Voltando a infancia
by ty.seattle
Summary: Um pequeno erro na poção redutora e Harry sofre as conseqüências. Agora Draco está cercado por um Harry adorável. E se ele começasse a gostar do pequeno Harry? Será possivel para ambos fingir que nada aconteceu quando Harry voltar ao normal? *Tradução*
1. Parceiros de classe

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Parceiros de classe**

Harry correu em direção as masmorras. Nesse mesmo momento os outros estudantes da classe já estavam em seus lugares. Rony, que também estava atrasado, parou derrapando e olhou nervosamente para frente onde o professor Snape estava parado.

"Senhor Potter, Senhor Weasley... que bom que finalmente decidiram se juntar a nós. Menos dez pontos para Grifinória."

Snape olhou com desdém e se voltou em direção ao quadro negro. Apontou sua varinha para o quadro fazendo movimentos circulares. Letras à giz foram aparecendo conforme ele movia sua varinha.

"Copiem as instruções" O professor de poções disse sem se virar.

"Se os dois não sentarem agora eu irei tirar mais pontos" Snape disse com uma voz dura em sem emoção.

Rony engoliu e arrastou Harry pela manga "Rápido Harry, vamos sentar."

"Mas não tem mais nenhum assento sobrando…" Harry resmungou enquanto olhava em volta.

"Tem um assento perto do Goyle e outro perto do... Malfoy." Harry murmurou, "Rony, fica com assento perto do Goyle... eu vou sentar perto do Malfoy."

"Você tem certeza?" Rony questionou, embora estivesse extremamente aliviado por não ter que sentar perto daquele furão.

"Tenho, vai logo!"

Harry empurrou Rony em direção a cadeira e foi para o assento ao lado onde Draco estava sentado.

Draco olhou por cima de suas notas quando viu uma sombra pairando sobre ele. Ele virou a cabeça e olhou para cima com desprezo quando encontrou Potter olhando para ele.

"O que você quer Potter?" Draco perguntou entediado.

"Nada. Por que você não se preocupa com o que é da sua conta?" Harry retrucou asperamente e sentou ao lado do louro. Ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a copiar o que o professor Snape escreveu no quadro.

Severo virou-se e encarou sua classe de Poções. Sorriu de forma maliciosa e sentou em sua mesa.

"Certo sétimo ano" Snape começou; todos os estudantes pararam de escrever e olharam para o professor quando ouviram sua voz. "Se vocês tiverem copiado corretamente o que eu escrevi no quadro então vocês irão saber, a não ser que vocês sejam incapazes de fazer alguma coisa certa,..." Snape pausou e olhou diretamente para Harry. "... Nós iremos fazer uma poção redutora hoje. Se for feita corretamente, quem beber irá ficar cinco anos mais jovem. Sem mais ou menos. Se fizerem errado, vocês irão sofrer as conseqüências. Vocês irão trabalhar com a pessoa que estiver sentada ao seu lado, no final um de vocês irá beber a poção quando estiver terminada. Vocês tem 45 minutos." Severo parou e olhou todos os seus estudantes, que continuavam sentados e esperando. "Bem... Comecem!"

Cadeiras foram arrastadas pelo chão de pedra e toda classe foi ficando animada. Harry fez uma careta e olhou suas anotações. Não era tão complicado, mas um movimento errado e a poção poderia ser um desastre. Harry então suspirou e olhou para Malfoy, que estava colocando suas anotações na mochila.

'_Só porque ele é bom em poções… _' Harry pensou resmungando e levantou da mesa.

"Potter vai pegar os ingredientes" Malfoy ordenou, "Eu tenho certeza que até mesmo _você _pode pegar os ingredientes corretos"

Harry respirou fundo '_Se acalma… Você já trabalhou com ele antes Harry, apenas deixe entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro'_

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando com si mesmo e resmungou "Você não vai fazer nada?"

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente. Colocou um caldeirão grande e enferrujado sobre o fogo, que ele tinha criado enquanto Harry pensava, pegou sua varinha ajustando o fogo para intensidade certa.

"Eu vou cuidar do fogo Potter" Draco falou pausadamente. "Se eu deixar você fazer isso, é provável que coloque fogo na sala"

Harry deixou escapar um pequeno grunhido e foi buscar os ingredientes. Harry olhou para cima e para os lados procurando os ingredientes necessários. Ele pegou uma garrafa de rabo de salamandra, uma jarra de asas de morcego secas, algumas folhas de erva Beladona e finalmente um frasco de extrato de sanguessuga. Harry estremeceu ao olhar para o frasco.

'_E nós vamos realmente ter que beber isso?'_

Harry carregou os ingredientes de volta onde Draco estava sentado ociosamente brincando com as pontas de seus cabelos loiros. Harry colocou os quatro ingredientes na mesa bem em frente onde Draco estava sentado com um rosto que estava longe de expressar gentileza.

"Aqui" disse Harry bruscamente, "Pode fazer a poção, já que você não quer que eu ajude em nada"

Malfoy parou de mexer nos cabelos e levantou. Os cantos da boca ergueram-se levemente.

"Na verdade, eu realmente não preciso da sua ajuda Potter… Você só vai tornar as coisas piores." Draco disse sorrindo maliciosamente. "Entretanto, eu não posso cortar e misturar os ingredientes ao mesmo tempo. Eu odeio admitir isso, mas você terá que cortar esses para mim. Então Merlin me ajude! Por favor, corte-os corretamente"

Harry olhou para o louro sem fala. Malfoy disse por favor? Ele nunca disse 'por favor' antes. Depois de piscar algumas vezes, voltando à realidade Harry finalmente se moveu e colocou os ingredientes perto dele. Malfoy menosprezou Harry e começou pela base da poção, que era um liquido cinza, grosso, com um cheiro horrível. Harry sentiu o estomago embrulhando quando Draco tirou a rolha da garrafa em que estava a base, o cheiro estava ainda mais forte agora. Draco nem piscou enquanto derramava a base no caldeirão quente. Quando a ultima gota caiu no caldeirão Draco pegou uma concha e começou a mexer em sentido horário, exatamente como as notas diziam.

Harry tentou bloquear o vapor, mas falhou. Ele se debruçou e pegou uma tabua de corte e uma faca em uma das gavetas e olhou suas notas.

"Okay… Tire duas folhas de Beladona e corte-as horizontalmente" Harry leu, "Então amasse elas até virar uma pasta. Ok… eu posso fazer isso"

Malfoy bufou "Espero que você possa Potter, ou então você provavelmente vai causar uma explosão e não será minha culpa."

"Cala boca Malfoy" Harry retrucou e começou a cortar as folhas, irritado.

Depois de ter cortado oito pedaços horizontais das folhas, ele começou a amassar até virar uma pasta. Sem dizer uma palavra, Draco deu a Harry um prato pequeno para o Grifinório colocar a pasta. Ele então devolveu o prato e Malfoy usou os dedos raspando o prato jogando a pasta no caldeirão borbulhante. Harry olhou parra o caldeirão preto, a base estava marrom agora. O próximo passo, Harry lembrou, era colocar três rabos de salamandra. Ele abriu a garrafa e tirou três pedaços vermelhos, mostrando-os para Draco. O loiro concordou com a cabeça. Harry ia jogá-los no caldeirão, mas Draco segurou seu pulso.

"Droga Potter! Leia as instruções antes! Você não pode colocar os rabos até a base ficar azul!" Draco gritou, ele largou o pulso do Harry e voltou a mexer o liquido.

Harry fechou os dedos em volta dos rabos de salamandra e ficou observando a poção. Estava roxa agora, mas ainda não estava azul. O menino de olhos verdes suspirou e sentou em um banco, esperando até que Malfoy desse novas instruções. Cinco minutos depois, Draco emitiu um som e Harry abriu os olhos, ele tinha cochilado. Vendo que Draco tinha parado de mexer o liquido, Harry levantou e pôs com cuidado os rabos dentro do caldeirão. A poção começou a borbulhar novamente e Draco começou a mexer o líquido como se tivesse desenhando um oito.

"Você pode começar com as asas de morcego agora Potter. Corte elas, não pique"

"Tá, tá" Harry murmurou e pegou a jarra que continha as asas. Ele checou as notas que fez novamente, nelas diziam cinco asas de morcego cortadas. Harry então começou a cortá-las em pequenos blocos.

"Você já acabou?" Malfoy perguntou impaciente depois de alguns minutos terem passado.

Harry estava terminando a ultima asa, então acenou que sim com a cabeça e pegou os pedaços cortados. Draco inspecionou as asas cortadas e balançou a cabeça aprovando. Harry levou as tábuas ao topo do caldeirão e deixou que os pequenos blocos escorregassem para a poção que estava vermelha agora. Quando Harry puxou de volta a tábua, veio um vapor em cima dele.

Cheirava como se fosse alguma coisa vinda da lixeira.

"Merlin… Nós vamos mesmo ter que testar essa poção?" Harry perguntou, sentando no banco novamente. "Essa coisa cheira muito mal!"

Draco revirou os olhos e ignorou Potter. Ele estava muito satisfeito que a poção estava indo bem. Sem explosões, sem fumaça. Draco olhou a sua volta e sorriu. Tinham alguns caldeirões pegando fogo, alguns fazendo um barulho esquisito e outros borbulhando um liquido preto. Malfoy riu de todas essas pessoas internamente e olhou para o seu caldeirão.

O liquido estava agora num tom rosa claro, como deveria estar. Porém ele tinha que concordar com Potter em uma coisa, o cheiro era insuportável. Draco olhou e viu Snape argumentando com uma das duplas que tinham falhado.

'_Pelo menos o Potter não estragou tudo dessa vez' _

Draco encheu a concha com o liquido e derramou novamente no caldeirão. Estava um pouco aguada, mas ele sabia que depois disso ele teria que adicionar duas gotas do extrato de sanguessuga, ai sim ficaria com a consistência certa. Draco virou em direção ao Harry – que estava empurrando as garrafas pela mesa – e o sacudiu pelo ombro. Harry virou o rosto e olhou para Draco.

"O que é?" Harry perguntou asperamente. Draco ergueu suas sobrancelhas e encarou Harry friamente.

"É a hora de colocar o extrato Potter"

Pensando que Potter saberia o que fazer, Draco sentou em seu banco para esperar até que os 45 minutos dados acabassem.

Nesse meio tempo, Harry tirou a tampa do frasco e estava lendo nas suas notas. Nelas ele escreveu: 'três gotas de extrato de sanguessuga e então deixe a poção descansar".

'_Ah, isso é muito fácil'_ pensou ele

"Malfoy eu vou colocar o extrato agora."

Draco fez um gesto que sim com a mão sem nem olhar para ele, "Ok, só acrescente, mas não mexa na concha"

"Eu sei disso Malfoy! Está nas minhas notas" Harry respondeu e usou um conta-gotas para pingar as três gotas na poção rosa.

Harry ficou olhando enquanto o extrato cinza caia sobre o liquido rosa. Satisfeito que a poção não começou a borbulhar ou algum outro desastre. Harry colocou a tampa novamente no frasco e esperou que Snape desse mais instruções.

Mas Harry não sabia que o extrato é um ingrediente muito estável e não reagiria a nada, então é claro que não teria nenhuma explosão ou bolhas como Harry achou que iria se desse errado.

Porém uma gota extra pode gerar resultados inesperados!

_

* * *

_Curiosos? :D


	2. Conheça Harry Potter Júnior?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Conheça Harry Potter... Júnior?**

"Ok seus fedelhos incompetentes" Snape falou abruptamente; toda a classe congelou.

"Acabou o tempo! Vão buscar um frasco para a poção!"

O som de vidro batendo foi ouvido enquanto os estudantes pegavam os frascos para que pudessem encher com a poção – ou melhor, a triste tentativa de uma poção. Harry grunhiu quando ele abriu uma gaveta para pegar o frasco. Malfoy continuou sentado no banco em que estava checando suas unhas perfeitas.

"Droga Malfoy! Pare de olhar para suas unhas!" Harry resmungou "Puxe a tampa para mim"

Draco abaixou suas mãos e virou para encarar Harry com um sorriso cínico na face.

"Não, Potter. Você puxa a tampa enquanto eu encho com a poção. Você só irá derrubar tudo na mesa e não teremos nem uma gota no frasco."

"Não vou não" Harry respondeu irritado, fazendo bico.

"Draco olhou mais uma vez sua unhas e levantou do banco elegantemente. Ele olhou para Harry como querendo dizer 'tanto faz' e pegou a concha. O louro mexeu um pouco a poção rosa notando que estava mais grossa do que deveria. Sem pensar muito sobre, Draco deu de ombros e encheu a concha com o líquido.

"Anda Potter, me dá o frasco para que eu possa mostrar para o Snape"

Cerrando os dentes, Harry arrancou a tampa e empurrou o frasco bem embaixo do nariz do Malfoy.

"Aqui a droga do frasco"

"Potter, como você espera que eu encha com a poção quando o frasco esta embaixo do meu nariz?" Draco perguntou. "A poção está no caldeirão e não no meu nariz" Ele continuou sarcasticamente.

Harry sentiu um profundo grunhido na sua garganta e segurou o frasco próximo ao caldeirão. Ele observou quando Malfoy cuidadosamente trouxe a beira da concha próxima ao gargalo do frasco e deixou a geléia rosa escorregar dentro do container.

_Glub. Glub. Glub._

"Essa poção não esta um pouco hum...grossa?" Harry perguntou enquanto as ultimas gotas da poção caiam no frasco. "Parece mais um pudim do que uma poção"

Draco odiava admitir isso... mas Harry estava certo. A poção redutora parecia realmente grossa. Porém ele sabia que eles tinham feito tudo correto. Draco sorriu para si mesmo, não tinha nada com que se preocupar.

"Não se preocupe Potter" Disse Draco, "A poção está boa, você não vai se tornar um velhinho quando beber"

"Ei! Quem disse que EU vou beber?" Harry disse indignado "Por quê VOCÊ não bebe essa mistura do mal que você chama de poção?"

"Eu fiz a maior parte do trabalho Potter" Draco zombou do adolescente ao seu lado. "De qualquer forma, Snape vai fazer você beber mesmo"

"Você não fez nada além de mexer! Eu cortei e piquei!" Harry fumegou, suas mãos estavam fechando em punhos em suas laterais.

"Tanto faz Potter, agora coloque a tampa de volta. Snape está vindo"

E esse foi o fim do argumento.

Harry estava completamente lívido. Sem chance que ele iria beber aquela poção e se tornar cinco anos mais jovem. Ele não sabia nem quanto tempo os efeitos durariam! Snape não disse nada sobre isso. Pelo que ele sabia, ele poderia ficar com doze anos por uma semana inteirinha! Harry olhou para cima e deu de cara com o morcego velho seboso - conhecido também como professor Snape - andando em direção a mesa deles. Harry suspirou derrotado; Malfoy estava certo, Snape iria fazer-lo beber a poção. Como sempre.

"Senhor Malfoy... Senhor Potter" Snape deu um sorriso de escárnio na direção de Harry. "Parece que vocês conseguiram fazer uma poção redutora decente. A primeira que eu vi até agora" O mestre de poções segurou o frasco próximo ao rosto. "Tudo parece estar em ordem. Estou impressionado Potter, você não queimou a poção dessa vez"

Antes eu Harry pudesse retrucar, Snape se afastou, sua veste preta voando atrás dele.

"Ele tem razão sabia?" Draco disse, "Eu estou surpreso que essa poção não explodiu. Mas também, temos que levar em consideração que você está trabalhando comigo."

"É, e eu estou tão agradecido por isso!" Harry disse sarcasticamente.

Quando Snape acabou de inspecionar cada poção, toda classe ficou em silêncio. Era hora de eles provarem do próprio remédio, literalmente.

"Ok classe! Agora eu vou até vocês novamente e dessa vez eu pedirei para que um de vocês beba a poção. Se feita corretamente, e eu tenho que dizer que não foram muitos que fizeram, quem beber se tornará cinco anos mais jovem. Os efeitos vão durar apenas seis horas, então vocês voltarão ao normal próximo a hora do jantar. Se feita errada, então eu realmente sinto pena de vocês" Snape zombou da turma.

"Ah tá, como se você sentisse pena de algum de nós" Harry falou baixinho, mas fechou a boca no momento que viu o professor olhando para ele.

O mestre de poções começou a andar pela sala, parando em cada mesa de trabalho e apontando o dedo para um dos estudantes de cada dupla. Harry observou quando Simas Finnigan foi o primeiro escolhido para beber a poção redutora. Harry rezou silenciosamente para que Simas e seu parceiro, Dino Thomas, tivessem feito a poção corretamente. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram enquanto o liquido descia pela garganta do irlandês. Em três segundos cravados, Seamus foi coberto por uma fumaça rosa - vai entender - e em seu lugar estava parado uma versão dele com uns vinte centímetros menor. Harry sorriu, seu amigo parecia exatamente como ele era quando eles cursavam o segundo ano.

"Muito bem. Sr. Finnigan, Sr. Thomas. Vocês podem me entregar o frasco" Snape disse entediado e seguiu em direção onde Neville estava sentado com uma sonserina. "Longbottom, retire a tampa e beba."

Harry viu o pomo-de-adão de Neville se mexer. Com as mãos tremulas, o menino gordinho retirou a tampa e tomou a poção. A sonserina, Angela Kurtwood, olhou nervosa.

'Pelo menos Neville não tinha como dupla Crabbe ou alguém assim' Harry pensou enquanto esperava pela fumaça rosa.

A fumaça nunca apareceu. Ao invés disso Neville deixou escapar um 'eep' e então encolheu uns sete centímetros, porém parecia igual ao Neville de dezessete anos. Snape riu zombando de Neville.

"Eu tenho que dizer Longbottom, isso é um progresso. Ao menos dessa vez, você não se transformou em um sapo ou fez seu rosto encher de bolhas." Snape virou sua cabeça, "Senhorita Kurtwood, vá colocar o frasco na minha mesa… e Longbottom, você não me parece diferente, apenas mais baixo então pare de se preocupar."

Enquanto Snape continuava com a terceira dupla, Harry ouviu Draco zombar.

"Foi pura sorte que aquele tal de Longbottom não se tornou um sapo dessa vez" Draco riu, "Angela, apesar de não parecer, sabe alguma coisa sobre poções."

"Oh, cale a boca, seu imbecil arrogante." Harry murmurou agressivamente, baixo o suficiente para Snape não ouvir. Os lábios de Draco se curvaram, mas ele não retrucou. "Espere até ser você a pessoa que beberá a poção. Você irá se tornar um Malfoy pequenininho."

"Há há. Muito engraçado Potter" Draco disse secamente. "Todos nós sabemos como Snape te ama. Você é quem vai beber."

Harry ficou vermelho de raiva e usou de todo o seu autocontrole para não socar a cara do louro. Ao invés disso, Harry ignorou o comentário e observou mais colegas de classe enquanto eles bebiam suas poções.

A única dupla que faltava era a de Harry e Draco. Na classe tinham duas pessoas que se transformaram em anões, uma pessoa que o cabelo pegou fogo (Snape teve que lançar um Aquamenti para apagar o fogo), um sonserino que se tornou uma menina (Harry imaginou como foi que ele conseguiu fazer isso), Goyle ficou pelado. O pobre menino saiu correndo da sala e Snape destruiu o restante da poção dele e do Rony. O restante da classe até que se saiu bem.

Harry agora estava extremamente nervoso.

"Sr. Potter, por que você não toma essa poção?" Snape disse, apontando para o frasco de vidro na sua frente.

Harry engoliu a seco e olhou para o louro. Draco riu ironicamente e olhou para Harry como se dissesse 'eu te disse'. Suspirando, Harry tirou a tampa e tomou o liquido, fazendo uma careta enquanto a poção de gosto horrível deslizava por sua garganta. Ele engasgou e tossiu algumas vezes, mas não sentiu nada diferente. Quando ele ia perguntar se alguma coisa estava errada. Harry sentiu um formigamento correndo por sua espinha.

'Ok... Acho que esta funcionando'

* * *

Draco olhou ansiosamente; Potter já tinha digerido a poção fazia um minuto e nada tinha acontecido, ele ainda parecia o mesmo. Ele estava começando a se preocupar, achando que algo tinha dado errado na poção quando um som saiu da garganta de Harry. O rosto do moreno começou a se contorcer de dor.

"Potter? Poter, você está..." Draco perguntou; Harry estava agora com os braços em torno do estomago se dobrando para frente com os olhos fechados. Draco olhou para Snape preocupado, "Senhor, o que está acontecendo? Eu... Nós fizemos tudo... não era para acontecer isso!"

Severus franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou dentro do caldeirão. Alguma coisa estava errada, ele sabia.

"Malfoy, quantas gotas de extrato de sanguessuga você colocou? Parece muito grossa… e a cor está mais para vermelho do que rosa."

"Eu... Foi Potter que colocou o extrato" Draco murmurou.

Harry abriu os olhos e agarrou a borda da mesa com uma mão enquanto a outra apertava seu estomago.

"Eu-eu coloquei tr-três gotas..." Harry gaguejou, a dor era insuportável.

"Três? Potter, eu escrevi 'duas gotas' no quadro!" Snape falou rispidamente.

"Merlin Potter você colocou três? Eu achei que você estava usando suas notas!" Malfoy exclamou.

"Professor, o Potter está envenenado ou alguma coisa parecida?"

"Droga... dói muito..." Harry falou com os dentes cerrados. Ele respirou profundamente quando ele começou a sentir como se algo estivesse comendo seus órgãos.

O restante da classe estava agora em volta de Harry e Draco. Os grifinórios estavam olhando preocupados enquanto os sonserinos estavam rindo cinicamente, porém alguns estudantes da sonserina pareciam estar preocupados também.

Snape olhou para Draco e levou sua cabeça em direção ao frasco.

"Draco, coloque um pouco de poção..."

Severo não chegou a terminar a sentença quando Harry nesse exato momento começou a gritar. Os estudantes correram para se esconder atrás de suas mesas, uma nuvem branca cobriu Harry, Draco e Snape. Draco se escondeu quando a nuvem apareceu colocando os braços em frente a sua face para se proteger. Snape por sua vez, saiu de perto quando ouviu Potter gritar. O restante da classe espiou por cima de suas mesas e viram quando a grossa nuvem começou a se dissipar. Draco abriu devagar os seus olhos e ficou horrorizado ao ver que no lugar onde Potter se encontrava, estava agora uma pilha de roupas.

"Oh Merlin... droga, droga, droga!" Draco disse desesperado com os olhos grudados nas roupas ao chão.

Snape tossiu e balançou sua mão para limpar a fumaça a sua frente. Ele encontrou Draco olhando para baixo em direção a uma veste preta... sem ninguém.

"O que aconteceu com Potter?" Snape perguntou

"Eu-eu não..." Draco foi interrompido quando ele viu o robe se mexer e um leve som sair. Seus olhos cinzas se arregalaram do tamanho de bolas de golf. "Não pode ser..." Draco ainda estava em choque quando alguma coisa em baixo do robe deixou escapar um barulho alto como quem queria chorar.

Snape olhou para baixo e depois novamente para Draco. Malfoy engoliu a seco e agachou-se lentamente para remover a veste. Ele ficou pálido quando ele descobriu um pequeno bebê Potter que estava chorando e completamente nu. Seus óculos estavam agora grandes demais para sua face pequenina, seus cabelos continuavam bagunçados, e sua pele rosada. Lágrimas estavam escorrendo por suas bochechas gordinhas; seus olhos verdes olhavam em volta, quando o pequenino viu o rosto de Draco ele parou de chorar. Soluçando o pequeno Harry esticou as mãozinhas para que Draco o segurasse. Sem nem piscar Draco pegou o bebê que se contorcia, com o robe e tudo, e o segurou em seus braços. Ele olhou para baixo e viu o pequeno Harry piscando seus olhos molhados enquanto fazia bolhas de baba. Draco não sabia se ele deveria acariciar o bebê ou ficar com nojo. Draco tirou os óculos do pequeno Harry e os guardou em seu próprio robe.

"Bem... ferrou"

* * *

Depois que a fumaça se dissipou, Snape ordenou que o restante da classe fosse embora. Granger e Weasley queriam ficar, mas o mestre de poções os colocou para fora também. Antes de ir embora eles fuzilaram Draco com os olhos – como se ele fosse fazer alguma coisa com Harry – e saíram das masmorras.

Draco sentou em um banco enquanto Snape estava resmungando sobre grifinórios estúpidos e como eles não conseguem nem ler instruções corretamente. Ele colocou em uma garrafa o restante da poção feita por Draco e Harry para que ele pudesse analisar. Durante todo o tempo, Harry estava deitado nos braços de Malfoy satisfeito, seus olhos abertos. Draco olhou para baixo e riu zombando. Quem poderia imaginar que Harry Potter iria virar um bebezinho?

"Professor, eu posso transfigurar roupas menores para o Potter? Ele vai pegar um resfriado se continuar nu."

Snape apenas grunhiu e foi para seus aposentos particulares, deixando Draco com o pequenino Harry babando.

"Essa camisa tem que ir Potter" Draco murmurou; Harry balbuciou e moveu seus braços gordinhos na face de Draco. Draco não pode fazer nada se não rir das táticas do bebê. "Eu odeio admitir, mais você é um bebê fofo" Após realizar o que ele tinha acabado de falar, Draco fechou a cara. "Isso é entre você e eu Potter."

Harry sorriu e fez mais bolhas.

Draco suspirou e com sua mão livre, pegou sua varinha. Ele a mexeu sobre o corpo de Harry e em um instante a veste gigante se transformou em um macacão azul bebê com coelhinhos pulando. Draco acenou com a cabeça aprovando e guardou sua varinha.

"Agora sim, bem melhor" Draco disse. "Não que eu seja fã de coelhos ou coisa assim, mas tanto faz."

"Da!" Harry falou subitamente; Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu zombando.

"Eu não sou o seu pai, mas acho que você não pode falar muita coisa pode?"***(Obs no final)

"Daa..." Harry disse e sua face começou a se contorcer e começou a choramingar.

"Ah não, não ouse chorar Potter..." Draco falou baixinho para o bebê; Harry não deu nenhuma atenção ao menino mais velho e começou a soluçar.

Draco cerrou os dentes e levantou. Ele começou a ninar Harry indo para frente e para trás, durante todo tempo balançando o bebê. O choro foi ficando cada vez mais fraco e Harry se ajustou nos braços de Malfoy pressionando sua face na veste do louro. Malfoy olhou para baixo. Harry tinha uma de suas pequeninas mãos agarrando sua veste com força e a outra na boca. Os olhos do bebê lentamente começaram a se fechar. Draco parou de balançar e voltou para o seu banco sentando-se. Draco traçou lentamente seu dedo indicador pelas bochechas de Harry – enquanto balançava o bebê em um dos braços – e sorriu vendo como era macia sua pele, embora estivesse meio molhada.

"Você esta me fazendo parecer bonzinho..." Draco murmurou, mas estava sorrindo mesmo assim. "Você é apenas um bebê... Não importa o que pense de mim Potter, Eu não tenho um coração de pedra."

A única resposta de Harry foi o som que fazia enquanto chupava o dedo.

Draco riu baixinho o segurou próximo ao seu peito. O bebê deu um pequeno suspiro e enterrou a cabeça ainda mais no robe de Draco. Snape voltou à sala e parou. Seus olhos se estreitaram observando a cena diante dele. Draco olhou para o professor e deu de ombros.

"Ele estava chorando" Draco disse como essa fosse a melhor explicação do mundo.

"Sr. Malfoy, venha comigo. Eu estava falando com o diretor sobre essa situação e ele disse que seria melhor que você fosse a sala dele agora mesmo."

"Agora?" Draco perguntou, "Mas...minhas classes-"

"Você está liberado das suas classes pelo resto do dia" Snape interrompeu, "Agora vá, Eu trarei suas coisas comigo e te encontro na sala do diretor. Você terá que andar até lá, não poderá usar o pó de flu com um bebê em seus braços."

Draco fez uma careta, mas assentiu. "Qual é a senha do escritório do Dumbledore?"

"Sorvete de limão"

* * *

Draco ficou impressionado quando entrou no escritório do diretor. Era enorme e muito bem decorado. Tinham várias pinturas penduradas nas paredes, todas eram dos diretores antigos de Hogwarts. Draco olhou para esquerda e em uma prateleira bem alta estava o chapéu seletor. Estava murmurando algo então Draco assumiu que estava dormindo. Draco olhou para baixo novamente e ficou aliviado por ver que Harry continuava dormindo profundamente. Não era tão ruim quando o moreno não estava se matando de chorar. O sonserino avançou alguns passos até estar na frente da mesa de Dumbledore. O velho mago estava sentado, com os braços cruzados. Seus olhos azuis estavam cintilando sobre seus óculos de meia-lua. Severo Snape estava sentado em uma das poltronas com braço em frente à mesa. Dumbledore sorriu e gesticulou para que Draco sentasse. O louro se sentou e esperou.

"Bem Sr. Malfoy, o professor Severo aqui me contou o que aconteceu durante a aula de poções" Dumbledore disse suavemente, ele se moveu um pouco e observou o bebê que dormia. "Eu vejo que Harry está seguro"

"Por que eu fui chamado professor?" Draco perguntou a Dumbledore inconscientemente segurando Harry mais apertado.

"Ah sim, eu tenho uma proposta para fazer" Dumbledore sorriu, "Vendo como o pequeno Harry não pode voltar por conta própria para ficar com seus colegas grifinórios e nós não sabemos quando tempo irá levar até que Severo possa terminar o antídoto, eu quero que você seja o guardião do Harry, Sr. Malfoy."

"O QUE?" Draco berrou. Harry se moveu e começou a choramingar nos braços de Draco. Malfoy segurou a respiração e começou a balançar o bebê gentilmente. "Você está me pedindo para que eu cuide do Harry?" Draco disse dessa vez baixinho.

"Sim, é exatamente o que eu estou dizendo" Dumbledore responder, seus olhos azuis estavam cintilando mais ainda. "Eu já arranjei tudo. Vocês terão um quarto só para vocês, todas as coisas necessárias para um bebê estão lá. Vocês irão ficar lá até que Severo encontre o antídoto e não vou aceitar um não como resposta"

Severo tossiu, "Espero que eu tenha esse antídoto pronto rápido. Mas eu não sei o tempo exato que vai demorar." Draco grunhiu e encostou suas costas na cadeira.

"Bem... ferrou duplamente"

_

* * *

_

_Aí esta o segundo capítulo, espero que gostem dessa história tanto quanto eu. Comentem me avisando se vocês querem que eu continue traduzindo ou não. E me avisem, por favor, se tiver algum erro. É muito esquisito pra mim traduzir os nomes e os itens mágicos, porque eu estou acostumada a ler fanfics em inglês._

_*** AHHHHHH uma OBS aqui: Acho que todo mundo sabe, mas pra quem não sabe ou simplesmente não percebeu, papai em inglês é DAD, por isso quando Harry fala Da... Draco acha que ele esta o chamando de pai. Desculpa por não avisar antes!_

_XOXO_

_TY_


	3. Patinho de borracha?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta.

_

* * *

_

_Obrigado pelos comentários, fico feliz que querem que eu continue._

_Beijinhos_

_TY_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Patinho de borracha?**

"Então você esta dizendo basicamente que quer que eu seja a babá do Potter por só Merlin sabe quanto tempo?" Draco perguntou, ele estava segurando as mãozinhas de Harry para baixo, pois o bebê estava quase arrancando suas orelhas.

"Foi isso que eu disse" Dumbledore respondeu.

Draco grunhiu, entretanto quando notou um par de olhos verdes e redondos o encarando, sua face suavizou.

"Mas a poção não vai deixar de fazer efeito? Quero dizer, a poção original só funciona por seis horas... talvez Potter volte ao normal até amanha." Draco lembrou esperançoso.

Snape balançou a cabeça negando. "Não funciona desse jeito Draco. A quantidade de ingredientes usados na instrução eram suficientes para fazer uma pessoa somente cinco anos mais nova."

Snape pausou e olhou para o bebê. Harry começou a mexer os bracinhos murmurando algo incompreensível. Severo revirou os olhos.

"Potter deve estar agora com talvez quinze meses. Tire ou coloque um mês ou dois. De qualquer forma, é uma diferença de dezesseis anos. De um ano para dezessete é um grande passo. Seu corpo não vai ser capaz de tolerar uma mudança tão grande outra vez." Snape explicou.

Draco ficou sem fala. Ele olhou para o pequeno bebê que estava agora tentando alcançar – e falhando – o pote de balas de limão que estava na mesa do diretor. Draco puxou Harry de volta para seu peito antes que a criança escorregasse de seu colo.

"Ele... A memória dele... Elas estão afetadas?" Draco murmurou; ele tinha um braço envolvendo a barriga de Harry enquanto a outra mão estava brincando com seus pezinhos. Tudo isso era para manter Potter ocupado, e estava funcionando bem até agora.

"Eu não posso dizer com certeza" Snape respondeu devagar e hesitante. "Há uma boa chance que elas não tenham sido afetadas, ele pode ou não lembrar as coisas que aconteceram enquanto era bebê. Se ele não lembrar, quando ele voltar ao normal vai haver um simples branco no período de tempo em que ele bebeu a poção até quando ele voltar aos seus dezessete anos, como se esse período nunca tivesse acontecido em sua vida. Eu irei analisar a poção hoje à noite e espero poder começar a fazer o antídoto em um ou dois dias."

Draco assentiu atordoado, era muita coisa para processar. Ele moveu o bebê até que Harry estivesse seguramente sentado em seu colo. Harry começou a bater feliz nas coxas de Draco com as palmas de suas mãos pequeninas enquanto observava seu macacão. Harry cutucou um dos coelhos saltitantes em seu macacão e gargalhou; e um monte de baba escorreu em suas roupas.

Draco estremeceu e estava muito feliz que ele não estava segurando Potter de frente para seu peito.

"Você está babando o suficiente para tomar um banho de saliva." Draco resmungou.

O louro colocou uma das mãos no bolso de seu robe tirando um lenço e limpou o queixo de Harry.

O bebê protestou e tentou afastar a mão de Draco tirando o pedaço de pano branco do caminho. Mas Malfoy estava determinado. Usar da força não iria adiantar nada, então Draco usou outra coisa: Gentileza.

"Não Harry... Seja um menino bonzinho..." Draco murmurou enquanto o limpava. Harry fez bico, entretanto parou de mexer sua cabeça para os lados. Draco abriu um enorme sorriso para o menino. "Viu? Não foi tão ruim foi?"

Harry colocou o dedão na boca e começou a chupar. Draco revirou os olhos e colocou o lenço, agora molhado, de volta no seu bolso. Então ele olhou para Snape e Dumbledore.

"Professores... Posso me retirar agora?" Draco perguntou exausto. Foi um dia cansativo.

"Você pode ir..." Dumbledore começou; Draco sentou ereto, "... Depois que madame Pomfrey vier e examinar Harry." Draco grunhiu.

Madame Pomfrey veio por Flu* alguns minutos mais tarde. Ela soube do que acontecera através do próprio diretor, então quando viu Harry nos braços de Malfoy não estava muito surpresa.

Pomfrey sorriu carinhosamente para a criança.

Professor Snape sem que Pomfrey precisasse pedir levantou e transfigurou sua cadeira em uma pequena mesa de exames.

"Sr. Malfoy, pode trazer Harry aqui, por favor?" Pomfrey perguntou; Draco levantou de seu assento e colocou Potter gentilmente na mesa.

Harry resmungou quando saiu dos braços do louro, mas Draco ficou por perto oferecendo seu dedo quando Harry tentava o alcançar. O bebê de olhos verdes segurou o dedo de Draco bem apertado sacudindo como se fosse um chocalho.

"Obrigada Sr. Malfoy por manter Harry calmo... Agora eu só tenho que tirar a roupa dele"

"Madame Pomfrey então sacudiu sua varinha sobre o pequeno corpo. A ponta da varinha se tornou azul clara. Harry soltou então o dedo de Draco e tentando pegar a varinha brilhante. Madame Pomfrey falou carinhosamente com o bebê e fez cócegas na barriga de Harry enquanto continuava a examiná-lo. Harry abriu um sorriso meio banguela aparecendo os dentinhos que tinha, levantando as suas perninhas rechonchudas chutando o ar. Madame Pomfrey sorriu e guardou sua varinha após terminar a checagem.

"O Sr. Potter está em perfeita saúde... Parece que a poção o transformou em um bebê de treze meses de idade. Ele deverá ser capaz de dizer palavras com uma silaba... porém ele não disse nada ainda." A enfermeira riu e fez cócegas em baixo do queixo de Harry. O bebê começou a rir. "Eu não vejo nada errado com ele Sr. Malfoy, você tem consigo um menino muito saudável!"

"Pois é..." Draco revirou os olhos, "Como sou sortudo, não é mesmo?"

* * *

"Bem, chegamos", Snape parou em frente a uma grande pintura; A pintura retratava uma moça sentada em um banco segurando uma sombrinha branca com babados.

"A senha é 'patinho de borracha'." Snape estremeceu; a moça da pintura riu.

Draco tentou ajeitar a mochila com um dos ombros para que não caísse.

"E o que droga vem a ser um patinho de borracha?" Draco perguntou, movendo seu rosto para longe da cabeça do bebê.

"É um brinquedo de trouxas" Snape respondeu.

Harry tinha caído no sono mais uma vez após ser examinado. Mas quando Draco e Severo começaram a andar em direção a seus novos aposentos o movimento acordou Harry. Ele estava agora com seus braços em volta do pescoço do louro e olhava tudo a sua volta enquanto passavam por estátuas e pinturas. Tudo parecia tão grande. Quando eles pararam, Harry reclamou. O menino grande que estava segurando ele tinha parado de se mover. Então, para ganhar a atenção de Draco, Harry começou a chorar.

"Shhh Potter." Draco sussurrou e acariciou as costas do pequenino em seus braços.

"Pare de chorar... Você nunca se cansa de chorar não?"

Harry esfregou as mãozinhas nos olhos e fez bico. "Da..."

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Potter está te chamando de pai?" (Dad)

"Acho que não... Acho que é a única palavra que ele sabe dizer." Draco sem perceber pressionou o bebê mais perto de seu peito.

Harry fungou e pressionou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Draco. Ele segurou uma mecha de cabelo louro e dei um puxão. Vendo que o cabelo não iria sair como ele queria, Harry puxou novamente e dessa vez ele moveu sua boca perto da mecha.

Draco sentiu o primeiro puxão e não se importou muito. Mas quando Harry puxou mais uma vez e ele ouviu Harry mastigando ele tirou a cabeça de perto do bebê, removendo o cabelo das mãos de Harry franzindo a testa.

'_Droga! Meu cabelo está todo babado'_

Draco respirou fundo e foi soltando o ar bem devagar. Ele não ia gritar com um bebê mesmo que esse bebê seja Potter. Ao invés de gritar então ele deu uma leve batidinha com o seu dedo na pontinha do nariz de Harry. O bebê fez um movimento para agarrar o dedo de Draco, mas o louro tirou o dedo na hora.

"Cabelo não é comida Harry." Draco falou com o pequeno. "Você está com fome?"

Harry piscou algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça para frente e para trás como se tivesse entendido o que Draco acabara de perguntar.

Talvez ele tenha entendido mesmo, no entanto ninguém podia ter certeza. Harry abriu sua boca e por um segundo Draco estava preocupado achando que Harry iria chorar novamente, porém o bebê começou a rir e chegou mais perto do louro. O menino de olhos verdes se inclinou e deu uma bitoca bem molhada na bochecha de Draco.

"wry!" Harry disse pulando feliz batendo com as suas palmas no rosto de Draco.

Draco ainda estava em choque pelo beijo que Harry o deu. Ele achou que iria surtar quando sentiu Potter pressionar seus lábios molhados na sua face. Mas... Não foi tão ruim assim. Draco sacudiu a cabeça voltando à realidade e olhou com carinho para o bebê que se remexia em seus braços.

'_Ele é um bebê Draco, ele só está sendo... fofo.'_

"Bem, parece que o senhor Potter pode falar, no entanto não claramente." Snape disse indiferente.

"Draco, você deveria entrar. Se precisar de alguma coisa você pode sempre chamar um elfo-doméstico. Peça para que tragam comida para vocês agora. Eu acho que não seria prudente sair em público nesse momento."

"Sim... claro." Draco murmurou; ele sorriu quando Harry começou a se aconchegar em suas vestes novamente. "Eu vou deixar Harry descansar"

"Claro" os lábio de Snape se curvaram em um sorriso de deboche; ele virou de frente para a moça da pintura, "Patinho de borracha"

A moldura girou para dentro e revelou um aposento elegantemente decorado. Draco e Severo entraram no quarto, novamente Harry ficou totalmente alerta a sua volta. Ele colocou seu dedão na boca e seus olhos verdes olhavam para o novo aposento. Draco andou pela sala, decorada com dois sofás médios, uma mesa de centro feita de uma solida madeira de cerejeira, algumas pequenas estantes de livros, e algo que parecia ser um cercadinho para Harry brincar.

"Eu vou deixá-lo à vontade para que se acostume com o aposento" Snape disse de repente. "Eu tenho outra classe em dez minutos e tenho que voltar para colocar ordem na sala."

"Nós ficaremos bem... Depois que eu conseguir que Har.. Potter coma e durma eu vou almoçar."

"Está bem então. Se precisar de algo sabe como entrar em contato comigo ou com o diretor." E então, Snape virou e foi embora, a pintura fechou o aposento quando ele saiu.

Draco suspirou cansado e segurou Harry mais alto para que seus olhos estivessem no mesmo nível.

"Agora somos só eu e você Potter." Draco disse em um tom suave.

Harry murmurou algo e tentou pegar o nariz de Draco. O louro riu e moveu sua cabeça para trás, longe das mãos de Harry.

"Certo, vamos ver o que eles lhe deram para você poder brincar..." Draco andou para onde estava o cercado.

Ele estava na lateral do cercado e se inclinou para ver o que tinha dentro; Harry virou a cabeça e olhou para baixo onde estava o cercado. Nele tinhas alguns dados de pano, alguns animais de pelúcia mágicos e uma macia e fofa manta de bebê. Harry deu um grito alegre batendo palmas e apontando para um dos bichos de pelúcia.

"Dack?" Harry berrou

Draco franziu a testa e seguiu a direção que Harry apontava, não era um pato _(em inglês Duck)_ – se fosse isso mesmo que Harry tinha falado – não era nem um pássaro.

O sonserino bufou. Era um dragão de pelúcia. "Só você mesmo para chamar um dragão de pato"

"Dackyyy..." Harry murmurou. Seus lábios tremendo querendo começar a chorar.

No primeiro momento em que Draco ouviu o tremor na voz de Harry ele ficou alerta. Draco abaixou devagar para pegar o dragão verde de pelúcia. O brinquedo abriu a boca e um pouquinho de fumaça saiu. Draco segurou o dragão em frente a Harry e esperou que o bebê pegasse.

No momento que o dragão estava perto de Harry, o bebê abriu um enorme sorriso e deu um beijo molhado na cabeça do animal.

Draco revirou os olhos. Parece que Potter gostava de beijar tudo e qualquer coisa. Draco balançou o dragão algumas vezes até que finalmente Harry pegou e abraçou o dragão bem forte. O dragão bufou reclamando.

"Não aperte o dra-Dacky tanto assim" Draco avisou, e revirou os olhos quando tudo que Harry fez foi acenar segurando o dragão apertado acima de sua cabeça. "Eu sabia que você não ia me entender... Ótimo... Eu estou agora chamando um dragão de Dacky."

Draco suspirou derrotado quando o bebê começou a mastigar a cauda do dragão, o pobre brinquedo estava ficando irritado.

"Certo... Você esta com fome. Eu vou pegar uma mamadeira..." Draco falou se distanciando do cercado – com Harry feliz ainda mastigando o rabo do animal – e sentou em um dos sofás.

'Aonde é que eu vou encontrar uma droga de mamadeira?' Draco pensou frustrado, 'Ahh sim. Elfos-domésticos.'

Draco estalou os dedos e quase imediatamente um elfo apareceu na frente do louro. O pequeno elfo olhou para cima com seus olhos grandes e esbugalhados para o adolescente. "O que mim pode ajudar senhor?" o elfo perguntou animado.

"Pode me trazer uma mamadeira morna para o bebê e um prato com sanduíches para mim?" Draco perguntou tentando evitar ser golpeado com o brinquedo que Harry balançava. "Ah, e gostaria também um copo de suco de abóbora"

"Sim senhor, agora mesmo senhor. Mim traz o que o senhor precisa" o elfo falou e desapareceu com um 'pop'. Dois minutos depois o elfo apareceu com que Draco havia pedido. Ele colocou a bandeja na mesa de centro e desapareceu novamente antes que Draco pudesse agradecer.

Draco suspirou e colocou a criança que ria no sofá ao seu lado. "abee" Disse Harry e começou a bater com o dragão no sofá. Draco deu uma risadinha e colocou uma mão nas pernas de Harry, só por precaução, caso Harry ficasse animado demais e rolasse do sofá.

Sentindo a mão de Draco em suas pernas Harry parou de bater no sofá com o animal e deixou seu pequeno corpo deslizar para o lado até que sua cabeça batesse no quadril de Draco. Cansado de adivinhar o que Harry estava querendo fazer, Draco ficou sentando parado observando.

Harry rolou de barriga para baixo. Ele levantou a cabeça olhando para cima e encontrou o menino louro grande olhando para ele. Harry franziu o rosto com determinação e engatinhou até o colo de Draco.

"Coí! Coí, Da..." Harry falou esticando os braços. Draco sorriu quando Harry pediu para que o pegasse no colo. O bebê deu uma risada aguda quando as duas mãos de Draco seguraram a criança pela axila para levantá-lo. Ele levantou Harry e o colocou sentado em seu colo novamente de frente para ele.

Harry bateu as mãos no peito de Draco e se jogou para frente, suas bochechas pressionadas na veste do louro.

Draco acariciou o cabelo de Harry e se inclinou para alcançar a mamadeira. Ajeitou Harry até que ele ficasse deitado em seus braços e pressionou o bico da mamadeira nos lábios de Harry que prontamente começou a sugar. Draco observou meio perplexo.

'_Eu realmente estou alimentando um bebê! E não qualquer um, eu estou alimentando Potter'_

Harry continuou a sugar com fervor, ele estava faminto.

Pequenos dedinhos agarraram o pulso de Draco e Harry parou de sugar a mamadeira fazendo um 'pop'. Potter bocejou e lambeu seus lábios.

Draco deixou a garrafa no sofá – vazia – e balançou Harry lentamente.

"Da..." Harry suspirou e se aconchegou nos braços de Malfoy.

"Você realmente deveria parar de me chamar de pai" Draco sussurrou, olhando para Harry enquanto os olhos do bebê começavam a fechar.

"Eu me pergunto se você irá se lembrar de tudo isso quando voltar ao normal de novo..."

Harry deu um longo bocejo mais uma vez. "Acho que está na hora de ir para cama huh?"

O louro levantou e andou para o fundo da sala. Ele abriu uma das portas que revelou um quarto. No meio tinha uma cama estilo antigo com uma coluna vertical de madeira em cada ponta e um lindo dossel branco, estava coberta com uma manta verde escura, na cabeceira tinham quatro travesseiros. Ao lado da cama tinha um pequeno berço e Draco andou até ele. Ele puxou a manta macia de dentro do berço e deitou Harry gentilmente. O bebê não se mexeu e continuou dormindo profundamente.

Draco então puxou novamente a manta cobrindo o bebê, afundando a manta nas laterais do colchão para que Harry não se descobrisse durante a noite e sorriu enquanto olhava o peito de Harry subir e descer enquanto respirava.

"Eu espero que você lembre... Eu realmente espero."

* * *

* Veio por Flu: é isso mesmo? Em português é Flu que se fala ao invés de Floo?

OBS: Tem algumas palavras como pai-dad (da...) e pato-duck (Dacky) que Harry fala que eu não estou traduzindo para não perder o sentido, pois não é o que realmente Harry está tentando dizer. Mais a frente vocês vão descobrir. :D

Eu pretendo postar de 2 a 3 capítulos por semana, o total são 21 capítulos. Infelizmente mais do que 2 ou 3 vai ser difícil pois trabalho e estudo. Na verdade não tenho ideia como estou arrumando tempo para conseguir postar tão depressa, mas estou gostando de traduzir apesar de nunca ter feito antes. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu.

E a proposito não tenho ideia de quanto um bebê de um ano pode falar. Mas como eu só estou traduzindo e a escritora fez esse mesmo comentário, agente releva um pouquinho ne? rsrs


	4. Primeiro dia: Uma noite com Harry

****

Disclaimer:

Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta.

_

* * *

_

_Vocês me perguntaram sobre o restante dos sonserinos, Rony e Mione. Eu gostaria que eles tivessem mais presença na história, porém eles irão aparecer bem pouquinho e mais pra frente. A história é mais a relação entre Draco e Harry mesmo :/ _

_TY_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Primeiro dia: Uma noite com Harry**

Depois de ter certeza que Harry estava dormindo Draco saiu silenciosamente do quarto e foi explorar o restante dos seus novos aposentos. Saindo ele virou à esquerda onde tinha outra porta, esta estava pintada de branco com desenhos animados de filhotes de animais como se fosse uma fazendinha. Draco não precisou nem abrir a porta para saber que era um berçário. Entretanto, a curiosidade foi maior e ele resolveu entrar mesmo assim.

"Por Merlin... esse quarto está lotado de animais!" Draco exclamou quando viu toda a decoração que seguia o mesmo tema de fazendinha da porta.

As paredes eram pintadas de azul bebê com nuvens brancas. Às vezes, um pequeno pássaro voava pelas paredes que lembravam o céu. Draco se aproximou de uma das prateleiras – estava estocada com dúzias de animais de pelúcia – e pegou uma vaquinha que mugia.

"Potter vai ter um dia cheio quando eu mostrar esse quarto..."

Draco deixou escapar uma risadinha enquanto imaginava como Harry reagiria quando visse tudo isso, provavelmente ele iria mastigar e beijar cada um deles. Balançando a cabeça Draco colocou a vaquinha novamente na prateleira junto do porco e do pato.

"Dumbledore se entusiasmou demais nisso..." Draco murmurou.

Malfoy se afastou da prateleira e estava agora admirando o escorrega em miniatura no meio do quarto.

O escorrega tinha a forma de um pequeno elefante... Um elefante rosa para ser mais exato. A tromba era a parte onde se escorregava.

Envolta do escorrega tinham varias almofadas presas ao chão por um feitiço. Draco sabia disso, pois tentou mover uma, só para testar. Então se Harry caísse de bumbum quando descesse do escorrega, ele não iria se machucar.

O sonserino continuou a inspecionar o restante dos objetos do quarto; Perto do escorrega também tinha um mini balanço, feito para uma só pessoa.

"Isso não é berçário... é um parque para bebês" Draco revirou os olhos. "Não ficaria surpreso se encontrasse uma pequena piscina de bolas."

Draco explorou um pouco mais antes de sair do quarto, pensando que traria Harry aqui para brincar mais tarde.

O louro andou em direção a sala de estar e se jogou sem cerimônia no sofá. A mochila de Draco ficou no chão perto da mesinha de centro quando Draco foi alimentar Harry, ele então virou até a borda do sofá se esticando para pegar o livro de feitiços, alguns pedaços de pergaminhos, um tinteiro preto e uma pluma, colocando todos os objetos na pequena mesa a sua frente.

"Ainda bem que amanhã é sábado e não há classes..." Draco murmurou, ele desenrolou o pergaminho e pegou a pluma molhando a pontinha na tinta. "Não tem muito dever hoje... Sorte minha. É melhor terminar antes que Potter acorde e comece a abrir o berreiro."

O louro começou a escrever no pergaminho, ele tinha um dever enorme para entregar na segunda na aula de feitiços. Enquanto ele estava folheando o livro de feitiços os olhos de Draco se arregalaram quando ele realizou que iria ter que levar o bebê com ele para aula. Nem Dumbledore nem Snape falaram nada sobre isso.

"A não não não! Eu vou parecer uma mãe adolescente!... Droga."

* * *

Quando Draco terminou seu dever uma hora já tinha se passado, ele girou os ombros para aliviar os músculos olhando a sua volta encontrando o que estava procurando. Um relógio antigo estava pendurado em cima de uma passagem em formato de arco que dava para onde Draco assumiu ser a sala de jantar. Eram quase quatro horas da tarde, faltanvam apenas uma hora e meia para o jantar.

Draco largou a pluma dentro do tinteiro e se espreguiçou, alongando os músculos cansados. Ele torceu as costas para os lados algumas vezes até que estalassem.

"Hmm... Eu deveria checar Potter..." Draco disse e bocejou. Ele levantou do sofá e foi em direção ao quarto.

A porta abriu silenciosamente, Draco entrou e fechou novamente com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Ele andou na ponta dos pés sobre o chão acarpetado e olhou para baixo onde dormia o bebê. Draco sorriu, Harry estava agora dormindo de bruços, com uma mão envolvendo a ponta da manta e a outra embaixo do seu pequeno travesseiro.

Draco viu umas marcas molhadas no travesseiro e riu. A boca de Harry estava meio aberta e a saliva estava escorrendo.

Malfoy abaixou e passou seus dedos por entre os cabelos do bebê. Harry suspirou enquanto dormia e se inclinou em direção aos toques suaves.

"Eu acho que um banho vai ser obrigatório depois de comermos..." Draco murmurou; ele estava observando o bebê dormir agora. "Eu tenho um pressentimento que você é o tipo que vai se sujar todo quando come"

Em resposta, Harry apertou ainda mais o travesseiro com sua mãozinha. Draco balançou a cabeça e andou em direção a sua cama. Ele se jogou em cima da cama e rolou até que estivesse no meio.

"Eu vou só tirar uma soneca e..." Draco bocejou alto. "... acordar em duas horas."

O louro fechou os olhos e caiu no sono rapidamente, seu ultimo pensamento foi como o cabelo de Harry era macio.

* * *

Draco rolou de barriga para baixo e ficou desse jeito, ele estava meio acordado meio dormindo deitado na cama como uma estrela do mar, todo esticado. Seu braço esquerdo foi ao seu abdômen coçando por cima de sua camisa.

'_Ughhh... eu não quero acordar... foi muita coisa para um dia só.'_ Draco suspirou e rolou para o lado, ele estava quase dormindo novamente quando ele ouviu um choramingo vindo de perto, ao lado de sua cama.

"Que barulho é esse...?" Draco murmurou. Seu cérebro ainda nublado de sono para lembrar que ele estava tomando conta de um bebê.

O choramingo ficou mais alto virando agora soluçando, Harry estava sentado no seu berço, suas pequenas mãozinhas esfregando os olhos. O menino grande não estava vindo para ele, Harry queria que o louro o segurasse. Harry fungou e andou até as barras laterais do berço.

"Daco..." Harry chamou, ele estava com as bochechas vermelhas, e molhadas das lágrimas que caíram.

Draco grunhiu, _'Daco? Da... Droga'_

Seus olhos abriram rapidamente e deram de cara com o bebê que o chamava tentando o alcançar mesmo estando a uns trinta centímetros de distância. Draco pulou da cama e estava ao lado de Harry em um segundo. Os olhos redondos e verdes agora molhados olhavam para ele. Quando Harry viu o menino grande inclinado sobre ele, ele colocou os braços para frente pedindo em silencio para que Draco o pegasse.

"Então você estava dizendo meu nome esse tempo todo... Eu pensei que estava me chamando de pai eu algo assim..." Draco murmurou enquanto pegava o pequenino junto com o dragão de pelúcia que estava perto.

Harry parou imediatamente de chorar quando estava nos braços de Draco. O louro ofereceu o dragão e Harry o pegou, deslizou a lateral do animal de pelúcia na bochecha de Draco e deitou sua cabeça no ombro do louro. Draco se contraiu quando sentiu sua camisa ficar molhada onde o nariz de Harry tocava, ele suspirou e foi em direção à cômoda onde todas as coisas para bebê estavam.

Draco abriu a primeira gaveta e achou diferentes cores e designers de macacão para bebê, pequenas blusas, calças e meias brancas pequenininhas. Harry fungou novamente e Draco lembrou o que deveria estar procurando. Ele fechou a gaveta e começou a vasculhar nas restantes, encontrando uma gaveta cheia de produtos para limpeza de bebê e então pegou um pequeno lenço e limpou a face do bebê. Enquanto Draco segurava o lenço sujo - pensando onde deveria colocar – o lenço desapareceu de suas mãos. Ele olhou para baixo dentro da gaveta e achou um lenço limpo no lugar onde estava o lenço que tinha pegado.

'_Bom... Eu não tenho que me preocupar em limpar as coisas então' _traduzindo, não tenho que me preocupar em jogar fora ou mandar alguém para limpar. Malfoys não limpam 'coisas'.

Draco virou um pouco a cabeça e viu Harry batendo com o dragão em seu ombro.

"Você esta com fome?" Draco perguntou suavemente, Harry disse algo parecido com 'Bahh' e continuou batendo nas costas de Draco. "O..k. Eu entendo isso como um não. E pare de me bater com o boneco Harry, o drag-Dacky está ficando irritado."

E estava mesmo, o dragão agora estava rosnando e um pouco de fumaça saía de sua boca.

"Não" Harry fez uma careta e balançou o dragão verde pelo ar. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu. "Você finalmente está começando a dizer palavras que eu posso entender", Draco elogiou, "Quer ver seu quarto de brinquedo?"

"atoedo? Harry repetiu inclinando sua cabeça para o lado

Draco riu e saiu do quarto com Harry. "É Potter, quarto de brinquedo. Você vai amar" Disse Draco animado. Harry deu um berrinho e segurou em volta do pescoço de Draco. O louro estava feliz que o rosto do bebê não estava mais coberto de lágrimas.

"amaaah!"

"Agora você está só está repetindo tudo que eu digo Harry."

"Não"

Draco revirou os olhos.

* * *

Quando Draco entrou no quarto ele colocou Harry no chão acarpetado. O bebê deu uma risada e foi andando em direção ao escorrega de elefante. Draco riu quando ele viu a miniatura de Potter tentar abraçar o escorrega e colocar Dacky o dragão para escorregar olhando enquanto o brinquedo descia rolando.

'_o escorrega é tão alto quanto ele' _Draco pensou, mas cortou esse pensamento quando viu Harry tentando subir no brinquedo. Draco saiu correndo em direção a Harry quando ele estava no segundo degrau.

"Não comece a subir até eu estar perto!" Draco repreendeu a criança. Harry segurou apertado nas laterais do brinquedo e virou a cabeça para olhar Draco.

"ubi! ubiiiiii!"

"Não me venha com 'ubis' menininho! Eu-" Draco parou no meio da sentença 'Oh droga... Não basta parecer como uma mãe, agora estou falando como uma também"

Draco grunhiu quando realizou, mas ajudou a criança a subir mesmo assim. Ele ficou parado na lateral do escorrega e viu Harry escorregar caindo em um monte de almofadas. Harry bateu palmas e gargalhou, ele levantou e foi em direção a escada para subir novamente. Dessa vez Draco ajudou Harry sem que ele precisasse pedir.

Ele pressionou uma mão nas costas de Harry dando suporte até que Harry chegasse ao topo. O bebê sentou e escorregou gargalhando por todo o caminho. Draco deu uma risada quando Potter chegou ao chão e ficou sentado lá no meio de um monte de almofadas rindo. Harry virou a cabeça em direção a Draco e abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Daco!" Harry berrou apontando para o balanço agora. O louro revirou os olhos e foi em direção ao bebê que continuava sentado e o pegou. Ele deu uma batitinha leve com o dedo no nariz de Harry.

"É Draco, Dra-co e não Daco. Você consegue dizer Draco?" O louro perguntou pacientemente. Harry contorceu o rosto se concentrando, Draco riu "Eu estou surpreso que você lembre o meu nome Potter"

Harry fez bico e bateu levemente nas bochechas de Draco com suas palmas. "Dway?"

Draco suspirou, "Então agora eu sou 'Dray'. É melhor que Daco... eu acho..." Draco respondeu colocando uma mecha do cabelo de Harry que caia em seu rosto atrás da orelha. "O que você vai fazer se lembrar de tudo? Vai me odiar mais ainda porque eu fui a pessoa que teve que cuidar de você ao invés de seus amigos?" Draco perguntou ao bebê.

Harry deu um sorriso meio banguela a Draco não entendendo o que o menino grande estava dizendo. "Dway!" Draco então o levou ao balanço.

Ele colocou o bebê que estava muito animado no assento do balanço encaixando suas perninhas no buraco, era bem seguro não havia como Harry escorregar e cair. Draco guiou as mãos de Harry para que segurasse as cordas nas laterais e fez com que Harry envolvesse os dedos agarrando a corda colocando a sua mão em cima da dele. Harry queria soltar a corda, no entanto assim que Draco começou a balançar ele instintivamente segurou bem forte.

Quando o balanço ia para o alto Harry gargalhava e balançava as perninhas. Draco parou de dar impulso e deixou balançar sozinho.

"bouaaaa!" Harry berrou, Draco inclinou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Voa? Até como bebê você gosta de voar." Draco murmurou; ele olhou quando o balanço começou a parar e Harry estendeu a mão para ele.

"Dway! boua!" Harry mandou tentando parecer sério. Draco riu da tática do bebê e empurrou novamente o balanço.

"Se você tivesse a minha idade novamente, eu teria te lançado um feitiço por ficar me mandando fazer coisas para você"

"Não" Harry riu, chutando o ar.

Draco riu somente, seus olhos seguindo o bebê que balançava, com os cabelos voando ficando ainda mais bagunçados do que o normal.

'_Você sabe que no fundo você não faria'_ Sua voz interna disse, _'E sabe que eu estou certo. Eu sempre estou certo'_

Draco suspirou resignado pela segunda vez um uma hora.

* * *

"Shhh, Harry..." Draco disse desesperado, ele estava revirando a gaveta tentando encontrar uma fralda limpa. Harry estava aos prantos, se rebatendo, sujo, deitado em uma grande toalha no chão, com sua metade para baixo nua.

Dez minutos atrás Harry estava todo feliz rolando pelo chão macio de carpete do seu quarto de brinquedo com vários animais de pelúcia a sua volta.

Draco estava sentado perto olhando Harry rolar quando de repente Harry parou de se mover e sua face se contorcer até ficar vermelha. Draco começou a se preocupar notando que o bebê não se movia e estava prestes a ir pegar o bebê quando um cheiro ruim invadiu o quarto.

O louro estava pasmo sem palavras quando entendeu o que estava acontecendo, até que Harry começou a chorar fazendo com que voltasse a realidade.

'_Você só pode estar brincando'_ pensou. Em parte Draco queria largar Harry onde estava e fingir que nada aconteceu – o que seria bem difícil com Harry chorando em seus ouvidos – e a outra parte queria confortar Harry e trocar sua fralda.

Sem muita opção Draco prendeu a respiração, e pegou o bebê o mais longe do seu corpo possível correndo até o seu quarto onde estavam as fraldas. Harry ainda chorava.

Nesse momento Draco tinha acabado de tirar as calças do bebê – essa parte foi fácil – e fechou os olhos enquanto tirava a fralda suja com a ponta dos dedos. Draco rezou para que a fralda simplesmente desaparecesse como o lenço mais cedo. Ele soltou o ar que estava prendendo aliviado quando a fralda realmente sumiu. Não existia a menor possibilidade de que ele fosse dobrar a fralda suja em uma bola e jogar no lixo. Não, não mesmo.

Draco foi então procurar algo para limpar Harry enquanto ele ainda estava chorando agarrando na toalha limpa.

"Urghhh, eu não fui feito para isso..." Draco grunhiu, "Isso fede, é nojento... e... eu já falei que fede?"

Draco estava ainda procurando nas gavetas, quando abriu uma que continha lenços umedecidos, fraldas limpas dobradinhas. Tinha também talco, mas Draco deixou o talco pra lá. O que queriam também? Ele não fez curso de como trocar a fralda de um bebê. Pegando uma caixa com lenços umedecidos e uma fralda limpa Draco se ajoelhou perto do bebê. Ele olhou para os olhos verdes e inchados de tanto chorar, Harry olhou de volta, mas continuou choramingando.

"Eu tinha vã esperança que você não iria eh... liberar o que estava em seu intestino..." Draco murmurou e colocou as coisas perto do bebê. "Mas acho que não pode evitar não é mesmo?"

O louro abriu a caixa pegando um lenço. Ele levantou as perninhas de Harry meio sem jeito até que pudesse ver o seu bumbum. Olhando para o lado, não querendo ver o que iria fazer Draco começou a limpar.

"Erghhhhhhh! Isso é desagradável, repugnante, nojento, fede... m***!" Draco xingou, nem pensando que ele tinha acabado de falar um palavrão na frente do bebê. Ele soltou as perninhas de Harry e jogou o lenço para longe, desaparecendo assim que tocou o chão. "Graças a Merlin eu não tenho eu mesmo que jogar fora." Draco pegou mais um lenço e limpou novamente para ter certeza que Harry ficasse limpinho.

Harry parou de chorar assim que sentiu o lenço frio. Ele agora estava murmurando baixinho e Draco olhou para ele. "É eu sei, você está feliz porque está limpo agora! Eu é que tenho que fazer todo o trabalho sujo, literalmente."

"Meda" Harry disse

Draco grunhiu, "Não comece a falar palavrões agora..." Harry deu uma risada.

Murmurando consigo, Draco pegou a fralda limpa e desdobrou colocando esticada em cima da toalha limpa. Ele levantou as perninhas de Harry novamente, movendo o bebe até que seu bumbum estivesse sobre a fralda.

"Certo... Eu- Ah droga eu não sei como colocar uma fralda!" Draco fumegou. Quando ele resolveu prender a fralda do jeito que ele conseguisse a fralda automaticamente se prendeu na cintura de Harry perfeitamente. "Ah, as maravilhas da magia" Draco deu um sorriso aliviado.

Draco colocou as calças do macacão em Harry novamente já que estavam limpas.

"Certo Potter, você esta limpo agora." Draco olhou para baixo e fez cócegas na barriga de Harry, o bebê se contorceu e gargalhou sob os toques de Draco. Draco parou por um momento. "Você deveria me agradecer. Eu fiz um ótimo trabalho para minha primeira vez." Ele então fez cócegas nos pezinhos de Harry dessa vez. "Vamos lá me agradeça". Harry deu uma gargalhada alta e depois sorriu para o menino grande acima. Draco retornou o sorriso e pegou Harry no colo. Potter se aconchegou nos braços do louro, suas bochechas no ombro de Draco.

"amahh" Harry suspirou abraçando o louro ainda mais perto.

"Tá bom Potter, claro que você me ama." Draco disse sem acreditar

* * *

"Potter! Para de se mexer!" Draco disse como uma mão segurando uma colher pequena cheia de ervilhas amassadas. "Tem mais comida em mim do que no seu estomago!"

O que era verdade, tinha purê de batatas, pedacinhos de bife e molho no rosto, camisa e cabelo de Draco. Era um milagre que ele simplesmente não levantou e deixou Harry lá. Draco estava se perguntando se teria que usar uma mascara toda vez que fosse alimentar Harry. A criança simplesmente adorava jogar qualquer comida que estava a alcance das mãos.

Harry franziu os lábios e começou a fazer bolhas de saliva. Draco grunhiu e se moveu para mais perto do bebê, pressionando a colher na boca de Harry.

"Harry, por favor, coma... Apenas termine suas ervilhas e está bom."

'_Ainda bem que eu comi antes dele... se não eu não iria comer nunca' _

Harry virou o rosto longe da colher e ignorou Draco. O louro respirou fundo e então sorriu. Ele cutucou Harry no ombro, fazendo com que o bebê olhasse para ele novamente.

'_Eu vou me matar depois por fazer isso... Eu realmente espero que ele não se lembre dessa parte' _

"Olhe Harry a vassoura voando!" Draco segurou a colher entre o polegar e o indicador e começou a mover a colher pelo ar fazendo sons. "Abra bem a boca e deixe a vassoura pousar..."

Os olhos de Harry seguiu a 'colher voadora', ele riu e bateu palmas e quando Draco trouxe a colher perto da boca de Harry, ele abriu a boca. Draco aproveitou essa oportunidade para 'pousar a colher'.

"Viu? Ervilhas não são tão ruins assim não é mesmo?" Draco perguntou enquanto Harry mastigava. "Só mais uma e pronto!"

Draco fez a vassoura voadora com a colher novamente e Harry abriu a boca imediatamente, Draco estava feliz que o jantar tinha acabado finalmente. Ele desamarrou o babador de Harry e deixando o pendurado na cadeira de bebê.

Tirando Harry da cadeira Draco foi em direção ao banheiro da suíte, entrou e fechou à porta, ele tinha separado algumas roupas limpas para ele e Harry antes do jantar. Ajustando Harry em seu colo ele inclinou para ligar as torneiras de água quente e fria ajustando a temperatura. Ele as fechou assim que a banheira estava pela metade. Com cuidado ajoelhou e testou a temperatura da água.

"Hora do banho Potter"

* * *

Draco levou exatamente quarenta e cinco minutos para dar um banho em Harry. Os primeiros dez minutos foram para tentar tirar a roupa de Harry que não parava de se mexer, o moreno simplesmente não queria ficar nu. Quinze minutos foram para fazer Harry parar de bater na água molhando Draco da cintura para cima. O restante, vinte minutos Draco lavou o cabelo de Harry, esfregou o pequeno corpo com uma esponja e finalmente o secou com uma toalha branca felpuda. Se não fosse pelo fato de seu cabelo e sua blusa estarem ensopados, Draco achou que foi bem.

Depois de vestir Harry em seus pijamas Draco saiu do banheiro, o único som era a respiração de Harry. O pestinha – Draco tinha o chamado disso quando Harry jogou água no seu rosto – estava quase dormindo quando Draco o secou.

O sonserino colocou cuidadosamente Harry no berço e o cobriu.

"Boa noite, Harry." Draco sorriu. Harry virou para dormir de barriga para baixo.

Se espreguiçando, Draco voltou ao banheiro para tomar o seu banho dessa vez. Ainda eram oito horas da noite, mas ele estava exausto. Foi um dia cansativo afinal. Olhando uma ultima vez para o berço Draco fechou a porta do banheiro.

* * *

Está aí o capítulo 4, o cinco ja está traduzido pela metade devo postar Sábado a noite, no maximo Domingo. Comentem!


	5. Segundo dia: Menino Mau!

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta.

* * *

_Oi pessoal, para quem quiser ler o original, está como minhas histórias favoritas. Eu estou tentando ficar o mais fiel possível da versão original, só fiz umas pequenas alterações como palavras e gestos muito repetitivos que eu tirei e coloquei algo parecido, mas prometo que estou dentro do contexto da história original ok? _

_TY _

* * *

**Capítulo 5 : Segundo dia: Menino Mau!**

'É Sábado... eu sobrevivi um dia com o bebê!'

Esse foi o primeiro pensamento que veio a cabeça de Draco enquanto ele rolava de bruços na cama. Era manhã, oito horas para ser mais exato. Draco sabia que era final de semana, normalmente ele não acordaria até que o sol estivesse no topo de Hogwarts. Porém agora era uma história bem diferente. Era como o seu subconsciente estivesse o dizendo que ele não poderia ficar dormindo até tarde... Que alguém _importante_ dependia dele.

Grunhindo Draco abriu os olhos devagar, uma visão ainda meio nublada – por ter acabado de acordar – do berço de Harry chamou sua atenção. Não havia nenhum movimento no berço então Draco assumiu que Harry ainda estava dormindo.

'_Que ótimo... Até o meu subconsciente está me dizendo que eu tenho que cuidar do bebê'_

Obrigando a si mesmo a levantar Draco se arrastou até a borda da cama, passou as pernas para fora e finalmente ficou de pé. Sua boca abriu em um enorme bocejo. Draco esfregou os olhos com a mão ajustando sua visão antes de ir em direção a cama de Harry.

O pequenino estava dormindo de lado, seu polegar na boca. Draco sorriu, então alcançou o menino acariciando seu cabelo.

Pensando que Potter não iria acordar tão cedo ele foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar seu banho matutino.

O louro suspirou e relaxou enquanto a água morna batia em seu corpo. Draco rolou sua cabeça algumas vezes alongando o pescoço e depois pressionou sua testa no azulejo gelado do box deixando a água correr por suas costas, levando o sabão de seu corpo.

Draco se esfregou mais algumas vezes com a suave esponja que estava usando e depois enxaguou varias vezes, ele detestava a sensação pegajosa que o sabonete deixava. Draco então colocou sua cabeça embaixo do chuveiro massageando o couro cabeludo para enxaguar o xampu em seu cabelo.

Foi exatamente nesse momento que um alto choro chegou aos seus ouvidos. Seus olhos se abriram e Draco se apressou para terminar de se enxaguar. Xingando baixinho Draco saiu do chuveiro, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e então pegou outra toalha para secar seus cabelos de qualquer jeito os deixando bagunçados.

"Você tinha que chorar logo agora Potter." Draco murmurou, ainda secando o cabelo. "Eu juro que você veio ao mundo para me fazer sofrer".

Respirando fundo Draco jogou a toalha que estava secando o cabelo no cesto. Com uma mão segurando a outra toalha na cintura Draco voltou ao quarto não se preocupando em se vestir. Malfoy foi então em direção onde estava o pequeno Harry sentado e chorando. O louro estava tremendo de frio já que não havia colocado nem uma camisa. Harry estava com a face vermelha, com olhos inchados de chorar e fungando no meio do berço.

"Pot-Harry pare de chorar agora, eu estou bem aqui" Draco disse suavemente, _'Ughh... falar com bebê é uma droga, eu devo parecer um...bobo fazendo'_

Harry fungou mais uma vez e olhou com seus olhos vermelhos para Draco. O bebê esticou os braços para Draco. Draco sorriu, achando que Harry era adorável _– 'Não, risca isso. Potter NÃO É adorável!'_

Concordando com si mesmo balançando a cabeça Draco se inclinou sobre as barras do berço e pegou o bebê. Harry imediatamente envolveu os braços no pescoço de Draco e pressionou suas bochechas molhadas no ombro nu do louro. Ele segurou uma mecha do cabelo de Draco e começou a brincar.

"Harry...Não suje meu cabelo de baba eu acabei de lavar." Draco murmurou e andou em direção da cômoda de Harry. Ele abriu a gaveta e pegou um lenço. "Deixe-me limpar o seu rosto primeiro e depois eu deixo você brincar com o meu cabelo." Draco passou o lenço suavemente no rosto de Harry e o bebê automaticamente fechou os olhos enquanto o louro o limpava.

"Dwaymiu!" Harry falou rapidamente transtornado.

Draco parou de limpar tirando o pano da face de Harry. Ele olhou para Harry e encontrou os olhos do bebê que olhava diretamente para ele, suas bochechas ainda no ombro de Draco.

"O que você está falando Harry?" Draco perguntou, Harry fez bico e virou apontando para cama vazia de Draco.

"Dray umiu" Harry murmurou apontando mais uma vez para cama.

"O que você..." Draco franziu o cenho, e então finalmente entendeu o que Harry estava dizendo. "Você que dizer que você não me viu quando acordou, é isso?"

Harry balançou a cabeça nos ombros de Draco concordando e olhou para cima para olhar o louro. Ele levantou os bracinhos e colocou suas palmas na bochecha de Draco.

"edo.."

"Eu só fui tomar um banho Harry" Draco disse ao bebê em seu colo, segurando a mão pequenina entre seu dedo polegar e o indicador. "Não precisa ficar assustado. Eu prometo..." Draco parou um momento "...Eu vou estar aqui _na próxima vez_ que você acordar. Ok?"

Harry sorriu, encostando a cabeça no pescoço de Draco. Seus dedinhos segurando apertado o polegar do louro.

O sonserino sorriu pelas ações do bebê e deu um beijo na testa de Harry.

"Ama Dway!" Harry disse quando o louro o beijou.

Draco riu e levantou o bebê até que seus olhos estivessem no mesmo nível. Harry piscou olhando o menino grande e tentou agarrar o nariz dele. Malfoy tentou se afastar das mãozinhas, mas Harry não desistia se contorcendo todo. Ele olhou com um olhar rígido ao bebê, mas Harry riu e em um movimento que pegou Draco desprevenido Harry se inclinou e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz de Draco – um beijo bem molhado.

"Harry! Ahh eu juro, você beija tudo que tem na sua frente." Draco disse limpando o nariz na roupa de Harry, o que fez o bebê rir.

"beia!" Harry disse pulando no colo de Draco animado. "Beia Dwayyy!"

"Se você lembrar que você me beijou e disse que me amava, você provavelmente vai querer se matar Potter." Draco murmurou. E como se fosse de propósito Harry deu outro beijo molhado em Draco, mas dessa vez foi na bochecha. Draco rolou os olhos e limpou a baba em seu rosto com o pano que ele estava limpando Harry. "Pelo menos podia me beija sem babar!"

Harry deu um sorriso meio banquela para Draco e deitou no ombro do louro novamente.

* * *

"Eu disse Harry que eu iria fazer isso se você não parasse de brincar com seu café da manhã."

"Não!"

"Sim! Você jogou toda a panqueca em mim, e com molho em cima!" Draco brigou com o pequenino que estava sentado no cercadinho.

Depois de Harry ter dado um banho de beijinhos na face de Draco – como Draco tinha mandado, sem baba – os dois foram à sala de jantar e encontraram a mesa do café da manha já posta. No prato de Draco tinham duas torradas, bacon, dois ovos, e quatro salsichas. Ele também tinha um copo de suco de abóbora. No de Harry tinham pequenos pedaços cortados de panqueca com cobertura e um copo de plástico colorido para bebê com suco de maçã.

Draco colocou o bebê na cadeira alta, colocou o prato de panquecas e o copo na frente de Harry e então sentou para comer o seu próprio café da manhã. Eles estavam quietos e comendo – Harry estava apenas se sujando, seu queixo cheio cobertura.

Draco tinha olhado para checar o bebê duas vezes e viu a face do bebê toda lambuzada. Ele deu uma risadinha e estava tomando o seu suco de abóbora quando de repente um pedaço de panqueca ainda morna e cheia de cobertura voou em sua direção. Draco estremeceu quando a panqueca acertou sua bochecha, e derramou o suco em suas mãos molhando os seus jeans.

"Icky Dway" Harry riu e jogou outro pedaço em Draco. O louro grunhiu e colocou seu copo de volta na mesa antes de virar para encarar o bebê.

"Harry, pare de jogar comida e coma!" Draco disse severamente, "Se você não parar... Eu irei colocar você no cercadinho… Sem nenhum brinquedo dentro!"

A boca de Harry formou um 'o', e então fazendo uma careta, ele jogou outro pedaço em Draco. Dessa vez ele errou e a comida caiu no chão.

"Ecado não!"

"Você está me respondendo! Ahh seu pequeno…" Draco levantou e pegou Harry o tirando da cadeira alta, "Você vai para o cercado agora! E não vai sair até você saber que o que você fez é errado menininho."

'_Há! Eu venci Potter!'_

Harry gritou e chutou Draco no estomago quando Draco o carregou para o cercado na sala de estar. Segurando Harry seguramente com um braço, Draco tirou sua varinha com o outro e fez com que todos os brinquedos do cercadinho sumissem, deixando apenas a manta dentro. Draco então colocou Harry dentro e olhou para baixo ao bebê.

E foi assim que Harry terminou no cercadinho.

Harry olhou para ele com seus olhos verdes cheios d'água.

"Esse olhar não vai funcionar dessa vez Harry, você foi um menino mau" Draco disse. "Agora você vai ficar aí ate eu achar que seja à hora de você sair."

"Não... Dway..." Harry choramingou, suas mãos segurando as barras laterais do cercadinho.

"icupa…"

"Você precisa aprender a não jogar comida nas pessoas. Essa foi a segunda vez." Draco disse ao bebê que agora chorava.

"Eu irei sentar aqui no sofá e olhar você, Cinco minutos Harry, depois de cinco minutos eu tiro você daí." Draco virou e foi em direção ao sofá onde ele se sentou e olhou Harry chorando dentro do cercado.

Harry chorou e largou as barras caindo de bumbum no colchão. Fungando, ele pegou a manta amarela perto dele e a segurou bem forte. Harry olhou por entre as barras e viu que Dway estava realmente sentado ali, o olhando, com uma expressão muito séria. Ele não queria que o menino grande ficasse bravo com ele… ele gostava de Dway.

Choramingando, Harry pressionou sua face na manta e secou suas lágrimas. Amassando a manta em uma bola, Harry a colocou em sua frente. Ele olhou novamente para o louro e viu que ele ainda o olhava. Dessa vez a expressão séria tinha sumido. Harry então ficou de pé e estendeu um braço.

"Dway…icupa… maunão…!"Harry disse seus lábios trêmulos.

Quando Draco viu os lábios de Harry tremendo, ele decidiu que não conseguia mais deixar Harry ali. Draco achou que ele foi um pouco severo demais com o bebê. Suspirando e aceitando que o olhar Harry funcionou _sim_, ele andou em direção ao cercadinho e ajoelhou em frente.

Uma vez que eles estavam no mesmo nível Draco deu uma batitinha leve com a ponta do dedo no nariz de Harry por entre as barras, Harry riu entre seus soluços.

"Pestinha… Não faz nem cinco minutos ainda… Mas eu vou deixar você sair." Draco sorriu e levantou. Harry sorriu com os olhos cheios d'água e o coração de Draco derreteu…

'_Ele está te transformando em uma manteiga derretida!'_ A voz interna de Draco disse alarmada. _'Você está ficando sensível' _Draco, nesse momento queria muito bater com a cabeça na borda do cercado.

"Manteiga realmente…"

* * *

"…Uau, existe um feitiço que faz sorvete da água." Draco disse impressionado ao ler seu livro de feitiços.

Ele abaixou o livro e rolou os olhos quando viu Harry sentado a um metro e meio dele, derrubando uma torre de blocos. O bebê ria e batia palmas quando os blocos caiam no chão.

"au bocos" Harry deu uma risada acenando dando tchau para os blocos e se arrastou sentado para perto dos blocos caídos.

"Harry, suas calças vão ter buracos se você continuar a se mover pelo carpete sentado" Draco falou pausadamente e voltou ao seu livro; ele começou a se balançar para frente e para trás na cadeira de balanço em que estava sentado.

Harry fez bico e virou sua cabeça um pouco para espiar o menino louro. Ele deveria ouvir Dway… Harry não queria que o menino ficasse bravo com ele e então ele iria ter que sentar no cercadinho de novo. Harry estremeceu um pouco e ficou de joelhos para alcançar os blocos. Uma vez que ele alcançou, Harry sentou e voltou a empilhá-los novamente.

Draco suspirou e colocou o seu livro no carpete, estava ficando entediado de qualquer forma. Ele levantou da cadeira e foi na direção onde Harry estava feliz empilhando os blocos. Harry não notou a sombra iminente, então continuou a colocar os blocos rosa, azul e verde juntos sob o olhar atento de Draco. O sonserino estava impressionado como um bebê podia ficar tão ocupado com alguns blocos… Draco revirou os olhos, quando ele era bebê os pais dele nunca estavam com ele. Ele tinha um monte de brinquedos, um quarto cheio deles na verdade. Mas Draco sempre se sentiu tão…

Sozinho.

Balançando a cabeça, Draco sentou ao lado do bebê. Harry parou de brincar e olhou para o seu lado, sorrindo quando viu que Draco estava perto dele.

"inca?" Harry perguntou com sua cabeça inclinada um pouco para o lado. O moreno inclinou o corpo para frente e pegou um bloco rosa e o colocou no colo de Draco. "inca bocos"

Draco deu um sorriso ao bebê e apertou o bloco rosa, o bloco brilhou quando ele apertou.

"ohh" Harry disse maravilhado e começou a apertar todos os blocos que via na sua frente.

'_Então é assim que eu vou passar meu Sábado… brincando com blocos.'_

"Potter, eu poderia ter ido a Hogsmeade hoje…"Draco disse ao bebê, "Mais eu estou aqui preso com você."

Harry parou de apertar os blocos e olhou preocupado para Draco. Ele rastejou para o louro e subiu meio desajeitado no colo dele.

O louro prontamente segurou Harry firme antes que o bebê pudesse cair. Harry fungou e olhou para cima nos olhos cinzas de Draco.

"amaah ry não?" Harry murmurou, suas mãos agarrando a frente da camisa de Draco.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram com a pergunta, ele estava chocado que o bebê que tinha um pouco mais de um ano realmente entendeu o que ele disse. Harry pensou que Draco não gostava dele…

"Awrry mau?"

Draco sorriu e balançou a cabeça dizendo que não, ele moveu a criança até que estivesse sentada no topo de suas pernas cruzadas. O louro limpou uma lágrima que tinha caído dos olhos de Harry e deu um leve aperto em umas das bochechas. Harry estendeu seu lábio inferior e fez bico.

"Não Harry, você não é mau… e eu…eu gosto de você…" Draco murmurou.

'_Gosta? Ooo... Você está começando a gostar dele Malfoy!'_ A voz em sua cabeça zombou

Draco revirou os olhos e segurou Harry mais perto. "É que… eu sinto falta dos meus amigos. Granger e Weasley provavelmente sentem a sua falta também."

"Ange? Weasy?" Harry disse completamente confuso.

Draco suspirou, "Você não se lembra deles?" Harry franziu a testa em resposta, Draco encostou no nariz de Harry com o dedo, "Vamos lá Harry, pense. Eles são seus melhores amigos… Que tal Hermione e… Rony? São os primeiros nomes deles… Com certeza você lembra disso"

Harry balançou a cabeça para os lados, Draco bufou e desistiu. Não fazia sentido que de todas as pessoas, Harry só lembrasse do nome de Draco. Harry fez bico novamente para Draco que estava olhando para longe, ele colocou uma mão no peito de Draco bem em cima onde estava o coração. Malfoy olhou para baixo perplexo.

"Dway migo" Harry sorriu e deu uma beijoca onde estava sua mão. "ama Dway"

Draco olhou em direção ao bebê em baixo e deu uma risada, ele acariciou o cabelo bagunçado de Harry.

"A seis anos atrás eu queria ser seu amigo…" Draco susurrou, "É uma pena… Eu duvido que irá se lembrar disso"


	6. Terceiro dia: A mudança

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta.

* * *

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6 – Terceiro dia: A mudança

Era domingo de manhã, Harry e Draco estavam no quarto de brinquedos. Eles tinham acabado de terminar o café da manhã e hoje Harry não jogou nenhuma comida no louro. Draco viu isso como um progresso, o bebê lembrou o que tinha acontecido ontem.

No momento Harry estava sentado no meio da sala, havia bichinhos de pelúcia espalhados a sua volta. Tinha uma vaquinha que mugia, um porquinho rosa, uma ovelha, uma galinha com um pintinho que a seguia, um cavalo e por ultimo mas não menos importante, Dacky.

Draco achou que o dragão de pelúcia estava meio fora do lugar, não combinava com o tema de animais de fazenda, porém Harry insistia em ter Dacky com ele.

Harry pegou a vaquinha e começou a movê-la ao seu redor fazendo sons de 'zummm' enquanto a movia. Draco riu quando o bebê tentou mirar a vaca na direção de suas pernas cruzadas. Harry então jogou o animal que bateu no joelho de Draco e rolou para o chão.

Draco pegou a vaquinha e a colocou em seu colo, ele olhou fascinado enquanto Harry vinha em sua direção.

"Meu!" Harry disse apontando para o animal fazendo bico.

Draco sorriu e encostou a cabeça do animal de pelúcia na bochecha de Harry esfregando levemente. A criança riu e tentou pegar a vaquinha das mãos de Draco. O louro deixou que Harry pegasse e o menino imediatamente beijou o nariz da vaquinha.

Assim que Draco largou a vaquinha Harry a abraçou apertado em seu peito e suspirou. Seus olhos redondos e verdes olharam para Draco e o louro bateu levemente em suas pernas dobradas convidando assim Harry para sentar em seu colo. Harry soltou um gritinho de felicidade e deixou a vaquinha de lado subindo desajeitado no colo de Draco.

"Você está um menino bonzinho hoje" Draco disse suavemente com seus braços envolvendo o pequeno corpo de Harry, então ele percebeu como estava falando com o bebê, mas deu de ombros. Draco odiava admitir, mas durante esses últimos dias ele ficou um pouco... Sensível, bonzinho. Não muito claro, porém o suficiente.

Harry sorriu e colocou as mãos nas bochechas de Draco que se inclinou para frente esfregando seu nariz no nariz de Harry. O bebê fechou os seus olhos por causa do cabelo louro que estava encostando neles, no entanto rindo deixou que Draco continuasse.

"Sabe… eu gosto muito mais de você desse jeito" Draco sussurrou e sorriu quando Harry o puxou mais para perto. "Antes, tudo que fazíamos era brigar."

"Dway beia!" Harry falou e franziu os seus pequenos lábios.

Draco balançou a cabeça rindo e deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry. O bebê gritou feliz e tentou retribuir o favor. Draco riu e colocou uma mecha dos cabelos negros de Harry atrás da orelha longe de seus olhos.

"Sem beijos molhados lembra?"

Harry parou de puxar Draco e como seu guardião havia mandado, ele deu um beijo rápido e suave nas bochechas de Draco.

"Não Moiado" Harry disse orgulhoso, Draco concordou com o bebê e fez cócegas na barriga de Harry. O bebê gargalhou e se contorceu para sair dos braços de Draco, mais o louro o segurou bem forte.

"Não tem como escapar o mostro das cócegas Harry!" Draco disse fazendo caretas para o pequeno. Ele deitou a criança que se contorcia e gargalhava no chão de carpete para continuar a fazer cócegas, com cuidado é claro para não machucar o bebê.

Draco levantou um pouco apoiando seu cotovelo esquerdo no carpete, sua mão segurando sua cabeça. Seu corpo estava ligeiramente inclinado e sua mão direita fazia cócegas na barriga de Harry.

O bebê estava com a face vermelha de tanto rir, seus olhos fechados e rolando para longe dos dedos de Draco. O louro riu e usou sua mão para trazer o bebê de volta em sua direção.

Os olhos verdes de Harry abriram e lágrimas de alegria escorreram em suas bochechas. Draco olhou para baixo e limpou as lagrimas com seus dedos. Harry murmurou e levantou os braços para alcançar a mão de Draco. Enquanto Draco deixava Harry brincar com sua mão, soou uma suave batida na porta da frente – ou melhor, no quadro da frente.

Draco desviou o seu olhar e tentou prestar atenção para ouvir melhor, a batida soou novamente, só que dessa vez mais alta. Malfoy suspirou e fez uma cara triste para Harry, o moreno riu e tentou puxar a mão de Draco para cobrir sua pequena face. Draco sorriu quanto descobriu que sua mão quase cobria o rosto inteiro de Harry.

"Chega de brincar agora Harry, alguém veio nos visitar" Draco disse gentilmente e retirou sua mão das mãos de Harry. Ele sentou e pegou o bebê. "Vamos ver quem é que está aqui"

Harry sorriu e concordou antes de se jogar no peito de Draco. Draco revirou os olhos e levantou – com bebê no colo e tudo – com um pouco de dificuldade. Ele andou até a pintura ouvindo baterem na porta mais uma vez. Draco puxou o enorme quadro para fora um pouquinho só para espiar. Seus olhos cinzas encontraram o seu professor de poções.

"Draco, por que você demorou tanto para abrir a maldita porta?" Snape reclamou, em suas mãos estava um frasco com um líquido verde. Draco olhou para o frasco e depois novamente para o professor.

"Desculpa senhor, Harry e eu estávamos ehh... uh brincando." Draco murmurou, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ele abriu a porta para que o professor pudesse entrar.

Severo deu um sorriso zombando do adolescente antes de entrar no quarto. Draco grunhiu e fechou a porta. Ele levou Severo para a sala de estar e eles sentaram no sofá – Harry sentou no colo de Draco. Snape revirou os olhos quando Harry automaticamente se aconchegou se afundando ainda mais nos braços do louro.

"Parece que Potter está muito apegado a você" Severo observou. Seus lábios curvando um pouco para cima em um pequeno sorriso. "Houve algum problema?"

Malfoy segurou Harry mais forte e balançou a cabeça para os lados. "Não senhor, está tudo bem... tirando o fato que Harry ainda é um bebê."

"Bom, isso pode mudar." Snape disse colocando o frasco que continha o líquido verde na mesa de centro. "Eu fiz o primeiro antídoto. Demorou um tempo para que ficasse pronto, mais agora está."

"Isso vai... isso fará com que Harry volte a ter dezessete anos?" Draco perguntou. Por dentro um sentimento de desespero tomava conta. Ele queria mais tempo com o bebê Harry, mas agora...

"Não. Como eu disse antes, de um ano para dezessete é uma mudança muito drástica, o corpo dele não vai agüentar uma segunda vez. O antídoto que eu tenho aqui fará com que Harry se torne uma criança de três anos."

"Três? Então... isso significa que... que ele ficará criança por um tempo?" Draco perguntou tentando não soar tão esperançoso.

Snape revirou os olhos e encostou as costas no assento do sofá suspirando. "Até que eu termine o próximo antídoto, sim. Você está começando a gostar de Potter? Parece-me que você este bem apegado a ele também."

'_Droga Snape por ser tão observador'_

"Uh... é. Ele não é tão ruim quando ele é uma criança." Draco murmurou, Harry olhou para cima, ao seu guardião e deu um sorriso enorme. Draco não pode fazer nada se não sorrir também. "Harry é totalmente diferente... Eu quero conhecê-lo… e também, ele não vai se lembrar de nada disso quando ele voltar ao normal… então por que não?"

"Há chance que ele vá se lembrar sim Draco" Snape disse, Draco fez uma carranca.

"Não importa. Eu-eu gosto de cuidar dele."

Snape riu zombando, "Você vai pensar diferente. Crianças de três anos são uns pirralhos irritantes."

Draco elevou Harry até que ele estivesse em pé nas suas coxas. Harry sorriu e pressionou sua testa na testa de Draco. O louro aproveitou a oportunidade e esfregou seu nariz com o de Harry. Severo olhou enquanto Malfoy mostrava seu afeto. Ele balançou a cabeça e levantou do sofá.

Draco olhou para cima quando ele sentiu o sofá se mexer e levantou também, não querendo ser rude. Harry virou a cabeça para o lado e viu o homem todo vestido de preto e fungou, ele desviou o olhar e pressionou a face na curva do pescoço de Draco e o louro acariciou suas costas.

"Dê a ele a poção antes da hora de dormir" Snape instruiu, "Eu tentei fazer o mais sem gosto possível então espero que Potter beba sem cuspir nada, você pode misturar com a mamadeira dele se quiser. A mudança vai ocorrer durante a noite e amanhã de manhã ele deverá parecer como uma criança de três anos."

"Está bem…" Draco respondeu, seguindo Snape até a porta.

Severo saiu dos aposentos e virou para olhar o seu aluno. Draco esperou que Snape falasse algo.

"Eu sei o que está acontecendo aqui Draco" Snape começou, "Você está fazendo tudo isso por que no fundo você não odeia o Potter... Estou certo?"

Draco olhou para longe se recusando a responder e isso foi o suficiente para Snape.

"Draco... ele pode estar te aceitando e parece te amar também. Mas você sabe que Potter não tem nenhuma das suas memórias anteriores, a não ser as de até um ano de idade. Ele não sabe que você é o inimigo dele. No momento ele o vê como uma figura paterna, um amigo." Severo pausou e colocou uma mão no ombro de Draco.

O louro tornou a olhar para Snape, mas permaneceu calado. A cabeça de Harry estava em baixo do seu queixo agora, então Draco moveu sua cabeça até que sua bochecha estivesse pressionada no topo da cabeça de Harry. Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro de bebê de Harry.

"Eu sei disso professor… Mas-"

Snape removeu sua mão e deu um passo para trás. "Quando tudo isso estiver terminado, quando Potter voltar ao normal, tudo que você fez por ele poderá simplesmente desaparecer. É possível que ele não se lembre de nada, e quando isso acontecer você é que vai acabar machucado, não ele."

Quando Draco ficou completamente sem palavras, Severo suspirou e virou andando para o corredor deixando Draco sozinho com Harry. O louro voltou para o aposento silenciosamente. Harry notou o olhar baixo e triste na face de seu guardião e estava agora tentando fazer com que Draco olhasse para ele.

"Dway?" Harry disse baixinho. Draco olhou para Harry e deu um sorriso fraco. "tiste?"

Draco acariciou o rosto de Harry e balançou a cabeça. "Não Harry, não estou triste." O bebê assentiu e voltou a pressionar a cabeça no pescoço do louro.

Malfoy foi até a mesa de centro e pegou o frasco. Ele olhou bem para o líquido e depois para Harry que estava ainda em seu colo. Draco segurou forte o frasco quase o quebrando, ele _queria_ quebrar. Draco só queria que Harry ficasse mais tempo bebê, mas agora as coisas iriam começar a mudar. Essa poção era o primeiro passo para que Harry voltasse ao normal.

Pelo menos Harry ainda será criança, e suas memórias ainda não serão recuperadas.

Draco suspirou e colocou o frasco em seu bolso, ele sentou no sofá e balançou Harry para cima e para baixo devagar fazendo o bebê rir.

Harry então o olhou nos olhos de Draco inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado e piscou. Malfoy riu e abraçou o menino pressionando o contra seu peito. Harry deixou que o louro o abraçasse contente.

"Vou sentir sua falta quando tudo isso acabar" Draco sussurrou "Mas você não precisa saber disso".

* * *

O dia passou e antes que percebessem já era noite. O jantar foi bem – Harry não queria mais jogar comida na face de Draco. Vendo como Harry tinha sido um bom menino Draco até chamou um elfo doméstico para trazer sobremesa – pudim de chocolate.

Depois de comer o pudim de sua tigela, Draco começou a dar o pudim para Harry. Quando Draco acabou de alimentá-lo, a metade do rosto de Harry para baixo estava coberta com pudim. Draco riu e usou o babador para limpar o queixo do bebê.

A hora do banho era sempre um transtorno para Draco. Primeiro de tudo por que Harry ficava se contorcendo todo, o menino simplesmente não gostava de tirar as roupas; Segundo, uma vez que Harry estivesse na água significava que Draco iria ficar completamente ensopado com água com sabão, mas também significava um bebê limpinho. A parte de secar não era tão ruim, vestir o bebê também não.

Depois de colocar Harry dentro do berço, Draco prometeu que iria tomar o seu banho rápido e voltaria. Harry choramingou e tentou segurar Draco pela camisa, porém depois de muita persuasão Harry o deixou ir.

No momento Harry e Draco estavam sentados – Harry entre as pernas de Draco – na cama do louro.

Já estava quase na hora do bebê dormir, dez minutos atrás Draco pediu para que um elfo trouxesse uma mamadeira para Harry.

O menino tinha agora um hábito de beber leite antes de dormir. Isso era uma coisa boa se não Draco não saberia como dar a Harry o antídoto.

Tirando o bico, Draco derramou o conteúdo do frasco dentro da mamadeira com o leite morno. Ele colocou o bico novamente e sacudiu algumas vezes para que misturasse. Sem hesitar Harry colocou a sua boca no bico quando Draco ofereceu a mamadeira. O louro largou a garrafa quando viu que Harry podia segurar sozinho.

"Espero que não faça o leite ficar com um gosto ruim…" Draco murmurou enquanto Harry bebia. Pela cara do bebê o leite parecia normal.

Depois de beber todo o leite Harry devolveu a mamadeira a Draco. O louro a pegou e a colocou de lado. No exato momento que ele ia pegar o bebê uma luz verde foi emitida do corpo de Harry e a criança perdeu a consciência na hora. Draco ficou pálido e pegou Harry o segurando próximo do seu peito.

"Por Merlin… Harry?" Draco perguntou desesperado sacudindo o corpo em seus braços. A cabeça de Harry inclinou-se com o movimento, seus lábios se partiram e um suave ronco soou. Draco soltou o ar que estava segurando, aliviado e levantou de sua cama. "Snape deve ter colocado alguma poção para dormir no antídoto."

O Sonserino andou em direção ao berço de Harry e deitou o bebê gentilmente. Draco passou as mãos sobre o pijama de Harry, eram maiores do que os macacões do bebê. Na verdade, Draco descobriu que todas as roupas de bebê tinham sumido, no lugar estavam agora roupas maiores: blusas, sapatos, calças, gorros, luvas, casacos, pijamas, meias e tudo que tinha direito – tudo isso do tamanho certo para vestir uma criança de três anos de idade.

Draco chegou à conclusão que provavelmente Snape teria informado tudo à Dumbledore para que ele pudesse repor magicamente todas as roupas de Harry. O inverno estava chegando e Draco estava feliz que tinham cachecóis e casacos para o pequeno agora.

"Eu terei que levar você para aula amanhã… Eu espero que você não seja um _pestinha irritante_" Draco murmurou, ele puxou o cobertor até cobrir Harry na altura do queixo. "E a primeira classe será poções… Seus amigos vão querer te ver."

Harry apertou as sobrancelhas juntas por um momento e virou para o lado continuando a dormir profundamente. Depois de acariciar a cabeça de Harry mais uma vez, Draco puxou as barras laterais do berço para cima e voltou para sua própria cama. Ele deitou grunhindo, antecipando os eventos que iriam acontecer amanhã.

* * *

"Acoda, Acoda Dwayy! É maiãã!"

"Huhh… O quê?" Draco disse meio grogue e abriu os olhos devagar.

Raios de sol estavam entrando em sua janela sobre sua cama, seus olhos ficaram incomodados com a intensidade da luz por um momento antes de começarem a se ajustar. Draco sentou, seu cobertor escorreu do seu torso caindo no seu colo.

Esfregando os olhos com as mãos ele bocejou colocando a mão na frente por educação. Ele apertou os olhos os fechando por um segundo enquanto coçava a cabeça, fazendo seu cabelo louro ficar ainda mais bagunçado.

"Dway… Eu qué saí..."

"Espere um minuto Harry… Eu" Draco começou a falar mais parou no meio… Harry estava falando frases?

Sua cabeça virou tão rápido que Draco estava certo que seu pescoço tinha deslocado. "Ai!" O louro se contraiu esfregando o pescoço com a mão.

Dentro do berço estava um Harry um pouco mais velho. Seus cabelos negros estavam maiores, quase tocando seus ombros, eles estavam bagunçados apontando para todos os lados, quase pareciam com o cabelo de Harry na sua idade normal. Draco também notou que Harry não era mais gordinho como antes, apesar das bochechas serem um pouco redondas ainda.

Malfoy levantou da cama e foi em direção ao berço, Harry abriu um sorriso brilhante e levantou os braços pedindo para que o pegasse.

"Você dome muto Dway!" Harry deu uma risadinha, "Eu beei beei, mas você cotinuo dumindo, Gual um bebê.!"

Draco grunhiu brincando e pegou a criança no colo, ele segurou Harry acima de sua cabeça e o girou em círculos. Harry gargalhou e chutou o ar enquanto girava. Depois de cinco giros, Draco desceu a criança e sorriu. Harry sorriu de volta e se inclinou para beijar Draco na bochecha.

"Algumas coisas nunca mudam" Draco riu e colocou o menino de três anos no chão. Ele ofereceu a mão e Harry segurou. "Vamos escovar os dentes e nos arrumar. Nós temos aulas para ir hoje Harry" Draco andou para o banheiro com o pequeno Harry a reboque.

"Aua? Eu bou juto?" Harry perguntou pulando atrás do adolescente. Draco riu e fez que sim com a cabeça abrindo a porta do banheiro. "Yay!"

Draco revirou os olhos e pegou Harry no colo novamente, ele colocou a criança no balcão do banheiro. Harry sentou com as perninhas balançando. Draco abriu o armário e achou uma pequena escova de dente para Harry e um tubo de pasta de dente para crianças. Ele abriu o tubo e colocou um pouco de pasta na escova, tinha sabor de laranja. Malfoy colocou o tubo perto da pia e deu a escova para o ansioso Harry.

"Você sabe como escovar os seus dentes? Ou eu tenho que te mostrar?"

"Eu sei! Eu sei" Harry disse orgulhoso de si mesmo, "Mas eu peciso vê o ep… epei…" Harry fez uma careta e virou sua cabeça apontando na direção do espelho.

"O espelho?" Draco perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça para frente e para trás e Draco riu, ajudando Harry a sentar no balcão de frente para o espelho. Harry agradeceu ao louro e colocou a escova dentro da boca. Ele abriu os lábios mostrando os dentinhos e começou a escovar. Draco tentou não rir quando a espuma da pasta estava cobrindo todo o perímetro da boca de Harry.

"Harry você tem que cuspir na pia o excesso de espuma" Draco disse ao menino. Harry parou de escovar e franziu a testa olhando para seu reflexo. Ele apontou para sua imagem refletida e encostou onde estava sua boca. "Eu paece Papai Noel!" Harry riu e inclinou a cabeça para cuspir na pia a espuma.

Depois de meia hora Harry tinha escovado os dentes, lavado o rosto, trocado de roupa (com a ajuda de Draco), e escovado o cabelo. Draco também já tinha se arrumado e estava pronto para ir para sua classe. Mais uma vez ele segurou a mão de Harry indo para saída do quarto de Draco.

Malfoy já tinha separado seu material de escola, sem saber se haveria alguma 'emergência', Draco também separou algumas roupas limpas para Harry – calça, camisa, cueca e outras coisas. Satisfeito Draco pegou a sua pasta e a mochila de Harry deixando assim o quarto de Draco, com Harry andando saltitante ao seu lado, indo em direção a sala de jantar de seus aposentos.

O café da manhã foi simples. Cada um bebeu um copo de leite, ovos com presunto e salsinha, só que tudo que estava no prato de Harry estava cortado em pequenos pedaços iguais. Draco comeu devagar enquanto Harry espetava o seu garfo em qualquer pedaço que estivesse na sua frente.

Mais de uma vez Draco teve que disser para Harry comer com mais calma ou iria acabar se engasgando. Harry ouviu seu guardião sem questionar, sua mente lembrava vagamente do dia em que esteve que ficar no cercado quando ele não ouviu Draco. O louro sorriu quando Harry espetou educadamente a um pedaço de salsinha.

'_Ele não é tão ruim como uma criança de três anos também… porém as coisas podem mudar mais tarde'_

Depois de terminar de comer seu café da manhã Draco limpou sua boca com um guardanapo e o dobrou colocando-o ao lado do prato vazio.

"Você terminou Harry?"

Harry largou o garfo no prato fazendo um alto barulho e sorriu para Draco. Ele pegou o guardanapo e esfregou na boca. "Cabo" Harry disse, jogando o guardanapo na mesa. Draco riu baixinho e tirou Harry da cadeira alta.

"Pronto para ir? Eu quero chegar cedo à aula" Draco abaixou um pouco para falar com a criança. Harry concordou balançando a cabeça entusiasticamente e pegou a mão de Draco, puxando o louro para a porta.

"Amos agoia. Eu queo vê sua aua Dway" Harry disse enquanto tentava empurrar a enorme moldura que era uma porta na verdade. Draco revirou os olhos e ajudou o pequeno com a porta. Quando abriu, Harry saltou para fora com Draco o seguindo.

Harry ria e berrava enquanto ele pulava e corria na frente de Draco. É claro que ele nunca ia para muito longe de Draco já que o louro o avisou para que não fosse. Algumas vezes ele parava e esperava até que Draco o alcançasse e então voltava a correr e pular novamente. Draco riu algumas vezes quando Harry parou para dizer oi para algumas pinturas nas paredes de Hogwarts. Estudantes passavam por eles e paravam para olhar a criança elétrica. Draco ignorou todos eles e continuou a andar fingindo que não viu as pessoas o encarando. Quando Harry correu para o final do corredor em direção a entrada das masmorras, Draco teve que ir atrás da criança.

"Ok. Sem correr agora, nós estamos quase lá" Draco disse para Harry que estava cansado agora. O menino sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, impossibilitado de dizer qualquer coisa, pois estava sem ar.

"Aua do Dway?" Harry o perguntou depois de alguns segundos ainda meio sem ar. Draco segurou na mão esquerda de Harry e o levou em direção à sala de aula de Snape.

"Sim, aula de poções"

"Que é po… poshus Dway?"

Draco franziu a testa tentando pensar em uma forma de explicar para uma criança de três anos, porém não encontrou nenhuma. Vai demorar um bom tempo para explicar de um jeito que Harry possa entender.

"Eu te explico quando você for mais velho um pouco Harry"

"Hum… tá" Harry disse e andou mais perto de Draco.

Já que ele estava meia hora adiantado, eram oito horas ainda, Draco era o único do lado de fora das portas pesadas de metal. Harry se escondeu atrás das pernas de Draco, suas mãos apertaram forte as calças do louro.

"Dá medo…" Harry murmurou, Draco deu uns tapinhas leves na cabeça de Harry.

"Está tudo bem Harry, venha, vamos entrar" Draco empurrou as portas pesadas para abrir e pegou a mão de Harry novamente, o levando para dentro.

Severo Snape estava sentado atrás de sua mesa e olhou para cima quando ouviu a porta abrir. Ele deu um risinho malicioso quando viu Draco Malfoy com o pequeno Potter se escondendo atrás das pernas do louro.

"Bom dia Draco." Severo olhou para Harry que estava espiando por de trás das pernas de Draco. "Para você também Potter"

"Bom dia senhor" Draco disse educadamente. Ele puxou Harry gentilmente para longe da suas calças e fez com que a criança ficasse ao seu lado. "Diga bom dia para o professor Snape, Harry"

Harry olhou rapidamente para o professor e acenou. Snape inclinou a cabeça para frente o cumprimentando.

"Bo dia Po-Pwo...fesus Sna-Snaps…" Harry fez uma careta e pegou a mão de Draco. Malfoy olhou para Harry sem entender, ele estava se segurando muito para não rir.

"O que houve Harry" Draco limpou a garganta para engolir uma risada.

Severo estava olhando divertido e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu… não consio fala o nome deie" Harry se queixou "Pode Snapey?" Harry abriu um sorriso enorme. Draco fechou os olhos e grunhiu.

_Snapey? _

Oh Merlin o ajude!

* * *

_Nossa quando eu comecei a traduzir eu esqueci completamente que eu teria que traduzir um bebê falando (quer dizer tentar entender o que ele fala para traduzir) e agora uma criança rsrs. _

_Faz tempo que eu não tenho nenhum contato com criança pequena então eu não tenho idéia de como elas falam, estou tentando fazer o melhor que eu posso, se tiverem alguma dica me falem PLEASEE. Afinal os capítulos sempre podem ser reeditados. _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Para os curiosos: _

_Até Harry voltar à idade normal serão feitas quatro poções:_

_Primeira – Harry ficará com três anos;_

_Segunda – Harry ficará com sete anos;_

_Terceira – Harry ficará com doze anos;_

_Quarta – Harry voltará sua idade de quanto tomou a poção, dezessete anos._

_XOXO_

_TY_


	7. Snapey e Poções

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Snapey e Poções**

Harry sorria inocentemente esperando que Draco respondesse sua pergunta.

Poderia ele chamar o professor Snape de Snapey?

É ÓBVIO QUE NÃO!

"Dway? Po que num esponde?" Harry fez bico, "Eu queo iamar eie de SNAPEY!" O bico virou uma leve carranca.

Draco nesse momento queria muito sacudir Harry como um boneco de pano e berrar com ele, o que ele está pensando? Mas, coitado ele era uma criança ainda. Não havia nada que Draco pudesse fazer, afinal, Harry fez somente o que qualquer criança dessa idade faz: Inventar nomes mais fáceis de pronunciar, porém no processo tornando-os ridículos. Nesse caso, Snape era a vítima e isso não é engraçado.

O mestre de poções estava mais do que irritado, ele estava furioso, tanto que estava sem palavras. Como essa criança ousa o chamar por esse nome! Ora, ele deveria fazer com que o menino tivesse algum senso! Snapey! Por Merlin! Severo se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira, as mãos apertando firmemente a borda da mesa. Ele olhou para baixo ao pequeno Potter, que estava ainda olhando para Malfoy com expectativa.

Draco engoliu a seco, ouvindo a respiração pesada vindo de Snape. O louro abaixou devagar ajoelhando até que estava no nível de Harry. A expressão do menino suavizou quando Draco passou a mão pelos seus cabelos negros bagunçados.

"Harry... Eu acho melhor você não chamar o professor Snape de Snapey" Draco disse baixinho para o moreno, ele deu uma rápida olhada para o professor e viu que Snape estava os encarando por de trás de sua mesa.

Harry fez uma careta e franziu os lábios fazendo bico, Draco achou que Harry parecia adorável com essa expressão. Porém agora não era hora de pensar essas coisas, esse era um assunto de vida ou morte. Praticamente!

"Po que não? Eu não coegue fala o nome deie..." Harry lamentou "Eu gota Snapey!" Harry cruzou os brancos na frente de seu peito e virou de costas para o louro. Draco então ouviu um pequeno 'Humph' vindo de Harry.

"Amor, chamá-lo de Snape está deixando o professor Snape eh... triste" Draco revirou os olhos. Triste passava longe, o humor dele estava mais para 'eu vou te matar'.

Harry soltou os braços e virou novamente para Draco, seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados.

"Séio? Eu dexo eie tiste?" Harry disse suavemente e então olhou para baixo em para os seus pequenos tênis brancos. "Eu não queía..." Draco sorriu quando viu Harry começou a balançar os pés como se chutasse uma bola invisível.

"Sim, porque esse não é o nome dele. O que você faria de eu o chamasse de algum nome que você não gostasse?" Draco perguntou a criança, ele estava feliz que a classe ainda estava vazia. Draco preferia se esconder em um buraco a ter todos os estudantes assistindo ele falando com uma criança de três anos dessa forma, melhor com Potter.

Harry parou de olhar para seus tênis olhando para cima e balançou a cabeça, "Não ia gotá!" Harry disse indignado com sua voz de bebê. "Dway nuca me iama de nome feio"

Draco riu e beliscou levemente a bochecha da criança brincando, Harry de uma risada e então abriu um pequeno sorriso para o louro.

"É claro que não, eu sempre te chamei de Harry, não é mesmo?"

"Sim! E você gota quado iama Dway!" Harry sorriu e olhou na direção de Severo, que ainda estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, "Decuuupa powfeso Slaps."

Draco mordeu o lábio para prender a gargalhada, _'Professor Slaps? Oh Harry, me fez ganhar o meu dia'_

Snape grunhiu e socou o topo da mesa com seus punhos, fazendo Harry e Draco pular de susto. Severo levantou de trás da mesa, e andou pela sala até estar bem em frente ao pequeno Potter.

"Por Merlin! Slaps? Snapey? Potter, você não consegue dizer nada certo?"

Harry se encolheu quando o homem alto começou a berrar com ele. Ele correu para Draco, que tinha levantado quando Snape saiu da cadeira. Draco com pena da criança se inclinou e pegou Harry no colo. O menino de olhos verdes enterrou a cabeça nas vestes de Draco imediatamente.

"Senhor, ele é apenas uma criança. Não é culpa dele se ele não consegue pronunciar o seu nome corretamente." Draco disse enquanto acariciava as costas da criança. "Você sabe que ele não fez de propósito tentando fazer graça."

"Isso é um absurdo! Eu nunca fui tão insultado! Ele ridicularizou o meu nome Draco." Snape grunhiu, ele bufou quando Harry começou a choramingar nos ombros de Draco.

"Draco ensine Potter dizer o meu nome direito! Eu não serei chamado de Snapey muito menos de Professor Slaps!"

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e foi em direção a sua mesa e sentou. Snape estava praticamente rosnando para eles antes de virar, a ponta da sua veste preta voava atrás dele enquanto andava. Ele entrou em seu escritório batendo a porta.

Balançando a sua cabeça, Draco tentava desgrudar a cabeça de Harry de sua veste, ele não queria que ela ficasse cheia de muco. Estremecendo com o pensamento Draco acariciou a cabeça de Harry e como ele havia previsto o menino levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos. Draco beijou a testa no menino bem em cima da cicatriz e o moveu até que ficasse sentado no seu colo.

"Shhh Harry, Professor Snape só estava sendo malvado" Draco sussurrou. Harry esfregou seus olhos vermelhos e concordou com que Draco havia dito.

"Eie beou comigo... Eie gande mau!" Harry fungou "Eu tetei muto fala o nome deie… mas eie beou memosim."

"Eu sei que você tentou Harry, mas o professor Snape simplesmente não gostou de nenhum dos nomes que você o chamou" Draco disse "Vamos esquecer isso ok? Não foi culpa sua, o nome dele é difícil mesmo de dizer"

"U hum... Eu... não foi powpowsito" Harry disse concordando. Draco suspirou e deu outro beijo no topo da cabeça de Harry. Ultimamente vinha fazendo muito isso, Draco notou. Mas ele não se importou.

Draco puxou o menino mais para perto dele, ele virou a cabeça para o lado e usou o seu pé direito para puxar um banco. Quando ele tinha arrastado o banco perto o suficiente, Draco levantou Harry de seu colo e colocou o menino triste sentado.

"Você terá que sentar aqui durante a classe" Draco disse a Harry quando a criança olhou para ele questionando. "Você não pode ficar correndo por aqui ok?"

"Po que?" Harry resmungou, "Eu não queio seta qui toda hoia" Ele franziu a testa fazendo bico cruzando mais uma vez os braçinhos. "Não é juto"

"E se você se machucar? Vai ter um monte de gente grande aqui. Eles podem derrubar alguma coisa ou você pode cair. Sem mencionar que nós estaremos trabalhando com fogo" Draco disse fazendo cócegas em baixo do queixo de Harry "Se você se machucar, eu vou... ficar muito triste"

Draco fez uma cara triste para a criança, Harry riu e inclinou seu corpo com seus braços esticados. Draco pegou os bracinhos e colocou Harry no seu colo novamente. O pequeno abraçou Draco.

"Não, Dway tiste não. Eu powmeto não coê qui " Harry disse sério, "sowí Dway" Harry deu um enorme sorriso para o louro. Draco não pode evitar e riu das táticas de Harry esfregando os cabelos já bagunçados do menino.

"Você promete?" Draco perguntou, Harry concordou e se aconchegou no peito de Draco. "Eu vou te dar um pouco de pergaminho para você desenhar mais tarde, o que você acha?"

"Okay. Vo aze um deenho beemmm boíto. Eu vo deenha eu e você!" Harry disse empolgado apontando primeiro para ele e depois para Draco.

"Você vai me desenhar beemm bonito?" Draco perguntou a criança sorrindo. Harry se virou todo até que estava olhando para Draco de cabeça para baixo.

"Simmm, eu deenho Dway bem boíto poque Dway sempe boíto"

Draco sentiu sua face ruborizando quando Harry o chamou de bonito. Então ele lembrou que era apenas o Harry criança falando. Não significava nada. Se fosse o Harry com a idade normal... O louro sacudiu a cabeça limpando seus pensamentos. O Harry normal nunca o chamaria de bonito ou qualquer outra coisa desse gênero.

Draco então colocou uma mão em seu peito e jogou um pouco a cabeça para trás fazendo cena, o que fez Harry rir.

"Oh Harry, eu estou lisonjeado. Foi a primeira vez que alguém me chamou de bonito"

A gargalhada de Harry ressonou por toda a sala de aula.

* * *

No momento em que os Sonserinos e Grifinórios começaram a encher a classe Harry já estava sentado novamente no banco desenhando. Draco deu uma espiada no desenho de Harry e riu quando viu duas figuras de preto meio retangulares altas e finas, uma era mais baixa do que a outra e Draco então assumiu que a mais baixa era Harry.

'_Bem eu acho que é melhor do que ser desenhado com bolas'_

Harry tirou o giz de cera preto do papel por um momento e olhou para seu desenho. Quando ele virou a cabeça ele encontrou Draco o olhando com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"O desenho está ficando lindo Harry. Continue." Draco disse encorajando a criança.

Harry sorriu empolgado para o seu guardião e voltou sua atenção para o desenho, ele começou a desenhar uma nuvem perto do topo do papel.

Draco balançou a cabeça e pegou seu livro de poções, alguns pedaços de pergaminho, sua pena e um tinteiro preto. Ocasionalmente alguns grifinórios passavam pela mesa de Draco o encarando e Draco os encarava de volta.

Quando a classe estava quase cheia Malfoy olhou a sua volta e viu Granger e Weasel sentados atrás dele. Weasley estava absolutamente lívido enquanto Granger tinha apenas uma carranca na face. Draco riu zombando e acenou com a cabeça antes de olhar para frente novamente. Seus lábios curvaram-se sarcasticamente quando ele ouviu o sobressalto de Granger e um grunhido de Weasley.

Quando Snape saiu de seu escritório toda a classe ficou quieta, Draco podia ver que o professor ainda estava mal humorado. Severo encarou toda a classe e seus olhos demoraram mais quando olharam para Draco e Harry, quem estava completamente absorto ao que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

De repente Harry deixou escapar uma risada e Draco virou para ver o que tinha acontecido. No pergaminho, parece que Harry tinha acabado de desenhar um sol com uma carinha feliz. Ele escutou Sonserinos e Grifinórios sussurrando.

"Hoje, cada um de vocês farão uma poção do livro" Snape disse a sua classe. "Escolham uma que esteja da página cento e setenta e quatro à página trezentos e cinqüenta e seis. Pense nisso como uma oportunidade de fazer suas notas patéticas subirem." Snape pausou e bufou antes de olhar para Longbottom. "Vocês têm uma hora para terminar sua tarefa!"

Todos os alunos rapidamente começaram a folhear o livro tentando achar a poção mais fácil que estava nessas páginas. Não era muito inteligente perder tempo na aula de Snape, quanto mais tempo tivessem melhor. Draco deu de ombros e abriu a página duzentos e quarenta. Bem nessa página estava à descrição de uma poção para fazer cicatriz sumir. Olhos cinzas examinaram a página, essa poção não era muito difícil então Draco decidiu que iria fazer essa mesmo. Vendo que Harry estava ainda contente desenhando em seu papel, Malfoy levantou e foi para o depósito onde estavam os ingredientes.

Harry desenhou mais uma linha azul e olhou para cima. Seus olhos verdes olharam para o lado e ele viu que Draco não estava mais lá. A criança começou a choramingar, olhando a sua volta tentando achar o louro. Quando ele achou Draco – longe no final da sala – ele suspirou dando uma risadinha e estava prestes a sair do banco para que ele pudesse correr para Draco. Mas então ele se lembrou de sua promessa. Harry parou de se mexer no banco e fez bico. Ele girou sentado até que estava de cara com uma menina de cabelo marrom cheio. A menina sorriu para ele e então Harry acenou para ela e sorriu também.

"Olá Harry" A menina o cumprimentou, Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado e piscou os dois olhos.

"Como abe meu nome?" Harry perguntou. A menina enrugou a testa por um momento antes de dar um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu ouvi Mal-Draco te chamando de Harry então assumi que era o seu nome."

"É simm!" Harry disse animado "Qal seu nome?"

"Você pode me chamar de Hermione."

"Her… Her... mini?" Harry tentou dizer o nome dela, porém mais uma vez era muito difícil "Eu num coegue... Pode amah mini?"

Hermione riu e concordou, "Claro, eu seu que meu nome é muito difícil de dizer."

Harry riu e olhou para o menino do lado da Mini, ele estava olhando para Harry com seus olhos azuis brilhantes.

"Queim você?" Harry perguntou apontando para Rony "E seu cabeo é muto vemeio"

Rony riu e passou a mão colocando seus cabelos para trás "Eu sou Rony, amigo da Mini" Rony riu zombando de Hermione e ela o cutucou com o cotovelo bem forte nas suas costelas.

"Wony? Eu goto você! Goto Mini tabém. Vocês são egais gual Dway" Harry sorriu para os dois antes de fechar a cara de novo. "Dway não oltô"

"Ele está pegando as coisas que ele precisa para poção dele Harry" Hermione disse ao pequeno

"Dway me falo sobe Poshus. Eie falo me cota uando Arry gande." Harry balançou a cabeça orgulhoso, ele bateu suas palmas quando Draco estava andando de volta para sua mesa. "Ohh, óia! Dway ta oltando!" Harry estava tão feliz que o seu Dway estava de volta que ele estava quicando no banco.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam antes de olhar para Draco que estava andando apressado com os braços cheios de frascos e garrafas. Os olhos de Draco estavam olhando de volta para eles, porém não havia nenhuma malicia neles.

"Obrigado por manter Harry ocupado Granger, Weasley."

* * *

Quando Draco pegou todos os ingredientes ele virou em direção à mesa e viu Harry conversando animadamente com Granger e Weasley. Ele deu um suave sorriso quando ele ouviu Harry inventando um nome para chamar Granger. Pelo menos desta vez não era tão ruim como com Snape. Draco quase gargalhou quando Harry comentou do cabelo de Weasel. Então os olhos de Harry pararam nele e o pequeno começou a bater palmas animado.

"Ohh, óia! Dway ta oltando!"

Por um momento, Draco estava preocupado que Harry iria quicar para fora do banco então ele se apressou indo em direção a criança animada. Mesmo que o banco não fosse nem um pouco alto para uma pessoa de dezessete anos, era uma montanha para Harry. Draco passou pelo ruivo e Granger acenando curtamente com a cabeça.

"Obrigado por manter Harry ocupado Granger, Weasley."

Hermione olhou surpresa enquanto Rony fez uma careta. Draco não poderia se importar menos e andou para o menino que pulava.

"Harry, você estava incomodando Gra-Hermione e Rony?" Draco perguntou colocando todos os ingredientes na sua mesa de trabalho e se abaixou para pegar um caldeirão de tamanho médio. Harry parou de pular e tentou espiar por baixo da mesa.

"Eies são egais. Eu falo oi eies falum omigo" Harry retrucou, ele sentou reto novamente quando Draco levantou e estava segurando o caldeirão. "Que'sse poti peto?"

"É aqui que fazemos as poções" Draco respondeu colocando o caldeirão de metal no topo do fogo que ele fez.

"Cê faz poshuns? Quéio ajudaa podi?" Harry abriu um sorriso angelical, Draco revirou os olhos e arrumou os ingredientes que iria utilizar.

"Eu não sei... Você vai fazer uma bagunça"

"Naum não vo!" Harry fez bico "quéio ajudar Dway" Os olhos de Harry já estavam enchendo d'água e seus lábios tremendo.

Draco suspirou e passou a mão no rosto cansado. "Está bem... Quando eu te pedir alguma coisa você me entrega ok?"

"Kay!"

"Você não vai colocar nado no... pote entendeu?"

"Tá Dway"

"E se você for um menino mau e não se comportar você vai sentar no banco sozinho sem nada para fazer até a classe terminar."

"Ma - !"

"Sem mas Harry"

A criança suspirou derrotada e concordou "Dway eu vai se inino bom"

'_Merlin eu falei como uma mãe agora!'_

Hermione riu baixinho atrás dele enquanto Rony bufava. Draco deu um olhar fulminante para os dois. Hermione deu um sorriso e deu de ombros. Ron por outro lado simplesmente virou a cabeça. Malfoy olhou de volta e achou Harry olhando para os ingredientes. Eles eram roxos e vermelhos alguns com uma aparência meio nojenta, não foi a toa que chamou a atenção de Harry.

"Bem Harry, poções tendem a ter um mau cheiro. Você provavelmente irá querer cobrir seu pequeno nariz"

Harry olhou para Draco questionando "Cheia mau?"

"Sim cheira"

"Se você naum coóca mão nu naiz eu não coóca tabém, eu sô minino gande" Harry disse firme.

Draco deu de ombros e começou com fazendo a base. Dez minutos passaram e finalmente Draco estava pronto para colocar o primeiro ingrediente, asas de morcego. Malfoy perdeu algum tempo colocando todas as garrafas na ordem que ia utilizar próximas de Harry para que a criança não derrubasse nada. Ele também cuidou para que Harry não ficasse próximo ao fogo.

"Harry você pode me entregar a primeira garrafa, por favor?"

Harry sorriu quando Draco o pediu para fazer a primeira tarefa. Não querendo desapontar Draco, Harry pegou a primeira garrafa da fila de garrafas na mesa e segurou perto de seu corpo até que Draco esticasse a mão para pegá-la. O louro agradeceu, ele estava orgulhoso que Harry fez exatamente o que ele pediu. Dessa maneira eles continuaram até que todos os ingredientes estavam corretamente despejados no caldeirão. Nesse momento a poção estava começando a cheirar como lixo estragado misturado com lama. Draco que estava acostumado com o cheiro das poções não fez nenhum comentário. Harry por outro lado estava com o rosto verde.

"Ewwwww! Poshuns fedee!" Harry reclamou cobrindo o nariz com sua mão. Ele olhou para Draco e apontou para o caldeirão borbulhante. "Dway, fede muto!"

Draco riu e continuou mexendo a poção. "Eu te disse que não iria cheirar bem. Mas você disse que já era um menino grande e não se importava."

Harry tirou a mão do nariz e deu a língua para o louro. Draco riu suavemente e deu um tapinha leve no nariz da criança com o indicador. O moreno riu mais logo voltou a fazer uma careta por causa do cheiro.

"Bleh..." Harry virou de costas para a poção de Draco em direção a mesa de Hermione. Ela olhou para Harry através do vapor que saia de seu caldeirão.

"Mini, sua poshun fede tabém!"

Hermione riu "Bem Harry todas as poções não são muito agraveis para o nariz"

"Elas tem um gosto bem ruim também" Rony acrescentou, ele estava batendo com a concha dele na poção.

Harry fez uma careta e decidiu naquele momento que ele definitivamente não gostava de 'Poshuns'.

Quando chegou a hora de engarrafar a poção Draco pediu para que Harry passasse o frasco vazio que ele deixou perto dos ingredientes. Harry pegou e entregou sem questionar e olhou silenciosamente enquanto o líquido azul era derramado no frasco. Depois de colocar a tampa Draco andou até a mesa de Snape e colocou o frasco dentro de uma caixa.

Severo apenas olhou para o seu estudante antes de voltar a dar notas aos deveres do primeiro ano que estava corrigindo. Depois de levar quinze minutos para limpar a sua mesa Draco pegou Harry e colocou o pequeno no chão. Harry bufou e esfregou o bumbum, estava doído de ficar tanto tempo sentado no banco.

"Vamos amor, é hora de ir para minha próxima classe." Draco ofereceu a mão e Harry rapidamente pegou.

"Que casse 'cê tem Dway?"

"Feitiços, não é muito legal lá e você terá que ficar bem quietinho ou o professor vai ficar irritado"

"Oh..."

Eles passaram por Rony e Hermione, Harry acenou para eles que retornaram o gesto, Hermione olhou para Draco e sorriu.

"Obrigado por tomar conta dele Malfoy" Hermione disse "Parece que Harry não se lembra nem de mim nem de Rony... Penso que se tivesse sido colocado aos nossos cuidados talvez tivesse medo de nós. Eu acho que Harry está realmente feliz por ficar com você. Então... Obrigado."

Draco não sabia como responder a isso, então apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Granger eu tenho que ir agora ou chegarei atrasado. Quem sabe algum dia eu a deixo tomar conta de Harry." Draco olhou para criança e sorriu.

"Pronto?"

"SIM!" Harry riu e puxou Draco, ele parou e virou mais uma vez e viu Snape olhando para ele. "Tchauw powfesus Slaps!"

"MALFOYY! DÊ UM JEITO NESSA CRIANÇA!" Snape berrou

Draco grunhiu, de novo, e puxou Harry rapidamente para fora da sala antes que Snape lançasse um feitiço nele. Quando o louro e Harry deixaram a classe o restante dos alunos estavam olhando nervosamente para o professor furioso. Sem que Snape precisasse dizer todos saíram correndo da sala em tempo recorde. Rony balançou a cabeça rindo quando estava fora das masmorras.

"Professor Slaps? Essa é muito boa."

* * *

_É eu sei muitos de vocês como eu imaginavam que Rony iria xingar/brigar, enfim.. qualquer coisa do gênero, com Draco assim que o visse com Harry. Lembrem-se: a culpa NÃO É MINHA, não fui eu que escrevi. Mas acho que a Hermione é que está deixando ele na linha. Os motivos dela? __Sorry__guys__ mas vão tem que ler para descobrir!_

_Notaram que Draco começou a chamar Harry de amor nesse capítulo não? Bom parece que Draco ainda não _

_TY_


	8. Não! Não! Não!

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta

* * *

_Okay! Se alguém precisar de uma tecla SAP com Harry me falem rsrs_

_TY_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Não! Não! Não!**

Harry estava entediado

Harry estava muito entediado

De vez em quando a senhora idosa que estava na frente da sala movia essa vara pequena em volta e então apontava para o copo perto dela. Harry bateu palmas quando o copo se tornou algo que Harry não tinha idéia do que era. Mas que não era um copo mais Harry tinha certeza. Draco disse para ele ficar quieto sem falar, mas Draco nunca disse que ele não podia bater palmas.

O Draco _dele_ estava ocupado apontando uma vara parecida para o copo dele também. Com toda a sabedoria de uma criança de três anos Harry se perguntava, por que era tão importante apontar uma vara magrela para um copo bonito, já que todos estavam fazendo.

O Sonserino estava prestando muita atenção para a demonstração de McGonagall, eles estavam transfigurando um cálice de água em alguma coisa que não tivesse nenhuma relação. Por exemplo uma taça de água em... um ursinho de pelúcia. Draco pensou em fazer isso, ele podia dar o ursinho para Harry brincar. Malfoy tinha certeza que a criança iria adorar.

Todos os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Draco ouviu Harry batendo palmas. Ele tirou os olhos de seu cálice e olhou para Harry, que ainda estava batendo palmas e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

"Harry por que você esta batendo palmas?"

Harry parou no momento em que a voz de Draco chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ele virou-se para seu guardião e abriu um sorriso radiante. O moreno então apontou para frente da classe.

"Éia faz o copo naum copo" Harry falou. O resto da classe estava muito concentrada tentando transfigurar o cálice para notar a empolgação do pequeno.

Draco riu e encostou a ponta de sua varinha no queixo de Harry por um segundo, "Veja só, eu estou tentando fazer o meu... eh copo não copo também".

"Séio que'ce vai faze?" Harry perguntou, seus olhos arregalados por antecipação.

"Bem... eu estava pensando em fazer um urso de pelúcia para você" Draco sorriu quando Harry começou a quicar sentado no banco, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. O louro colocou uma mão no colo de Harry para parar a criança que quicava, "Pense nisso como um presente de Natal".

"Ooo... Eu ganha pewsente Atal?"

Estava no início de dezembro, o inverno tinha chegado com força total. Nessa manhã particularmente, Draco tinha vestido Harry em um suéter de lã verde escuro e calças pretas, sua pequena cabeça estava coberta com um gorro. Em volta do pescoço de Harry tinha um cachecol vermelho, parece que Dumbledore fez questão que tivessem roupas com cores da Sonserina e Grifinória para Harry.

Quando eles estavam nas aulas de poção Draco nem se incomodou em tirar o cachecol, pois nas masmorras é muito frio, porém agora na aula de McGonagall estava quase abafado. O menino reclamou assim que entrou na sala. Então agora Harry estava sem o gorro e o cachecol.

Draco acariciou as bochechas de Harry antes de responder, "Claro que você vai ganhar presentes, por que não ganharia?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Hoje Atal?" Draco riu e deu uma batidinha suave na bochecha do menino que torceu o rosto e riu.

"Não, ainda temos poucas semanas pela frente" Draco disse ao pequeno, ele olhou para esquerda da sala onde o relógio estava. Ele tinha apenas dez minutos antes que a classe acabasse. "Você quer me ver transformar um copo em um ursinho?"

Harry concordou entusiasmado, Draco sorriu e olhou em volta da sala para ver onde McGonagall estava. Quando ele viu a professora na frente da classe, inclinada observando a transfiguração de um estudante, Draco pegou Harry e o colocou em seu colo. Ele envolveu os braços na barriga de Harry para prevenir que o menino escorregasse.

"Você está olhando?" Draco perguntou, Harry concordou e agarrou a borda da mesa para se aproximar mais.

"Sim! Vai lá Dway, faiz o copo viiá uwso!"

"Está bem, está bem!" Draco riu da impaciência do menino. Ele puxou o menino mais próximo dele – Harry já estava escorregando – e apontou sua varinha para o cálice de água.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado quando ouviu Draco sussurrar algo que não era em português. Harry não se importou com isso ao invés disso ele observava. Draco bateu a varinha no copo duas vezes, fez movimentos circulares e subitamente o copo sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Harry torceu o nariz e virou escondendo a cabeça nas vestes de Draco. Quando ele sentiu os dedos de Draco fazendo cócegas na sua barriga Harry não conseguiu parar o riso e olhou para a mesa novamente.

"Olha amor, você gostou do ursinho?"

Draco inspecionou o resultado ao mesmo tempo em que Harry deu um gritinho agudo e abraçou o seu novo brinquedo. O louro achou que ele tinha exagerado um pouco, mas vendo a reação de Harry tinha valido a pena. O urso marrom e macio de pelúcia era quase do tamanho de Harry. Quando Harry começou a beijar o urso Draco viu que Harry não iria largar ele tão cedo.

No momento alguns dos Corvinais que estavam na classe com os Sonserinos estavam murmurando como Harry era fofinho, Draco ouviu a maioria das meninas da classes rindo e falando Aww's. Quando Draco voltou a sua atenção a Potter, Harry estava espremendo o urso.

"Você gostou?" Draco perguntou ao menino que estava feliz. Harry desviou o olhar do urso por um segundo e balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

"Eu amahh o uwso! Bigado Dway!" Harry disse e voltou a abraçar o animal.

Pelo resto do dia, os estudantes de Hogwarts viram Draco Malfoy andando pelos corredores, segurando um sorridente Harry pelas mãos enquanto a criança tentava o melhor que podia para segurar o urso de pelúcia enorme bem perto de seu corpo.

* * *

"Dway... ode Eddy vai ficaa?" Harry fez bico. Draco riu do nome que Harry deu ao urso.

Eles tinham acabado de assistir a última aula de Draco, Runas Antigas, e tinham ainda aproximadamente três horas antes de começar o jantar. Mas cedo, Draco decidiu que já que Harry já tinha três anos e não era mais um bebê era seguro eles saírem em público. Estudantes e professores já tinham visto o pequeno Harry, então por que não ir até o salão principal e comer?

Enfim, voltando ao presente.

Harry e Draco estavam agora na sala de estar de seu aposento. Malfoy estava sentado em um sofá e Harry estava em pé na frente do louro ainda abraçando o urso gigante. O urso, que ganhou o nome de Eddy estava um pouco sujo agora, já que depois de um tempo Harry teve que arrastar o urso porque seus braços estavam cansados de carregá-lo. Draco perguntou a Harry o porquê do nome e Harry respondeu que Eddy parecia com teddy (urso de pelúcia em inglês: teddy bear)

Draco olhou para a criança que fazia bico e suspirou. Ele pegou sua varinha a girou no topo da cabeça do urso e a pelúcia ficou livre de toda a sujeira imediatamente. Enquanto ele guardava a varinha de volta no bolso Harry se aproximou de Draco e o olhou com os olhos cheios d'água.

Draco segurou o braço de Harry e puxou gentilmente a criança para perto dele. Draco pegou o urso de Harry e o colocou sentado ao seu lado no sofá e então levantou Harry e o colocou no seu colo.

Harry instintivamente se aconchegou nos braços de Draco uma vez que estava confortável. Malfoy sorriu e apoiou o queixo na cabeça de Harry, o menino de olhos verdes então começou a brincar com os botões da veste de Draco.

"Você pode colocar Eddy onde você quiser Harry" Draco disse "Só não o deixe na banheira... eu tenho certeza que Eddy não gostaria de ficar todo molhado."

Harry riu "Dway bobo... eu não coioca Eddy banheia. Pode coioca eie minha cama?" Harry desencostou o rosto da veste de Draco e olhou para cima nos olhos do louro. "Eu podi pewsa quandu abaça uwso que ta abaçando Dway quandu dumindo"

Draco ficou chocado com a inocente confissão de Harry. Claro ele sabia que crianças pequenas adoram abraçar coisas enquanto dormem, mas Draco estava surpreso por ouvir que Harry queria abraçar ele enquanto dormia.

Quando ele olhou para baixo, dentro dos olhos brilhantes de Harry Draco só via amor refletindo. Quem era ele para negar isso a Harry? Afinal, tudo que Harry queria era se sentir seguro, amado e a pessoa que ele escolheu para isso era Draco.

A boca de Malfoy se curvou em um sorriso e ele deu um beijo na testa de Harry.

"É claro que você pode colocar Eddy na sua cama." Draco riu "E o que acontece quando você finge que Eddy sou eu?"

"(A)juda..." Harry começou a puxar o tecido de sua calça preta. "Eu dumo meió e aí beja Eddy, dewpoi de beja Eddy diz bo'noite aí eu dumo meió"

Draco riu da explicação de Harry, não disse realmente porque Harry queria fingir que Eddy era ele, porém deu para ter uma vaga idéia.

"Você faria tudo isso se ao invés dele estivesse me abraçando?" Draco perguntou, seus olhos estavam dançando divertidos.

"Sim! Dway beja Hawwy bo'noite" Harry sorriu "Aí eu e você dome meió"

Adoração preencheu Draco e pela próxima hora, o louro ficou ouvindo Harry tagarelando sobre tudo e qualquer coisa que sua mente de três anos pensava – durante todo tempo segurando a criança como Harry fosse seu ursinho. De qualquer forma, Draco achou a tagarelice de Harry agradável, mesmo que ele não tenha entendido a metade do que Harry disse.

"... Dway, que é Ufa-Flufa?"

Draco gargalhou e explicou o que um Ufa-Flufa, melhor Lufa-Lufa era.

* * *

"HARRY! Saia desse banheiro agora mesmo!" Draco berrou, ele estava girando a maçaneta e gritando ao mesmo tempo.

"Não!"

"Eu não me importo se você não gostou do casaco amarelo Harry. Se você não sair agora mesmo você vai para o salão principal sem roupa!" Draco ameaçou. De dentro do banheiro ele escutou Harry choramingando e batendo o pé.

"Não não não! Não quéio!" Harry gritou "Não quéio Dway" Não quéio!"

Tinham passado trinta minutos após o jantar e Draco tinha acabado de dar um banho em Harry. Ele achou que tudo estava indo bem até que ele separou o casaco amarelo para o menino vestir. Uma vez que os olhos de Harry pousaram naquele casaco de cor brilhante, ele começou a protestar e saiu correndo pelo aposento.

Draco grunhiu e foi atrás da criança, porém por ser menor Harry facilmente fugiu de Draco passando por debaixo da mesa e pelos cantos entres os móveis. A perseguição acabou quando Harry correu de volta para o quarto, entrou no banheiro e sabe-se como conseguiu trancar a porta.

'_Pirraça. Eu odeio pirraça'_ Draco pensou.

Ele suspirou e respirou bem fundo tentando se acalmar.

"Harry abra a porta, você vai ficar doente." Draco disse suavemente, ele ouviu Harry fungando.

"Não... você vai aze usa o caaco" Harry retrucou "Eu não gota caaco esse!"

"Harry... eu prometo, eu não vou fazer você usar o casaco amarelo se você sair daí."

Draco praticamente implorou. "Seja um bom menino e destranque a porta"

Uma fungada alta soou de dentro do banheiro e Draco estremeceu. Com certeza o pequeno iria acabar pegando um resfriado. Tudo que Draco conseguiu vestir em Harry antes da perseguição foi uma cueca.

Quando ele ouviu um baixo clique, Draco suspirou e abriu a porta. Harry estava sentado abraçando os joelhos perto da banheira tremendo. O louro franziu a testa para o menino e ajoelhou na frente de Harry.

"Olhe para você, você está tremendo de frio." Draco repreendeu. Harry choramingou e correu para Draco quando o louro abriu os braços para ele. "Toda essa correria sem roupa vai fazer você ficar doente. Eu pedi para você parar, mas você não me ouvia" Draco levantou o menino no colo e voltou para o quarto.

Harry fungou novamente e esfregou o nariz com as costas da mão. "Eu... decupa Dway... mas eu não queío usa o caaco esse..."

"Você podia simplesmente ter me falado que não queria usar. Eu deixaria você escolher o casaco que quisesse." Draco disse, ele colocou Harry na cama, perto das roupas que ele havia escolhido para a criança. "Então, você não quer usar o casaco amarelo certo?" Draco perguntou enquanto vestia uma blusa no menino.

"Uh huh..." Harry concordou e esfregou os seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. "De vedade? Pode escoiê que quise?"

"Claro que pode" Draco sorriu para o menino. Harry se alegrou e desceu da cama. Ele foi até a cômoda e começou a abrir todas as gavetas.

Quando Harry finalmente achou a gaveta onde estavam os casacos seus olhos os inspecionaram com calma. Tinha casacos das cores verde, vermelho, preto, laranja, azul e roxo. Harry fez uma careta quando olhou o roxo e pegou o casaco laranja. Draco estava em pé atrás do menino olhando Harry analisando os casacos. Quando o menino de três anos pegou o casaco laranja Draco revirou os olhos.

'_Ah claro, Como se laranja fosse muito melhor que amarelo...' _Draco pensou

"Você decidiu?" Draco perguntou. Harry tinha desdobrado o casaco e estava olhando com os olhos apertados e um dedo no queixo concentrado.

Depois de olhar o casaco de todos os ângulos Harry decidiu que era esse que ia usar. Na frente do casaco tinha um desenho de um enorme morcego preto, ele batia as asas de tempo em tempo. Harry acenou com a cabeça e virou para o louro mostrando o casaco para Draco pegar.

"Eu escoio esse qui... mas quessa cosa peta?"

"Oh, isso é um morcego. Eu acho que é um casaco de Halloween" Draco deu de ombros.

"Você tem certeza que você quer usar esse?"

"Sim, quéio esse"

"Certeza absoluta?"

"Simmm Dway" Harry revirou os olhos

Draco então pegou o casaco das mãos de Harry e ajoelhou na frente da criança. Ele passou a gola pela cabeça de Harry e puxou o casaco para baixo. Harry fechou os olhos enquanto a roupa passava por sua cabeça.

"Braços para cima" Draco disse a Harry, o menino então levantou os braços e deixou que Draco colocasse seus braços nas mangas.

Quando Draco vestiu o casaco em Harry ele colocou o menino de volta na cama e pegou a calça de veludo que ele tinha separado antes para o pequeno. Harry levantou uma perna, deslizando uma perna da calça, levantou a outra perna fazendo o mesmo. Draco deixou que Harry fechasse o zíper e o botão de sua própria calça. Ele riu quando Harry colocou a pontinha da língua para fora, com os olhos na calça, e os dedos pequeninos meio desastrados fechando o botão.

"Nós deveríamos ir agora" Draco disso com um sorriso uma vez que Harry tinha acabado de abotoar suas calças "Se não, nós perderemos o jantar"

Harry arregalou os olhos e pegou as mãos de Draco puxando o louro para fora do quarto.

"Eu to cum fomee! Pecisa come! Você tabém Dway!"

Draco revirou os olhos, um pequeno sorriso estampado no rosto e deixou que a criança o levasse para fora do aposento.

* * *

Levou dez minutos para que chegassem ao salão principal já que Harry estava sempre puxando Draco para direções erradas. O louro havia deixado Harry o guiar, porém após minutos de caminhadas sem sentido ele pegou Harry e o levou o menino montado nas costas dele até o salão.

Draco colocou o menino no chão assim que entrou no salão. Todos os alunos já estavam comendo.

Ao se aproximarem da mesa dos Sonserinos todos os olhos da mesa se voltaram para a criança. Alguns fecharam a cara, outros estavam sussurrando e poucos simplesmente continuaram comendo. Harry deixou escapar um som baixo e se escondeu atrás das pernas de Draco, uma mão apertando a mão do louro forte e a outra ao redor do joelho esquerdo de Draco.

Draco acariciou a cabeça de Harry fazendo com que o menino o olhasse.

"Está tudo bem Harry, não ligue para eles. Vamos lá, nós vamos sentar longe deles."

Harry concordou com a cabeça e Draco levou o menino em direção ao final da mesa. Malfoy pegou o pequeno e o sentou em um banco e então se sentou ao lado do menino. Quando viu que a cabeça de Harry mal ultrapassava o topo da mesa, Draco riu e colocou Harry em seu colo.

O prato na frente de Draco foi instantaneamente preenchido com comida. Purê de batata, dois pedaços de peito de frango e salada. Draco estava se perguntando se teria que cortar o frango para Harry quando o prato de Harry foi preenchido com o mesmo conteúdo do dele, porém o frango estava já cortado em pequenos quadrados.

Harry estava observando o seu prato quando Draco o colocou na frente dele. O menino alcançou o garfo meio desajeitado e colocou dois pedaços de frango dentro da boca.

"Você quer suco de abóbora Harry?" Draco perguntou enquanto espetava um pedaço de cenoura.

Harry balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim e pegou um pedaço de alface, ele estava com a bochecha estufada e um pouco do molho do purê estava em seu queixo.

"Sim Dway... Eu quéio."

Draco segurou Harry mais forte Harry com um braço enquanto pegava a jarra de suco e colocava um pouco na taça da criança. Ele segurou o copo perto dos lábios de Harry e então o menino se inclinou para beber um gole. Harry bebeu três goladas de uma vez antes de virar e continuar entupindo a boca de comida.

"É melhor você ir com calma ou vai ficar com dor no estomago por comer tão rápido" Draco alertou. Harry engoliu e suspirou.

"Eu não tem dô estowmawgo" Harry riu e voltou a comer.

Draco revirou os olhos e comeu seu jantar. Ele virou a cabeça e viu Granger o observando. Sorrindo suavemente ela acenou com a cabeça para ele, o ruivo que estava sentado ao lado dela estava colocando um garfo abarrotado de batata na boca. Weasley nem chegou a ver Hermione interagindo com Malfoy. Draco retornou o cumprimento com um curto aceno de cabeça também e desviou o olhar.

Ele estava comendo a sobremesa – bolo de chocolate – Harry deu um suspiro contente e bateu na sua barriga estufada.

"Eu cheuiu Dway... muta comida" Harry disse

"Posso ver, olhe seu estomago!" Draco repreendeu, ele fez cócegas em Harry e o menino deixou escapar um gritinho agudo antes de rir. "Nós vamos voltar andando, sem carona para você dessa vez."

Harry grunhiu e ficou sentado no colo de Draco como um saco de batatas pelo resto do jantar.

* * *

"Eu amei o boio! Humm..." Harry disse

Harry estava deitado no berço com Draco olhando para baixo onde ele estava. O louro tinha acabado de vestir Harry para dormir e o colocado no berço. Harry se aconchegou mais fundo embaixo da manta e sorriu para Draco.

"Podi come lá di nowvo? Harry perguntou "Eu gota"

"Claro, mas você vai ter que me prometer que você vai tentar não sujar tudo na próxima vez." Draco abaixou e apertou suavemente o nariz de Harry. "Você derrubou uma colher cheia de purê na minha calça hoje."

Harry riu e pegou a mão de Draco. "Decupa Dway. Eu pometo póxima vez não xuja."

Draco riu "Vá dormir Harry, está ficando tarde."

Harry bocejou e seus olhos começaram a fechar. "Bo'note Dway..." Harry murmurou, ele rolou deitando de lado e enterrou a cabeça na pelúcia de Eddy.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos do moreno e abaixou dando um beijo na bochecha gordinha de Harry.

"Boa noite Harry."

* * *

_Gente eu estou beemmm enrolada esse mês sabe como é faculdade, trabalho, provas chegando, trabalhos enormes para entregar, bem resumindo tá difícil! Não sei quantas vezes eu vou conseguir postar esse mês to fazendo o que eu posso juro só que às vezes agente precisa fazer uma coisa chamada dormir, muito bom e necessário, porém já pararam pensar quanto tempo agente perde fazendo isso?_

_Então, eu vou compensar vocês mês que vem ok? Férias! Bom pelo menos da faculdade :/_

_Valeu pelos comentários!_

_XOXO_

_TY_


	9. Ficando mais velho

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta

* * *

_Oi people! Mill desculpas pela demora, mas como eu já tinha avisado, essas últimas semanas agora foram muito atarefadas não tinha condição de traduzir. Ainda estou um pouco enrolada, mas estou de volta, não abandonei a fic não! Nem vou, odeio quando as pessoas param no meio do caminho._

TY

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Ficando mais velho  
**

"Dê isso para o Potter essa noite Draco" Snape ordenou enquanto ele dava ao louro mais um frasco com um líquido verde.

Draco analisou cautelosamente a poção e disse que sim com a cabeça guardando-a em seu bolso. Chegou a hora novamente. A hora de Harry ficar um pouco mais velho. Ele queria manter o menino pequeno, inocente e mais importante de tudo sem ter nenhuma lembrança de suas memórias reais.

Draco odiava a poção que iria envelhecer Harry vários anos. Seria aceitável se Harry fosse ficar com quatro anos, mas Snape o disse que a poção faria com que Harry ficasse com sete anos.

"Devo misturar com a bebida dele novamente?" Draco perguntou. O mestre de poções olhou para a expressão reprimida de Draco e concordou.

"Coloque em seu suco de abobora, ou em qualquer outra coisa que Potter beba no jantar." Snape instruiu o louro. "A poção será ativada assim que Potter dormir. Amanhã pela manhã ele terá sete anos."

"Assim como na outra vez... Ele irá mudar durante a noite." Draco murmurou, respirou fundo e olhou para Snape. "Eu estou assumindo que o quarto de brinquedo se tornará o quarto de Harry de agora em diante?"

"Sim, até a noite aquele quarto se tornara o quarto dele. Todas suas roupas, brinquedos e outras coisas irão mudar para servir a um menino de sete anos."

"Entendo..." Draco susurrou

Snape suspirou e levantou de seu assento – os dois estavam sentados na sala de estar.

"Não pense muito sobre isso Draco" Snape disse colocando uma mão no ombro do louro oferecendo conforto. "Você sabe que Potter irá voltar ao normal. É inevitável."

"Eu sei disso professor... Eu só queria mais tempo com o pequeno Harry e é só isso" Draco murmurou, ele olhou para Snape. "Eu tenho que ir acordar Harry... arrumá-lo..." Draco levantou e foi em direção ao seu quarto, onde Harry estava dormindo.

Snape observou enquanto Malfoy andava para o quarto com sua cabeça baixa. Balançando sua cabeça para os lados suavemente, Severo foi em direção a porta da frente e foi embora, para se preparar para a primeira classe do dia.

* * *

Draco suspirou suavemente, passando a mão no cabelo de Harry colocando-o para trás. O pequeno também suspirou inclinando-se para o toque do louro.

"Você voltará a ser você mesmo em pouco tempo..." Draco disse baixinho. "Meu tempo com você está ficando cada vez mais curto."

Harry contorceu a face e abriu os olhos devagar. Ele piscou algumas vezes para focar sua visão. Quando ele viu Draco inclinado sobre ele, a face de Harry se abriu em um sorriso enorme.

"Dway... maiã já?" Harry bocejou audivelmente, ele riu quando os dedos de Draco brincaram com suas bochechas.

"Sim dorminhoco, já é manhã" Draco riu quando Harry esfregou com olhos com suas mãozinhas e rolou de barriga para cima.

Harry se sentou no berço, meio acordado meio ainda dormindo. Ele deixou escapar outro bocejo antes que levantasse o braço pedindo para que o pegasse. Draco fez a sua vontade e levantou o menino colocando-o em seus braços onde Harry imediatamente se aconchegou.

"Dway... Que vai cowme?" Harry perguntou, com suas mãos brincando com a ponta do cabelo de Draco.

Draco ajeitou o menino em seus braços o balançando para cima e para baixo. Harry começou a rir e deu um beijo na bochecha de Draco O louro já tinha se acostumado com os pequenos beijinhos que Harry o dava toda manhã.

"Você é faminto assim mesmo? Toda vez que eu o acordo você pergunta sobre comida" Draco repreendeu com um sorriso no rosto. "Nós iremos comer panquecas hoje. Sua comida favorita."

Os olhos de Harry se abriram brilhando. "Cum cawda gotosa cima?"

"Sim amor, com calda gostosa em cima"

"Eu ama cawda gotosa... gota muta cawda e gudenta gota mais!" Harry disse, ele estava mais uma vez se aconchegando no peito de Draco. "Ama cawda gual Dway"

Draco rolou os olhos com o comentário do pequeno, era um daqueles momentos bem piegas. Não que ele se importasse. Não, nem um pouco.

"Você está dizendo que eu sou grudento igual a calda da panqueca Harry?" Draco perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Harry riu e sacudiu a cabeça "Não. Eu qué dize que ama Dway muto. Ama Dway maisis que cawda"

Draco riu e andou de volta para o quarto, com Harry tagarelando sobre panquecas e calda.

* * *

"Dway! Cama mia umiu!" Harry berrou.

Era um pouco depois do termino das classes do dia e Harry estava reclamando sobre estar cansado e com sono durante todo o caminho de volta ao aposento deles. Depois que Draco disse a senha para a pintura, Harry correu até o quarto. Nesse momento ele estava em pé exatamente onde a sua pequena cama estava. Porém... a cama não estava mais lá.

Draco calmamente seguiu o pequeno até o quarto, ele deu uma risadinha quando Harry começou a olhar em volta do quarto procurando a cama dele.

Harry começou a choramingar e andou até o louro, Draco suspirou e pegou o menino que chorava no colo.

"Dway... você num qué eu maisi dumi com você?" Harry questionou com lágrimas correndo por suas bochechas. "Cama umiu...meu"

"Shhh Harry, sua cama está no outro quarto" Draco disse, passando os dedos pelo cabelo escuro de Harry. "Você... é um menino grande agora e meninos grandes dormem em seus próprios quartos."

Era muito difícil explicar para uma criança de três anos que ele iria ter sete anos amanhã de manhã.

"NÃOO, eu num queiuu!" Harry reclamou, "Eu queio Dway!" Harry enterrou a cabeça no ombro de Draco e berrou. "Você num ama eu mais..."

"Não fale isso Harry, você sabe que não é verdade" Draco sussurrou "É que... você vai... vai ser mais velho do que você é agora"

Draco revirou os olhos, isso soou confuso até mesmo para ele.

"Pow isso eu dome outo quato?" Harry fungou, Draco suspirou e beijou a testa de Harry.

"Eu não vou estar longe de você, meu quarto é ao lado do seu. Eu prometo Harry, que eu vou estar lá sempre que precisar é só chamar, e também, você pode sempre vir para o meu quarto. A porta estará sempre aberta"

"Tá..." Harry concordou e então esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão. "Podi vê quato novo agoia?"

"Claro que sim..." Draco disse baixinho e com Harry em seus braços ele andou até o quarto ao lado do dele.

Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto antes conhecido como o quarto de brinquedo, Draco gentilmente colocou Harry no chão e deixou o menino correr em volta, olhando a decoração.

Harry cutucou sua cama nova, era bem maior que sua antiga e mais alta também. O menino de olhos verdes tentou subir na cama mais falhou. Depois de duas tentativas, Harry bufou e desistiu e correu para uma das prateleiras que estava cheia de livros e miniaturas.

"Ohh... Dway que isso?" Harry perguntou apontando para uma flutuante miniatura de uma Firebolt em uma das prateleiras.

Bem nesse momento Draco se perguntou se Harry lembrava alguma de suas experiências com vassouras. Ele se perguntava se olhando a miniatura de uma Firebolt Harry se lembraria de ter jogado Quidditch contra os Sonserinos. Draco balançou a cabeça se limpando todos os seus pensamentos.

Ele andou até Harry e abaixou um pouco para observar a vassoura flutuante.

"Isso é uma Firebolt, um tipo de vassoura" Draco explicou ao pequeno "Quando você for grande o suficiente, talvez eu te deixe voar."

"Vedade? Eu podi voa?" Harry perguntou com olhos arregalados "A vawssowa pode voa?"

Draco riu e bagunçou o cabelo de Harry "Não essa pequenininha, mas sim, você pode voar nelas. Mais não quero saber de voar dentro dos quartos. Você só pode voar do lado de fora."

"Ohhh... podi voa agoia?"

Draco pegou uma das mãos de Harry e andou com o menino até a cama, ele levantou Harry e colocou a criança sentada no topo.

"Só quando você for maior Harry" Draco disse ao pequenino, Harry fez bico e retrucou "Eu dome quato gande intão eu gande também" Harry concordou consigo mesmo com a cabeça e cruzou os braços "Intão eu pode voa vawssowa!"

O sorriso de Draco vacilou, Harry estava certo. Ele iria se tornar um menino grande, e logo. Draco tinha calculado que ele teria provavelmente mais uns dois meses com o Harry jovem. Depois disso, Harry iria voltar ao normal e Draco nunca mais terá a chance de ficar perto dele.

Era doloroso pensar sobre isso, mas como Severo havia dito: era inevitável. Draco suspirou e colocou um sorriso no rosto acariciando a bochecha suave de Harry.

"Sim, você é um menino grande... antes que perceba você irá fazer muitas coisas que você não pode fazer agora."

'_Como voltar a me odiar, por exemplo' _Draco pensou derrotado

Harry sorriu e deixou escapar um longo bocejo, o menino rolou prontamente de barriga para baixo, sua cabeça de lado no travesseiro. Draco riu e cobriu o menino, ele deu um beijo suave na bochecha de Harry antes de levantar.

"Eu te acordo na hora do jantar, ok?"

Harry abriu os olhos parcialmente e balançou a cabeça concordando sonolento, ele colocou o polegar na boca e dormiu. Draco acariciou a cabeça do menino e o deixou descansando.

* * *

"O que você quer beber Harry?" Draco perguntou ao menino

Essa noite Draco preferiu comer em seus aposentos já que ele tinha que dar a poção a Harry. O louro estava certo que Harry iria dormir assim que tomasse a poção, exatamente como aconteceu da última vez.

E por isso Draco só deixou Harry escolher sua bebida depois de ter comido. Ele já tinha dado banho nele, o que normalmente ele faria depois do jantar por causa da bagunça e sujeira que Harry fazia.

"Uhm..." Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado e pensou por um segundo. Ele sorriu para Draco e apontou para a jarra que continha o suco de abobora. "Eu queio esse! Eu queio o suco abówaba"

"É suco de abobora amor" Draco riu e alcançou a jarra. Ele pegou o copo de Harry e encheu com suco.

Depois de colocar a jarra de volta na mesa Draco tirou Harry da cadeira onde estava e o sentou em seu colo. Sob os olhos atentos de Harry, Draco tirou o pequeno frasco do bolso e o abriu.

"Dway que isso? É vede! é suco abówboa também?"

Malfoy balançou a cabeça negando. "Não... não é. Mas isso fará o suco ter um gosto ainda melhor."

Draco sentiu um aperto no peito quando ele disse a mentira. Ele odiava ter que mentir para Harry, mas não tinha outro jeito. Draco não podia explicar ao menino que a poção verde o faria envelhecer. Harry nunca entenderia isso.

"Oh... etão dexa meu suco gotoso mais?" Harry sorriu e segurou o copo em suas mãos. Draco concordou e derramou o líquido no copo de Harry olhando o verde se misturando com o laranja. O suco borbulhou um pouquinho e então voltou ao normal. "Podi bebe agoia?" Harry perguntou inclinando a cabeça para tomar um gole.

"Sim, claro, você pode" Draco disse, ele observou enquanto Harry bebia três goles antes de botar o copo na mesa novamente.

Draco segurou Harry mais forte e esperou pela luz brilhante verde, ela veio um minuto depois e Harry desmaiou em seus braços. Deixando escapar um suspiro Draco levantou da cadeira com Harry no colo e foi para o quarto de Harry.

Exatamente como a ultima vez Harry estava vestido com um pijama que normalmente serviria a um menino mais velho, dessa vez um de sete anos. Draco pensou que as roupas iriam ser muito grandes, mesmo quando Harry tivesse sete anos. Draco olhou para baixo ao menino adormecido e sorriu.

Atravessando o quarto Draco finalmente alcançou a cama do menino onde ele deitou Harry gentilmente. Ele puxou as cobertas até o queixo de Harry. Estava nevando no lado de fora e Draco conseguia ouvir os ventos assoprando.

O natal seria em uma semana e Malfoy sorriu com a idéia de passar o natal com Harry. Ele olhou para cima e viu Eddy o urso perto do travesseiro de pequeno.

Quando Harry acordou da sua soneca da tarde, mais cedo, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi berrar Draco. O louro correu e estava ao lado da cama de Harry em questão de segundos. Depois de ver seu guardião na sua frente, Harry então pediu a Draco que ele trouxesse Eddy para ele, que ainda estava no quarto de Draco no topo da cômoda de roupas de Harry. Quando Malfoy trouxe Eddy, Harry o pegou de Draco e o colocou sentado ao lado de seu travesseiro.

Draco suspirou e passou os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado de Harry. "Eu acho que eu vou comprar outra coisa para você no Natal... Você gostaria de uma vassoura Harry? Eu tenho certeza que você gostaria de uma vassoura para crianças" Ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto Harry dormia.

Era bem possível que Draco teria que levar Harry para Hogsmeade, onde bruxos e bruxas iriam ver o pequeno Potter. Ele teria que correr esse risco já que era a única forma de comprar um presente para Harry. Draco sorriu suavemente e depois de checar que não havia nenhuma complicação com o menino, ele se retirou para o seu próprio quarto onde pelo resto da noite ele se revirou para um lado e para o outro na cama pensando como seria sua vida com Potter tendo sete anos.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Draco notou quando acordou foi que tinha alguma coisa pesada em cima de seu estomago. Por estar meio acordado e meio sonhando, Draco pensou que tinha uma pilha de tijolos em cima dele. Não fazia sentido, ele sabia.

Quando o peso em seu estomago começou a pular para cima e para baixo Draco não teve outra alternativa a não ser abrir os seus olhos para ter certeza que não havia nenhum monte de tijolos pulando em cima dele. Então ele abriu um olho e foi contemplado com a visão de Harry, com sete anos, sentado em seu abdômen.

Harry sorriu para Draco e quando ele viu que o louro tinha aberto os olhos ele pulou mais uma vez. Draco deixou escapar um alto 'ufff' e tentou parar Harry.

"Draco! Você acordou! Eu te chamei um milhão de vezes mas aí você não respondia então eu vim para o seu quarto! Você falou que podia não foi? Então eu vim. Mas aí você estava dormindo eu olhei por séculos, então eu tentei te acordar te cutucando e... e... agora eu to aqui" Harry disse em uma respiração só e riu quando Draco levantou uma sobrancelha para a criança empolgada

"Seu pequeno monstrinho! É assim que você acorda as pessoas? Pulando em cima delas?" Draco grunhiu brincando e foi fazer cócegas em Harry, que deu um berrinho e tentou rolar de cima do estomago de Draco, mas ficou preso quando o louro o segurou. "É isso que você ganha por ter pulado em mim de manhã cedo."

Harry gargalhou e rolou, dessa vez Draco permitiu. Mas ao invés de deixar Harry descer da cama Draco segurou o braço de Harry não o deixando escapar. Malfoy sentou torceu seu tronco e continuou a fazer cócegas em Harry. Harry pulou assustado e riu.

"Para Draco... Desculpa por pular no seu estomago" Harry disse olhando para o louro piscando os olhos adoravelmente. Draco rolou os olhos e pensou que Harry deveria ser um Sonserino.

"Está bem, eu te perdôo" Draco disse bagunçando o cabelo de Harry com os dedos.

"Cadê o meu beijo de bom dia Harry?" Draco sorriu zombando e então arregalou os olhos quando Harry sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Draco.

"Desculpa, eu esqueci... eu estava ocupado tentando te acordar" Harry disse com um sorriso, ele suspirou e estão se aconchegou no peito de Draco

Draco ainda estava chocado pelo fato que Harry de fato deu o beijo de bom dia. Ele tinha pensado que já que agora Harry tinha sete anos ele acharia que estaria muito velho para ficar dando beijos de bom dia, porém Draco estava errado.

Parecia que... Harry realmente não se importava. Julgando pelo fato ocorrido um Harry de sete anos de idade não seria tão ruim. Pelo menos agora ele não teria que lidar com todas aquelas birras.

"Ei, você já escovou os dentes?" Draco perguntou subitamente, Harry riu e olhou para Draco dando a língua para ele.

"Naauum! Eu estava tentando te acordar... esqueci." Harry respondeu dando de ombros e levantou da cama de Draco.

"Vá escovar então! Não acredito! Você acabou de me beijar sem escovar os dentes!" Draco riu e seguiu Harry que estava rindo de Draco.

Vinte minutos depois, Harry saiu de seu próprio quarto vestido com um par de jeans escuros, um suéter grosso verde, e um cachecol em volta do pescoço. Draco sorriu e pela primeira vez desde que acordou ele deu uma boa olhada em Harry.

Toda a gordura de bebê tinha ido embora, deixando Harry um pequeno e magrinho menino. Na opinião de Draco Harry não tinha crescido muito, o topo da cabeça do moreno agora batia na altura da cintura de Draco. Malfoy achava que Harry deveria ter um metro e vinte, talvez até menos que isso. Ele fez uma careta quando reparou o quão grande o suéter e a calça pareciam em Harry.

Uma coisa porém não mudou, o cabelo desarrumado de Harry estava tão bagunçado como antes. Os fios iam para mais de dez direções diferentes e não importava o quanto Harry penteasse continuaria desse jeito.

"Dracooooo... Eu to com fome" Harry reclamou quando sentou-se à mesa de jantar "Cadê o café da manhã?"

"Sabe... você esta sempre pedindo comida... mas você continua tão pequeno e magrinho" Draco se queixou, Harry deu de ombros.

"Eu sou um menino em fase de crescimento então eu preciso de mais comida" Harry retrucou, ele chegou sua cadeira mais para perto do louro e cruzou os braços em cima da mesa esperando que sua refeição aparecesse. "Uhm... o que será que agente vai comer hoje? Eu bem queria umas panquecas..."

"Nós comemos isso ont-" Draco mordeu os lábios parando de falar antes que completasse a frase.

"Ontem? É eu sei. Mais quero panqueca hoje também." Harry sorriu e começou a balançar as pernas.

Draco foi pego de surpresa e encarou o menino sentado ao seu lado. "Você lembrou? Você lembrou que nós comemos panquecas ontem?"

'_Como pode ser?'_

"Sim... Por que não?" Harry fez uma careta "Eu lembro até da calda em cima também. Oh e você disse que eu podia voar numa vassoura... ou alguma coisa assim." Draco parou de respirar por um momento, Harry virou a cabeça olhando para Draco e tocou o braço do louro. "Tem algum problema Draco?"

"Na-Não... Nenhum..." Draco murmurou, Harry deu de ombros mais uma vez e gritou um "EBA" quando os pratos apareceram na mesa.

Draco olhou em silencio enquanto Harry começou a cortar a panqueca, meio desajeitado, em pedaços pequenos antes de espetá-los com o grafo. A mente de Malfoy estava ainda viajando. Harry se lembrou de coisas que aconteceram ontem quando ele supostamente tinha três anos então...

'_Merlin... Será que isso significa que ele vai se lembrar de tudo... espero que sim' _

* * *

_Será? Ainda vão ter que ler alguns capítulos para ter essa resposta! Rsrsrs _

_Nem acredito que acabou a tradução de bebê, nossa bem melhor agora todo mundo falando certinho, é muito pior escrever igual criança do que traduzir a criança falando inglês._

_See ya..._

_TY _


	10. Preso entre o passado e o presente

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Preso entre o passado e o presente  
**

"Draco... minha cabeça tá doendo" Harry murmurou massageando sua testa com os dedos "Tem alguma coisa errada comigo? Tudo tá meio embaçado..."

Faziam dois dias que Harry tinha feito sete anos. Depois de descobrir que Harry se lembrava de coisas que aconteceram quando estava com três anos, Draco entrou em pânico e imediatamente fez uma ligação através da lareira para Severo contando tudo.

Snape ficou chocado, mas quando se compôs pediu para que o louro ficasse calmo. Era possível, afinal havia uma chance de que as memórias reais de Potter se misturassem com as das ultimas semanas. Snape disse para Draco ficar preparado para Harry ganhar aos poucos suas memórias de volta.

Depois de ouvir isso de Snape Draco andou de volta a sala de jantar chocado, onde Harry estava alegremente comendo seu café da manhã. Pelo resto do dia Draco observou Harry de perto, notando alguns olhares em branco do menino de olhos verdes. Esses olhares vinham de repente e iam embora depois de alguns segundos. Nunca longos, era como se Harry entrasse em um transe, o que ele estivesse fazendo ele parava, e quando Draco chamava o menino ele piscava e voltava a si sorrindo para o louro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Malfoy notou que durante o transe Harry juntava as sobrancelhas como se estivesse pensando profundamente, seus olhos verdes ficavam mais escuros e fixados em um ponto em sua frente.

Draco estava assustado e preocupado que as memórias de Harry o odiando fossem aos poucos ressurgir. Essa preocupação se intensificou quando o olhar em branco de Harry às vezes focava em sua direção. Harry fazia uma careta para Draco, piscava, e então voltava ao seu jeito de criança.

Draco tinha esperança que esse dia nunca chegasse.

Agora, dois dias depois, Draco estava em sua aula de Runas Antigas com Harry sentado quieto ao seu lado. O menino tinha trazido a miniatura da Firebolt com ele essa manhã e brincado com ela durante as classes de Draco. Quando Harry começou a reclamar de dor de cabeça Draco ficou imediatamente preocupado e parou de escrever.

"Você pode ver o que está escrito no quadro a sua frente?" Draco perguntou, ele estava se perguntando quando dar a Harry seus óculos novamente. Agora, parecia que a questão tinha sido respondida.

Harry massageou sua testa antes de olhar para cima, ele apertou os olhos em direção ao quadro e bufou

"Eu não consigo ver realmente... só que tem algumas linhas brancas" Harry murmurou e olhou para Draco preocupado "Tem alguma coisa de errado comigo? Eu preciso de óculos? Eu me lembro de uns óculos redondos..." Harry parou e fez uma careta.

Draco mordeu seu lábio inferior quando Harry ficou imóvel, seus olhos se tornaram sem vida.

"Óculos... eu já usei antes" Harry murmurou e virou para Draco. "Você tá com eles... Você ficou..." Harry contorceu o rosto e colocou ambas as mãos sobre os olhos, ele começou a balançar a cabeça. "Draco... tá doendo... minha cabeça... dói..."

Draco pegou o menino tremulo e segurou Harry bem próximo de si. Toda a classe ficou quieta e os estudantes estavam agora observando Draco e Harry, sussurrando coisas entre eles. O louro não deu nenhuma atenção ao restante da classe e balançou o menino em seus braços suavemente sussurrando palavras de conforto no ouvido de Harry.

"Do que mais você se lembra Harry?" Draco perguntou, ele estava preparado para isso... Snape tinha o avisado há dois dias.

"E-Eu só... eu não sei! Tudo tá embaçado... tem umas imagens aparecendo na minha cabeça... Eu me vejo, mas eu pareço mais velho... e-e eu não sei..." Harry choramingou e enterrou a cabeça nos ombros de Draco, "Faz parar Draco... Minha cabeça dói muito. Por que isso tá acontecendo? Eu sou esquisito como meu tio e tia disseram?" Harry fungou e olhou para cima. Draco notou que os olhos de Harry não estavam mais fora de foco, pareciam normais, o que significava... O transe de Harry tinha acabado.

"Não bebê... você não é esquisito. Nunca acredite em que seu tio e tia disseram. Eles não sabem de nada" Draco sussurrou "Quando nós voltarmos ao nosso aposento, eu lhe darei seus óculos de volta, ok?" Harry concordou com a cabeça e Draco deu um leve sorriso "Só tente relaxar... não pense muito nisso"

"Okay..." Harry murmurou e enterrou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Draco.

Draco olhou para baixo ao menino que descansava e pegou sua pena novamente. Quando Harry se acalmou e ficou quieto, o resto da classe também retornou as suas tarefas. A mente de Draco viajava enquanto ele escrevia. Harry mencionou a tia e o tio dele e o louro assumiu que ele estava falando de seus parentes trouxas, o que o fez franzir o rosto em uma carranca, entretanto, foi pela forma que Harry disse que eles o chamavam de esquisito, por essa única palavra Draco soube que a infância de Harry não foi uma infância feliz.

"... vocês podem ir"

Draco olhou para cima, o professor de Runas Antigas tinha acabado de liberar a classe para ir embora. Os alunos começaram a ir embora um por um, Draco sacudiu gentilmente o menino adormecido em seus braços acordando Harry.

"Vamos lá Harry. É hora de ir embora." Draco disse suavemente. Harry olhou para cima meio grogue e concordou com a cabeça. O moreno desceu do colo de Draco e ficou em pé ao lado da mesa se apoiando nela. "Você quer voltar para o nosso aposento ou quer almoçar no Salão Principal hoje?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça para os lados olhando para o louro desanimado. "Minha cabeça ainda dói... eu quero voltar e dormir"

Draco concordou fechando o zíper da sua mochila. Ele abaixou e pegou Harry no colo. Durante todo o percurso até o aposento Harry permaneceu quieto e Draco não perguntou o motivo. Mas quando estavam perto do quarto deles Harry levantou a cabeça do ombro de Draco e disse:

"Por que eu me lembro de óculos redondos Draco?" Harry perguntou franzindo o rosto. "Eu nunca tive eles antes tive?"

Draco ficou paralisado _'Perguntas... Como é que eu vou responder?'_

"Bem... talvez você tenha visto alguém usando óculos redondos" Draco sugeriu "Essa pessoa pode ter passado por você e uh... você viu os óculos."

Draco odiava mentir para Harry

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e então sorriu, todos os traços de tristeza desapareceram "Eu acho... bem... não importa onde eu vi eles." Harry suspirou e deitou a cabeça novamente no ombro de Draco.

"É... não importa" Draco murmurou

Quando eles finamente chegaram Harry estava quase dormindo. O menino estava tentando manter os olhos abertos, mas seus olhos teimavam em fechar. Draco sorriu e o carregou para o quarto do pequeno colocando-o em sua caminha. Draco pegou Eddy o urso e o deitou ao lado do menino de olhos verdes. Harry sorriu sonolento para Draco antes de virar para o lado e segurar Eddy bem perto de seu pequeno corpo.

Balançando a cabeça, Draco puxou o cobertor em cima de Harry.

"Eu te acordo mais tarde ok?" Harry concordou e adormeceu.

Draco olhou para baixo para criança que estava dormindo e esticou o braço mexendo no cabelo do menino. Ele deu um suave riso quando Harry moveu para mais perto do urso e pressionou sua face no pelo suave de Eddy.

'_Meu tempo definitivamente está ficando curto...'_

* * *

Draco estava sentado no sofá na sala de estar, refazendo suas anotações da aula de Runas Antigas, quando Harry saiu do quarto. Somente quando ouviu um alto bocejo que Draco percebeu que o moreno estava na sala.

Malfoy ergueu os olhos de seu livro e riu do cabelo do recém acordado. O cabelo negro de Harry apontava para mais de vinte direções diferentes, o topo parecia que Harry havia dormido pendurado de cabeça para baixo. Quando Draco acenou chamando Harry, o jovem menino correu até o sofá e sentou ao lado do louro.

"Como você está se sentindo? Sua cabeça ainda dói?" Draco perguntou ao menino, Harry balançou a cabeça para o lado negando e esfregou os olhos.

"Não... eu to melhor agora" Harry olhou e sorriu para Draco, seus olhos verdes brilhando. "Você tem os óculos? Eu quero vê!"

Draco revirou os olhos e colocou a mão no bolso tirando os óculos de armação oval. O sorriso de Harry aumentou e ele pegou os óculos da mão de Draco e examinou a armação antes de colocá-los.

Draco riu "Eu ajustei eles para que possa servir melhor... Então tudo está claro agora?"

Draco observou Harry que testava seus óculos olhando para todas as coisas a sua volta. O par de óculos era menor do que o par antigo de Harry. Primeiro de tudo, a armação não era mais aquela armação redonda horrorosa de antes. Segundo, o ferrinho era muito mais fino do que o do par antigo. Draco nunca gostou daqueles óculos mesmo.

"Oh uau! Eu posso ver Draco! As coisas não tão mais embaçadas... Oh olha! Eu consigo até ver a arranha em cima da lareira!" Harry disse animado e apontou a sua frente. "Posso ficar com a aranha como bichinho de estimação? Pode, pode, pode?"

Draco seguiu o dedo de Harry e bem ali, em cima da lareira estava uma aranha preta se movendo para baixo. Os olhos de Draco contraíram e ele virou para Harry com um pequeno sorriso.

"Não Harry, você não pode ter uma aranha de estimação. Você pode pegar alguns lenços de papel?"

Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou para Draco, depois para aranha e de volta para Draco.

"Você vai mata ela?"

"Claro que sim, aranhas não são bons bichos de estimação Harry." Draco disse calmamente. Harry fez bico e então concordou balançando a cabeça devagar.

"Taaa... Você ta certo. Aranha não foi uma boa idéia não é mesmo?"

Draco riu e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos de Harry com a mão. "Não, realmente não foi. Agora vá e pegue para mim alguns lenços de papel"

Harry pulou do sofá e foi correndo direto para o banheiro. Draco continuou observando a aranha atentamente. Normalmente ele lançaria um feitiço na maldita aranha acabando com ela em um piscar de olhos. Mas já que Harry estava aqui, Draco teria que matar a aranha de um jeito menos... agressivo.

Um momento depois Harry voltou com a mão cheia de lenços, balançando-os no ar esperando que Draco pegasse-os.

"Eu não sabia quanto você queria então... peguei um montão!" Harry riu. Draco sacudiu levemente a cabeça e abriu um sorriso.

Malfoy andou em direção a lareira e com grande precisão massacrou a maldita aranha com sua mão coberta de lenços. Draco fez uma careta antes de amassar e jogar o lenço com a aranha no fogo. O sonserino voltou ao sofá, sentou novamente e pegou seu pergaminho voltando as suas anotações

Quando Draco começou a escrever Harry espiou por cima do braço do louro e olhou o pergaminho.

"Draco... que isso? Parece estranho...?" Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, com olhos escaneando a página de cima a baixo. "Parece um bando de rabisco estranho para mim." Ele então colocou um dedo na página apontando para a primeira linha.

Draco riu e puxou Harry para perto dele que acabou encostando na lateral de Draco, feliz assim Harry não se moveu.

"São runas. Você não vai conseguir entender mesmo." Draco disse e voltou às anotações deixando Harry sozinho.

Harry deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para longe de Draco, ele encarava a sua frente o fogo da lareira. As usuais órbitas brilhantes cor de esmeralda de seus olhos começaram a se apagar até se tornarem sem vida.

"...Entre a mágica e o poder..." Harry murmurou, ele continuou a olhar para frente, suas sobrancelhas franzidas e sem piscar nem ao menos uma vez.

Draco parou de repente deixando sua pena cheia de tinta cair no pergaminho, fazendo um borrão no meio da folha. Ele virou e devagar colocou a mão na perna de Harry.

"O que você disse?" Draco sussurrou, Harry piscou saindo do transe e olhou para os olhos de Draco. Ele inclinou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso para Malfoy.

"Draco bobo... Eu não disse nada!" Harry riu, seus olhos brilhando novamente. Harry olhou para as anotações de Draco e zombou "É melhor você i rápido Draco... ou então agente não vai conseguir chegar para o jantar."

Draco pegou seu pergaminho e lançou um feitiço limpando o borrão.

"Eu ainda preciso escrever um pouco mais... Por que você não vai indo e toma banho primeiro Harry?"

Harry riu e concordou "Uhm Tá. Mas não entra dessa vez Dray, você pensou que eu não sabia tomar banho sozinho!" Harry sorriu. "Eu vou trancar a porta dessa vez"

Draco revirou os olhos e deu um empurrãozinho em Harry brincando. Harry riu e saiu correndo indo para o seu quarto.

Quando Draco ouviu a porta do quarto de Harry batendo ele deslizou no sofá colocando os seus papéis de lado. Malfoy esfregou o rosto cansado e suspirou. Os relapsos de Harry estão se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes. Agora mesmo, ele sabia que não tinha ouvido coisas, Draco ouviu exatamente o que Harry disse antes.

O moreno tinha recitado as primeiras palavras de uma sentença da página do livro de Runas Antigas de Draco. Não seria nenhuma surpresa se fosse o Harry de dezessete anos que tivesse dito isso. Afinal, Harry estava na classe de Draco e a página que Draco estava eles já tinham lido antes.

Antes do acidente

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás encostando-a no sofá. Ele podia ouvir o som de água caindo no banheiro. Draco sorriu quando ele ouviu Harry cantando no banheiro – com a sua voz aguda e infantil (a maior parte Harry só cantava La La La). Draco suspirou novamente e fechou os olhos.

Ele precisava conversar com Snape sobre o problema de Harry.

* * *

"Professor, eu preciso conversar com você. É importante." Draco olhou para o mestre de poções que estava sentado corrigindo alguns trabalhos.

Snape olhou por cima dos papeis e deu um sorriso de escárnio, ele meticulosamente abaixou a pena com que escrevia e levantou da cadeira.

"Muito bem. Siga-me Sr. Malfoy. Iremos para o meu escritório" Snape saiu da sala e Draco foi atrás dele.

Uma vez que a porta do escritório estava bem fechada Draco começou a se movimentar para frente e para trás.

"Senhor, eu te contei sobre o problema de Harry. As memórias reais estão aparecendo mais rápido do que antes. Ele vem tido esses relapsos mais freqüentemente agora" Draco pausou e respirou profundamente. "Eu estou preocupado com a mentalidade de Harry... Eu não sei se ele vai conseguir agüentar. Inferno! Se eu fosse ele eu já estaria maluco."

Snape concordou com a cabeça e colocou os braços cruzados atrás das costas. "Eu sei Draco. Eu entendo que você esteja preocupado com Potter, mas não há nada que possamos fazer a não ser esperar."

"Eu não quero esperar!" Draco grunhiu "Quase todos os dias Harry tem dor de cabeça. Ele passa a maior parte do tempo dormindo e murmurando sobre as malditas imagens na cabeça dele!" Draco parou seu discurso e olhou para a porta, ele sabia que Harry estava do lado de fora esperando ele sair "Algumas vezes durante o transe... ele me olha... E eu fico morrendo de medo que ele tenha lembrado sobre mim, antes do acidente."

Severo andou até o louro e colocou a palma de sua mão no ombro de Draco. "Eu sei que você não quer que isso aconteça Draco. Mas realmente não há nada que possamos fazer para ajudar Potter."

"Eu sei professor. Eu só não quero admitir eu acho..."

* * *

Harry sorriu ao olhar o desenho que tinha acabado de fazer. Draco deu a ele alguns pedaços de pergaminho para ele desenhar antes de entrar em outra sala com Snape. Quando Malfoy pediu para que Harry sentasse o esperasse nessa sala Harry não questionou o louro apenas sorriu e disse ok.

Já faziam dez minutos ou mais que Draco tinha deixado Harry. De vez em quando Harry ouvia alguns berros vindo da sala onde estava o louro. O menino queria ir até lá para ver o que Draco estava fazendo, mas então pensou que seria rude e Draco pediu para ele esperar.

Harry suspirou colocando o giz de cera na mesa, ele olhou em volta da classe que estava e sabia que havia alguma coisa familiar nela. Ele se sobressaltou quando imagens começaram a bombardear sua cabeça...

"_Decuuupa powfeso Slaps." O pequeno disse _

_O olhar no rosto de Snape era absolutamente horrível..._

_-flash-_

"_Droga Malfoy! Pare de olhar para suas unhas!" _

_Draco abaixou suas mãos e virou para encarar Harry com um sorriso cínico na face._

_-flash-_

"_Cê faz poshuns? Quéio ajudaa podi?" _

"_Eu não sei... Você vai fazer uma bagunça"_

"_Naum não vo!" Harry fez bico "quéio ajudar Dway" _

_Draco suspirou e passou a mão no rosto cansado. "Está bem... Quando eu te pedir alguma coisa você me entrega ok?"_

"_Kay!"_

_-flash-_

"_Sim! Vai lá Dway, faiz o copo viiá uwso!"_

"_Está bem, está bem!" _

_Harry abriu os olhos e viu o maior urso de pelúcia que ele tinha visto na vida dele..._

"_Olha amor, você gostou do ursinho?"_

"_Eu amahh o uwso! Bigado Dway!" _

Harry segurou a cabeça e choramingou, a cabeça dele estava doendo de novo. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Harry cruzou os braços em cima da mesa e pressionou a cabeça neles. Por que ele às vezes ele parecia mais velho nas imagens? Draco continuava igual, e o olhar do louro, era como... como se Draco não gostasse de Harry...

O moreno estremeceu "Não!" disse baixinho gelando de repente.

"Draco... por favor volta... não me deixa aqui so-sozinho..." Harry soluçou, ele olhou para cima, com os olhos cheio d'água, e encontrou a porta ainda fechada

"Eu quero que as imagens parem... Dray faz elas pararem..." Harry fungou e deitou a cabeça novamente.

"Minha cabeça tá doendo... dói... dói muito"

Harry tossiu algumas vezes e engoliu, sua garganta estava seca. Tudo que ele queria agora era que Draco voltasse e o segurasse. Harry olhou para cima novamente, só que dessa vez o brilho de seus olhos desapareceu completamente deixando-os opacos e sem vida.

"Draco... você... você me odeia...?"

* * *

Quando Draco saiu do escritório de Snape a primeira coisa que ele viu foi Harry com a cabeça na mesa chorando. O louro correu até onde estava o menino e o pegou no colo.

Harry imediatamente envolveu os braços no pescoço de Draco e recostou seu rosto molhado de lágrimas no ombro de Draco o abraçando como se o louro fosse sumir a qualquer momento.

"Harry, o que aconteceu? Sua cabeça esta doendo de novo? Você viu alguma coisa?" Draco perguntou alarmado.

Harry concordou com a cabeça balançando-a uma vez e fungou "Eu vi as imagens de novo... Eu não quero mais vê Draco! Faz elas sumirem... Eu odeio elas. Minha cabeça dói... elas fazem minha cabeça doer."

Draco acariciou as costas Do menino tentando acalmá-lo. Harry soluçou e esfregou a cabeça no pescoço de Draco. O louro se conteve para não recuar o pescoço quando o nariz molhado de Harry tocou sua pele. Tudo o que importava agora era que Harry se acalmasse e descansasse.

Draco virou para encarar Severo, que estava olhando toda cena.

"Eu vou voltar para o meu aposento professor. Como pode ver Harry precisa descansar. Ele teve o suficiente por hoje." Draco disse e depois com uma voz mais rígida.

"Professor, o senhor pode mandar um aviso para o meu professor de DCAT? Diga a ele que eu não poderei comparecer a aula hoje. Tenho que cuidar de Harry."

"Claro, Malfoy" Snape disse "Eu irei pedir que o professor Ramiel mande os deveres de casa para o seu aposento."

"Obrigada senhor." Draco murmurou antes de sair das masmoras.

Uma vez que eles estavam fora das masmoras Draco olhou para Harry, que estava olhando para ele com seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. "O que você me diz de voltarmos para o nosso aposento? Eu vou deixar você dormir comigo hoje, o que você acha?" Draco sorriu quando a face de Harry se alegrou um pouco.

"Eu posso dormir com você agora? Na sua cama grandona?" Harry perguntou, Draco riu e limpou uma lágrima da bochecha do pequeno.

"Sim, você pode. Eu lembro que você dizia que quando você abraça o Eddy você fingia que o Eddy era eu."

"É... eu durmo mais rápido assim. Eu me sinto seguro com você Draco" Harry sorriu e enrubesceu. "Eu prometo que eu não vou te apertar muito forte" Harry disse e abriu um grande sorriso para o louro.

Draco riu e passou a mão na cabeça de Harry

"Sei que não"

* * *

_Aí esta mais um capítulo!_

_Para que não entendeu DCAT = Defesa contra a arte das trevas_

_Obrigada a todos pelos comentários!_

_TY_


	11. Feliz Natal!

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta

* * *

_Obrigada pelos comentários, espero que gostem desse capítulo!_

_TY  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Feliz Natal  
**

Era o primeiro dia do feriado de Natal e Draco pela primeira vez em seis anos se inscreveu para passar as duas semanas que tinham de feriado em Hogwarts.

O motivo principal para ele fazer isso era tomar conta de Harry. Era sua responsabilidade afinal ter certeza de que o menino iria ficar seguro. Seria uma estupidez extrema se ele levasse Harry para Mansão dos Malfoy.

"Draco, agente pode ir lá fora brincar na neve?" Harry perguntou. Eles estavam dentro do quarto de Draco e Harry estava ajoelhado na cama do louro olhando para a janela. "É tão branco e lindo lá fora..." Ele virou de frente para o louro – que estava sentado ao lado do menino lendo um livro – e abriu um lindo sorriso. "Draco, Por favor? Porfavorporfavorporfavor" Harry então sentou na cama e colocou a cabeça no colo de Draco.

Draco suspirou e fechou o seu livro, ele o colocou de lado e olhou para Harry, que estava agora aconchegando a cabeça na barriga de Draco com um sereno sorriso na face. Os lábios de Draco se curvaram em um sorriso.

O jeito como Harry agia era tão adorável.

"Se você pegar um resfriado a culpa não vai ser minha ok?" Draco riu quando Harry concordou com a cabeça ainda enterrada em seu estomago. "Você vai arranhar os seus óculos se continuar fazendo isso"

Harry parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para cima com um enorme sorriso "Agente vai lá fora não vai?" Harry perguntou finalmente realizando que Draco tinha concordado em sair.

Malfoy riu concordando e Harry sentou na cama. Ele saiu correndo da cama rindo enquanto corria com Draco o seguindo. Quando a porta do quarto de Harry fechou Draco esperou do lado de fora encostado na parede perto da porta.

"Coloque um daqueles casacos bem grossos Harry!" Draco disse "Quer saber? Eu estou entrando para ver o que você escolheu. É bom não ter escolhido aquele cachecol horrendo de novo!" Draco disse alto e então ouviu a risadinha de Harry atrás da porta.

A última vez que Draco deixou Harry escolher o que vestir foi um completo desastre. O menino escolheu um suéter vermelho brilhante, o que lembrava Draco um tomate, uma calça roxa escura de veludo, tênis preto, e como se não bastasse em volta do pescoço de Harry tinha esse... cachecol amarelo. Draco quase morreu quando viu o cachecol.

Quando Harry saiu e mostrou sua roupa para Draco o louro cobriu os olhos e depois levou Harry de volta para o quarto para trocar de roupa.

A partir daquele dia Draco prometeu que nunca mais deixaria Harry escolher suas roupas. Nunca!

Quando Draco entrou no quarto de Harry ele encontrou o menino ajoelhado em frente a cômoda abrindo as gavetas procurando por de roupas de inverno.

"Draco... o preto ou o branco?" Harry perguntou segurando o suéter sem olhar para o seu guardião. "Eu acho que o branco... Aí eu vou me misturar com a neve."

Draco pegou o suéter branco "Por que você quer se misturar com a neve?" Ele levantou o suéter o inspecionando e então pousou no seu braço. "E se eu te perder lá?" O louro perguntou dando um aperto de leve no nariz do menino. "Além disso, você terá que usar um casaco também e nenhum deles é branco."

Harry riu e começou a desabotoar a blusa do seu pijama olhando para baixo.

"Então você ia ter que me procurar" Harry respondeu a pergunta de Draco, ele tirou a blusa finalmente e jogou no chão "E também até parece que você deixaria eu me perder" Harry sorriu para o louro com os olhos brilhando.

Draco balançou a cabeça sem dizer nada. Harry pegou o suéter branco que estava pendurado no braço de Draco e o vestiu. Quando a cabeça de Harry passou pelo colarinho Draco revirou os olhos, o menino estava com os óculos tortos e seu cabelo mais bagunçado ainda. Malfoy passou a mão no cabelo do menino tentando, sem sorte, ajeitar um pouco. Harry revirou os olhos colocou o lábio inferior para frente soprando para cima em sua franja. Draco então arrumou os óculos colocando-os no lugar

"Tudo bem Draco, meu cabelo é sempre assim" Harry deu de ombros e voltou a olhar a cômoda. "As pessoas dizem... elas dizem..." Harry vacilou, suas mãos apertando a gaveta.

Draco suspirou e pegou as mãos de Harry nas dele.

"O que as pessoas dizem Harry?" Draco perguntou, ele sabia que Harry estava entrando em transe novamente. Harry se manteve quieto mais seu corpo começou a tremer.

Draco fez uma careta, ele odiava quando Harry ficava nesse estado. Às vezes levavam apenas alguns segundos para Harry voltar ao normal, mas conforme os dias se passavam estava demorando cada vez mais. A última vez que Harry ficou assim Draco levou quase dez minutos para fazer com que Harry respondesse. Encolhendo as sobrancelhas Draco puxou o menino para seu peito o abraçando.

"Harry... está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui... Ignore as imagens na sua cabeça e volta. Eu sei que você pode me ouvir Harry." Draco murmurou balançando o corpo com o menino gentilmente. "Pare de olhar as imagens... Eu vou te levar para brincar. Eu te ajudo a construir um boneco de neve bem grande." Draco disse se desesperando.

O moreno estava ganhando mais e mais das suas memórias reais de volta, Draco sabia disso.

Harry estremeceu, mas seus olhos continuaram passivos. Devagar como se ainda estivesse em transe Harry virou a cabeça e olhou para o louro. A respiração de Draco falhou, os olhos de Harry estavam tão mortos...

"Eu não quero ver..." Harry sussurrou, ele piscou uma, duas vezes e o brilho de seus olhos começou a voltar ao poucos. Harry fez uma careta para Draco, que estava o encarando. "Draco? Por que você esta me segurando assim?"

Draco soltou Harry e fez o menino sentar mais uma vez. "Eu senti vontade de te abraçar só isso" Draco mentiu.

Ele fez de novo. Teve que mentir.

"Oh. Bem, então tá. Eu te abraço sempre quando eu quero." Harry disse sorrindo e voltou a olhar as gavetas. "Que cor de calça eu uso?" Harry perguntou e puxou a gaveta onde estavam guardadas todas as calças.

"Use a azul escura" Draco respondeu e se abaixou sentando em cima de suas pernas.

Harry colocou a mão dentro da gaveta e pegou a calça jeans azul escura. Ele levantou e tirou a calça do pijama e vestiu o jeans. Draco sorriu quando Harry correu até a cama e pegou o casaco que estava jogado no pé da cama.

"Viu? Meu casaco é azul claro!" Harry exclamou e colocou os braços nas mangas "É _quaaase_ branco"

Draco riu e levantou do chão. "Harry eu tenho certeza que eu consigo ver esse seu cabelo bagunçado mesmo que você estivesse enterrado na neve"

Harry rolou os olhos e andou até Draco, pegando a mão do louro. "Tanto faz. Draco você vai mesmo me ajudar a fazer um boneco de neve?" Potter levantou a cabeça olhando para o louro e sorriu "Tenho que pegar minhas luvas?"

Dessa vez Draco quem rolou os olhos, ele andou até a cômoda – com Harry – pegou um par de luvas.

"Coloque-as e me espere perto da porta da sala" Draco disse ao menino "Eu vou me vestir agora."

"Tá!" Harry correu para a sala.

"Crianças e neve..." Draco murmurou com um sorriso e foi para o seu próprio quarto para se arrumar.

* * *

"Draco! Anda logo!" Harry berrou "A neve já derreteu toda!"

Draco deu um meio sorriso rolando os olhos e fechou a porta do quarto de Harry. Ele tinha ido ao quarto do pequeno para pegar um gorro para Harry. Ele estava vestido com um casaco branco de inverno, por baixo um suéter preto, um cachecol também preto envolvendo seu pescoço pálido, uma calça preta e botas.

Quando ele foi em direção a pintura / porta, Draco achou Harry andando para um lado e para o outro abrindo e fechando o zíper do casaco impaciente. Draco ficou bem na frente do caminho de Harry, e já que o menino estava olhando para o chão e não viu Draco indo para a sala, deu uma trombada nas pernas do louro.

"Ow!" Harry esfregou a testa com as suas mãos cobertas com luvas e olhou para Draco. Então ele sorriu quando seu guardião colocou o gorro em sua cabeça. "Agente pode ir agora?"

"Sim podemos" Draco disse empurrando a pintura e saindo do aposento. "O que você me diz de irmos até Hogsmeade depois?"

Harry abriu um enorme sorriso "Hogsmeade? Uau! Não é lá que tem um monte de loja? Ahh e a loja de doce que você me falou?" Draco concordou com um sorriso no rosto, ele tinha dito a Harry uma vez onde ele tinha conseguido seu estoque secreto de doces e chocolates.

"Eu tenho que comprar uma coisa e se você se comportar eu posso até comprar alguns sapos de chocolate que você gosta tanto."

Harry fechou os punhos jogando os braços no ar e fazendo uma pequena dançinha no corredor. Draco balançado a cabeça divertido fechou a pintura atrás deles e seguiu o animado Harry pelos corredores em direção ao portão da frente de Hogwarts.

* * *

**.: Próximo ao lago... :.**

Draco esperou na lateral e observou Harry que saiu correndo reto e pulou no topo de um monte de neve recém caída. Draco passou a mão no casaco limpado os flocos de neve que voaram em sua direção. Harry riu e rolou em cima do monte, levantou e correu em volta para coletar mais neve.

Draco não se importava de ficar parado do lado de fora, embaixo da neve que caia e com o vento frio batendo em sua face. Tudo que importava para ele era que Harry estava se divertindo.

Quando Harry abaixou para colocar a neve que tinha pegado em seu montinho, um sorriso malicioso apareceu na face de Draco. Sem fazer nenhum barulho Draco encheu a mão de neve, rolou em forma de bola e com uma mira perfeita jogou em direção ao bumbum de Harry. A bola aterrissou no alvo fazendo um alto 'splack'.

Ah... Faziam anos que ele tinha vontade de fazer isso.

Harry deu um pulo e cobriu com as mãos o seu bumbum molhado. Ele virou e olhou diretamente para Draco, seus olhos verdes arregalados. Draco deu um sorriso zombando e cruzou os braços.

"Continue com os seus montinhos de neve Harry" Draco disse e olhou na direção onde ficava Hogsmeade "Que aí poderemos ir-"

Draco não terminou a sentença, uma bola de neve veio em sua direção e acertou seus braços cruzados. Malfoy olhou para o menino que morria de rir. Harry abaixou novamente e pegou mais neve com as suas mãos cobertas com as luvas.

"Te acertei Draco!" Harry disse feliz, ele rolou a neve em uma bola maior que a anterior. Colocou a mão para trás para dar impulso e jogou a bola branca de neve pelo ar que passou a quase meio metro de distancia de Draco.

Malfoy rolou os olhos, ajoelhou e pegou a sua varinha. Murmurando um feitiço fez com que várias bolas de neve aparecessem na sua frente como uma pirâmide. Ele escutou Harry engolindo a seco e murmurando um "O ow..." e olhou para cima. Harry estava com as mãos na cintura e uma careta.

"Não é justo! Eu tenho que fazer bolas de neve com as minhas mãos e você fez mágica!" Harry bufou.

Draco, que ficou com pena do menino, apontou sua varinha e usou o mesmo feitiço para dar a Harry sua própria pirâmide de bolas de neve também.

Harry abriu um enorme sorriso, animado imitou Draco ajoelhando.

"GUERRA DE NEVEEEEE" Harry berrou e pegou uma bola arremessando-a em Malfoy, que simplesmente moveu a cabeça para esquerda desviando.

"Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso Harry!" Draco sorriu zombando e pegou uma bola.

Com uma precisão perfeita a bola de neve de Draco acertou Harry bem na cabeça, fazendo Harry dar um berrinho de surpresa. Querendo vingança Harry pegou várias bolas de neve de uma só vez e saiu jogando sem se quer olhar, não se importando em mirar. Draco riu quando as bolas voaram por cima de sua cabeça.

A guerra continuou. Quando as pirâmides de ambos acabaram Harry estava coberto de neve da cabeça aos pés, Draco por sua vez só tinha sido atingido duas vezes, uma no ombro e outra no braço direito.

Sabendo que tinha perdido Harry com um berro brincalhão correu se jogando em Draco. O louro que não estava preparado caiu para trás deitando na neve com o menino que gargalhava em seu peito. Harry encheu a mão de neve e esfregou na bochecha de Draco fazendo com que o louro desse um berro pelo frio súbito. Encarando o moreno, Draco os virou.

"Não foi justo! Você sabe mirar melhor que eu!" Harry riu quando Draco começou a tirar a neve de suas bochechas rosadas.

"Admita que você é um alvo bem fácil amor" Draco suspirou e deitou de barriga para cima ao lado de Harry "Eu te disse, eu consigo ver esse seu cabelo bagunçado mesmo que você estivesse enterrado na neve"

Harry riu e começou a mover os braços e pernas ainda deitado, fazendo um anjo na neve. Ele sentou com cuidado e olhou o desenho que tinha feito.

"Olha Draco! Eu fiz um anjo!"

Draco sentou e sorriu olhando o pequeno e perfeito anjo de neve. Ele levantou, sacudiu a roupa com a mão para se livrar da neve e olhou para baixo inspecionando o anjo de neve e o verdadeiro sentado em cima.

"Esse é o menor anjo de neve que eu já vi" Draco disse sorrindo. Ele abaixou e pegou Harry no colo, segurando-o bem perto, limpou a neve do casaco de Harry e começou a andar para longe do lago congelado "Vamos para Hogsmade agora?"

* * *

"Você pode entregar até a véspera do natal?" Draco perguntou para o dono da loja.

"Claro. Devo entregar na mansão Sr. Malfoy?"

Draco balançou a cabeça e sorriu para o senhor na sua frente "Não, entregue em Hogwarts. Vou ficar na escola no natal. Surgiu um compromisso e não poder voltar para casa nesse feriado."

O dono simplesmente assentiu e escreveu algumas coisas em um pedaço de pergaminho. "Você esta comprando isso para o seu...?"

Draco limpou a garganta e sem olhar nos olhos do dono da loja "É para o meu eh... amigo" O senhor levantou as sobrancelhas "Ele quer comprar uma dessas para o seu primo pequeno" Draco adicionou rapidamente.

O homem riu e abriu um sorriso para Draco. "Ok, esta tudo certo. Você ira receber na véspera do Natal."

"Obrigada senhor" Draco disse educadamente, ele pagou pelo que havia comprado e a taxa de entrega.

"Tenha um feliz Natal"

Draco foi para a parte da frente da loja onde Harry estava aguardando em pé próximo a porta segurando uma sacola de doces e chocolates. Draco tinha pedido para Harry esperar por ele enquanto ele ia comprar 'algo'. O menino tirou o doce em formato de pena da boca e sorriu para o louro.

"Você acabou?" Harry perguntou e andou até Draco. "Eu já comi dois sapos de chocolate, duas penas, e algumas jujubas." Ele pegou a mão de Draco e o puxou para fora da loja "Podemos voltar agora? To cansado"

"Claro. Você quer que eu te carregue?" Draco olhou para baixo na direção do menino. Harry assentiu com a cabeça e o louro o pegou no colo "Nos podemos almoçar e então voltar para os nossos aposentos"

"Uh hum..." Harry murmurou e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Draco.

Malfoy envolveu parte de seu cachecol em Harry e andou de volta à Hogwarts. O vento estava mais forte e a neve caindo mais ainda. Draco olhou para Harry que já estava adormecido. Ele puxou o gorro do menino mais para baixo cobrindo a testa toda.

Tremendo um pouco ele segurou Harry ainda mais perto de seu corpo para manter a criança aquecida. Colocando a cabeça de Harry embaixo de seu queixo. Malfoy apertou o passo e desejou que até que eles chegassem a Hogwarts não ficassem ensopados com os flocos de neve derretidos.

* * *

**.: 24 de dezembro, 1997 :.**

Depois de um banho quente Draco estava sentado em sua cama lendo. Harry já tinha ido dormir então Draco não estava preocupado com a possibilidade de Harry ver a entrega do presente que ele comprou no dia que tinham ido a Hogsmeade. Draco desviou o olhar de seu livro quando ouvir uma suave batida na janela, uma coruja branca estava do lado de fora esperando que Draco a deixasse entrar.

O louro colocou o livro de lado em cima da cama e correu até a janela abrindo-a deixando o pássaro voar para dentro. A coruja voou em volta do quarto uma vez antes de parar na mesa de Draco mostrando uma das patas.

Draco colocou a mão embaixo e a coruja soltou uma caixa retangular encolhida na sua palma.

"Obrigado por trazer isso mesmo com toda essa neve lá fora" Draco sussurrou e acariciou a coruja. A coruja branca então bateu as asas e voou para fora da janela novamente indo embora.

Malfoy pegou a sua varinha e a tocou na caixa entregue pela coruja fazendo-a voltar ao seu tamanho original com mais ou menos um metro e vinte de comprimento. Com outro feitiço Draco embrulhou para presente, ele suspirou e andou até a sala de estar onde ele e Harry tinham montado a árvore de natal mais cedo.

Harry se divertiu tanto perdurando lindos ornamentos. O pequeno ficou extremamente entusiasmado quando Draco o pegou no colo e o levantou para colocar a estrela no topo da árvore.

Esse era o primeiro e provavelmente o último Natal que eles passariam juntos então Draco iria fazê-lo o melhor de todos.

Draco colocou o presente no pé da árvore. Ele estava imaginando a reação do menino quando ele abrisse o presente.

Com uma ultima olhada na árvore brilhante Draco voltou para o seu quarto e foi dormir.

* * *

**.: 25 de dezembro, 1997 :.**

"Oh! Oh! Draco olha! Eu ganhei presentes" Harry disse entusiasmado

Os dois estavam sentados em frente à árvore pegando todos os presentes que tinham aparecido durante a noite. Draco ganhou alguns de seus amigos Sonserinos e um de Snape. Harry ganhou apenas três, mais ele estava radiante. Um foi de Hermione, outro de Rony (Harry lembrava quem eram eles), e uma caixa bem longa.

Draco observou enquanto Harry colocava os outros dois presentes de lado e segurou a caixa longa com cuidado e os olhos brilhando. O menino olhou para cima com um enorme sorriso na face. Draco assentiu com a cabeça ao menino indicando que ele poderia abrir o presente.

"O que você comprou para mim Draco?" Harry perguntou antes de arrancar o papel de presente "É tão... grande"

Draco riu e dobrou as pernas colocando os joelhos em seu peito. Ele pegou todos os pedaços de papel de embrulho e os colocou em uma pilha.

"Abra logo Harry e você vai descobrir"

Com o último pedaço de embrulho arrancado Harry rapidamente abriu a caixa. Seus olhos arregalaram quando viu o objeto que estava dentro.

"Dray... isso-isso é uma Firebolt" Harry murmurou pasmo "É igualzinha a que está na minha prateleira!" Harry levantou e abraçou a vassoura próximo de seu peito. "Você-você realmente comprou uma, como tinha prometido!"

"Vou assumir que gostou do presente então?" Draco perguntou, Harry balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo e então colocou o presente no chão com cuidado antes de se jogar nos braços de Draco. Malfoy riu e envolveu Harry em um forte abraço.

"Obrigado Draco... esse é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei" Harry sussurrou no ombro do louro.

"Eu estou feliz que você gostou" Draco disse e beijou a testa do menino.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para Draco, o amor que Harry sentia estava evidente em seus olhos. Ruborizando Harry inclinou a cabeça e beijou os lábios de Draco rápidamente. Foi um beijo inocente, ele apenas encostou os lábios, mas mesmo assim Draco estava chocado. Foi a primeira vez que Harry tinha o beijado na boca.

"Eu- isso...eh... foi um beijo de obrigado" Harry disse envergonhado e olhou para seus pés.

Malfoy riu e acariciou o cabelo de Harry. "Bem... então... Obrigado Harry, pelo beijo."

Harry sorriu e foi pegar a vassoura. "Você pode me ensinar como voa?"

"Claro que sim"

Draco passou horas ensinando Harry como sentar, se equilibrar e finalmente como guiar a Firebolt. Já que era uma Firebolt de brinquedo a vassoura só voava a um metro e meio do chão e não se movia tão rápido. Se alguém passasse nos corredores ao lado do aposento deles, seria capaz de ouvir as gargalhadas vindas de Harry e os passos de Draco que corria atrás do menino.

Foi realmente um Feliz Natal.

* * *

So sweet!

_Quem imaginaria o Draco tratando o Harry como está?_

_No próximo capítulo Mione vai aparecer um pouquinho também, já tava na hora não é mesmo? E Harry vai crescer mais um pouco, ficará com doze anos. Como será que Draco vai se virar com um pré-adolescente?_

_See ya _

_TY_


	12. Meu pequeno herói

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Meu pequeno herói  
**

Draco sentiu algo balançando a cama dele mais escolheu ignorar. Ele virou para o lado e puxou o cobertor mais para cima deixando visível somente os seus cabelos loiros bagunçados. Malfoy então rolou de barriga para baixo e grunhiu quando a 'coisa' subiu em suas costas e começou a sacudi-lo.

Droga

"-co! Draco! Acorda! Tem alguém na porta!"

"Vai 'bora..." Draco murmurou e pressionou a face em seu travesseiro. "É cedo... feriado. Me deixa dormir..."

"E sai de cima das minhas costas Harry"

Sim, Draco sabia o que a_ 'coisa'_ era

"Você não pode voltar a dormir Draco... tem alguém do lado de fora e ele está berrando agora" Harry abaixou a cabeça se aproximando do louro "Ele parece bravo..."

"Quem se importa" Draco murmurou e moveu a cabeça para o lado, com as bochechas no travesseiro.

Harry bufou e se moveu para cima "Se você não acordar agora eu vou te dar um beijo beeem molhado de bom dia!" Harry sorriu maliciosamente "Eu sei que você não gosta deles"

Draco suspirou e abriu um dos olhos, encontrando dois olhos verdes de cabeça para baixo.

"Por que você tem que ser uma pessoa matutina?" Draco perguntou ao pequeno, Harry deu de ombros e rolou das costas de Draco sentando ao lado do louro.

"Eu não sei. Eu simplesmente acordo cedo." Harry sorriu enquanto Draco se espreguiçava devagar e sentava na cama. "Bem... é melhor você se vestir, a pessoa na porta não parece ser legal"

Draco grunhiu e colocou as pernas para fora da cama e pegou seu robe que estava dobrado em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira. Harry levantou da cama e ficou de pé observando enquanto o louro amarrava seu robe seguramente em volta da cintura.

"Faz quanto tempo que a pessoa está aqui?" Draco perguntou saindo do quarto, Harry correu atrás dele até ficar ao lado do louro.

"Uh... eu acho que cinco minutos? Dez? eu não lembro." Harry correu na frente de Draco e virou em direção à sala de estar.

Draco rolou os olhos, e então viu Harry agachado perto da pintura, como se um mostro fosse entrar a qualquer momento. O moreno olhou para trás e sorriu para Draco com o dedo indicador na frente da boca dizendo para Draco fazer silêncio.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente e andou até a pintura que balançou quando quem estava do lado de fora bateu.

"Harry levante e vai sentar no sofá" Draco disse para o menino. Harry riu e correu até os sofás sentando em um deles.

Draco passou a mão em seus cabelos os ajeitando para trás antes de colocar a mão na pintura e abrir. Parado do lado de fora estava ninguém menos que Snape, bem irritado por sinal. Com um grunhido o mestre de poções saiu entrando e foi em direção a sala. Draco suspirou e fechou a porta, ele olhou para sala e viu Harry se afundando no final do sofá quando Snape sentou.

"Harry por que você não vai para o seu quarto brincar um pouco? Eu tenho que conversar com o professor Snape por uns minutos" Draco sorriu para o menino.

Harry tirou os olhos do homem de cara feia ao seu lado e saltou do sofá correndo em direção a Draco. Ele puxou um pouco o robe de Draco fazendo o louro abaixar.

"Eu te disse que ele estava bravo" Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Malfoy "Ele parece que chupou um limão ou comeu alguma coisa muito azeda"

Draco mordeu os lábios para não rir. Ele passou a mão bagunçando os cabelos de Harry e levantou colocando a mão nas costas do moreno.

"Vá para o seu quarto Harry" Draco empurrou gentilmente as costas do menino em direção ao quarto. "Eu terminarei aqui em alguns minutos e então nós podemos ir tomar café da manhã ok?"

Harry fez uma careta e assentiu "Está bem..." Ele murmurou zangado "Mas anda logo ok? Eu to com fome."

Draco riu e abaixou para beijar a bochecha do menino. "Eu vou tentar. Agora vá." Ele ficou parado no mesmo lugar até que o som da porta do quarto de Harry abrindo e fechando chegasse a seus ouvidos.

Olhos cinzas encontraram os pretos. Draco quase sorriu ao ver a expressão irritada da face de Snape. "Desculpa professor. Eu estava dormindo ainda quando o senhor bateu na porta. Harry me acordou e me disse que tinha alguém na porta."

Snape grunhiu "Eu sei. Mesmo estando do lado de fora eu pude ouvir uma risada de criança e passos correndo." Ele rolou os olhos antes de colocar a mão no bolso tirando um frasco com um líquido verde. "Eu perguntei onde você estava e Potter me disse que você estava 'roncando muito alto no quarto'."

"Eu não ronco!" Draco exclamou, ele limpou a garganta quando Snape levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Então uh... você trouxe a poção?"

Snape assentiu curtamente com a cabeça antes de entregar o pequeno frasco para o louro. "Irá tornar Potter em um adolescente de doze anos." Draco rolou o frasco entre os dedos e assentiu.

"Você sabe que só falta mais um desses para Potter voltar a idade normal."

"Sim, eu sei" Draco disse baixinho. Snape suspirou e encostou as costas no sofá com os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

"Eu lhe disse antes e vou dizer novamente" Snape olhou nos olhos do louro. "É inevitável. Ele vai voltar ao normal. Potter pode te odiar ou te amar. Ele pode se lembrar de tudo ou tudo pode se tornar..." Snape estendeu a mão direita juntando os dedos e depois os abriu como se estivesse soltando algo no ar. "Nada... nada além de um espaço em branco em sua mente."

Draco segurou o frasco com força, sua cabeça baixa evitando os olhos de Snape.

"... Eu não tenho escolha agora tenho? Eu não posso evitar o que irá acontecer com ele." Draco perguntou "Dia após dia eu vejo Harry recuperando mais e mais das suas memórias reais" Draco olhou para cima finalmente olhando nos olhos de Severo. "Mas mesmo assim, eu vou estar aqui. Eu vou estar aqui até ele voltar a ter dezessete anos e tudo voltará a ser como era antes." Draco virou a cabeça para trás e olhou a porta fechada do quarto do menino.

"E como eram as coisas antes Draco?" Snape perguntou, ele balançou a cabeça ao ver a expressão derrotada na face do louro.

"Ele volta a me odiar e eu irei continuar como nada tivesse acontecido" Draco murmurou

"Draco..." Snape começou, mas Draco balançou a cabeça

"Mesmo que Harry não se lembre de nada disso, eu vou. Eu vou lembrar e isso será suficiente."

* * *

Quando Snape foi embora a primeira coisa que Draco fez foi ir a cozinha abrir a geladeira. Pegando a jarra de suco de abóbora gelado, o louro colocou na bancada, abriu o frasco e colocou a poção no suco observando enquanto os líquidos se misturavam.

Alguns segundo depois não havia nenhum traço de que a poção tinha sido misturada no suco. Draco colocou a jarra de volta a geladeira e foi em direção ao quarto de Harry. Ele tinha dez horas antes da hora do jantar, somente dez horas antes dele perder o Harry de sete anos e ganhar o Harry de doze. Antes de girar a maçaneta da porta do quarto de Harry Draco pausou.

"Será que ele vai ser o mesmo que ele era durante o nosso segundo ano?" Draco murmurou "Bem, eu vou descobrir amanhã não é mesmo?" Draco riu sem achar graça, ele girou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto.

Harry escutou a porta abrindo. Virando a cabeça ele sorriu quando viu Draco parado perto da porta com as mãos nos bolsos de suas vestes. Harry estava lendo um livro sobre um coelho que tinha se perdido no caminho de casa. Harry tinha pensado em voar na sua vassoura de brinquedo, mas então realizou que seu quarto era muito pequeno para isso. Não precisa nem dizer o quão surpreso Harry ficou quando Draco andou em sua direção, ajoelhou e o envolveu em um abraço apertado.

Harry piscou algumas vezes antes de virar o corpo e envolver os braços no pescoço de Draco. O louro se afastou um pouquinho e deu um sorriso triste para o pequeno. Harry juntou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

"Draco? O que aconteceu? O homem mal fez alguma coisa?" Harry o questionou com sua voz infantil. Draco riu do olhar sério na face do pequeno.

"Você vai ser meu pequeno herói e perseguir o professor mal o mandando para longe?" Draco perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada entretido.

Harry bufou e tirou os braços de volta do pescoço de Draco e colocou as palmas nas bochechas do louro. Os olhos de Harry passaram pela porta fechada, querendo que de alguma forma ele pudesse ver através.

"Se você quiser que eu seja" Harry respondeu "Você sempre está quando eu preciso. Sempre me protege" Harry olhou novamente para Draco e sorriu "Eu posso usar a minha vassoura de brinquedo para perseguir ele"

Draco riu e acariciou o cabelo do pequeno. "Não foi para isso que eu de dei a vassoura Harry."

Malfoy sorriu se ajeitou sentando no chão em vez de continuar ajoelhado, seu joelhos estavam começando a doer. Harry, vendo que seu guardião estava agora sentado, moveu-se em volta dos braços de Draco até estar sentado no colo do louro. Deitou sua cabeça no peito de Draco, suspirou e se aconchegou. Ele adorava ficar nos braços do louro. Ele sempre se sentia seguro quando o adolescente o segurava.

"Então o que você estava fazendo enquanto eu estava falando com o professor?" Draco perguntou, nenhum dos dois tinha dito nada há algum tempo e ele sentiu que era hora de quebrar o silencio.

"Oh..." Harry segurou na veste de Draco antes de olhar para cima. "Eu estava lendo um livro. Aquele sobre o coelho perdido"

"Você já leu esse livro várias vezes" Draco riu "Você nunca se cansa dele?"

"Naum. Eu gosto daquele livro" Harry deu de ombros e suspirou, colocando a cabeça no ombro de Draco. "Podemos comer agora? Eu to com fome e minha barriga tá fazendo esses barulhos esquisitos"

Draco rolou os olhos e levantou com Harry em seus braços "Você só se importa com comida"

Harry riu e se aconchegou em Draco. "Não. Eu me importo com você"

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. Harry realmente se importava com ele? Claro, ele se importava com Draco agora, mas e quando Harry voltasse ter dezessete anos? Draco fechou os olhos e pressionou as bochechas no topo da cabeça de Harry.

Ele não queria pensar sobre isso agora.

* * *

"Está com a sua vassoura?"

"Checado!" Harry balançou a vassoura na frente do louro.

"Luvas?"

"Sim!" Harry levantou a mão esquerda mexendo os dedos

"Ok... Casaco?"

Harry suspirou "Draco você vestiu em mim"

"Pfft. Você quase saiu correndo sem vestir. Eu só queria ter certeza."

Harry sorriu e andou até Malfoy pegando seu gorro preto. "Eu estou quente, eu tenho minha vassoura, luvas, gorro. Podemos ir agora?"

Harry girou quase tropeçando em seu próprio pé. Draco riu e pegou o menino antes que ele caísse.

"Sim, eu disse que poderíamos brincar do lado de fora se você fosse bonzinho." Draco sorriu e pegou Harry no colo. "Vamos antes que o sol vá embora." Harry assentiu e juntos ele saíram.

Eles estavam no meio do caminho até o portão de entrada quando uma menina de cabelos cheios virou a esquina, vindo na direção de Draco e Harry. A menina olhou para cima quando ouviu uma risada, Hermione acenou para Harry quando o menino começou a acenar com a vassoura na mão para ela. Draco moveu a cabeça antes que levasse uma vassourada.

"Harry pare de acenar antes que a vassoura arranque minha cabeça fora" Draco alertou. Harry arregalou os olhos e imediatamente parou de acenar.

Hermione colocou a mão na boca escondendo o sorriso ficando sóbria quando o louro e Harry vieram em sua direção.

"Hey Harry..." Hermione beijou o menino na bochecha e sorriu para Draco. "Draco. Vocês estão indo para fora?"

"Sim! Draco disse que eu podia brincar com a minha vassoura se eu fosse bonzinho!" Harry disse animado. "Mini, você quer ir com agente?"

Hermione deixou escapar uma risada, Harry nunca teve a chance de aprender como dizer o seu nome inteiro. Então ele ainda era 'Mini' para ele.

"Bem... eu não estou ocupada agora..." Ela olhou para Draco que estava sorrindo levemente para ela. "Draco você se importa se eu...?"

Draco balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso um pouco maior. "Não, de jeito nenhum. Acho que Harry adoraria que você fosse conosco."

* * *

**.: Do lado de fora próximo ao lago :. **

"Lembre do que eu disse Harry!" Draco avisou. Harry montou na vassoura e saltou fazendo a vassoura levitar do chão coberto de neve.

"Eu sei eu sei, não vá muito rápido, nem muito alto e nem muito longe!" Harry respondeu e jogou o corpo para frente, sua vassoura disparou em linha reta e em segundos Harry estava dando voltas pelo ar.

Draco suspirou e sentou com cuidado na neve fresca tomando cuidado com seu casaco. Ele olhou para cima e viu Hermione sorrindo, os olhos seguindo Harry voando.

"Então Gran-Hermione, por que você ficou na escola? Eu pensei que tinha ido para casa."

Hermione ficou surpresa com a pergunta repentina, mas então ela abriu um leve sorriso e sentou ao lado do louro.

"Meus pais viajaram. Eles perguntaram se eu queria ir com eles, mas eu disse que não." Hermione dobrou os joelhos e apoiou o queixo neles. "Rony foi para casa e me perguntou se eu queria ir com ele, mas também disse que não."

"Entendo" Draco murmurou não querendo ser intrometido

"Harry está feliz não está?" Hermione perguntou, Draco enrijeceu antes de relaxar e concordar. "Mesmo sendo amiga dele, eu nunca o vi tão... despreocupado. Ele... não teve uma infância feliz."

Os olhos cinzas de Draco seguiram Harry quando ele passou por eles acenando.

"Eu sei... ele disse algo sobre o tio e tia dele que o chamam de esquisito" Draco olhou para baixo para a neve desenhando com o dedo indicador. "É verdade?"

Hermione deu um longo suspiro "Sim, seus parentes trouxas o deixavam trancado em um quarto minúsculo em baixo da escada até ele fazer onze anos. Você sabe como alguns trouxas são... Por causa da mágica de Harry eles o chamavam de esquisito. Só porque ele não era 'normal' em relação aos trouxas"

"... Harry ainda está ficando com eles?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Não, esse verão foi o último. Ele fez dezessete anos em julho e comprou um flat em algum lugar de Londres." Hermione olhou para o louro sentado ao seu lado e colocou a mão em cima da mão de Draco, ela sorriu quando o louro não puxou a mão. "Você... realmente se importa com Harry não é mesmo? Eu posso ver isso Draco então nem pense em mentir para mim."

Draco estava olhando Harry voar para esquerda e então fez uma parada brusca e voou para direita. O louro sorriu quando viu Harry gargalhando, o menino realmente amava voar.

"Você está certa, eu me importo" Draco respondeu "Mas Harry, nunca vai saber disso."

"O que você quer dizer?" Hermione perguntou perplexa "Tenho certeza que Harry vai realizar-"

"Snape disse que ele poderá não se lembrar de nada disso" Draco acenou para o menino voando na sua frente "Harry poderá simplesmente lembrar somente de ter bebido a poção e então ele terá dezessete anos novamente."

"Você pode... contar para ele. Harry irá entender. Tenho certeza que será grato por você ter cuidado dele"

Draco suspirou e dobrou os joelhos também. "Tudo bem Hermione, ele não precisa saber. Eu não estou certo de que Harry aceitaria mesmo se eu contasse para ele."

"Draco-"

"Mini! Olha para mim!" Harry berrou e riu, parando bem em frente dos adolescentes sentados. Ele desceu da vassoura e sentou na frente deles. "Foi uma parada perfeita. Draco me ensinou"

Hermione olhou para Draco antes de esticar o braço acariciando a cabeça do menino. "Ele ensinou foi? Bem, você fez muito bem"

"É claro" Harry disse pomposamente "Eu aprendo muito rápido."

Draco riu "Claro que sim" Enchendo a mão de neve enquanto Harry estava falando com Hermione, Draco fez uma bola e jogou em Harry acertando o peito da criança.

Harry deu um gritinho agudo e rolou, Draco foi para cima dele.

Hermione ficou sentada olhando Draco e Harry rolarem pela neve, tentando cada um acertar o outro com neve. Eles estavam se divertindo tanto que ela não teve coragem de interromper.

"Harry vai entender Draco. Ele vai entender."

* * *

"Por que você não esta bebendo suco de abobora hoje?" Harry perguntou quando Draco entregou-lhe um copo de suco

.

"Oh. Eu enjoei dele. Eu bebo quase todo dia no café da manha"

Harry olhou para baixou ao seu copo e deu de ombros. "Então tá. É muito bom, então não fique bravo comigo se eu beber tudo."

"Eu não vou..." Draco murmurou, Harry virou a cabeça para trás e bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo. Ele lambeu os lábios e colocou o copo na mesa.

O efeito foi imediato. Segundos depois os olhos de Harry começaram a fechar. Draco empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se. Ele pegou Harry antes que a cabeça dele se encontrasse com o topo da mesa. Carregando o menino Draco foi em direção ao quarto de Harry. As coisas dentro do quarto não tinham mudado ainda, todas as roupas ainda estavam no tamanho que serviriam a um menino de sete anos. Draco não pensou muito sobre isso, ele tinha certeza que pela manhã tudo iria mudar.

Colocando o menino na cama Draco puxou o cobertor cobrindo todo o corpo do pequeno.

"Boa noite Harry..." Draco sussurrou e se inclinou para beijar a testa do menino.

* * *

Draco não conseguiu dormir na noite anterior. Sua mente ficou ocupada durante a noite toda. Então quando um borrão preto voou em sua direção ele estava pronto para colisão. Pousando em suas costas os olhos de Draco encontraram olhos verdes travessos.

"Wow, eu acordei primeiro que você." Harry disse. Draco notou que a voz de Harry estava um pouco mais grave.

"Você sempre acorda antes de mim" Draco disse. Harry suspirou e colocou a cabeça no pescoço de Draco, com uma perna de cada lado de Draco.

Draco se sentiu esquisito. Lá estava ele deitado em sua cama com Harry em cima de suas costas. Verdade, não era a primeira vez que Harry fazia isso. Mas agora ele tinha doze anos, ele era um adolescente! De alguma forma isso não parecia certo para Draco. Em um canto distante de sua mente, entretanto, Draco não se importava muito com o jeito que Harry estava esfregando o rosto em seu pescoço ou o jeito que Harry estava em cima dele...

"Harry... seu cabelo está molhado."

"Oh!" Harry levantou a cabeça e sorriu para Draco "Eu tomei um banho. Senti vontade de repente de tomar um. Estranho não?"

'_Não é estranho. Acho que você tinha o hábito de tomar banho pelas manhãs' _

"Draco levanta. São dez horas" Harry rolou de cima de Draco e deitou ao seu lado. "Eu quero ver Hermione. Ela deve estar se sentindo sozinha. Geralmente ela vai para a Toca com Rony."

Draco sentou e olhou para Harry "Você... você lembra?"

Harry olhou para Draco ceticamente e sentou também. "O que quer dizer? Ela sempre vai para Toca com Rony. Todo Natal. Mas esse ano ela não foi... me pergunto o que aconteceu."

Draco balançou a cabeça devagar e olhou bem nos olhos de Harry. "Vo-você sabe o que disse agora mesmo? Como sabe que Hermione ficou aqui?"

Ele estava bem perto de estar histérico. Era como Harry tivesse se lembrado de tudo! Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

"Draco você está bem?" Harry perguntou e colocou a palma na testa de Draco. "Claro que eu sei o que estou dizendo. Se eu não te conhecesse iria falar que você está delirando. Nós vimos ela ontem quando estávamos lá fora. Eu estava voando na minha vassoura e ela estava sentada com você."

"Eu sei disso..." Draco murmurou, ele não estava tão surpreso que Harry tivesse se lembrado do que havia acontecido ontem. O que o chocava era o fato dele se lembrar de Hermione indo para a Toca. "Mas... como você sabia que Hermione vai com Rony todo ano?"

"Eu-eu..." Harry olhou para Draco "Eu não sei" Harry balançou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

"Harry?" Draco segurou os ombros do menino e sacudiu levemente. "Harry você está bem?"

"E-eu não sei porque... eu só sei" Harry choramingou, sua cabeça estava doendo agora. "É como ter outras memórias dentro da minha cabeça! Eu vejo imagens! Eu vi..."

Draco puxou Harry para ele e abraçou e menino. Harry não estava segurando o choro. Draco fechou os olhos e balançou o corpo com Harry para frente e para trás.

"_Eu estou te perdendo..."_


	13. Isso não está certo

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

Título: Voltando a infância

Avisos: Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta

* * *

_Hora de começar a esquentar essa história..._

_TY_

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Isso não está certo**

"_Draco... Anda logo e vem para cama. Estou com frio sem você aqui ao meu lado" Harry sorriu de forma sedutora enquanto fazia um gesto para Draco ir até ele._

_Draco molhou seus lábios, que subitamente estavam secos, e foi em direção a Harry que estava nu esperando por ele. O louro sentou na ponta da cama tirando a camisa quando Harry o interrompeu._

"_Permita-me" Harry ronronou _

_Ele enroscou a mão na ponta da camisa de Draco e a puxou para cima devagar. Malfoy fechou os olhos quando a camisa de algodão passou por sua face. Com um puxão Harry tirou a camisa e a jogou em algum lugar atrás de Draco. O adolescente de olhos verdes sorriu atrevidamente antes de deitar no colchão, o olhar selvagem nunca deixou a sua face._

_Draco soltou um grave grunhido e subiu na cama se apoiando nas mãos e joelhos rastejando até onde Harry estava deitado de barriga para cima apoiado em seus cotovelos em cima de alguns travesseiros brancos._

"_Você parece delicioso desse jeito" Draco sussurrou, ele segurou nos ombros de Harry e o empurrou para trás fazendo o moreno deitar completamente, as pernas de Harry presas entre as dele._

"_Somente para você..." Harry respirou "Só para você Draco" Ele esticou os braços e enterrou os dedos no cabelo louro macio. "Me beije. Agora."_

_Draco – não querendo ir contra os desejos de seu amado – se inclinou e reivindicou aqueles lábios vermelhos e deliciosos. Harry rapidamente abriu a boca para deixar a língua de Draco invadir a quente caverna. Ele gemeu durante o beijo quando o louro começou a chupar seu lábio inferior._

"_Eu quero-" Draco deu uma mordidinha no lábio de Harry "te prender aqui-" chupou novamente "a noite toda."_

_Harry arfou quando a boca de Draco passeou pelo seu queixo, mordendo de leve a pele. Pequenas marcas vermelhas surgiram manchando a pele bronzeada de Harry. Enquanto Draco ainda estava ocupado marcando Harry, o moreno envolveu suas pernas em volta do louro e com um grunhido os rolou. Os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam travessos, Draco se afastou um pouco e deu um sorriso malicioso para o menino que agora estava em cima dele._

"_Por que a mudança súbita?"_

_Harry sorriu e começou a descer passando pelo peito de Draco, pelo abdômen, e finalmente, sua face estava na direção do membro, muito interessado, de Malfoy._

"_Só devolvendo o favor" Harry sussurrou, o ar quente de sua respiração acariciou a ponta do membro rígido de Draco. "Eu não posso deixar que você fique com toda a diversão"_

_Dito isso, Harry abriu bem a boca para acomodar a ereção de Draco. Ele cobriu os dentes com os lábios antes de abaixar na direção do membro inchado. Draco gemeu quando a sensação quente e molhada cobriu seu pênis._

"_Mer-"_

"-da" Draco gemeu, seus olhos se abriram, sua respiração estava ofegante.

Jogando o cobertor para o lado, o louro sentou na cama, gotas de suor cobriam sua testa.

"Por Merlin... Por favor me diz que eu não acabei de sonhar isso" Draco disse para ninguém em particular "Você não deveria estar sonhando sobre ele Draco!" O louro disse para si mesmo balançando a cabeça "Isso é tão errado"

Draco abaixou a cabeça e seus olhos ainda sonolentos pousaram na protuberância na sua calça de pijama. Ele precisava de algum alivio e precisava agora!

Grunhindo Draco se moveu para a lateral da cama e levantou, ele estava dolorosamente ciente do problema entre suas pernas. Malfoy ficou de pé em frente ao seu armário e abriu as portas. Ele pegou uma camisa branca limpa, um agasalho cinza, uma calça preta e cueca.

Era sábado de manhã e ainda era feriado então não havia motivo para pegar sua veste preta. Murmurando para si mesmo, Draco fechou as portas com força e girou com os calcanhares.

"Eu preciso de um maldito banho frio" Draco resmungou e foi para o banheiro.

O louro se despiu, jogando sua camisa no cesto e cuidadosamente retirou sua calça de pijama, abaixando para pega-la antes de jogá-las no cesto também.

Draco entrou na banheira, puxou a cortina em volta, e ligou a água fria no máximo. Ele xingou quando a água gelada tocou seu peito escorrendo pelo seu abdômen e pernas.

Quando Draco colocou a cabeça embaixo do chuveiro, ele deu um berro quase igual ao de uma garota...

Malfoys não berravam como garotas.

* * *

"Droga! Eu odeio banho frio!" Draco resmungou e fechou a torneira. Batendo os dentes de frio, ele puxou as cortinas e saiu da banheira, água escorreu pelo seu torso e fez uma pequena poça no chão de azulejo. "Estamos na droga do inverno! Eu estava pedindo para morrer... a droga da água estava fria como gelo..." Draco murmurou e pegou uma toalha para se secar.

Pelo menos seu problema tinha ido embora agora.

Quando Draco tinha acabado de secar seu cabelo ele se deu conta que seu despertador humano não tinha corrido ainda para o quarto dele.

"Hum... Talvez Harry ainda esteja dormindo" Draco deu de ombros e jogou a toalha molhada no cesto. Os elfos domésticos tomarão conta disso mais tarde. "Engraçado... ele sempre acorda antes-"

"Draco! Acorda!" A voz de Harry veio do outro lado da porta do banheiro.

Draco sorriu zombando, parece que seu despertador humano estava um pouco atrasado hoje. Sem querer berrar para Harry, Draco continuou a escovar os dentes.

"Draco?" Harry olhou em volta do quarto. A cama ainda estava desarrumada, o que queria dizer que ele tinha acabado de acordar. Confuso, Harry olhou para longe da cama e estava prestes a sair do quarto quando ele ouviu um suave barulho vindo do banheiro.

Sorrindo Harry colocou a mão na maçaneta. Ele a girou e com um empurrão Harry entrou no banheiro.

"Draco! Eu estava-"

Os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram com a cena em sua frente. O louro estava escovando os dentes... só de cueca.

Harry deixou escapar um ganido.

Draco desviou o olhar do espelho, com a escova de dentes na mão. Ele paralisou quando viu Harry com os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta e ruborizado perto da porta.

"DESCULPA!"

"AGHHHHH"

Draco berrou e jogou a escova dentro da pia, ele virou e alcançou o cesto pegando a toalha molhada envolvendo-a na cintura.

"Eu sinto muito!" Harry disse e virou de costas "E-eu escutei um barulho... e uh eu estava olhando para- droga isso não soou direito... Oh deus, me desculpe!" Com isso Harry saiu correndo do banheiro sem fechar a porta.

Draco devagar soltou a toalha e a deixou cair no chão. Ele olhou para baixo, olhou para porta e então para baixo para suas pernas e suspirou.

"Por que diabos eu peguei a toalha? Eu estou usando cueca" Draco rolou os olhos e pegou a toalha do chão jogando-a novamente no cesto. Ele olhou no espelho e fez uma careta, envolta de sua boca tinha um pouco de espuma da pasta de dente. "Harry provavelmente berrou porque eu estou horrível"

Draco abriu a torneira e enxaguou sua escova de dente, colocando-a de lado ele colocou a mão em baixo da água corrente, bochechou algumas vezes antes de enxugar. O louro vestiu suas roupas, seu coração ainda disparado pela entrada de Harry.

"Nós dois somos homens... não há por que se preocupar" Draco assegurou para si mesmo "Nós estávamos apenas... surpresos só isso" Concordando, Draco deixou o banheiro e andou em direção a sua cama.

Depois de fazer a cama Malfoy saiu do quarto, Harry não estava à vista. A sala de estar e a cozinha estavam muito quietas então Draco tinha certeza que o menino não estava lá. Harry estava provavelmente se escondendo dentro de seu quarto.

Suspirando, Draco foi em direção ao quarto de Harry, a porta estava entreaberta. Ele espiou pela fresta e viu o moreno deitado na cama. Malfoy empurrou a porta e entrou, ele andou silenciosamente passando da cama e viu que os olhos de Harry estavam fechados.

"Harry?"

O menino em questão chiou e rolou de bruços enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro. Draco fez uma careta. Por que Harry estava agindo desse jeito?"

"Harry... você está bem?" Draco perguntou e sentou na ponta na cama de Harry. Ele escutou uma tosse abafada pelo travesseiro. "Sabe, você vai se sufocar se continuar a pressionar sua face no travesseiro dessa maneira"

"Eu estou bem" Harry murmurou e virou a cabeça para o lado. "Desculpa Draco eu não tinha a intenção de sair entrando no banheiro daquele jeito."

Draco notou uma coloração rosada na bochecha de Harry. "Esta tudo bem... Mas quando você berrou daquele jeito eu achei que estava nu" Draco deixou escapar uma pequena risada.

"Oh. Não era minha intenção... é que eu... eu nunca vi você tão sem roupa antes." A face de Harry ficou ainda mais vermelha. Balançando a cabeça, Harry olhou para cima em direção a Draco com um pouco de incerteza. "Oh e você acordou antes do que eu hoje"

"Eu sei, e eu pensei que meu despertador humano não estava funcionando" Draco sorriu zombando de Harry. Era uma boa coisa mudar o assunto. Draco não queria falar mais sobre a situação constrangedora que aconteceu no banheiro.

"Despertador humano?" Harry perguntou com um pequeno sorriso na face. "Eh... Bem, eu acordei a mesma hora que eu sempre acordo todas as manhãs. Então foi você. Eu acho que eu acordei porque eu ouvi um grito... Foi você?"

Draco ficou rígido e então sacudiu a cabeça. "Uh... Não. Não fui eu."

Patético

"Verdade? Bem..." Harry deu de ombros "...certamente soou como você"

"Não. Não fui eu" Draco disse firme "De qualquer forma, levante Harry. Nós vamos visitar Hermione hoje"

Harry rolou até estar de barriga para cima novamente. Draco pegou Harry olhando para baixo entre as próprias pernas e o louro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Que... interessante.

Draco procurou em sua cabeça tentando achar o motivo de por que Harry estaria olhando entre as pernas... Ah. Draco então se lembrou de quando ele tinha doze anos, foi quando seu membro começou a se mover quando ele via algo que o excitava. Harry não poderia estar tendo o mesmo problema que ele podia? Tudo que o menino tinha visto foi ele de cueca. Draco mentalmente bateu a cabeça e jogou esse pensamento para fora. Não era possível. Harry não poderia estar interessado? Ainda mais, por ele?

Estava?

* * *

Draco e Harry andaram lado a lado fazendo o caminho de volta ao castelo, para torre da Grifinória. Mais de uma vez eles se perderam no caminho até lá – Draco nunca tinha descoberto como chegar a torre da Grifinória e Potter não estava muito certo com as suas memórias confusas – Harry teve que perguntar as pinturas qual o caminho certo.

Enquanto eles andavam Draco tinha as mãos enfiadas dentro do bolso e Harry estava balançando os braços na sua lateral. Uma vez ou outra o moreno olhava para Draco, mordendo os lábios. Quando isso acontecia Draco sorria ao menino mais novo e então voltava a olhar para frente.

Draco estaria mentindo se dissesse que ele não sentia falta de segurar a mão de Harry como ele fazia quando o menino era mais novo. Mas agora que Harry era um pré-adolescente... não parecia certo.

Eles viraram a esquina e Draco pode ver os três lances de escadas que eles teriam que subir para chegar ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Ele grunhiu antes de dar um passo a frente, Harry passou por ele correndo e começou a subir as escadas.

"Harry! Espera!" Draco chamou e correu atrás do menino.

Harry parou e olhou para trás com uma mão no corrimão. "Eu só quero subir logo. Mini pode estar indo para outro lugar e aí nós não iremos encontrá-la"

Draco rolou os olhos e estava agora bem atrás do moreno. "Para onde ela iria? Ela me disse que era a única que tinha ficado."

"Bem..." Harry começou, ele subiu um degrau. Draco estava bem atrás dele. "Mini é uma traça de livros entende? Ela adora ir para livraria quando não tem nada para fazer"

Draco tinha certeza que Granger nunca disse nada sobre adorar livros para Harry durante esses dias após o acidente.

"Ah. Bem, vá logo então. Você é mais novo do que eu. Corra lá e bata na pintura da mulher gorda"

Harry riu e acelerou o passo, mas não muito. "Você não é tão velho assim Draco. Você apenas é o que? Uns cinco anos mais velho do que eu?"

"Como você sabe que eu só tenho dezessete anos?" Draco perguntou "Eu pareço ter dezessete?"

Harry parou mais uma vez e olhou para trás ao louro com uma careta na face. "E-eu só sei que você tem dezessete" Harry sacudiu a cabeça lentamente confuso "Não me pergunte por que eu sei, eu só sei"

Vendo a expressão agravante de Harry, Draco preferiu não pressionar o assunto. Ele sorriu e colocou a mão no ombro de Harry.

"Bem, você está certo. Agora vá suba"

Harry piscou algumas vezes, a expressão dele suavizou e então ele sorriu para Draco antes de subir o resto da escada, deixando Draco, que subia os degraus devagar, para trás. Quando o louro finalmente chegou ao sétimo andar ele achou Harry conversando com a mulher gorda.

"... Eu estou procurando pela Mini, você pode me deixar entrar?" Harry perguntou educadamente, a mulher gorda riu e balançou a cabeça para os lados.

"Eu acredito que não sei que é Mini querido" Disse ela "Você tem certeza que a pessoa que você está procurando se chama Mini? Devo disser que é um nome bem peculiar."

Draco riu e parou ao lado do menino que tinha uma carranca na face. "Minha senhora, estamos aqui para ver Hermione Granger."

"Oh! Vocês estão aqui para ver a Sra. Granger? Bem, porque o jovem não disse antes? Eu estava me perguntando que era essa Mini!" A mulher gorda deixou escapar uma risada alta antes de abrir a porta. "Bem, entrem cavalheiros. A Sra. Granger parece estar na sala comunal. Ela tem estado muito solitária esses últimos dias."

"Obrigado" Draco agradeceu e entrou no aposento, Harry também agradeceu e seguiu Malfoy.

Hermione estava sentada em um sofá escrevendo o que parecia ser um diário quando Draco e Harry entraram. Ela olhou para cima quando ouviu o barulho da pintura fechando.

"Draco? Harry? O que estão fazendo aqui?" Hermione perguntou

Antes que Draco pudesse responder Harry correu em direção onde Hermione estava sentada e se jogou bem ao lado dela no sofá. Draco rolou os olhos e caminhou até eles, ele sentou em uma poltrona na frente deles ficando a vontade. Ele notou que a poltrona era vermelha rubi... Nada mal.

"Bem, nós pensamos que agente podia te fazer companhia" Harry sorriu para a menina "Eu sei que você deve es-"

"Harry só queria te perturbar pelo resto do dia" Draco interrompeu, Harry fez uma careta para ele. Malfoy deu uma olhada para Hermione que percebeu o olhar.

"Eu não me importo de ter companhia. É horrivelmente quieto aqui sozinha" Hermione disse.

"Harry você gostaria de ver o meu álbum? Eu gosto de vê-lo quando estou entediada."

"Você tem um álbum? Isso é fantástico!" Harry sorriu para a menina mais velha.

Hermione pegou sua varinha e girou o pulso. Um momento depois um grande álbum voou descendo as escadas pousando gentilmente em seu colo. Ela encostou a varinha na capa do livro antes de entregar-lo a Harry, que aceitou alegre.

Ambos Draco e Hermione esperaram até Harry estar bem entretido com o livro antes de levantar e andar até um canto distante do salão comunal. Eles sentaram em poltronas, Draco cruzou as pernas e dobrou os braços em baixo dos joelhos enquanto Hermione sentava em cima de sua perna.

"Você queria conversar?" Hermione perguntou suavemente, olhando em direção a Harry que estava folheando seu álbum. "E não se importe, eu tirei todas as fotos em que Harry aparecia."

Draco assentiu, ela tinha respondido a pergunta que ele não foi capaz de fazer.

"Sim. Algo aconteceu essa manhã... e bem, eu achei estranho" Draco respondeu. Ele estava encarando a pequena e redonda mesa que estava entre as duas poltronas.

De repente duas xícaras de chá fervendo apareceram, Draco pegou sua xícara e deu um gole.

"Oh?" Hermione pegou sua xícara e envolveu as duas mãos nela. "O que aconteceu essa manhã? Nada de ruim eu espero?"

Malfoy colocou sua xícara de volta na bandeja e voltou sua atenção para Harry. "Eu não diria ruim. Harry meio que entrou correndo no banheiro e me viu praticamente nu..."

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um gole no chá, porém permaneceu em silencio.

"Eu estava vestido então não pense em nada inapropriado" Draco explicou rapidamente

Granger sorriu por trás da xícara e a colocou na mesa. "Eu não disse nada Draco e você disse que estava _praticamente _nu, então assumi que você estava vestindo alguma coisa" Ela tocou nas mãos entrelaçadas de Draco. "O que aconteceu então?"

"Harry berrou, eu berrei. Eu peguei uma toalha e me cobri... Eu esqueci que eu estava vestido. Eu surtei sabe?" Draco murmurou "Então Harry pediu desculpas e correu para o quarto dele" Draco pausou e olhou nos olhos castanhos de Hermione. "Tenho certeza que você sabe sobre puberdade e toda essa porcaria não é?"

Hermione sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça "Claro, por que pergunta?"

"Bem, eu fui até o quarto de Harry depois e o encontrei deitado na cama. Quando eu entrei ele chiou e não queria olhar para mim" Draco explicou, ele estava mexendo as mãos no ar enquanto explicava.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com puberdade Draco"

"Eu estou chegando lá!" Draco cortou "De qualquer forma, quando eu finalmente consegui fazer com que Harry me olhasse, eu peguei ele olhando para baixo ao... eh... entre as pernas dele melhor dizendo."

Hermione riu, mas parou quando Draco a encarou com um olhar duro. Ela limpou a garganta e fez uma cara séria.

"Você está dizendo que Harry ficou... interessado quando te viu seminu no banheiro?"

"Isso! É exatamente o que eu estou dizendo!" Draco soltou a mão batendo em sua coxa. "Sabe... eu não me importo se fosse o Harry de dezessete anos que tivesse entrado, mas o Harry que estamos falando tem apenas doze anos. Isso não está certo Hermione, é simplesmente errado."

A menina de cabelos marrons mordeu os lábios e olhou para Draco, Malfoy estreitou os olhos.

"Você sabe de algo. Eu posso dizer. Desembucha Granger"

"Bem... Eu sei que _você_ gosta do Harry, estou correta?" Hermione perguntou hesitante, Draco rolou os olhos e assentiu.

"Eu te disse isso da última vez que nos vimos Granger" Hermione olhou feio para Draco e ele desviou o olhar.

"E se... eu estou dizer e se ok? E se Harry... gostasse de você também?" Hermione disse "Eu sei que ele não tem suas memórias normais, mas você sabe que ele está as recuperando lentamente. E se o verdadeiro Harry gostasse de você? É possível. Eu tenho tido minhas suspeitas desde o ano passado. Eu notei como ele te olha às vezes durante as classes."

Draco lambeu os lábios e observou a menina sentada a sua frente, e então olhou para Harry que estava agora deitado de barriga para baixo no sofá, olhando o álbum com interesse.

"Você esta dizendo...?"

"Sim Draco, você sabe exatamente o que eu estou dizendo"

"Harry... Não, ele não poderia. Ele nunca iria-"

Hermione se inclinou por cima da pequena mesa e olhou profundamente para Draco, sua mão estava em cima da das mãos tremulas do louro.

"Harry sente algo por você Draco. É por isso que ele agiu desse jeito nessa manhã. Confie em mim nisso."

Draco ficou sem palavras.

* * *

_Quem diria que Draco conseguiria ter uma conversa civilizada com Hermione, o que o amor não faz não é mesmo. Tomara que ela esteja certa! Será? _

_Obrigado por lerem e por comentarem _

_Fico feliz que estejam gostando da minha tradução _

_Beijos _

_TY _


	14. A caminho de mais confusão

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta

* * *

_Olá pessoas, me desculpem pela demora, voltei as aulas estou toda enrolada de novo, mas quero que saibam que não vou abandonar a fic prometo a vocês. Não me abandonem tambémmm._

_Ah obrigada pelos comentários, não tenho tempo de agradecer um por um, acho que vocês concordam que é melhor gastar o pouco de tempo que eu tenho traduzindo, mas leio todos os comentários e fico muito feliz que estão gostando da minha tradução. Podem ficar a vontade para comentar bastaaannnte, é muito estimulante sabia? RS _

_Então... vamos voltar a nossa história, parece que o hormônios estão a toda! RS_

_Enjoy_

_TY  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: A caminho de mais confusão**

"Bem, é ótimo que tenham vindo me visitar hoje" Hermione sorriu para os dois meninos, agachou e deu um beijo leve na face de Harry. Ela levantou e abriu um sorriso brincalhão ao moreno. "E Harry, na próxima vez que você vier, não suba as escadas que levam ao dormitório feminino."

"Eu não sabia que elas iriam virar um escorrega gigante!" Harry exclamou resmungando e ficou ao lado de Draco inclinando-se um pouco contra o corpo do louro. "Eu só queria ver o que tinha lá em cima..."

Draco segurou a risada e olhou para Hermione; Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry. "Nós vamos embora agora" Draco guiou Potter em direção a pintura/porta aberta. Antes de sair do quarto o louro virou para trás "E obrigado pela... conversa."

"Que conversa?" Harry perguntou já do lado de fora. Draco rolou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça para Hermione antes de partir.

Durante o caminho de volta mais de uma vez Harry deixou sua mão encostar-se à de Draco, claramente querendo que o louro segurasse sua mão. Mas toda vez que Draco olhava na direção de Harry o menino olhava para o lado, ele simplesmente não olhava nos olhos de Draco. Agora eles estavam descendo as escadas lado a lado com passos sincronizados.

Eles não conversaram muito, o que era surpreendente já que Harry geralmente era um tagarela, mas ali estavam eles, em completo silêncio. Um estava perdido em pensamentos enquanto o outro estava contemplando se deveria ou não tentar pegar a mão do louro.

Draco olhava para frente sem prestar atenção, seu corpo estava em piloto automático. Era um milagre que ainda não tinha tropeçado e rolado escada a baixo.

****

.: De volta no tempo... Trinta minutos atrás :.

"O que quer dizer?" Draco sibilou, depois de recuperar a fala. "Você tem certeza Hermione? Harry sente algo por mim?"

Hermione fez uma carranca para o louro ao seu lado e colocou sua xícara de chá firmemente na mesinha fazendo um barulho alto. Com o olhar gelado de Hermione Draco se encolheu um pouco.

"Claro que eu tenho certeza Malfoy!" Hermione murmurou irritada, Draco ergueu a sobrancelha por ter sido chamado pelo sobrenome. Hermione limpou a garganta, realizando o que acabara de fazer. "Desculpe, mas sim Draco eu tenho certeza."

"Como pode ter certeza?" Draco desviou o olhar para longe da menina "Harry pode ter me olhado todas essas vezes por que... me odeia! Você, sendo a melhor amiga dele deveria saber que nós nos 'odiamos' por uns bons cinco anos!"

"Eu sei disso!" Hermione jogou as mãos para cima no ar "Olhe Draco, eu não sou estúpida e nem cega. Acredite ou não Harry às vezes fala sobre... bem você... Claro que nunca quando Rony está por perto, mas ele fala comigo."

Draco estreitou os olhos para a morena. "O que Harry fala de mim? Aposto que é sobre tudo que odeia em mim"

"Na verdade, não. Teve essa vez quando estávamos sentados estudando na sala comunal tarde da noite. Estávamos estudando poções e Harry queria se sair bem na prova de Snape. De qualquer forma, do nada, bem eu acho que não foi realmente do nada porque ele não parava de remexer na cadeira, mas ele deixou escapar... o quão bonito você era quando fazia poções na classe"

Draco quase engasgou o chá que estava bebendo. Ele rapidamente colocou a xícara na mesinha redonda e tossiu algumas vezes. Hermione o olhou com um pequeno sorriso e ele a encarou incrédulo.

"Sim... surpreendente não é mesmo? Eu tive a mesma reação que você teve agora mesmo. Mas então eu consegui me recompor e perguntei a ele por que ele pensava sobre você dessa maneira"

"É... realmente..." Draco murmurou

"Harry apenas deu de ombros e me disse que ele simplesmente achava e voltou a estudar. Eu tive vontade de estrangulá-lo aquela noite, mas consegui me segurar."

Hermione sentou novamente em sua poltrona e olhou para Harry, quem parecia estar ainda ocupado com o álbum. Hermione suspirou dando de ombros "Foi nesse momento que eu comecei a pensar sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos de Harry por você"

"Eu ainda acho impossível que Harry goste de mim..." Draco murmurou, "Toda vez que nos víamos nós queríamos nos matar. Eu agia assim por que eu precisava mascarar meus sentimentos, Harry não tinha nenhuma razão para..."

"Meu deus... Draco você pode parar de ser tão pessimista?" Hermione interrompeu, Draco fechou a boca ficando calado. Era tolice deixar Hermione irritada. "Por que você não pode aceitar que Harry pode te amar também?"

"É-é difícil..."

"Não, não é!" Hermione grunhiu "Deus você é tão teimoso quanto ele!" Ela virou em direção ao moreno no sofá. "Vocês vão fazer um ótimo casal."

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e se recusou a olhar para a menina ao seu lado. Hermione suspirou e mudou de posição na sua poltrona. O louro a olhou cauteloso.

"Não pense que não é correspondido Draco"

****

.: Presente .:

"... Draco? Draco?"

Malfoy olhou a sua volta, parece que ele tinha parado de andar subitamente. Ele e Harry estavam agora em pé no meio de um corredor vazio longe de seu aposento. Ele olhou para baixo – não muito já que a cabeça de Harry já estava na altura do seu antebraço – e encontrou o menino o olhando preocupado.

"Você está bem? Você simplesmente parou... Eu estou dizendo o seu nome há quase um minuto." Harry franziu as sobrancelhas ao seu guardião.

"Oh... Eu estou bem" Harry olhou para Draco cético. "Verdade, eu estou" Draco tentou um sorriso. A expressão de Harry suavizou e o menino retornou o sorriso.

Eles começaram a andar novamente e à medida que eles iam para os andares mais baixos do castelo o ar ficava mais gelado. Harry estremeceu e abraçou seu casaco, Draco se aproximou do menino.

"Harry?" Draco disse o nome do menino sem olhá-lo

"O que foi?"

"E se... E se um dia você acordasse e percebesse... que tudo no passado foi como um sonho? Como uma realidade alternativa. O que você faria?" Draco perguntou, ele esteve pensando nisso, já que seu tempo com Harry estava ficando curto.

"Isso é loucura!" Harry riu "Como pode tudo que aconteceu ser um sonho?" Ele olhou e viu o louro sério percebendo que não era uma piada. Harry olhou triste para Draco "Você não está brincando"

"Não, não estou."

Harry engoliu, sua garganta estava excepcionalmente seca. "Bem, eu posso te disser uma coisa... se isso _fosse_ um sonho, então eu diria que foi um sonho muito bom." Harry sorriu "Meu tempo com você foi cheio de alegria. Você sempre esteve aqui para mim e me amou incondicionalmente. Draco eu nunca vou me esquecer disso."

'_Você tem certeza?' _Draco pensou tristemente

"Harry... e se você acordar um dia e então me... me odiar?"

"Eu nunca vou odiar você" Harry gritou, ele segurou o braço de Draco com força impedindo o louro de continuar andando. "Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?" Os olhos de Harry estavam se enchendo de lágrimas e ele rapidamente limpou-as com sua mão livre. "Eu não posso te odiar Draco... Eu nunca..."

Nesse exato momento Draco se sentiu um idiota de primeira classe. Ele puxou o menino que fungava e o envolveu em um abraço.

"Me desculpe. Harry... eu só estava... Deixa para lá. Esquece tudo que eu disse nos últimos dez minutos" Draco murmurou, ele enterrou seus dedos no cabelo de Harry acalmando o menino imediatamente.

"Eu só não entendo por que você me perguntaria essas coisas?" Harry fungou, ele se moveu dos braços do louro e olhou para cima em seus olhos. "E até onde eu sei nada disso é um sonho."

Draco sorriu, mas não respondeu Harry, ele largou o moreno e ia voltar a andar quando Harry pegou a sua mão.

Não se importando que fosse o Harry adolescente, Draco entrelaçou seus dedos com os do menino. O tempo era curto e Draco iria aproveitar cada segundo.

* * *

Bem era um pouco depois de meia noite e Draco estava acomodado no sofá, olhando o fogo da lareira dançar. Harry quis ficar com ele aquela noite, mas o louro o botou para dormir.

Palavras de sua conversa com Hermione repetidamente voltavam a sua cabeça. Draco queria acreditar em todas as palavras que saíram da boca de Hermione, mas tudo parecia tão surreal. Mais que tudo, Draco queria que Harry gostasse dele e com tempo o amasse também.

Era muita coisa para pensar sobre. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer de tanto pensar.

Com um suspiro Draco esticou suas pernas e as alongou – ele estava sentado todo encolhido nos últimos trinta minutos. Lentamente ele levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Draco estava encostando na maçaneta quanto ele viu, do canto de seu olhos, que a porta de Harry estava entreaberta.

'_Por que se importa? Deixe o menino dormir!' _Draco repreendeu a si mesmo _'Além do mais não é como Harry estivesse fazendo algo de interessante... Ele está dormindo'_

Draco deu de ombros e voltou a colocar a mão na maçaneta quando ele ouviu um suave grunhido do outro lado da porta de Harry. Draco parou de girar a maçaneta e marchou (três passos) em direção a porta ao lado.

Várias perguntas passaram pela cabeça de Draco:

Harry estava doente?

Harry estava tendo um pesadelo

Ele caiu da cama e bateu a cabeça

Nenhuma das opções anteriores

'_Deve existir uma quinta opção'_

Draco usou a ponta de seu pé direito para empurrar a porta a abrindo mais um pouco para que ele pudesse passar sem que fizesse barulhos desnecessários. Draco parou perto da porta, suas mãos atrás de suas costas para que pudesse fechá-la.

A primeira coisa que ele viu foi algo se contorcendo no topo da cama de Harry. Draco imediatamente riscou a pergunta de número três. À medida que ele chegava mais perto do corpo que se movia em baixo das cobertas Draco começou a ouvir suaves gemidos, as questões de número um e dois voltaram. Preocupado com a saúde de Harry o louro rapidamente foi até o lado da cama e estava prestes a checar a temperatura de Harry quando o menino gemeu novamente.

"... Oh... Não..." Harry murmurou sem ar em seu sono, ele se contorceu em baixo do cobertor, suas mãos agarrando o topo fechando em punhos.

Draco se aproximou do moreno e inspecionou a face de Harry. Era uma boa coisa que a janela ficava bem atrás da cama de Harry. A suave luz do luar brilhava através do vidro e iluminava a face do menino. Malfoy podia ver que Harry estava um pouco enrubescido, seus lábios parcialmente abertos, gotículas de suor pontilhavam a testa de Harry, fazendo suas madeixas de cabelo negro grudarem em sua pele. Ele ainda gemia... seus quadris estavam fazendo sutis investidas. Uma coisa veio à mente de Draco: Harry parecia que estava no meio de uma boa transa.

"Deus do céu!"

"Draco..." Harry gemeu, ele inconscientemente dobrou as pernas e as abriu.

Draco soltou um gemido agudo. Sim agudo. Por deus, Harry acabara de gemer o nome dele, quem não o faria.

"Harry... Oh Merlin..." Draco sacudiu a cabeça "Pare com isso Draco. Você não pode pensar sobre Harry dessa maneira. Não agora." Draco lembrou a si mesmo e lentamente começou a se afastar do moreno. "Você simplesmente não pode"

Então Harry começou a ofegar.

A pressão sanguínea de Draco foi até o teto e então todo o sangue foi para o sul. Dessa vez foi a vez de Draco grunhir. Era tão deliciosamente sedutor ver Harry em cima da cama se contorcendo, mesmo que Harry estivesse apenas sonhando. Draco girou os calcanhares e saiu correndo para fora da porta, antes que ele fosse fazer algo drasticamente estúpido com o moreno.

Aquela noite Draco Malfoy não conseguiu dormir

* * *

Como um relógio, Harry seu despertador humano entrou no quarto de Draco às oito horas em ponto no Domingo de manhã. O feriado de inverno estava chegando ao fim, na verdade a escola começava no dia seguinte. Harry subiu no colchão macio e sorriu quando Draco chegou para o lado, abrindo espaço para o menino. Potter suspirou e deitou-se ao lado do louro, seu olhos verdes encaravam o teto.

"O que? Não vai me sacudir hoje?" Draco perguntou, ele já estava meio acordado quando Harry entrou. Draco grunhiu cansado e rolou de barriga para cima, deitando na mesma posição que Harry estava. "Você está terrivelmente quieto"

"Oh... e-eu uh... não dormi muito essa noite. Acordei muito cedo. É." Harry disse nervoso. Draco virou a cabeça para o lado e encontro Harry olhando para ele. O menino enrubesceu e desviou o olhar rapidamente, voltando a encarar o teto.

"E por que você não dormiu?" Draco questionou, ele sabia a resposta claro, só queria ver se Harry iria contar a verdade para ele. Ele não se desapontou, Harry entrelaçou as mãos em cima de seu estômago e começou a mexer os polegares.

"E-eu tive um sonho. É. Foi... interessante" Harry disse constrangido, "Eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre... por isso não consegui dormir."

"Verdade?" Draco falou pausadamente e sentou. Ele se espreguiçou devagar, sem notar o modo como Harry estava o observando.

"Si-sim..." Harry gaguejou, seu olhos viajaram para baixo onde um pedaço de pele apareceu quando o pijama de Draco subiu enquanto se espreguiçava. "E-eu não lembro muito sobre o sonho"

Draco murmurou e virou sorrindo para o menino que ainda estava deitado de costas. Seu sorriso se modificou quando ele viu como os olhos de Harry estavam grudados na sua cintura. Tinham duas manchas rosa em cada bochecha de Harry. Um sorriso malicioso se formou e Draco avançou sua mão devagar na direção ao estomago de Harry. Com um tapa ele ganhou a atenção de Harry.

"Por que você fez isso?" Harry reclamou enquanto esfregava o ponto dolorido em seu estomago. "E pare de me olhar desse jeito!" Harry murmurou quando Draco continuou com seu sorriso malicioso.

"O que você estava olhando?" Draco revidou, ele sorriu satisfeito quando Harry ficou vermelho.

"N-nada" Harry disse rápido, seus olhos fugindo dos de Draco. Ele rolou para o lado e se encolheu em uma bola. "Eu não estava olhando você, isso é certo" Harry disse firmemente.

"Claro Harry eu tenho certeza que você estava apenas olhando ao meu lindo armário do outro lado do quarto" Draco disse sarcasticamente, Harry fez um grunhido indiferente. "Agora se você vai ficar aí deitado na minha cama fique a vontade, eu vou ao salão principal tomar café da manhã depois que eu me refrescar. Você pode se juntar a mim quando decidir sair da cama" Draco disse e levantou, ele andou até o seu 'lindo' armário e pegou roupas limpas. "Eu sugiro que você vá ao seu quarto e se vista. Eu sei que os elfos domésticos vão fazer um ótimo café da manhã inglês para nós se nós não chegarmos muito tarde."

Draco ouviu Harry suspirar e sem virar ele sabia que Harry tinha saído correndo do quarto, pelos passos apressados que ouviu. O louro riu para si mesmo e se aprontou para o resto do dia.

* * *

Já que era o ultimo dia do feriado alguns estudantes já estavam voltando à escola, o salão principal estava um quarto cheio. Draco mal tinha aberto a porta quando Harry saiu correndo por ele direto a mesa da Grifinória. Draco estava secretamente feliz que a mesa dos leões tinha apenas poucos alunos e a maioria mais novos. Ele achou Granger na hora, Harry já estava lá sentado na frente da menina. Malfoy andou até eles calmamente e sentou ao lado de Harry que estava esperando impaciente para que o prato aparecesse em sua frente.

"Bom dia Hermione" Draco cumprimentou educadamente, Hermione sorriu para o louro

"Bom dia Draco" Hermione sorriu ainda mais "Parece que Harry está bem animado"

"Claro que está eu mencionei comida quando ainda estávamos no quarto. Ele levou apenas dez minutos para ficar pronto." Draco disse

"Eu estou com fome!" Harry disse indignado "Você não pode deixar um menino em crescimento morrer de fome!" Ele bufou e voltou a ficar agitado.

"Cedo ou tarde você vai quebrar o banco com toda essa agitação"

Draco rolou os olhos quando Harry fez uma careta, mas parou de se mexer mesmo assim. Hermione riu da interação entre Draco e seu melhor amigo.

Harry pulou quando o enorme prato de comida apareceu a sua frente, Draco e Hermione calmamente começaram a comer enquanto Harry devorava. Era um milagre como Harry conseguia ser tão magro levando em consideração a quantidade de comida que ele consumia a cada dia.

Potter cortou um pedaço de salsicha e enfiou na boca, mastigou e engoliu antes de falar. "Mini, por que você ficou aqui no Natal? Você não vai sempre com Rony para a casa dele?"

Hermione parou de espetar seus ovos com o garfo e olhou para Harry chocada. Ela viu Draco balançando a cabeça para ela e ela engoliu qualquer questão que estava prestes a sai de sua boca.

A menina de cabelos castanhos colocou o garfo no prato e limpou a boca com seu guardanapo branco. Olhando de volta para Draco, o louro tinha voltado a mastigar suas salsichas. Hermione suspirou e tentou um pequeno sorriso, Harry estava olhando para ela, suas bochechas estufadas cheias de comida.

"Rony me chamou para visitar a família dele esse ano..." Hermione começou "... mas eu pensei melhor. É o único tempo que ele passa com a família dele afinal. Eu não queria intrometer." Hermione disse suavemente, Draco olhou por cima de seus ovos mexidos e apenas pelo olhar na face da garota ele sabia que tinha mais motivos do que tinha dito.

"Oh... Então é por isso que você ficou?" Harry inclinou a cabeça "Bem Natal é a única época do ano quando... Carlinhos volta da Romênia, você sabe como Rony quase nunca o vê"

"O que mais você lembra?" Hermione falou, Draco estava a encarando agora mais ele o ignorou. "O quanto você sabe? Você... Harry você lembra de tudo?"

"Hermione, por que você não termina seu café da manhã?" Draco disse por entre os dentes "Talvez possamos conversar quando todos terminarem"

"Eu estou cheia, Draco" Hermione encarou o louro

Harry estava olhando para um lado e para o outro aos dois adolescentes mais velhos. Por que ele disse Carlinhos? De onde veio isso? Quando ele tentou procurar por suas memórias quem era Carlinhos Harry não conseguia achar. Harry fez uma careta e colocou seu garfo na mesa, ele não estava mais com fome. Metade de sua comida ficou no prato.

"Eu não sei Mini..." Harry murmurou "O nome parecia familiar... mas eu não consigo lembrar..." Harry contorceu o rosto para o prato a sua frente e o empurrou para longe.

Draco grunhiu para a menina, Hermione devolveu o grunhido com um de seu olhares secos.

"Nós teremos que ter uma longa conversa Draco" Hermione disse em um tom mortal, com um pequeno sorriso, mas ela estava tudo menos feliz.

"Eu ficarei mais que feliz em conversar com você Hermione"

* * *

Draco observava enquanto Harry corria nas margens do lago, parando às vezes quando tinha uma marola. Draco assumiu que a lula gigante tinha acordado de sua hibernação. Malfoy tinha dito a Harry que ele precisava conversar com 'Mini', Harry disse a eles que ele estaria perto do lago e não fez nenhuma pergunta antes de correr. Draco suspirou e encostou-se a um tronco de carvalho. Hermione estava tentando ficar confortável na neve dura e gelada. Uma vez que conseguiu ela fez uma carranca ao louro ao seu lado.

"Me diga, o quanto Harry lembra de suas memórias reais?" Hermione berrou "Eu pensei que ele só lembrava de um pouco, mas então lá estava ele lembrando de Carlinhos e de mim indo a Toca todos os Natais!"

"Foi uma coisa gradual Hermione" Draco respondeu cansado "Começou quando Harry ficou com sete anos. Foi nessa época que ele começou a ter relapsos e via imagem de suas memórias reais" Ele colocou os braços para trás e os cruzou atrás de sua cabeça. "Harry entrava em algum tipo de transe e então depois de alguns minutos tudo volta ao normal. Algumas vezes eu tinha medo que ele iria lembrar o quanto me odiava..."

A expressão zangada de Hermione suavizou "É por isso que você acha que Harry não gosta de você?"

"É parte do motivo eu acho" Draco murmurou "Eu sempre estou com medo que ele me odeie um dia... por se lembrar de cada detalhe... de todo ódio entre nós"

"Bem, pelo que eu vejo, ele te ama mais do que qualquer coisa" Hermione disse suavemente, seus olhos observando o moreno que estava agora sentando em frente ao lago olhando o cenário.

"Eu o perguntei ontem" Draco disse "Eu perguntei ao Harry o que ele faria se tudo que aconteceu fosse um sonho. Eu o perguntei e se na verdade ele me odiasse."

"O que Harry disse?"

"Ele começou a chorar e perguntou como eu podia dizer essas coisas." Draco riu amargamente "Se ele soubesse o quão verdadeiras eram as minhas palavras."

"Esse é a questão. Harry não sabe" Hermione colocou uma mão no ombro de Draco e apertou oferecendo conforto ao louro. "Deixe ele acreditar que tudo isso é verdade. Tem uma chance que ele se lembrará de tudo que aconteceu, certo?"

"Uma pequena chance, mas você tem razão" Draco confirmou "Porém eu tenho esse sentimento que Harry não lembrará."

"Talvez... talvez não"

"Isso é tão confuso!" Draco berrou, ele se inclinou para frente e colocou o queixo em cima de seus joelhos dobrados. "Parte de mim deseja que esse acidente nunca tivesse acontecido. Eu vivia minha vida, Harry a dele. E outra parte está feliz por ter acontecido porque eu tive a chance de conhecer Harry melhor... Eu estou sendo egoísta?"

Hermione riu e balançou a cabeça "Claro que não, Draco você não esta sendo egoísta."

Eles ficaram em silencio por um momento, ambos olhando Harry que tentava fazer um boneco de neve. Era um boneco bem mal feito, mas era um mesmo assim. Draco desviou o olhar de Harry e olhou para a menina sentada ao seu lado. Hermione ainda estava observando Harry então não notou quando Draco olhou para ela.

"Por que você não foi com Weasley esse ano?"

Hermione bufou ao quão era atrevida a pergunta, mas respondeu o louro.

"Nós... andamos discordando muito desde que Harry se tornou um bebê" Hermione murmurou "No primeiro dia, Rony reclamou por que Harry estava aos seus cuidados. Suas palavras exatas foram: 'Por que o furão que vai cuidar de Harry? Ele é nosso amigo e inimigo dele!"

"Típico do Weasley dizer algo assim" Draco zombou "Continue"

"Bem, você sabe como é o Rony. Ele é muito teimoso. Então todos os dias depois disso ele reclamava a toda hora. Sempre perguntando por que não podíamos ver Harry. No início eu concordei com Rony. Harry é um Grifinório afinal e devia ter ficado conosco."

"Você disse no início. O que a fez mudar de idéia?" Draco perguntou, era interessante ouvir sobre os problemas de outra pessoa. Draco sabia que era terrível pensar dessa maneira, mas ele estava cansado de sempre falar sobre seus problemas com as pessoas.

"Aquele dia quando vimos Harry pela primeira vez durante a aula de poções" Hermione sorriu lembrando "Harry tinha três anos e ele chamou o professor Snape de 'Slaps'. Hermione deu uma risada "Eu achei tão fofo... e então eu também vi o quão feliz ele estava com você" Ela olhou para o lado e encontrou os olhos cinzas de Draco. "Quando você estava pegando os ingredientes Harry estava perguntando por você o tempo todo. Ele estava contando para mim e para Rony como você tinha contado para ele sobre poções... Foi aí que eu vi que foi a escolha certa para Harry ao ser deixado em seus cuidados. Você o fez feliz, deu a ele a chance de ter uma infância normal, sem todas as palavras duras que vinham de seus parentes."

"Entendo... Mas ainda sim, não me disse por que se recusou a ir com Weasley" Draco desviou o olhar de Hermione e voltou a olhar Harry – o boneco de neve estava metade pronto.

"Rony tinha na verdade planejado uma visita para você e Harry e então levar Harry a força com ele!" Hermione fumegou "Essa foi a idéia mais absurda que ele já teve na vida!"

Ela contorceu o rosto e fez uma carranca a memória. "Eu gritei com ele dizendo para ele deixar de ser um imbecil e aceitar o fato que Harry estava feliz contigo. Você sabe o que ele disse para mim?" Hermione perguntou.

Draco disse que não com a cabeça. Isso era tão divertido.

"Ele me perguntou se eu estava do seu lado!" Hermione jogou as mãos para o alto e rolou os olhos "Então ele me perguntou se eu na verdade gostava de você... eu dei um tapa no rosto nele, não podia mais ouvir mais nada."

Draco estava sem fala... e feliz. Hermione deu um tapa no fuinha!"

"É por isso que você não foi com ele? Bom para você Hermione, Weasley precisava levar um tapa." Draco sorriu cinicamente.

"Sim... foi por isso. Ele estava bravo comigo e não quis falar comigo por dias... Eu até estava um pouco feliz por não ter que ficar o ouvindo reclamar sobre você e Harry. Mas conhecendo Rony ele provavelmente vai esquecer tudo quando voltar."

"Huh... espere até ele descobrir que seu melhor amigo pode na verdade gostar de mim. Ele vai explodir" Draco disse sem graça.

"Eu não sou estúpida o suficiente para contar isso para ele!" Hermione fez uma careta "Ele pode descobrir por si mesmo. Vai ficar bravo, mas mais tarde ele irá aceitar"

"Verdade?" Draco perguntou incrédulo

"Rony é o menor de seus problemas. Você planeja contar a Harry... quando ele voltar ao normal?"

"Contar o que? Que eu gosto dele?" Draco passou os dedos por seu cabelo louro

"Contar tudo... suponho"

"Hermione, você deveria saber que Harry não é a pessoa mais cabeça fria do mundo" Draco suspirou "Eu ainda acho que ele não vai aceitar muito bem se eu contar..."

"Você deveria ao menos tentar" Hermione sugeriu "Que mal pode fazer?"

"Possivelmente muito"

* * *

_Grandinho esse capitulo não? Pelo menos já sabemos por que a dupla Hermione e Rony não apareceram antes! Está cada vez mais perto de Harry voltar ao normal, vou contar um segredo para vocês: isso vai acontecer no próximo capítulo então preparem os corações!_

_Se ya soon, I hope! _

_TY _


	15. Você lembra?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta

* * *

_Bem... Harry lembrará ou não? Finalmente vamos saber..._

_TY  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Você lembra?**

A primeira coisa que Draco encontrou depois de acordar segunda de manhã foi uma carta dobrada pousada inocentemente na mesa de jantar. Seu nome estava escrito em letras cursivas magras e Draco imediatamente soube que a carta era de Snape.

Era o primeiro dia de escola após as férias de inverno e como todos os anos após as férias, seu relógio interno o fez acordar bem e cedo, antes mesmo que Harry. Draco suspirou e pegou a carta, não querendo realmente ler o que o professor escreveu, mas Malfoy sabia que ele não podia ignorar, alguma coisa o dizia que havia algo importante na carta ou então Snape não haveria escrito.

O louro desdobrou o pergaminho e leu...

"_Sr, Malfoy,_

_É de minha intenção avisá-lo que a última parte da poção de envelhecimento do Sr. Potter está pronta. Como você já sabe, quando o Sr. Potter beber esse frasco ele voltará a sua idade original de dezessete anos. Eu sei que nos últimos dois meses você ficou extremamente afeiçoado ao Potter mais novo então te direi o seguinte, esteja pronto para caso o Sr. Potter não se lembre de nada que aconteceu nos últimos dois meses. Eu disse antes e estou lembrando novamente._

_Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu escrevi essa carta e não o visitei como normalmente eu faço. Isso é por que eu quero que você leve o Sr. Potter para enfermaria depois da sua classe de Runas Antigas, tenho certeza que não vai querer que o Potter de dezessete anos acorde em seu aposento e te encontre com ele. Ele deve ficar confuso pelos próximos dias por causa de sua memória bagunçada. _

_Nesse último frasco eu colocarei uma dose mais forte de sonífero, o que fará Potter dormir por pelo menos vinte e quatro horas._

_Eu não sei o que você vê em Potter, mas posso dizer que você realmente gosta do menino. Porém creio que não seja uma boa idéia que você esteja na ala do hospital quando Harry acordar._

_Eu sei que você está pensando como fazer que ele vá até a ala do hospital com você. Diga ele que Madame Pomfrey vai fazer um check-up, sem desculpas. Eu entreguei o frasco a ela e ela saberá o que fazer._

_S. Snape" _

Draco releu a carta uma, duas, três vezes antes que finalmente ele a amassou em uma bola. Com um berro ele lançou a bola contra a parede da cozinha e olhou quando caiu no chão. Ele ficou parado por um momento, possivelmente um minuto ou mais antes de andar até a bola de papel e pegá-la. Com o coração pesado Draco atravessou a sala de estar e foi até onde estava a lareira, deu uma última olhada ao papel amassado e o jogou no fogo olhando queimar.

O papel queimou ficando preto, as pontas vermelho vibrante. O papel crepitou e murchou antes de finalmente virar pó. Com um piscar de olhos não existia mais carta.

Assim como o tempo dele com Harry.

* * *

"Bom dia Draco" Harry disse bocejando, ele estava vestido apropriadamente, parecia que era ele quem estava voltando às aulas. "Nós iremos tomar café da manhã no salão principal hoje?"

Draco murmurou assentindo, ele estava sentado no sofá, sua mochila ao seu lado. Ele quase não notou Harry sentando perto dele. Até que o moreno cutucasse seu braço.

"Draco você está bem? Você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer?"

Draco saiu de seu estupor e virou sua cabeça para olhar o menino de olhos verdes. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso tentando agir como nada estivesse acontecido.

"Eu te ouvi. Sim, nós iremos comer no salão principal hoje. Eu não quero chegar atrasado para aula do professor Snape" Draco murmurou e levantou, colocando a mochila no ombro. "Você está pronto para ir?" Draco perguntou olhando para Harry.

Potter assentiu e levantou. Ele inclinou a cabeça e fez uma carranca "Você parece que tem algo mais para me dizer. O que é?"

Draco segurou a alça de sua mochila mais apertado e sem jeito passou a mão na cabeça de Harry. O menino continuou com a carranca só que dessa vez ele ergueu uma sobrancelha confuso.

Draco suspirou "Madame Pomfrey me pediu para levá-lo a ala do hospital depois da minha aula de Runas Antigas. Ela me disse isso essa manhã quando você ainda estava dormindo" Draco mentiu.

Os lábios de Harry se curvaram um pouco "Oh isso é tudo? O que Madame Pomfrey quer?"

"Ela quer fazer um check-up em você. Não me pergunte por que, ela apenas pediu para levá-lo" Draco disse firmemente.

Harry deu de ombros e andou na frente de Draco. Por um momento Malfoy pensou que Harry estava vendo através de sua mentira. Mas quando o menino alcançou a pintura da frente e virou tinha um sorriso na face de Harry que não mostrava nenhuma indicação que ele sabia que Draco estava mentindo. Malfoy imediatamente relaxou, retornou o sorriso e andou em direção a Harry.

"Nós temos que nos apresar para o salão principal ou não teremos tempo suficiente para comer" Draco lembrou Harry.

Isso foi tudo que ele precisou dizer antes de Harry sair correndo, com Draco o seguindo um pouco atrás.

* * *

"Harry pode me ajudar um pouco?"

Harry girou no assento e encarou Draco. Ele sorriu e assentiu.

"Claro, o que você quer que eu faça?" Harry perguntou. Draco o entregou um papel com uma lista de ingredientes necessários para fazer a poção que estava no quadro. Harry olhou a lista e olhou para o louro novamente. "Você que eu pegue esses para você?"

"Sim, se não for muito incômodo" Draco disse com esperança de que Harry iria sem fazer mais perguntas. Ele queria falar com Hermione, ela também estava sozinha (Rony estava sentado em outra fila)

"Não. Eu irei pegar" Harry disse animado, ele olhou para baixo checando a lista novamente e fez uma careta. "Polpa de olho de morcego? Besouro amassado? Merlin eu espero que você não tenha que beber essa poção Draco" Harry colocou a língua para fora antes de virar e andar até o gabinete de ingredientes.

"Sério Draco, você não podia levantar e pegar os ingredientes você mesmo? Eu não sabia que era tão preguiçoso." A voz de Hermione veio em direção a Draco.

O louro deu de ombros e não disse uma palavra para a menina atrás dele. Ele suspirou derrotado e colocou os cotovelos em cima da mesa levantando a cabeça.

Granger parou de mexer sua base de poção borbulhante. "Draco estou falando com você!"

"Ele vai ter dezessete anos novamente. Você deveria estar contente Granger"

Hermione teve que fazer esforço para conseguir escutar o que Draco disse. Ela fechou o fogo e deixou a poção assentar. Ela se inclinou para frente e colocou a mão no ombro de Draco.

"O professor Snape dará a Harry o último frasco?"

Draco assentiu "Eu terei que levá-lo a ala hospitalar mais tarde hoje. Snape deu a poção para Pomfrey para que ela dê a Harry"

"Entendo... Por quando tempo ele ficará dormindo?" Hermione perguntou preocupada

"Snape disse que vinte quatro horas aproximadamente. Ele pediu para que eu não esteja no quarto quando Harry acordar..." Draco sussurrou

"Hoje é meu último dia com Harry"

"Não diga isso Draco" Hermione disse triste "Você o verá por aí. Talvez ele se lembre do que você fez por ele"

"Não... não ele não vai" Draco balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos loiros caindo em sua face.

"Draco-"

"Draco eu peguei! Eu peguei tudo que você precisava!" Harry falou enquanto voltava para a mesa de Draco. Hermione fechou a boca e Draco sentou ereto colocando um fim na conversa.

Harry acenou para Hermione com sua mão livre quando passou pela garota. "Eu acho que eu peguei o último frasco de olhos de morcego... Quase tive que brigar com um menino por isso" Harry virou a cabeça em direção ao lado direito da sala. Ele colocou os jarros e garrafas na frente de Draco antes de sentar em seu banco. "Bem, você pode começar agora. Eu irei apenas olhar"

"Oh. Er... Obrigado Harry" Draco sorriu brevemente, ele acendeu um fogo e derramou a base da poção no caldeirão. "Você pode me ajudar se quiser. Eu sei o quanto você gosta de ajudar" Draco empurrou as instruções na direção de Harry. "Você pode me dizer o que adicionar e o que fazer ok?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça triste e voltou a sua própria poção. Era triste ver Draco agir dessa forma. Era como se Harry fosse desaparecer no dia seguinte e ele nunca o veria novamente. Ela rezou para todos os deuses e divindades que pudessem existir, pedindo que Harry lembrasse.

Era o mínimo que ela podia fazer.

* * *

Mais vinte minutos...

Quinze...

Dez...

Cinco...

"Ok, classe liberada! Amanhã eu quero que vocês façam um resumo de sessenta linhas, do capítulo trinta ao trinta e cinco. Tenham um ótimo dia!"

Estudantes grunhiram e começaram a guardar seus pertences. Draco lentamente guardou suas penas, tinteiro e anotações. Ele estava tentando prolongar o tempo, não queria levar Harry para a ala hospitalar.

Draco estava temeroso. Desde que eles almoçaram ele vinha olhando à hora. A hora gradualmente foi passando e antes que percebesse Runas Antigas tinha terminado. Eram quatro e trinta da tarde. Draco desistiu de ser lerdo e com raiva tacou o livro dentro da mochila e a fechou.

"Vamos Harry, temos que ir Madame Pomfrey está esperando" Draco murmurou. Ele saiu da sala sem nem checar se Harry estava o seguindo.

Harry olhou a forma como Draco estava guardando suas coisas. Draco nunca tacava as coisas dentro da bolsa. O louro era sempre tão cuidadoso com suas coisas... Harry sabia que algo estava errado. Ele correu atrás de Draco que já estava na metade do corredor. Quando Harry conseguiu alcançá-lo ele já estava sem ar.

"Mais devagar... Eu tenho certeza que Madame Pomfrey não se importará se chegarmos atrasados" Harry reclamou

Draco estava andando tão rápido que seus músculos estavam começando a doer. Ele desacelerou um pouco quando ouviu Harry ofegante ao seu lado. Olhando para o lado ele encontrou Harry o encarando com os olhos arregalados.

"Você tem agido estranho o dia todo Draco" Harry disse "Foi algo que eu disse? Ou-"

"Não, não é você Harry" Draco o cortou "eu estou sendo um idiota me desculpe" Draco abriu um sorriso apertado "Eu acho que eu só... estou preocupado com que Pomfrey vai fazer"

"É só um check-up!" Harry riu "Nada de ruim pode acontecer"

A expressão de Draco se tornou rígida e ele voltou a andar na frente do menino. Dessa vez Harry o seguiu sem questionar.

'_Muitas coisas podem dar errado. Você só não sabe'_

* * *

"Bem Sr. Malfoy, vejo que trouxe o Sr. Harry com você" Pomfrey disse sorrindo

Draco desejou que ele pudesse arrancar aquele sorriso da face dela. Ele não achava que esse era um momento feliz. Harry, claro, estava no seu bom humor e foi até ela e deu um rápido abraço. Por que Harry a abraçou era um mistério.

Madame Pomfrey riu quando Harry a soltou do abraço. "Que saudação maravilhosa! Agora Harry você pode ir até aquela cama e esperar por mim? Se despe que eu estarei com você em um momento" Ela apontou para a cama que estava no canto mais longe da ala hospitalar.

"Erm ok.." Harry disse, ele olhou para o louro "Draco, você vai esperar por mim certo?"

"Sim claro que eu vou esperar por você. Não deve demorar muito tempo" Draco respondeu. Olhos cinzas seguiram Harry se afastando. Com um ultimo sorriso Harry puxou a cortina em volta da cama bloqueando a vista de qualquer um que pudesse vê-lo nu.

"Acredito que Severo tenha lhe enviado uma carta essa manhã?" Madame Pomfrey perguntou a Malfoy depois de ter certeza que Harry não poderia ouvi-los.

"Sim, ele mandou." Draco murmurou. Ele sentou em uma cama que estava perto dele parecendo extremamente cansado. "Posso ficar aqui até Harry dormir?"

"Claro, Severo me alertou sobre isso. Ele me disse que você talvez pedisse para ficar um pouco." Pomfrey sorriu "Na verdade eu estou te dando uma permissão especial para ficar enquanto o estiver dormindo. Não conte a mais ninguém que eu estou fazendo isso ok?"

Os olhos cinzas de Draco se iluminaram "Eu posso ficar?" Draco se sentiu um pouco melhor com as palavras da enfermeira, ele estava se contendo para não rir de felicidade. O louro sorriu para Madame Pomfrey. "Obrigado por me deixar ficar... Creio que o professor Snape explicou como eu..."

"Sim ele me disse" Poppy disse suave "Eu fiquei um pouco chocada, considerando como o senhor e o Sr. Potter não fizeram nada alem de brigar nos últimos cinco anos. Eu tratei dos dois algumas vezes que eu me lembre."

Draco riu "Eu me lembro desses dias..."

"Madame Pomfrey! Cadê você? Eu estou pronto para o check-up!" Harry berrou de trás da cortina. "Está ficando um pouco frio aqui deitado na cama sem roupa!" O moreno colocou a cabeça para fora da cortina, seus olhos pousaram em Draco. "Isso vai demorar muito?"

Pomfrey pegou sua varinha "Não, não deve levar mais de cinco minutos" Ela andou até a cama onde estava Harry e deixou Draco para trás. Ela então pausou e virou. "Sr. Malfoy, se quiser pode sentar ao lado da cama do Sr. Potter."

"Isso seria bom" Draco disse graciosamente

Malfoy foi até a lateral da cama de Harry e puxou a cadeira de madeira. Ele sentou e esperou que Madame Pomfrey fosse através das cortinas e começasse o check-up. De vez em quando ele a ouvia repreendendo Harry dizendo que o menino precisava comer mais ou que ele era muito pequeno para um menino de doze anos. Draco sorriu e estava silenciosamente concordando com cada palavra dita. Alguns minutos depois, possivelmente mais que cinco, ela saiu abrindo as cortinas. Harry estava sentado na ponta da cama abotoando sua camisa. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu para Draco.

"Terminou! Agora eu só tenho que esperar enquanto madame Pomfrey busca uma poção de nutrientes. Ela disse que eu estou abaixo do peso e muito pequeno para minha idade." Harry fez uma careta enquanto Draco deu um sorriso debochado.

'_Então é assim que ela dará a poção a ele' _

"Bem, que bom então. Você não vai mais ser tão pequeno." Draco disse enquanto Harry ajeitava a camisa.

Antes que Harry tivesse a chance de responder Madame Pomfrey voltou segurando um pequeno frasco com um líquido verde dentro na sua mão direita. Draco conhecia essa poção muito bem... e depois de hoje, ele não teria que vê-la nunca mais. Pomfrey parou bem em frente a Harry, ela deu o frasco para o menino. Um copo d'água apareceu imediatamente na mesa de cabeceira. Harry pegou a poção sem hesitar, ele puxou a rolha e bebeu tudo em uma golada colocando a cabeça para trás.

"Merlin isso é horrível!" Harry estremeceu e rapidamente pegou o copo de água e deu três goles.

"Você sabe muito bem que poções não têm um gosto bom" Madame Pomfrey disse pegando o frasco, agora vazio, de Harry.

Draco não contribuiu para a conversa. Tudo que ele estava fazendo era sentar ali olhando Harry intensamente. Ele sabia que a qualquer momento agora Harry iria cair em um sono profundo e envelheceria.

Harry estava prestes a se levantar quando Poppy colocou uma mão em seu ombro, ele olhou para cima surpreso.

"Eu pensei que tinha dito que eu podia... ir..." Harry sacudiu a cabeça "Eu não... Oh meu deus..." Ele piscou tentando acabar com a sonolência. "Por que eu-" O corpo de Harry balançou e ficou imóvel.

Antes de cair para trás seus olhos encontraram Draco. Malfoy já estava de pé, seu rosto mostrava preocupação. Harry tentou alcançar seu Draco, mas ele estava cansado... tão cansado...

"... Dray"

A respiração de Draco fraquejou quando os olhos de Harry começaram a fechar. Madame Pomfrey segurou Draco quando o louro quis ir tocar Harry. Ele deixou a enfermeira ir até Harry e o mover em uma posição mais confortável enquanto ele ficou lá sentado ao lado olhando.

"Está feito Sr. Malfoy" Poppy disse suavemente. "Ele irá envelhecer a noite. Eu farei um feitiço em sua veste escolar mais tarde" Ela virou para o louro e pegou a mão dele nas suas. "Por que você não volta para o quarto? Você pode visitar Harry depois do jantar. Ele não vai acordar tão cedo."

"E-eu não quero ir. Eu quero ficar aqui" Draco disse resmungando, ele olhou para a enfermeira com olhar implorando. Madame Pomfrey tentou não parecer tão surpresa. Ela nunca tinha visto Draco desse jeito. "Eu prometo que eu vou embora antes que ele acorde"

Poppy suspirou e assentiu, "Eu pedirei que seu jantar seja entregue aqui. Você também pode voltar de manhã cedo, tenho certeza que Harry ainda estará dormindo."

"Obrigado" Draco olhou para baixo. Ele não iria chorar, Malfoys não choram.

"De nada querido." Madame Pomfrey disse suavemente "Se precisar de alguma coisa eu estarei em meu escritório" Ela soltou a mão de Draco e começou a andar para seu escritório deixando os dois adolescentes sozinhos.

Draco desmoronou sentando na cadeira quando ouviu a porta do escritório de Pomfrey fechar. Ele pegou a mão de Harry e levou a até sua bochecha. Malfoy acariciou sua bochecha ternamente na mão quente. Harry não teve nenhuma reação obviamente. Tudo que ele fez era inspirar e expirar.

Eles ficaram desse jeito por um longo tempo. Um segurando a mão do outro e o outro deitado na cama em um sono profundo. Draco só se moveu quando Madame Pomfrey veio até ele com uma bandeja de comida.

"Draco você tem que comer" Ele sussurrou colocando a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira.

"Eu comerei depois..." Draco murmurou e olhou para cima à enfermeira. "Obrigado por trazer a comida Madame Pomfrey"

Poppy sorriu compreensiva, ela bateu levemente no ombro de Draco e foi embora deixando os dois novamente sozinhos.

Draco suspirou e colocou os cotovelos na cama. Ele se inclinou para frente até que sua face estava na altura da de Harry. Ele estava perto o suficiente para escutar os suaves roncos que vinham do menino adormecido.

"... Me pergunto se você pode me ouvir falando contigo" Draco dize baixinho "Existem tantas coisas que eu poderia dizer para você agora, mas não quando estiver acordado" Draco colocou uma mecha de cabelo de Harry para trás da orelha para que não cobrisse seu rosto. "Você sabe como eu estou preocupado nesse exato momento?" Draco perguntou olhando para a face de Harry. "Claro que não sabe você está em seu próprio mundo e não está preocupado com nada."

Malfoy chegou sua cadeira para mais perto da cama ele acariciou o braço de Harry para cima e para baixo.

"Lembra quando você disse que nada disso era um sonho? Bem, você vai acordar desse sonho agora. Tudo foi um sonho. Você não me ama na verdade. Você disse que não poderia me odiar, mas você odeia" A mão de Draco desceu pelo braço de Harry até tocar sua mão, ele entrelaçou seus dedos e colocou suas mãos embaixo de seu queixo. "Foi um sonho bom. Eu gostei de poder ter te conhecido melhor nesses últimos dois meses..." Draco engoliu, sua garganta tinha ficado seca de repente... "Eu irei me lembrar de tudo mesmo qu-que você não vá..."

Draco piscou, uma lágrima escorreu

"Tem algo que eu queria dizer... Eu guardei por tanto tempo" Draco fungou "Talvez você possa me ouvir agora, talvez não, mas não me importa eu vou dizer mesmo assim"

Draco não sabia se foram as sombras o confundindo, mas ele pensou ter visto os cantos da boca de Harry se curvando um pouco para cima. Malfoy deixou escapar uma pequena risada, ele beijou a mão de Harry antes de deixar suas mãos caírem na cama.

"Eu te amo Harry"

* * *

**LEGENDA**

_Itálico: Flashbacks_

_**Itálico e negrito: consciência de Harry, pensamentos**_

A manhã veio e foi embora. A tarde veio e foi embora. O subconsciente de Harry esteve viajando entre o mundo dos sonhos. Ele fez um esforço para abrir os olhos, mas eles estavam tão pesados. Mais de uma vez ele tentou e desistiu, deixando o sono tomar conta novamente.

"_Você está um menino bonzinho hoje" Draco disse suavemente com seus braços envolvendo o pequeno corpo de Harry._

_Harry sorriu e colocou as mãos nas bochechas de Draco que se inclinou para frente esfregando seu nariz no nariz de Harry. O bebê fechou os seus olhos por causa do cabelo louro que estava encostando neles, no entanto rindo deixou que Draco continuasse.  
_

_**Flash**_

"_Dway beia!" _

_Draco balançou a cabeça rindo e deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry._

_**Flash**_

"_Okay. Vo aze um deenho beemmm boíto. Eu vo deenha eu e você!" _

"_Você vai me desenhar beemm bonito?" _

'_**Draco'**_

"_Simmm, eu deenho Dway bem boíto poque Dway sempe boíto"_

"_Oh Harry, eu estou lisonjeado. Foi a primeira vez que alguém me chamou de bonito"_

'_**Draco você sempre é bonito'**_

_**Flash**_

"_Olha amor, você gostou do ursinho?"_

'_**Um urso... Draco me deu um... Eddy'**_

"_Eu amahh o uwso! Bigado Dway!"_

_**Flash**_

"_Draco! Você acordou! Eu te chamei um milhão de vezes, mas aí você não respondia então eu vim para o seu quarto! Você falou que podia não foi? Então eu vim. Mas aí você estava dormindo eu olhei por séculos, então eu tentei te acordar te cutucando e... e... agora eu to aqui" Harry disse em uma respiração só e riu quando Draco levantou uma sobrancelha para a criança empolgada _

"_Seu pequeno monstrinho! É assim que você acorda as pessoas? Pulando em cima delas?" Draco grunhiu brincando e foi fazer cócegas em Harry, que deu um berrinho e tentou rolar de cima do estomago de Draco, mas ficou preso quando o louro o segurou. "É isso que você ganha por ter pulado em mim de manhã cedo."_

_**Flash**_

"_Dray... isso-isso é uma Firebolt" Harry murmurou pasmo _

"_Você-você realmente comprou uma, como tinha prometido!"_

'_**Meu primeiro presente de Natal... primeiro presente que você me deu'**_

"_Vou assumir que gostou do presente então?" Draco perguntou, Harry balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo e então colocou o presente no chão com cuidado antes de se jogar nos braços de Draco. Malfoy riu e envolveu Harry em um forte abraço._

"_Obrigado Draco... esse é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei" Harry sussurrou no ombro do louro._

"_Eu estou feliz que você gostou" Draco disse e beijou a testa do menino._

_**Flash**_

"_Harry?" _

"_O que foi?"_

"_E se... E se um dia você acordasse e percebesse... que tudo no passado foi como um sonho? Como uma realidade alternativa. O que você faria?" _

"_Isso é loucura!" Harry riu "Como pode tudo que aconteceu ser um sonho?" Ele olhou e viu o louro sério percebendo que não era uma piada. Harry olhou triste para Draco "Você não está brincando"_

"_Não, não estou." _

_Harry engoliu, sua garganta estava excepcionalmente seca. "Bem, eu posso te dizer uma coisa... se isso fosse um sonho, então eu diria que foi um sonho muito bom." Harry sorriu "Meu tempo com você foi cheio de alegria. Você sempre esteve aqui para mim e me amou incondicionalmente. Draco eu nunca vou me esquecer disso."_

'_**Eu não esqueci Draco'**_

_**Flash**_

"_Tem algo que eu queria dizer... Eu guardei por tanto tempo" _

'_**Então diga logo... '**_

"_Talvez você possa me ouvir agora, talvez não, mas não me importa eu vou dizer mesmo assim"_

"_Eu te amo Harry"_

'_**Draco... eu am-'**_

Harry abriu os olhos esperando e desejando que a primeira pessoa que veria iria ser um certo louro que andou aparecendo em seus sonhos.

Exceto que Harry sabia que não eram sonhos.

Ele se lembrava de quando a poção deu errado e ele bebeu. Ele se lembrava dos dias que ele passou com _ele_. Foram cheios de felicidade e Harry estava feliz que _ele_ foi a pessoa que cuidou dele quando virou um bebê. Ele até escutou as palavras que o louro sussurrou em seu ouvido. Harry não sabia como aconteceu, mas aconteceu.

Harry grunhiu e tentou sentar somente para ter uma mão em seu peito o empurrando de volta para a cama.

"Não se mova Harry eu vou chamar Madame Pomfrey."

Harry piscou e olhou para mancha marrom em cima dele. Marrom... somente uma pessoa tinha esse cabelo castanho e essa voz feminina.

"... Mione?" Harry disse rouco, ele tateou a mesa de cabeceira até achar o que estava procurando. Harry colocou seus óculos e sua visão ficou clara.

"Sim Harry. Você quer um copo d'água?" Hermione perguntou, ela moveu até a cabeceira da cama e ajudou Harry a se sentar.

Harry assentiu agradecendo e pegou o copo de água que Hermione o ofereceu. Ele deu dois goles e suspirou quando sua garganta parou de arranhar.

"Como você se sente?" Hermione perguntou enquanto sentava na cadeira próxima da cama. "Eu tenho observado você por pelo menos umas duas horas. Você tem acordado e dormido. Parecia que você estava fazendo esforço..."

"Cadê ele?" Harry perguntou cortando Hermione. "Onde está ele Hermione?"

A menina de cabelo marrom se afastou um pouco e observou seu amigo. "Onde está quem Harry?"

"Draco... Onde ele está? Ele não está aqui..."

Hermione arregalou os olhos e segurou o braço de Harry, o moreno se contraiu e Hermione relaxou a mão um pouco.

"Draco? Você esta perguntado sobre Draco?" A menina perguntou chocada.

Harry grunhiu, ele estava mais acordado agora. Na verdade ele se sentia ótimo. Somente um pouco rijo por ter ficado dormindo por tanto tempo. Ele balançou as pernas para fora da cama, colocando os pés em seus sapatos.

"Eu vou procurar por ele. Eu preciso falar com Draco" Harry disse bruscamente e abriu as cortinas em volta da sua cama.

Hermione segurou seu braço o impedindo de ir mais longe.

"Espere!" Hermione puxou Harry de volta, ele a olhou, mas não disse nada. "Harry... Você quer dizer que lembra-"

Harry puxou sua mão de volta "Eu sei o que ele fez. Nos últimos meses foi Draco quem esteve comigo. Foi ele que tomou conta de mim. Não foi tudo um sonho como ele disse. Foi real e eu lembro Hermione"

Hermione abaixou sua mão e um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar em sua face. "Vá então, eu digo madame Pomfrey que você está bem."

A expressão de Harry se suavizou e ele sorriu para ela. "Obrigado!"

Ele saiu correndo da ala hospitalar e foi atrás de sua missão, encontrar um louro especial.

Aonde quer que Draco esteja Harry iria encontrá-lo

* * *

"_Tem algo que eu queria dizer... Eu guardei por tanto tempo" _

"_Talvez você possa me ouvir agora, talvez não, mas não me importa eu vou dizer mesmo assim"_

"_Eu te amo Harry"_

'_**Eu amo você também Draco'  
**_

* * *

_**A.D.O.R.O**_

_Please comentem pessoal!_

_Dramático esse capítulo não?_

_Teremos um pouquinho mais de drama pela frente, mas o que é um romance sem um pouco de drama? Porém prometo que as coisas melhorar, e muito!_

_See ya ASAP _

_BJ_

_TY_


	16. Como o destino quiser

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta

* * *

_Continuando..._

* * *

Capítulo 16 – Como o destino quiser

Harry correu pelos corredores o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam. Ele não deu a mínima atenção para as pessoas que sussurravam e murmuravam enquanto ele passava por elas. Ele não deu a mínima para as pinturas murmurantes que estavam penduradas na parede. A única coisa que estava na mente de Harry era encontrar Draco.

Draco era tudo que realmente importava agora.

O moreno correu reto, virou à direita, virou à esquerda. Ele estava voltando para o lugar onde tinha passado os últimos dois meses. Harry tinha esperança que Draco estivesse lá... Se não, bem... ele continuaria procurando pelo louro.

'_Por favor, esteja lá...'_

Enquanto Harry continuava seu caminho pelo corredor para seu antigo aposento ele passou correndo por um corredor onde um certo louro estava andando. O louro virou na direção oposta sem notar que o moreno tinha passado por ele.

Ambos nunca realizaram o quão perto estavam e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes. Um desapareceu na curva no final do corredor enquanto o outro foi em direção ao portão da frente de Hogwarts.

Assim foi o destino.

* * *

Draco manteve a cabeça baixa durante todo o tempo, ele não olhou para cima. Estudantes resmungavam e tentavam evitar esbarrar no louro. Draco não notou nada disso.

'_Harry provavelmente está acordado agora... Ele provavelmente está totalmente confuso sobre o porquê ele está lá'_

Malfoy deixou escapar um longo e sofrido suspiro e virou à esquerda quando sentiu uma brisa passar. Tudo que Draco viu foi os pés da pessoa que passou correndo por ele. Ele não se de ao trabalho de olhar para cima, Draco simplesmente não se importava.

"Eu espero que ele esteja bem..." Draco sussurrou enquanto andava em direção ao portão de entrada. "Eu não deveria ter ficado mais tempo essa manhã... Nada disso importa mais, meu trabalho está feito" Draco disse e andou sem prestar atenção para o portão.

Ele precisava de um tempo sozinho e não havia lugar melhor que o lago para isso.

* * *

Harry parou de correr e começou a andar devagar. Ele olhou em volta do corredor em que estava agora, tudo parecia tão familiar, mas... Tinha uma pequena parte dele que não conseguia acreditar em tudo que aconteceu. Harry balançou a cabeça e sorriu quando ele viu a pintura que dava acesso ao seu aposento. O menino dos olhos verdes parou a um metro de distância da pintura e esticou o braço para tocar suavemente na tela. A jovem lady da pintura abaixou seu guarda-chuva e sorriu.

"Você jovem é estranhamente familiar" A jovem disse "Já o vi antes?"

Harry riu e olhou diretamente para o rosto da mulher. "Eu mudei tanto assim Lady Lia?"

"Lady Lia? É Lady Adalia para você! Ninguém me chama de Lady Lia exceto o pequeno Har-" Ela começou a repreende-lo mas parou no meio da sentença, a mulher estreitou os olhos e então sorriu novamente, reconhecimento presente em seus olhos. "Harry? É você mesmo? Ora ora... Como você está crescido! Eu não o vejo faz um dia e agora você é um belo rapaz!" Ela riu quando Harry ficou ruborizado.

"Er... é. Eu estive na ala hospitalar, me deram alta hoje" Harry disse envergonhado.

"Então eu assumo que agora está na idade apropriada não?" Lady Adalia perguntou, Harry assentiu.

"Como você descobriu? Tenho certeza que as pinturas não sabiam sobre o acidente... sabiam?" Harry estava perplexo, a jovem mulher riu e fechou seu guarda-chuva.

"Oh não, professor Dumbledore me contou no dia que ele me deu a responsabilidade de guardar o aposento de vocês." Adalia respondeu. "Ele me disse sobre como você tomou uma poção que o tornou jovem. Ele disse que outro adolescente, Draco iria tomar conta de você." Ela deu de ombros e levantou do banco em que estava sentada "Nos últimos dois meses eu o vi crescer... Então eu sabia bem o que estava acontecendo"

"Ah. Bem... Uhm... Você se importa se eu entrar?" Harry perguntou apontando para porta encoberta

Lady Adalia riu e sentou novamente, pegou seu guarda-chuva e o abriu.

"Claro que não me importo Harry, mas você terá que me dizer a senha" Ela sorriu ao moreno e começou a girar seu guarda chuva aberto "Sem senha, sem entrada"

Harry riu suavemente "Sabe, quando eu era um bebê eu costumava a rir quando você começava a girar seu guarda chuva. Eu me lembro de chamá-la de 'Moça bonita'."

"Uhumm...Você era uma criança muito doce." Adalia disse suavemente, "Bem... Você ainda é doce, mas um jovem rapaz agora." Ela parou de girar o guarda-chuva e olhou em volta de Harry. "Onde está o Draco? Ele está sempre com você. Eu lembro como ele sempre sorri quando você está por perto. Posso dizer que ele realmente o ama Harry"

Harry enrubesceu novamente e engoliu a seco, ele coçou a nuca e olhou para a pintura.

"Sério? Você acha?"

"Claro! É realmente obvio"

Harry tossiu com a mão na frente e olhou perdido para a mulher. "Eu estou procurando por Draco na verdade. Ele está no quarto?"

"Oh, bem... ele não está. Eu não o vejo desde ontem" Adalia fez uma careta "Alguma coisa aconteceu com ele?"

Harry estava cabisbaixo quando a pintura disse que Draco não estava dentro do aposento. Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Nada aconteceu... Eu só estou procurando por ele e eu não sei aonde ele foi" Harry murmurou "Posso entrar de qualquer forma? Eu acho que vou esperar por ele... Tenho certeza que ele irá voltar."

"Senha?" Adalia sorriu e esperou, Harry sorriu e piscou para ela

"Patinho de borracha"

Adalia riu e o porta retrato deslizou para fora, Harry deu um passo para trás esperando que a entrada fosse revelada. Quando foi ele andou e entrou no aposento.

"Obrigada Lady Lia!"

Harry respirou profundamente e abriu os olhos quando ele estava do lado de dentro. Tudo estava exatamente como ele lembrava. Não havia uma coisa fora do lugar. Harry andou passando pelos sofás e passou os dedos pelo couro. Ele sorriu lembrando-se de quando ele pulava no sofá e fazia Draco balançar. Ele podia ver a versão jovem dele mesmo sentado aqui com Draco, aconchegado na lateral do louro. Potter acariciou o sofá algumas vezes e sentou. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás fechou os olhos e sorriu.

"Iria ser tão bom se Draco e eu pudéssemos ficar aqui pelo resto do ano..."

* * *

Draco estava observando a água escura do lago. Já era tarde, o sol já havia desaparecido atrás das colinas que envolviam Hogwarts. Malfoy derrubou sua mochila sem nenhum cuidado no chão e sentou, tentando não amassar suas vestes. Não que isso realmente importasse.

Draco tinha ficado até o final da manhã na ala hospitalar. Ele nunca deixou o corpo inconsciente de Harry, nem mesmo para tomar um banho ou para trocar de roupa. As roupas que usava eram as mesmas de ontem. Estudantes olhavam para ele rudemente. Ele estava com uma expressão abatida na face, suas roupas estavam bagunçadas e começavam a cheirar um pouco. Nunca ninguém havia visto Draco em tal estado, nem mesmo os professores. A maioria dos professores sabiam sobre o caso dele e de Harry, outros não. Eles o perguntaram o que havia acontecido e tudo que Draco fazia era dar de ombros e voltar ao seu próprio mundo.

"Me pergunto... o que Harry está fazendo agora..." Draco disse para si mesmo "Ele está com os grifinórios? Eu espero que ele esteja bem..." Draco sorriu, seu olhos olhavam para frente. "Ele voltará a me odiar... Ele não irá lembrar de nada..." Ele dobrou os joelhos e colocou o queixo em cima deles.

"Nada importa... acabou..."

Draco pegou uma pedra do chão, dobrando seu braço em um arco e jogou a pedra o mais longe que pode. Ela pousou na água e com um 'plop' e fez a água ondular. O louro deslizou seus sapatos para perto da borda da água, perto o suficiente para que a ponta dos sapatos quase tocassem a água. Draco se desligou de tudo a sua volta focando somente na água parada a sua frente. Ele olhava para água deixando imagens dentro de sua cabeça serem projetadas. Os lábios de Draco curvaram levemente para cima quando ele lembrou de algum tempo atrás quando ele estava aqui fora brincando com Harry na neve...

_Draco encheu a mão de neve, rolou em forma de bola e com uma mira perfeita jogou em direção ao bumbum de Harry. A bola aterrissou no alvo fazendo um alto 'splack'..._

"_GUERRA DE NEVEEEEE__"__ Harry berrou e pegou uma bola arremessando-a em Malfoy, que simplesmente moveu a cabeça para esquerda desviando._

"_Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso Harry!" Draco sorriu zombando e pegou uma bola..._

"_Não foi justo! Você sabe mirar melhor que eu!" Harry riu quando Draco começou a tirar a neve de suas bochechas rosadas._

"_Admita que você é um alvo bem fácil amor"_

Amor..

Draco abriu um sorriso sarcástico, ele se perguntava se ele teria a chance de chamar Harry de 'amor' novamente.

"... Nunca."

* * *

Harry abriu a porta de seu antigo quarto, ele estava imensamente surpreso quando viu que todas as suas coisas ainda estavam do jeito que eram. Harry pensou que já que ele estava na idade normal todos os brinquedos, móveis e roupas teriam desaparecido, mas esse não foi o caso. Os olhos de Harry brilharam quando ele viu sua Firebollt de brinquedo encostada na prateleira. O menino atravessou o pequeno quarto e a segurou em seus braços.

"Como eu estava feliz quando você me deu isso Draco..." Harry disse e abraçou a vassoura contra seu peito. "A primeira vez que eu brinquei com ela você teve que me perseguir pelo aposento." Harry riu e gentilmente colocou a vassoura de brinquedo de volta no lugar. "E depois como você ficou preocupado quando eu caí da vassoura depois de fazer uma virada brusca..."

"_Olha para mim eu to voando!" Harry berrou animado e passou pela mesa de jantar. Draco parou de correr e colocou as mãos na cintura ofegante._

"_Cuidado com os móveis" Draco repreendeu "Não bata nas coisas!"_

"_Eu não vou!"_

_Draco sorriu quando Harry voou passando por ele e fez uma curva em volta da cozinha e voltou novamente para a sala de estar. Ele seguiu o menino que voava, seu olhos observando cada movimento._

"_Não vá tão rápido nas curvas" Draco avisou quando Harry fez uma curva em volta dos sofás. O louro estremeceu quando a ponta da vassoura bateu no abajur fazendo o oscilar._

"_Eu não estou indo rá- WHOA!" Harry estava fazendo a curva e o cabo da vassoura bateu contra uma parede o que fez Harry cair. O menino rolou no chão e ficou deitado de costas aturdido._

"_Harry!" Draco gritou e correu para onde Harry havia caído, o menino estava agora grunhindo de dor._

"_Ow..." Harry fez uma careta e sentou devagar, ele estava prestes a levantar quando Draco apareceu ao seu lado e o segurou apertado._

"_Você está bem? Eu te disse para não ir tão rápido! Você machucou a cabeça? Quebrou alguma coisa?" Draco perguntou preocupado. Ele se afastou um pouco e começou a checar cada centímetro do corpo de Harry. "Você é muito trapalhão!"_

_Harry riu e balançou a cabeça "Eu estou bem Draco! Mais eu acho que eu meio que bati minha cabeça no chão..." Harry pressionou a palma de sua mão na parte de trás da cabeça. "Eu acho que eu senti um galo..."_

_Os lábios de Draco formaram uma fina linha e Harry engoliu a seco, ele sabia que Draco estava bravo com ele agora._

"_E-eu, me desculpa Draco... eu devia ter te ouvido..."_

_Draco suspirou e beijou a testa de Harry. "Tudo bem amor. Só lembre-se de não ir tão rápido na próxima vez. Quer saber de uma coisa? A partir de agora você não pode brincar com a vassoura aqui dentro. Se quiser brincar, nos brincamos lá fora."_

_Harry assentiu e Draco o pegou no colo. A vassoura de brinquedo foi levitada e flutuou atrás deles enquanto andavam até o quarto de Harry..._

A mão de Harry permaneceu na madeira fria da vassoura por mais tempo que necessário antes de se afastar. Harry foi até sua cama que continha cobertores suaves, dois travesseiros fofos e por último, porém não menos importante, Eddy. Harry sorriu e deitou na cama. Ele pegou o urso e envolveu seus braços em volta dele. O moreno estava deitado de costas, o urso gigante sentado em sua barriga. Harry acariciou a suave pelúcia marrom, segurou as patas dele em sua mãos e fez o urso bater palmas.

Ele sabia que era infantil agir dessa maneira, mas ele não se importava. Esse era o urso _dele_, um urso especial dado por Draco. Harry suspirou feliz e rolou até que estivesse deitado de lado, o urso de frente para ele. Ele deu uma leve batidinha no focinho do urso e o abraçou bem apertado.

"Você sabia Eddy? Toda noite desde que Draco te deu para mim eu fingia que você era ele" Harry disse ao urso. "Ele me perguntou uma vez... Draco me perguntou o que eu fazia quando eu fingia que você era ele..."

"_... O que acontece quando você finge que Eddy sou eu?"_

"_(A)juda..." Harry começou a puxar o tecido de sua calça preta. "Eu dumo meió e aí beja Eddy, dewpoi de beja Eddy diz bo'noite aí eu dumo meió"_

_Draco riu da explicação de Harry, _

"_Você faria tudo isso se ao invés dele estivesse me abraçando?" Draco perguntou, seus olhos estavam dançando divertidos._

"_Sim! Dway beja Hawwy bo'noite" Harry sorriu "Aí eu e você dome meió"_

Harry riu da memória, ele tinha apenas três anos, quem poderia o culpar por na verdade acabar não explicando nada? Mas era verdade. Toda noite, depois que Draco o colocava para dormir, Harry beijava Eddy, dava um abraço nele e dormia. Não havia uma noite que ele tivesse deixado de fazer isso.

O grifinório suspirou suavemente e enterrou sua face na suave pelúcia. Ele deveria estar confuso por lembrar-se de todas as coisas que aconteceram durante o efeito da poção, mas ele não estava. Era como se esses dias tivessem substituídos os horríveis dias de sua infância que ele teve com os Dursleys.

Bem... boa troca.

Harry bocejou e bateu em sua boca. "Eu... eu não deveria estar sonolento... eu dormi por um dia inteiro..." Ele deixou escapar mais um bocejo. "Oh, bem... Acho que não faz mal descansar meus olhos um pouquinho..."

Harry fechou os olhos e se aconchegou mais perto de Eddy. O sono venceu e Harry foi transportado para terra dos sonhos.

* * *

Draco levantou e se esticou, ele estava sentado no lago por pelo menos uma hora. O sol estava bem abaixo do horizonte e o céu estava ficando arroxeado com raios laranja. A noite estava chegando. O louro se abaixou e pegou sua mochila colocou-a em seu ombro e andou de volta para o castelo.

Uma vez dentro do castelo ele se deparou com os corredores vazios. Draco deu de ombros e andou na direção que o levaria para seu aposento. Deveria ser hora do jantar agora e isso explicaria por que o castelo estava tão quieto. Quando ele finalmente chegou na pintura que dava aceso ao aposento, Lady Adalia estava cantando uma suave canção de ninar.

Ela pegou Draco a observando e parou de cantar.

"Você tem uma bela voz Lady Adalia" Draco a elogiou. Adalia riu e balançou a cabeça agradecendo.

"Obrigado jovem. Agora, diga-me por onde andou?" Ela perguntou fazendo bico. "Eu estava preocupada com você!"

"Me desculpe... Algo aconteceu e eu estive passando um tempo fora... pensando sobre algumas coisas" Draco murmurou "Eu me sinto um pouco melhor agora... porém eu estou faminto."

"Claro que está!" Adalia bufou e abriu o guarda chuva com força. "Aposto que não comeu nada desde ontem à tarde!"

Draco não a respondeu e olhou para baixo para seus sapatos. Adalia deixou escapar um pequeno grunhido e levantou de seu banco, ela limpou a garganta e Draco olhou para ela.

"Vai ficar em pé aqui a noite toda?"

"Ah não. Desculpa..." Draco murmurou "Patinho de borracha"

A moça rolou os olhos e a pintura abriu. "É melhor você pedir alguma comida. Os elfos domésticos irão trazer algo sem dúvida."

"Eu irei" Draco disse suavemente e entrou "Tenha uma boa tarde Lady Adalia"

Todo o corpo de Draco murchou quando a pintura cobriu a entrada. Estava tão quieta sem o pequeno Harry tagarelando com ele. Sua face ficou sem expressão. Draco andou até o sofá e deslizou a mochila por seu braço deixando a cair no móvel. Malfoy se jogou no sofá e ficou sentado lá como um saco de pedras. Seus braços imóveis caídos em suas laterais, sua cabeça caída para trás e seu olhos encarando o teto.

"É tão solitário aqui sem você Harry..." Draco sussurrou, ele fechou os olhos. Ele se sentiu emocionalmente esgotado.

Draco estava prestes a adormecer quando ele ouviu um barulho vindo de algum lugar atrás dele. O louro ficou imediatamente alerta, ele levantou do sofá e virou para trás encarando as portas dos quartos, o dele e o de... Harry. Draco pegou a sua varinha e estava indo investigar quando...

"_OW! Merda isso dói!"_

Draco apontou a varinha para a porta e andou na ponta dos pés em direção da voz. Ele não podia dizer quem era, a voz foi abafada pela porta. Draco colocou a mão na maçaneta e a abriu lentamente...

* * *

Harry estava tendo o melhor dos sonhos, no sonho ele e Draco estavam se beijando ardentemente. Ele jurava que ele estava rindo como uma garotinha quando Draco beijou seus lábios. Na verdade, Harry estava rindo... Enquanto dormia.

O moreno sorriu e estava murmurando palavras incoerentes dormindo. Ele começou a rolar para perto e mais perto da ponta da cama. Já que Harry estava maior agora a cama já não era tão grande para ele como antes. Então depois de duas roladas metade do corpo de Harry estava fora da cama. O menino ainda estava sonhando feliz e não realizou a situação. Rolando mais uma vez Harry desmoronou no chão.

Isso o acordou.

"Ow! Merda isso dói!" Harry resmungou e esfregou a lateral de sua cabeça. Era uma boa coisa que ele estava segurando Eddy, o urso amorteceu a queda.

Harry choramingou baixinho quando ele sentiu um pequeno galo em sua cabeça. Ele sentou e olhou em volta do quarto. Estava escuro, quanto tempo ele tinha dormido?

"Ótimo... eu provavelmente perdi o jantar..." Harry murmurou, ele ainda estava esfregando a cabeça. "Deus, esse chão é duro!"

Assim que a porta abriu Harry olhou para cima, sua mão pressionada em seu cabelo. Seus olhos depararam com um cabelo louro... Somente uma pessoa que ele conhecia tinha esse cabelo.

Draco olhou com olhos arregalados para a pessoa sentada no chão em frente da cama. Essa pessoa estava segurando Eddy. Essa pessoa tinha um cabelo bagunçado estranhamente familiar para ele. Ele deu mais um passo aproximando-se e então ele viu.

Lindos olhos verdes. Olhos que brilhavam como esmeraldas. Somente uma pessoa tinha esse olhos...

"Oh meu... Harry?"

"Draco... Você voltou"

'_**Eu te encontrei'**_


	17. Você me quer?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta

* * *

**Capítulo 17- Você me quer?**

Draco fechou a boca e encostou a porta do quarto suavemente atrás dele. Ele andou até onde Harry ainda estava sentado agarrando Eddy como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Potter o que você esta fazendo aqui?" O louro perguntou, sua voz estava inacreditavelmente doce. "Como entrou aqui? O quadro te deixou entrar mesmo sem que você soubesse a senha?"

Harry balançou a cabeça colocando o urso de lado. "Não Draco eu-"

"Você deve estar bastante confuso agora" Draco cortou Harry, ele mordeu os lábios e ofereceu a mão para Harry. "Você não deveria estar andando por aí" Draco tentou um pequeno sorriso "Venha, vou te levar de volta para o aposento da Grifinória."

Harry suspirou exasperado e olhou para mão do louro. "Draco, eu não estou perdido ou confuso! Eu estava esper-"

Malfoy fez uma careta "Claro que está... olhe para você! Está me chamando pelo meu primeiro nome!" Draco abaixou e pegou o braço de Harry, levantando o menino. Harry rolou os olhos e deixou que Draco o levantasse. "Harry você não deveria ficar perambulando pela escola. Vá para seu quarto e descanse".

Potter grunhiu alto e puxou seu braço de Draco. "Draco me escuta!" Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros de Draco e o apertou. "Olhe para mim agora mesmo! Eu pareço confuso para você?"

Draco sorriu levemente. "Agora sim... você está gritando comigo. Esse é o Potter que eu conheço". Ele levantou os braços e ternamente tirou as mãos de Harry de seu ombro. "Você deve estar bravo... Não se preocupe... Tenho certeza de que Granger irá explicar tudo quando você voltar".

"O que aconteceu com você?" Harry perguntou, balançando sua cabeça para Draco. "Que diabos há de errado contigo?".

'_Não tem nada de errado comigo Harry' _

Draco olhou para os olhos verdes "Não há nada de errado comigo Potter" Draco disse "Fique aqui que eu irei achar Granger. Eu digo a ela que você está aqui". Ele deu uma leve batida no ombro de Harry antes de virar para longe do moreno.

Harry grunhiu novamente, o que fez Draco parar. "VOCÊ NÃO VAI A LUGAR ALGUM DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! Pode ficando exatamente onde está!" Harry berrou irritado. "Eu esperei por você por horas e é isso que você faz? Sai andando para longe de mim e age todo... Eu nem sei porque você está agindo desse jeito!".

Draco suspirou e virou para o moreno. "Harry você não entende..." Draco disse suavemente como se estivesse falando com uma criança. "Eu tenho certeza que você nem mesmo se lembra-" Draco pausou e respirou profundamente "-das coisas que aconteceram".

Harry deixou escapar uma risada baixa, sua cabeça estava baixa, mechas negras cobrindo seus olhos. Sua mão direita lentamente alcançou os bíceps de Draco, Harry segurou firme e não tinha nenhuma intenção de soltar.

"Você deveria saber que os quadros nunca deixam as pessoas entrarem nos aposentos sem que digam a senha". Harry sussurrou "Não importa quantas vezes tenham te visto, eles nunca irão deixá-lo entrar sem dizer a senha" Harry deu um passo à frente ficando mais perto do louro, agora chocado. A cabeça do moreno permanecia baixa e seu cabelo ainda cobria seus olhos. "Se eu não lembrasse Draco como eu iria saber o caminho até aqui? Você achou que eu vim parar aqui por mera coincidência?" Harry cerrou os dentes e finalmente olhou para os olhos cinza arregalados. "Responda a droga da pergunta Draco!" Harry o soltou bruscamente se distanciando do louro. O moreno ficou parado tremendo com seus braços ao longo do corpo.

Draco passou os dedos pelo cabelo e observou Harry, que estava tentando lutar contra as lágrimas. "E-Eu... Harry. Você realmente... você lembrou o que aconteceu com você?" O louro perguntou hesitante. Draco relaxou quando Harry assentiu.

"Eu não estava confuso quando eu acordei. Eu lembro ter sido cuidado por você" Harry disse ao louro. "Eu estava esperando vê-lo assim que eu acordei, mas você não estava lá".

Harry abriu um sorriso com os olhos cheios d'água para Draco e se aproximou do louro. "Foi porque você não queria que eu lembrasse? Você não quer ter nada a ver comigo, é isso? O que você sussurrou quando eu estava dormindo era mentira?" O moreno levantou a cabeça e acariciou a bochecha de Draco. A respiração de Malfoy falhou quando a mão de Harry o tocou. "Me diga agora e eu vou embora. Não vou mais te perturbar".

Draco viu a dor nos olhos de Harry. Ele queria gritar que tudo era verdade, que tudo que ele disse ele sentia. Draco queria segurar Harry e o abraçar bem apertado, queria sussurrar coisas doces no ouvido do moreno. Draco silenciosamente agradeceu todas as divindades por deixarem Harry se lembrar de tudo. Parecia que toda a sua preocupação foi à toa.

"Não... não Harry. Eu não menti para você. Nunca faria isso". Draco cobriu a mão de Harry em sua bochecha com a sua e inclinou-se para o toque suave. "A razão de eu não estar no hospital foi que... Eu pensei que iria se esquecer de tudo e que você voltaria a ser como era antes do acidente. Eu pensei que você voltaria a me odiar". Draco riu levemente quando Harry o olhou de cara feia.

"Eu ainda me lembro de ter dito que eu nunca iria odiá-lo" Harry tirou a mão da bochecha de Draco e colocou na própria cintura. "Eu me lembro daquele dia claramente. Não me diga que você esqueceu?" Harry estreitou os olhos para o louro. "Se esse é o caso-"

Draco riu e colocou a ponta do dedo na boca de Harry fazendo-o parar de falar imediatamente.

"Você me chamando de velho Potter?" Draco perguntou descaradamente "Eu te garanto, minha memória é ótima". Malfoy tirou o dedo e esperou que Harry dissesse alguma coisa.

Harry sorriu para Draco "Você é velho, você é um mês mais velho do que eu!"

Ele deixou escapar um grito chocado quando Draco o alcançou e bagunçou todo o seu cabelo. Com um berro Harry pulou em cima de Draco o derrubando, e o prendendo no chão de madeira. A cabeça de Draco pousou fazendo um barulho alto, ele estremeceu quando seu crânio atingiu o chão de madeira.

"Harry você está tentando me matar!" Draco olhou para o moreno radiante sentado em cima dele. "Você não tem mais sete anos... É muito mais pesado do que era quando tinha!" Draco resmungou e esfregou sua cabeça.

Harry arregalou os olhos realizando que eles tinham caído um pouco forte de mais no chão. Ele abaixou a cabeça e colocou a mão na cabeça de Draco checando se havia feito algum machucado. Harry fez uma careta quando ele encontrou uma marca vermelha na lateral da cabeça de Draco. Quando ele olhou de volta culpado para Draco, Malfoy ainda estava o encarando.

"Eu mencionei que também está maior?" Draco grunhiu, Harry enrubesceu e rolou de cima de Draco. Ele sentou ao lado do louro e sorriu.

"Dói muito?" Harry olhou para a marca e depois para os olhos de Draco. "Você quer que eu dê um beijinho para melhorar?" Harry perguntou com um sorriso malicioso na face.

"Não, eu pensei em algo melhor" Draco sentou e empurrou Harry de volta para o chão. Ele subiu em cima de Harry, sorrindo quando Harry começou a se contorcer em baixo dele. "Você sabe o que eu vou fazer com você?" Draco perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não?" Harry engoliu a seco quando Draco abaixou sua face ficando mais próxima da dele.

"Eu sinto muito! Eu meio que esqueci... você sabe como eu adorava pular em cima de você quando eu era pequeno..." Harry deu uma risada nervosa. "Não foi minha intenção te machucar!".

O sorriso de Draco se tornou malicioso. Ele estava olhando para Harry como se o moreno fosse sua presa. Harry engoliu e tentou o seu melhor olhar de coitado. Bem, funcionava quando era criança! Valia à pena tentar.

"Não vai funcionar Harry" Draco disse "esses seus olhos grandes e redondos só o fazem parecer mais... comível".

"Comível?" Harry berrou, ele se contorceu um pouco mais em baixo de Draco. "Draco, por favor! Me desc... HAH!" Harry começou a rir incontrolavelmente quando sentiu os dedos de Draco fazendo cócegas nele.

Ao invés de 'comer' Harry, Draco colocou sua mão entre seus corpos e estava agora fazendo cócegas perto do umbigo de Harry. Aonde Potter sentia mais cócegas.

"Pare... PARE!" Harry ria, lágrimas de alegria fazendo seus olhos ficarem ainda mais brilhantes. "OK! OK! Você venceu Draco" Harry tentou rolar para longe mais Draco tinha ele pressionado no chão.

Todo esse movimento deixou Draco um pouco... excitado. Claro que Harry estava muito ocupado rindo para notar. Draco teve que morder os lábios para impedir que gemesse quando Harry jogou o quadril para cima encostando no membro semi rígido de Draco. Malfoy estremeceu quando uma sensação de formigamento subiu por sua espinha, ele levantou seu corpo contra sua vontade e moveu de cima do moreno sentando ao seu lado ofegante.

Harry piscou quando o peso de cima do seu corpo desapareceu, ele olhou para cima e encontrou Draco o observando.

Harry sentou e ajeitou seu uniforme. Draco fez a mesma coisa só que para cobrir seu... problema.

"Bem! Eu estou beem acordado agora" Harry disse se aproximando do louro "e faminto".

Draco riu chocado "Mesmo que você tenha voltado ao normal você ainda pensa toda hora sobre comida! Você costumava perguntar sobre comida assim que me acordava. Era a primeira coisa que fazia". Ele virou e olhou para Harry com um sorriso terno formando em sua face. "Eu ia pedir alguma coisa para comer, mas então eu escutei alguém berrando então vim investigar".

Harry sorriu para Draco e bateu com seu ombro no dele "Eu dormi esperando por você, e como pode ver-" Harry apontou para cama "- a cama ainda esta no tamanho de um menino de doze anos. Eu rolei e cai no chão. Sorte que Eddy amorteceu a minha queda".

"Ah, sim... Você vai querer levar Eddy agora? Já que... você sabe... eu não sei se nós vamos poder ficar aqui". Draco coçou a nuca "Eu sei o quanto você amava o urso Harry. Então...er... se você quiser pode levá-lo com você."

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Draco abriu a boca querendo dizer algo, mas fechou novamente. "Oh. Es-Está bem. Se você não quiser... eu posso... posso ficar com ele". Draco falou pateticamente com um pouco de vermelho decorando suas bochechas.

"Eu não preciso mais de Eddy" Harry sussurrou, ele virou a cabeça e a moveu até que seus lábios estivessem perto do ouvido de Draco. "Uma vez eu disse que eu fingia que Eddy era você quando eu ia dormir lembra?".

Malfoy não conseguia dizer uma palavra então apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Harry deu um riso baixo, sua respiração quente dançava pela orelha de Draco.

"Eu quero o verdadeiro e não Eddy" Harry deu uma mordida suave no lóbulo da orelha de Draco, fazendo o louro gemer baixinho. "Você entende Draco? Eu quero você e não um urso quando eu durmo. Eu quero que seja você quem esteja comigo".

"Vo-você quer?" Draco perguntou, sua voz uma oitava mais aguda.

'_Por favor Merlin! Eu não estou ouvindo coisas estou?' _

Harry soltou a suave pele e se aconchegou no pescoço de Draco. "Uhumm... Eu quero. A questão é: você quer?".

* * *

'_Eu acho que eu estou sonhando... Sim, definitivamente sonhando. Não acredito que Harry acabou de confessar que me quer' _Draco pensou enquanto Harry continuou a se aconchegar em seu pescoço.

'_**Você é um idiota sabia disso?'**_

'_Cala boca eu não pedi a sua opinião!'_ Draco berrou discutindo consigo mesmo.

'_**Pfft... você não pode me fazer calar a boca. De qualquer forma, isso parece um sonho? Harry está aqui não está? Olhe, ele está bem aqui, beijando seu pescoço agora'.**_

'_O que?'_

"H-Harry?" Draco gaguejou e moveu sua cabeça para longe dos lábios do moreno. "O que você está fazendo?".

Harry olhou para Draco com os olhos entreabertos. "Você ficou quieto por tanto tempo que eu achei que beijando você eu o traria de volta" Harry respondeu "Parece que funcionou" Harry franziu o cenho quando Malfoy piscou o encarando. "Eu acabei de me fazer de bobo não foi? Ai meu deus, você não quer... e-eu... Oh deus..." Harry gaguejou e se afastou de Draco. "Eu pensei que você queria...eu-"

Draco colocou sua mão atrás da cabeça de Harry e puxou o adolescente menor para o seu peito, ele então o envolveu em seus braços e aconchegou a cabeça contra o cabelo macio de Harry. O moreno deixou escapar um som baixo de surpresa quando Draco beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Você estava ficando incoerente Potter, então eu achei que beijando você eu o traria de volta" Draco deu um sorriso zombeteiro quando Harry bufou "Parece que funcionou!"

"Você é um idiota" Harry murmurou. Sua voz estava abafada pelo peito de Draco. Harry se contorceu para olhar para cima, o louro afrouxou o abraço e Harry teve a chance de levantar a face. "Vo-Você me quer? Por favor, diga que sim".

"Eu quero" Draco sussurrou.

"Você quer..." Harry repetiu. Ele se aproximou lentamente dos lábios do louro sendo atraído por eles como se fossem imãs.

Draco sorriu e abaixou um pouco para que Harry não tivesse que esticar o pescoço. Tudo em volta deles cessou de existir. A única coisa nos olhos de Harry e de Draco era o rosto um do outro. Só um pouco mais...

Seus lábios se encontraram. Era macio, ambos testando as águas vendo como era o primeiro beijo deles. Harry fechou os olhos e deixou Draco conduzir. O louro cobriu os lábios de Harry, dando suaves mordiscadas em seu lábio inferior. Harry gemeu e abriu a boca, a ponta da língua de Draco empurrou entrando e começaram a articular suas bocas em sincronia. Malfoy tinha agora seus braços em volta de Harry, puxando o adolescente mais perto de seu corpo. Ele moveu sua cabeça e beijou o queixo de Harry.

Potter, quem estava apreciando o beijo, estava agora com suas mãos atrás da cabeça de Draco a movendo até que a face de Draco estivesse na sua frente. Harry lambeu seus próprios lábios e sorriu maliciosamente quando ele viu como os olhos de Draco seguiam o movimento de sua língua. O menino de olhos verdes então se atirou em Draco e começou o seu ataque. Ele mordiscou os lábios de Draco fazendo os ficarem vermelhos e inchados. Draco grunhiu e deixou Harry fazer o que quisesse. Suas próprias mãos escorregaram descendo da cintura de Harry, ele colocou a mão por dentro do robe de Harry e começou a levantar a blusa enquanto massageava a pele suave do abdômen do moreno quando...

Um alto ronco os interrompeu e ambos se afastaram. Harry grunhiu desapontado enquanto Draco rolou os olhos. Ele sorriu para Harry e acariciou o abdômen tonificado do moreno. O estomago de Harry roncou novamente.

"Eu acho que você está realmente com fome!" Draco disse, seus lábios se curvaram para cima quando Harry ficou enrubescido. "Vamos satisfazer seu estomago ok?".

Malfoy levantou graciosamente e ofereceu sua mão para Harry. Potter pegou a mão de Draco e deixou que o louro o puxasse para cima. Draco então o ajudou a ajeitar suas vestes.

"Eu acho que é muito tarde para ir até o salão principal... Você quer chamar um elfo doméstico para nos trazer algo?" Harry perguntou;

Malfoy cantarolou em resposta enquanto guiava Harry para fora do quanto. "Harry... você acha que Dumbledore irá nos deixar ficar aqui?".

"Eu não sei... Podemos perguntar para ele". Harry respondeu "Por quê?"

Draco limpou a garganta, os dois adolescentes sentaram no sofá da sala de estar. Draco se fez confortável e se aconchegou ao lado de Harry que suspirou e envolveu um braço no louro.

"Bem, já que nós já deixamos claro que queremos um ao outro..." Draco começou a acariciar a coxa de Harry em círculos "Eu só queria estar mais perto de você... e eu meio que sinto falta de ter você por perto". Draco deu de ombros quando Harry riu da sua confissão, "Você não pode me culpar. Eu me acostumei a ter você correndo para o meu quarto e me acordando".

"A única vez que eu falhei em te acordar foi hoje" Harry riu "E você diz que já esta sentindo falta de me ter por perto? Draco Draco, parece que você realmente ama me ter contigo todo tempo". Harry se torceu quando o dedo que o acariciava lhe deu um cutucão.

"Hmm... Então me diz Harry, quanto tempo?" Draco perguntou, agora ele estava fazendo círculos no peito de Harry. O moreno grunhiu e tentou mover a mão do louro, Draco deu um tapa na mão de Harry e sorriu quando Harry desistiu e deixou o louro fazer o que bem entendesse. "Há quanto tempo você me deseja?".

Harry murmurou algo em voz baixa, Draco apenas escutou a palavra ano. O louro deu um tapa forte no peito de Harry o fazendo gritar. "Ai! Por que fez isso?" Harry resmungou esfregando o peito para aliviar a dor. "Eu te respondi. A culpa não é minha se você tem ouvidos ruins".

Vento olhar furioso de Draco, Harry suspirou. "Dois anos Draco. O meu sentimento por você explica o porquê de eu ter agido do jeito que agi quando me tornei criança. Foi por esse sentimento e não porque você supriu minhas necessidades quando eu era um bebê".

"Faz tanto tempo assim é?" Draco murmurou "E eu aqui achando que seria impossível".

Harry sorriu e colocou seu queixo no topo da cabeça de Draco. "Nada é impossível. Eu nunca agi em relação aos meus sentimentos porque eu achei que você iria me odiar ainda mais. A forma como nós sempre brigávamos um com o outro... eu simplesmente achei que seria melhor se eu não dissesse nada". Harry pegou a mão de Draco e a segurou entrelaçando seus dedos. "O que nós somos agora Draco?".

"Nós somos dois adolescentes extremamente famintos que não comem nada desde ontem à tarde" Draco respondeu. "Se nós não pedirmos alguma comida logo iremos morrer de fome".

Harry rolou os olhos. "Eu estou falando sério. Não vamos pensar sobre comida... ainda" Harry sorriu e Draco bufou. "Nós estamos... juntos? Amantes?". Harry enrubesceu com a palavra. "Namorados?" A face do moreno ficou uma coloração interessante de vermelho quase roxo quando Draco olhou para ele. "Bem, se você quiser que eu seja seu na-namorado cla-claro..."

'_Eu estou gaguejando? Merlin eu sou patético... tenho certeza que minha face está vermelha como um tomate. Eu posso sentir!'_

"Potter, você sempre gagueja quando você fica tão... vermelho?" Draco perguntou divertido. "Você sabe, eu acho adorável quando você fica todo sem graça".

"Oh, cale a boca Draco" Harry murmurou.

Draco colocou sua mão esquerda na frente de seus olhos e checou as suas unhas como se estivesse vendo se tinha alguma sujeira.

"Você se importa de ser visto comigo?".

"O que?" Harry perguntou confuso com a pergunta repentina.

"Eu perguntei se você se importa se as pessoas nos virem juntos Potter". Draco falou pausadamente em um tom entediado.

"Por que eu iri- Oh... Ohhh"

Nesse exato momento Draco queria muito dar um tapa na cabeça de Harry por ser tão devagar. Mas por outro lado, era uma dos traços de Potter que ele gostava. Ele era fofo desse jeito.

_Haha _

"Eu não me importo com que as pessoas pensam" Harry fez uma careta "Ele deveriam se preocupar com que é da conta deles de qualquer forma".

"Eles irão, mas você está afinal das contas com um Malfoy". Draco sentou e virou para defrontar Harry. "Eu sei que eles nos viram juntos quando você estava pequeno. Mais agora você voltou a ser o antigo Harry, eles irão assumir que você ainda me odeia".

"Eu não dou a mínima para isso" Harry disse. "Como você disse antes, eu quero estar com você o máximo que eu puder também". Harry acariciou o rosto de Draco e se inclinou beijando a ponta do nariz do loiro. "Eu irei conversar com Dumbledore sobre nos deixar ficar com esse aposento... Ele provavelmente irá... Ele é fácil". Harry então afagou seu estomago. "Meu estomago está prestes a comer a si mesmo... Eu preciso de alguma nutrição".

Draco rolou os olhos e estalou os dedos, um elfo doméstico apareceu bem na frente deles se curvando tão para frente que o nariz quase batia no chão. Draco tossiu e o elfo olhou para cima os encarando com seus olhos do tamanho de uma bola de golfe.

"O que Dipsy pode fazer para os senhores?" o elfo perguntou

"Traga-nos um jantar Dipsy. O mesmo que foi servido no jantar essa noite, traga aqui" Draco ordenou "Em relação às bebidas, eu quero um copo de suco de abóbora e..." Draco olhou para Harry.

"Você me trazer uma xícara de chocolate quente, por favor, Dipsy?" Harry questionou o elfo.

"Claro, Dipsy traz! Mim traz as comidas agora mesmo!" O elfo desapareceu.

* * *

Hermione estava andando de um lado para o outro no salão comunal da Grifinória. Harry havia desaparecido por toda à tarde. Claro, ele havia dito que iria procurar por Draco, mas quanto tempo era necessário para achar uma pessoa com aquele cabelo louro brilhante?".

Hermione deixou escapar um pequeno grunhido. Seus olhos desviavam da entrada para o salão. Ela poderia ir ao aposento privado deles e ver se os meninos estavam lá...

Determinada ela largou o livro que ela estava segurando na poltrona e andou até a porta de entrada. "Acho bom eu não ter que presenciar nenhuma cena inapropriada quando eu chegar lá..." Hermione murmurou. Ela empurrou quadro que dava acesso à saída e saiu do salão para o corredor.

* * *

"Humm... eu amo essa 'torta de pastor*!' Harry falou com a boca ainda cheia "Amo como a carne do cordeiro é macia... E depois ainda com purê de batata em cima...".

Draco sorriu atrás do copo enquanto olhava Harry devorando o resto de sua torta. Ele tinha acabado há pouco tempo, ambos estavam esfomeados. A razão de Draco ter terminado antes foi porque Harry grunhia a cada mordida. Draco colocou seu copo na mesa e encostou-se na cadeira esticando suas costas quando alguém bateu na pintura.

Harry estava mastigando quando Draco levantou. "Quem shrá?" Harry engoliu a comida e bebeu seu chocolate quente. "Algum sonserino sabe que você tem ficado aqui nos últimos dois meses?".

"Não, eu nunca contei a ninguém e eu prestei bastante atenção para ter certeza que ninguém havia me seguido depois das classes" Draco franziu as sobrancelhas "Eu vou checar quem está batendo no quadro. Pode ser um professor ou..." Draco abriu a porta e encontrou um par de olhos azuis furiosos.

"O que você fez com Harry, Malfoy!".

* * *

*Torta de pastor - torta salgada de origem inglesa, em inglês se chama Shepherd's Pie, vi que no google que o nome em português era esse, agora sei lá né!

_Não me matem a culpa não é minha, eu sei estava tão perto do finalmente e eles tinham que estar com fome? Paciência é uma virtude! Rsrs_

_Espero que estejam gostando por que eu to me esforçando muito para conseguir tempo para traduzir!_

_Obrigada por todas as __reviews__ quase 200! Uhrulll_

_Bjs _

_TY _


	18. O que foi que você fez?

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta

* * *

_Olá a todos, desculpem a demora, mas aqui está mais um capítulo, o próximo deve ser postado ainda essa semana também._

_Para quem está curioso no total são 21 capítulos, está quase no finall!_

_Bjs para todos, e obrigado aqueles que continuam me acompanhando._

_TY  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – O que foi que você fez?**

Harry quase cuspiu seu chocolate quente. Ele colocou a xícara na mesa e levantou rapidamente da mesa de jantar correndo para onde Draco estava. O moreno estava ao lado de Malfoy em menos de cinco segundos. Os olhos azuis furiosos desviaram do louro e pousaram em Harry.

"Como... Como você chegou aqui?" Harry perguntou; Draco grunhiu e foi empurrado para o lado quando Rony passou pela porta.

"Eu sei que você tomou o último frasco de poção hoje amigo" Ron disse ignorando a cara feia que o louro estava fazendo. "Mas você não voltou para a torre então eu-"

"Como você sabia a localização do nosso aposento Weasley?" Draco o interrompeu.

"Eu segui o Harry, Malfoy." Rony riu maliciosamente. "Eu estava indo visitar Harry essa tarde, Hermione já estava lá. Antes que eu entrasse o Harry saiu do quarto correndo." O ruivo virou para Harry e franziu a sobrancelha "Você não me viu em pé próximo a porta Harry?"

Potter balançou a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse responder Draco parou em sua frente pegando a sua mão e entrelaçando seus dedos. Rony pareceu chocado por um segundo, mas depois o choque se tornou raiva. Em um piscar de olhos Weasley pegou sua varinha e apontou para a testa do louro. Harry se sobressaltou e agarrou o pulso de Rony, empurrando seu braço para baixo.

"Mais droga você está fazendo Rony?" Harry berrou furioso, ele estava entre o seu mais novo namorado e seu amigo de muitos anos.

"Malfoy está te ameaçando para que você fique com ele?" Rony disse subitamente "Você voltou ao normal e eu sei que você não ficaria com ele-" Rony virou encarando Malfoy "- por livre e espontânea vontade."

"Ele não me ameaçou Rony!" Harry exclamou, empurrando o braço de Rony para baixo "Você pode guardando essa varinha, eu não quero ninguém atirando feitiços."

Draco zombou do ruivo. "Você ouviu o Harry fuinha"

Ron grunhiu e deu um passo aproximando-se de Draco, mas Harry estava lá e colocou uma mão no peito do ruivo o impedindo de avançar. Rony olhou para seu melhor amigo estupefato, Harry removeu sua mão e pressionou a palma da mão em sua cabeça.

"Olha... Draco não está me ameaçando e nem eu estou enfeitiçado se é isso que você está pensando Rony." Harry disse cansado. "Eu estou aqui por que eu queria-"

"Sem chances Harry!" Rony interrompeu, olhando furioso para Draco. "Não me diga que você queria ficar no mesmo aposento que Malfoy."

Draco grunhiu, ele olhou para o lado e viu Harry mordendo os lábios. Ele sabia que o moreno queria fazer Weasley entender... Mas o idiota era muito teimoso. Então para ajudar, Draco parou atrás de Harry e envolveu seus braços protetoramente em volta da cintura de Potter. Ele moveu sua cabeça para o lado e beijou Harry na bochecha. O louro sorriu quando Harry riu baixinho.

"QUE MERDA É ESSA?" Rony berrou "Você pode tirando essa boca suja para longe do Harry" Rony agarrou a mão de Harry "Vamos Harry! Eu vou te levar de volta e ver se Hermione pode checar se você não está sob influencia de nenhum feitiço..." Os olhos azuis encararam os olhos cinzas. "Eu tenho certeza que Malfoy lançou o Imperius em você"

Harry berrou frustrado e puxou sua mão de volta. "Eu não estou sob a droga do imperius! Por que você não consegue fazer com que entre nessa sua cabeça oca que eu quero ficar com Draco?" Harry disse agitado "Eu tinha esperança que você pudesse ser mais compreensivo... mas e-eu..."

"Compreender o que Harry?" Rony perguntou, seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva. "Como eu posso entender? Você está no mesmo aposento que o maldito Malfoy agindo socialmente um com outro!" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não... mais que isso. Ele te BEIJOU Harry! Beijou! Da ultima vez que eu chequei você o odiava!"

Harry tirou os braços de Draco em sua volta e virou para encará-lo. Ele abriu um sorriso quando o louro fez um som de protesto. Draco suspirou e acariciou a face de Harry, ele entendeu que Harry queria resolver esse problema sozinho. O louro se afastou e deixou seu namorado resolver o assunto com o ruivo.

Harry se aproximou de Rony, eles estavam face a face. Harry teve que levantar a cabeça já que Rony era mais alto do que ele. Com um olhar desafiador em sua face Harry cruzou os braços e encarou Rony com confiança.

"Eu não odeio Draco" Harry disse calmamente "Eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa, Rony somente uma coisa. Você pode fazer isso?"

Mesmo que a voz de Harry estivesse calma, Rony pode sentir a raiva radiando em ondas. Ele engoliu a seco e assentiu. Rony sabia o que iria acontecer se ele deixasse Harry com muita raiva, ele não queria ser a pessoa a quem essa raiva seria direcionada. Ele olhou para longe dos olhos verdes e viu Malfoy sorrindo presunçosamente para ele. Ele desviou o olhar quando sentiu a mão de Harry apertar forte o seu ombro.

"Me escuta com atenção. Eu só vou dizer isso uma vez" Harry disse sem piscar "você irá ver o Draco muito mais a partir de agora. Você entende Rony?" Harry terminou com um olhar duro.

"Por quê?" Rony disse entre os dentes. Seus olhos estreitaram finalmente entendendo. "Você... Como você pode Harry?" Rony perguntou "Você e Malfoy?"

Harry sorriu maliciosamente "Sim Rony, eu o amo" Ele olhou de volta para Draco e sorriu. "Eu o amo... muito" Harry voltou a encarar Rony e não ficou muito surpreso ao ver que o amigo estava realmente vermelho. "Aceite isso. Eu não vou parar de amá-lo por que você é muito teimoso para aceitar."

Weasley deixou escapar um som parecido com um rosnado e empurrou Harry de seu caminho. Harry perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio, mas rapidamente se recompôs e tentou impedir que Rony fosse até Draco.

Draco grunhiu com raiva do ruivo e calmamente pegou sua varinha, ele não prestou atenção em Harry quando o moreno balançou a cabeça dizendo que não.

Rony puxou seu braço, que Harry estava segurando, e agarrou o colarinho da veste de Draco. Ele puxou Malfoy até que a ponta de seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. Os olhos cinzas e gelados nunca deixaram os azuis quando Draco pressionou a varinha no estomago do ruivo.

"O que você esta fazendo Weasley?" Draco berrou pressionando a varinha mais forte. "Como ousa empurrar Harry daquele jeito? Eu pensei que ele era seu amigo" Draco sentiu uma mão segurando a sua mão que estava com a varinha e ele sabia que era Harry tentando tirar a varinha do estomago de Rony. Draco o ignorou. "Se você machucar o Harry, eu prometo que eu vou te machucar muito mais."

"Cala a boca Malfoy. Não aja como se você realmente se importasse com ele" Rony retrucou "Eu sei que você fez alguma coisa com ele... esse não é o Harry que eu conheço." Rony grunhiu, suas mãos apertaram mais forte as vestes de Draco. O louro respondeu esse movimento empurrando a varinha forte em Rony fazendo o ruivo recuar.

"Draco... não" Harry pediu

"Não Harry. Saia-" Draco parou no meio da sentença quando um som de sobressalto veio de traz de Weasley.

"O que está acontecendo?"

* * *

Hermione havia memorizado as direções que ela precisava seguir para chegar ao aposento privado de Harry e Draco. O louro havia dito a ela como chegar lá da ultima vez que ele foi visitá-la. Quando Hermione virou a esquina viu bem na hora um certo ruivo entrando no aposento. A menina fez uma careta e apressou o passo. Por que Rony estaria lá? E como ele achou onde Draco e Harry estavam?

Uma vez que ela estava perto da porta de entrada Hermione podia ouvir a voz alta de Rony e o tom irritado de Harry.

"_Olha... Draco não está me ameaçando e nem eu estou enfeitiçado se é isso que você está pensando Rony."_

"_Sem chances Harry!"_

Hermione rolou os olhos e parou a alguns passos da entrada. Ela ficou parada lá decidindo se ela devia entra agora ou depois. A senhorita da pintura olhou para baixo à menina de cabelo marrom e fungou.

"Esse ruivo esta me dando dor de cabeça" Adalia disse. "Eu ficaria extremamente grata se você fosse lá e tirasse ele do aposento de Draco."

"Eu ficarei mais do que feliz em fazer isso" Hermione resmungou "Mas eu quero ouvir o que Rony tem a dizer primeiro."

Adalia girou o seu guarda chuva e deu de ombros. "Eu acho que Harry está tentando dizer para o ... Rony não é mesmo? Harry está tentando dizer para o Rony que ele não está aqui por causa de algum feitiço que supostamente Draco fez."

"Rony acha que Draco..." Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Eu estava certa em dar uma bofetada nele... Ele simplesmente não entende!"

De repente um grunhido veio do outro lado da pintura, ambas, Adalia e Hermione, estremeceram.

"Eu acho que o seu amigo ruivo vai fazer algo drástico." A moça fez uma careta continuando a girar o guarda chuva. "Diga-me a senha e eu lhe deixo entrar. Você sabe a senha?"

"Sim, eu sei..." Hermione respondeu e estava prestes a dizer quando a voz de Draco foi ouvida.

"_O que você esta fazendo Weasley? Como ousa empurrar Harry daquele jeito? Eu pensei que ele era seu amigo" _

"_Se você machucar o Harry, eu prometo que eu vou te machucar muito mais." _

"Minha querida, eu não acho que possa mais esperar. Você deve entrar agora." Adalia a apressou.

"Ronald vai ter que se ver comigo." Hermione apertou a mão em punhos. "Patinho de borracha"

O quadro deslizou abrindo o caminho para entrar no aposento e Hermione passou pela porta. A pintura fechou a entrada suavemente atrás dela. Hermione podia ouvir Harry implorando. Devia ser para Draco, mais provavelmente, depois de ter ouvido a ameaça quando estava do lado de fora. Ela deu mais alguns passos para dentro do aposento e viu Rony agarrando Draco pelo colarinho e Draco pressionando a ponta de sua varinha no estomago do ruivo.

Hermione deixou escapar um som de sobressalto, mas então raiva tomou o lugar sobrepondo o seu choque.

"O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?" Hermione berrou

Harry girou sua cabeça e fez uma careta quando viu Hermione, a face dela estava contorcida em frustração. O moreno dava um passo para trás a cada passo que Hermione dava para frente. Harry então desistiu de andar para trás e se escondeu atrás de seu namorado. Draco tinha movido a cabeça um pouco quando ouviu a voz da menina, seus olhos arregalaram-se quando ele viu quem era. O aperto de Rony no colarinho de Draco ficou folgado, ele virou e engoliu a seco quando viu Hermione o encarando com as mãos na cintura. Ela parecia completamente lívida e os três meninos sabiam como era Hermione quando ela estava brava.

"Diga-me Ronald, por que você está no aposento privado deles?" Hermione perguntou com a voz grave. "E por que, eu lhe pergunto, por que você esta com suas mãos na veste de Draco dessa maneira?"

"Esse bastardo seqüestrou Harry!" Rony grunhiu, ele empurrou Draco para longe e foi para o lado de Hermione. "Eu segui Harry quando ele saiu correndo da ala hospitalar. Eu o vi entrando e pensei que Harry iria sair... mas isso nunca aconteceu."

"Foi por isso que você voltou para o salão comunal tarde?" Hermione perguntou; seus lábios pressionados em uma fina linha. "Você mentiu quando disse que estava indo jantar! Você simplesmente veio aqui e começou tudo isso não é mesmo?"

Rony ficou enrubescido e balançou a cabeça. "Não Mione... Eu fui até o salão principal... eu pensei que Harry estaria lá, vendo que ele não voltou para a torre da Grifinória... Mas quando vi que ele não estava lá, eu vim até aqui." Rony disse.

Hermione encarou o ruivo e o cutucou em seu peito. "Ronald Weasley... você é um homem teimoso! Por que você não pode aceitar que Harry ama Draco? E tão ruim assim? Harry está feliz com ele! E eu sei que bem no fundo você sabe que Draco ama o Harry também, mas você está tão obstinado que não consegue admitir!"

"Hemione... E-eu... ok. Está bem! Sim, eu sei que o bastardo ama Harry... mas eu... Por que tem que ser ele?"

Durante toda essa argumentação Draco tinha apanhado Harry em seus braços. Ele olhava divertido enquanto Hermione cutucava e berrava com Weasley. Harry também estava assistindo; Seus braços estavam em volta da cintura de Draco apertados.

"... Eu não me importo que Harry goste de garotos! Eu não me importo com isso! O que eu não gosto é que Harry escolha Malfoy!" Rony continuou "Existem vários garotos decentes na escola para Harry escolher. Mas ele tinha qu-"

SMACK!

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram; Harry se sobressaltou, sua boca formando um pequeno 'o'. A mão de Rony foi até suas bochechas cobrindo a marca vermelha que estava começando a se formar. Seus olhos focaram em Hermione surpreso. Hermione abaixou sua mão que tinha acabado de dar uma bofetada no ruivo.

"... Duas vezes eu fiz isso... e eu não me arrependo por ter feito." Hermione murmurou; sua mão estava ao longo de seu corpo apertada em punho. "Duas vezes eu fiz isso pelo mesmo motivo. Você é egoísta Rony"

"... O que?" Todo o corpo de Rony murchou.

"Duas?" Harry perguntou. "Hermione o que está acontecendo?"

Hermione suspirou e olhou para Harry. "Draco... eu contei para ele. Você tinha doze anos... Lembra quando nos fomos lá para fora e você estava tentando construir um boneco de neve?"

Harry assentiu com a cabeça devagar, ele se lembrava daquele dia. Seu boneco de neve ficou todo torto.

"Bem então, eu estava contando para Draco porque eu fiquei em Hogwarts esse ano." Hermione olhou de volta para Rony que agora parecia derrotado. "Rony... Quando você ainda era um bebê Harry... Rony tinha planejado te pegar e te deixar na torre da Grifinória. Ele estava reclamando o por que de Draco ser seu responsável quando você tinha ele e eu como amigos."

"Rony... isso é verdade?" Harry fez uma careta para o ruivo. Rony assentiu, mas não disse nada.

"Quando eu disse para ele o deixar em paz, Rony me acusou de... de gostar de Draco." Hermione continuou; então ela bufou e cruzou os braços na frente no peito. "Eu não conseguia mais aguentar ele se lamentando então... eu dei uma bofetada nele."

Harry balançou sua cabeça e olhou para o seu amigo com tristeza. "Por que Rony? Você podia apenas ter pedido a Draco se você poderia cuidar de mim por um dia ou dois... Você não tinha que planejar me seqüestrar... Eu estou desapontado Rony."

Rony deixou sua mão cair, sua bochecha estava um pouco inchada. Ele encolheu os ombros e olhou para baixo.

"Eu pensei que Malfoy iria fazer todas essas coisas ruins com você... Eu não acreditava que ele poderia realmente se importar com você. Eu não _queria_ acreditar." Ele olhou para cima, seus olhos brilhavam. "Hermione está certa... você está certo. Talvez eu seja mesmo egoísta. Me desculpe Harry."

Harry sorriu, mas ainda estava desapontado com seu amigo. "Eu acho que eu posso te perdoar... Mas agora eu vou te pedir vá embora. Eu preciso de um tempo..."

"Ok. Eu acho que é hora de irmos" Hermione disse. "Harry você vai voltar?"

"Não... Draco e eu decidimos ver se poderemos ficar com esse aposento" Harry respondeu suavemente. "Iremos ficar aqui o resto do ano se pudermos"

"Entendo... Você pode vir nos visitar se realmente ficar aqui" Hermione deu um leve sorriso para o moreno. "Nos desculpe por interrompe-los meninos..." Ela virou para Rony e pegou a mão dele "Anda, vamos lá." Hermione o rebocou e Rony a seguiu. "Eu vou ter uma longa conversinha com você."

Harry e Draco riram quando ouviram Rony grunhir. Eles seguiram Hermione até a pintura, os acompanhando até a saída. Hermione saiu primeiro, depois Rony. Então o ruivo parou e olhou para trás com um olhar de desculpas para o amigo.

"Eu realmente sinto muito Harry"

Harry avançou e colocou a mão no ombro de Rony. "Eu sei..." Harry sorriu e tirou a mão. "Boa sorte com a sua conversinha."

Rony resmungou e saiu pela porta. Hermione deu o braço para Rony e acenou para o louro e Harry.

"Boa noite para vocês dois" Hermione disse e foi embora com um Weasley resmungão.

O quadro fechou a entrada e os jovens tinham o quarto só para eles mais uma vez.

* * *

"Bem, isso foi certamente... interessante" Draco disse pausadamente, ele e Harry estavam deitados em sua cama. Harry estava com a cabeça no peito de Draco enquanto o louro estava acariciando as mechas negras do adolescente menor.

"Isso não foi interessante! Merlin, eu estava preocupado que você e Rony iriam enfeitiçar um ao outro... e eu estava preocupado que você se machucasse" Harry murmurou. "Eu ainda estou chateado que Rony planejava me seqüestrar..."

"Foi bom que Granger estivesse aqui, hein?" Draco murmurou. Harry suspirou e rolou até estar em cima de Draco. O louro riu maliciosamente e beijou a ponta do nariz de Harry.

"Eu me senti um pouco mal quando Mione deu uma bofetada em Rony..." Harry fez uma careta, então abaixou sua cabeça se aconchegando no pescoço de Draco.

"Ele mereceu..." Draco fechou os olhos e segurou Harry, apreciando o calor que radiava do corpo de Harry.

"Hmm..." Foi a resposta de Harry, ele beijou Draco em baixo de sua orelha e começou a mordiscar a pele pálida.

Draco grunhiu e inclinou o pescoço dando mais espaço para Harry dar atenção. O menino de olhos de esmeraldas estava mais do que feliz com isso, ele começou a beijar e sugar, fazendo o sangue ir para superfície deixando marcas vermelhas.

"Você tem um gosto tão bom..." Harry sussurrou. "Eu te amo Draco..." Harry subiu um pouco do pescoço de Draco mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do louro.

Essa vai ser uma longa noite...

* * *

_Se preparem... finalmente a fic vai fazer jus a sua classificação, portanto pessoas com problemas no coração, sugiro que parem por aqui rsrsrs._

_TY_


	19. Chega de espera

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título**: Voltando a infância

**Avisos**: Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta

_Primeiro: Mil desculpas a todos, eu sei demorei um século para postar esse capitulo, a verdade é que é mais difícil que eu pensava traduzir esse capítulo sem que virasse um pornô gratuito ou uma aula de anatomia. Hauhusahu além de falta de tempo, e acabar toda hora me distraindo com outras fics que poderiam me ajudar com cenas de sexo. (Ó tortura ahuah)_

_Segundo: Pessoas que tem algum preconceito, menores de 18 anos já estou avisando a cena é beem gráfica._

_Terceiro: __Enjoy __yourself_

_OBS: Esse título está mais que apropriado e nem fui eu que dei hein!_

_TY  
_

* * *

Capítulo 19 – Chega de espera

"Eu te amo Draco..." Harry murmurou novamente, sua face pressionada na curva do pescoço do louro. Malfoy grunhiu e se inclinou deitando na cama trazendo o moreno com ele.

Ele se sobressaltou quando Harry mordeu sua pele. "Harry... H-Harry amor... se você continuar isso..." Draco engoliu a seco e virou a cabeça para dar a Harry mais espaço. "... Você tem certeeeeeza?" A voz de Draco subiu uma oitava quando a língua quente de Harry lambeu sua pele em cima da marca da mordida.

"Claro que tenho... Vamos só ter esperança de que ninguém vai nos incomodar aqui hoje." Harry sussurrou no pescoço de Draco. Ele escorregou descendo pelo corpo do louro; seus lábios tocando a clavícula. "Você está com muita roupa." Ele puxou o casaco de Draco frustrado.

"E-eu estou?" Draco gaguejou, ele grunhiu internamente. Isso era tão... não Draco... gaguejar. "Você pode tirar... ou quer que eu ajude?"

"Harry sorriu e levantou o corpo. "Eu faço, você pode ficar aí deitado e relaxar."

O moreno deu um beijo terno em Draco antes de sentar, suas pernas em volta das coxas do louro. Já que Draco estava meio deitado de costas foi fácil para Harry rolar a ponta do casaco para cima o retirando lentamente. Draco estava grunhindo e fechou os olhos quando o casaco passou por seus olhos. Harry estava roçando suas nádegas em cima da ereção de Draco e nesse momento Draco queria jogar Harry contra a cama e atacar o lindo homem.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente quando Draco olhou para ele, círculos rosas decorando a bochecha pálida do louro. Ele jogou o casaco de Draco para o lado, aonde caiu não importava. O louro estava ofegando agora e Harry podia ver o peito de Draco movendo rapidamente para cima e para baixo, cima e para baixo...

"Me deixa te dar prazer hoje Draco..." Harry murmurou, ele abaixou e beijou o pomo de Adão do louro. Draco gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás. "O que você me diz?" Harry murmurou contra a pele quente de Draco, lambendo e mordiscando no caminho ao queixo.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça não confiando em sua voz para responder. Ele passou a mão por dentro do suéter de Harry massageando a pele macia e os músculos definidos das costas do moreno. Toda vez que Potter se movia seus músculos das costas ondulavam fazendo Draco ronronar em resposta apertando as costas do moreno.

Quando Harry abaixou o corpo Draco abriu as pernas espontaneamente para que o menino dos olhos verdes pudesse se acomodar por entre suas pernas. Eles estavam com suas intimidades se tocando e Draco deu um longo gemido quando Harry gentilmente empurrou o quadril para cima pressionando a ereção de Draco.

"N-não me provoque Harry..." Draco choramingou. Harry agora estava rindo maliciosamente para ele, seu quadril continuamente empurrava contra o louro. Draco deixou escapar um murmúrio e jogou a cabeça para trás, seus olhos fechando. "Por favor..."

"Por favor o que?" Harry ronronou, ele circulou seus quadris o que fez ele próprio gemer. "Você quer tirar essas calças?" Harry estava arquejando junto com Draco agora. Quando Malfoy mordeu o lábio e assentiu, Harry riu, deslizou para baixo e ajoelhou entre as pernas do louro. "Muito bem... Eu vou tirá-las não se preocupe"

Draco estremeceu. Tinha algo muito perverso no tom de voz de Harry. Tão... tão sensual. Ele nunca imaginou que Harry podia ser desse jeito e isso estava deixando Draco muito excitado. Quando um som de zíper sendo aberto chegou aos seus ouvidos Draco finalmente abriu os olhos novamente e olhou para baixo. Tudo que ele viu foi o topo da cabeça de Harry, seus dedos ocupados atrapalhados com os botões. Malfoy riu maliciosamente quando Harry suspirou feliz após finalmente conseguir desabotoar todos. Os olhos verdes olhavam com malícia; Draco levantou o quadril enquanto Harry puxava lentamente sua calça preta para baixo, tirando sua cueca junto. O louro estremeceu quando o ar gelado encostou na pele quente de seu membro, que saltou para cima quando foi libertado do confinamento de sua roupa íntima. Harry deu um riso grave e atirou a calça para longe.

"Isso parece doloroso" Harry disse suavemente, olhando para a ereção de Draco.

"É sim. Você vai fazer alguma coisa sobre isso?" Draco perguntou descaradamente. Ele levou a mão para baixo e envolveu os dedos em seu membro duro. Draco então começou lentamente a mover sua mão para cima e para baixo, deslizando o prepúcio para baixo e para cima. Sua respiração descompassou quando o calor começou a borbulhar em sua barriga; Draco apertou a base de seu pênis para impedir que gozasse.

Harry lambeu os lábios, seus olhos acompanhando os movimentos das mãos de Draco que puxava lentamente seu membro. Ele sorriu quando os dedos de Draco apertaram a base. Os olhos cinzas encontraram os verdes o desafiando. O moreno lentamente deixou suas mãos irem ao encontro de Draco. Ele cobriu a cabeça do membro inchado de Draco e espalhou por ela o líquido que saia da pequena abertura.

Draco choramingou e apertou a base ainda mais forte. Se Harry não parasse...

"Draco está tudo bem. Deixa acontecer."

"M-mas... e-eu não posso..." Draco gaguejou mais mesmo assim lentamente soltou seu membro. Harry também moveu suas mãos e as colocou próximo ao quadril de Draco.

Harry rastejou para mais perto de Draco novamente; ele pressionou seus lábios nos de Draco chupando o lábio inferior do louro antes de lamber pedindo permissão. Draco nem hesitou ao conceder, ele partiu os lábios na mesma hora; a língua de Harry estava mapeando a caverna quente que era sua boca. Sua própria língua estava fazendo uma dança com a de Harry se entrelaçando. Quando o louro estava ocupado brincando com a língua, Harry moveu sua mão para o peito de Draco. Eles ainda estavam se beijando quando subitamente Harry circulou o sensitivo mamilo com seu dedo. Malfoy pulou e depois grunhiu dentro da boca de Harry quando o moreno beliscou seu mamilo.

Eles se separaram, seus lábios estavam agora vermelhos e inchados. Respirando profundamente Harry atacou o pescoço de Draco e o chupou, seus dedos ainda estavam circulando o mamilo abusado. Draco arqueou e investiu seu quadril para cima. Harry deu uma mordida quando a ereção de Draco colidiu com a sua.

"Eu acho que não há nada mais justo que você tirar sua roupa também Harry." Draco moveu suas mãos e a passou pelo cós da calça de Harry.

Ele apertou os pedaços de carne redondos sob suas palmas, Harry choramingou e começou a se esfregar em Draco fervorosamente, tentando diminuir a pressão de seu próprio excitamento. Draco grunhiu apertou ainda mais as nádegas de Harry parando o movimento. O material da calça de Harry estava em atrito com a sua pele e tinha certa parte dele que estava extremamente sensível agora.

"Tire essas calças. Agora." Draco esticou o braço e fez o feitiço 'Accio' em sua varinha a trazendo para ele de suas calças que estavam jogadas. Enquanto Harry estava lutando com o zíper Draco apontou a varinha para as pernas de Harry. Murmurando um feitiço as calças de Harry desapareceram. "Bem melhor..." Draco sussurrou e deixou a varinha escorregar de sua mão.

"Você tem que me ensinar esse feitiço um dia" Harry sorriu "Eu levei um tempo para tirar as suas calças." Ele abaixou seu corpo, Draco envolveu suas pernas na cintura de Harry e puxou o moreno para mais perto ainda.

"Eu te ensino... se você implorar." Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Harry e se sentiu totalmente satisfeito quando sentiu Harry estremecer.

"Vai ficar querendo Malfoy... Você vai me ensinar depois que eu te pegar de jeito."

Harry ficou de joelhos no colchão e se afastou de Draco. As pernas do louro caíram das costas de Harry e então ele as dobrou colocando os pés na cama. Ele estava completamente exposto, mas não se importava. Ele queria que Harry o visse. Draco abriu um sorriso atrevido para Harry e afastou ainda mais suas pernas. Para o prazer do louro Harry enrubesceu em um vermelho intenso, com a boca abrindo e fechando como um peixe. Mas logo Harry se recompôs e desceu em direção a Draco como um falcão. Nesse exato momento Harry estava pairando bem em cima da ereção proeminente do loiro, que estava debatendo se deveria ou não segurar o cabelo de Harry para que o moreno parasse.

"Chega de esperar, chega de me tentar Draco" Harry disse; sua respiração quente soprando na glande inchada. Harry então lambeu a cabeça e depois em volta antes de passar a língua pela cavidade, com gosto um gosto salgado.

Draco estava usando cada pingo de autocontrole que ainda tinha para não empurrar o quadril para cima. Ele tinha certeza que Harry não ficaria muito feliz em levar uma espetada no olho com seu pênis. Todo seu pensamento foi posto de lado quando Harry finalmente envolveu o membro rijo do louro com seus lábios, a sensação quente só cobria a cabeça sensível. Draco pensou que ele tinha morrido e ido para o paraíso quando Harry começou a mover e gemer vibrando em volta de sua ereção.

Harry estava dando pequenos gemidos no fundo de sua garganta e também estava engolindo. A língua do moreno estava moldada ao longo da ereção e ele sentia cada protuberância, cada veia saltada. Draco desistiu de lutar e estava agora com as mãos enterradas no cabelo do moreno e o puxava cada vez que Harry descia sua cabeça. Uma mão quente estava agora em volta da base, puxando e torcendo. Harry moveu para cima e comprimiu as bochechas chupando excepcionalmente forte o membro do louro.

"H-Harry... Eu vou gozar! Não consigo...!" Draco conseguiu dizer antes de sentir suas bolas esvaziarem.

Tudo que Harry fez foi sorrir em volta do membro duro e continuar chupando. Draco gemeu alto quando chegou ao clímax, suas sementes estavam jorrando dentro da garganta voraz de Harry. O menino de olhos verdes engoliu cada gota sem tirar a sua face do lugar. Quando Draco ficou imóvel deitado depois de seu êxtase pós-orgasmo Harry soltou o membro flácido e subiu, colocando sua cabeça no peito de Draco. O louro cansado colocou sua mão na cabeça de Harry acariciando o cabelo do moreno.

"Isso foi... Isso foi inacreditável. Foi... fantástico." Draco suspirou. Ele podia sentir a ereção de Harry pressionada contra sua coxa. "Harry... você não..."

"Mais tarde. Eu vou chegar lá." Harry murmurou "Só não se move. Eu quero estar dentro de você." Harry então olhou para cima ao louro saciado. "Você... deixa?" Harry perguntou envergonhado.

* * *

"Quando é que você vai deixar entrar nessa sua cabeça dura que eles se amam! Não pode ver isso?"

"Eu disse ao Harry que eu sentia muito Hermione! O mais você quer que faça?"

"Não Rony, você não sente muito. Eu posso ver."

"O que quer dizer com isso? É claro que eu sinto! Eu sinto muito por agir como eu agi... eu sinto muito por..."

"Sente mesmo? Você realmente consegue enxergar que Draco ama o Harry? Eles não estão brincando Rony. Draco não está de brincadeira."

"Ele não..."

Rony despencou no sofá e Hermione sentou ao lado dele. Ela pegou a mão do ruivo e segurou, o menino então segurou mais forte.

"Eles se gostam" Rony disse, ele suspirou. "Não há nada que eu possa faz-"

"É melhor você não fazer nada Ronald Weasley! Hermione o interrompeu.

"Eu só estava falando! Eu não quero levar outra bofetada sua, isso dói!" Rony disse amuado. Hermione sorriu e passou a ponta dos dedos no rosto do ruivo.

"Está doendo agora? Me desculpa... Eu só estava tão irritada..."

"Tudo bem. Eu mereci. Me fez acordar, a bofetada." Rony trouxe suas mãos para perto e beijou os dedos de Hermione. "Eu estou perdoado?"

"Sim Rony."

Eles ficaram lá sentados e olharam as flamas da lareira dançando na frente deles, a luz laranja cintilando por suas faces.

"Me pergunto o que eles estão fazendo agora..."

"Rony!"

"Tá Desculpa".

* * *

"Você deixa?"

Draco pensou que Harry era realmente fofo, com aquele biquinho em sua face. Era a segunda vez que ele fez essa pergunta para Draco e o louro ainda não tinha respondido. Na verdade ele estava mais que feliz de deixar que Harry o penetrasse. Era somente a idéia que fazia Draco ficar nervoso em antecipação. Iria doer Draco sabia. Ele nunca tinha sido... passivo antes. Mas ele faria por Harry, o homem que amava.

"Sim Harry, você pode." Draco finalmente respondeu, valeu a pena ao ver o sorriso que tomou conta do rosto de Harry.

E então o sorriso se tornou nervoso.

"Ah... Draco?"

"Sim?"

"Eu..er... Eu nunca..." Harry acenou com as mãos em volta, mordendo os lábios e franzindo a testa. "Sexo oral é uma coisa... Mas isso..."

Draco quase alcançou as bochechas de Harry para apertá-las. E então ele percebeu que Harry nunca tinha...

"Esta tudo bem amor. Eu te guio" Era um pouco estranho, mas sem problemas.

"Isso é tão embaraçoso" Harry grunhiu, sua face enterrada no peito de Draco.

"Não, não é, eu acho encantador". Draco disse. Ele estendeu a mão e lançou um 'Accio' em sua varinha. O pedaço de madeira voou para palma da mão do louro que cutucou a lateral de Harry com a varinha para chamar sua atenção. "Use um feitiço de lubrificação. Eu duvido que tenha lubrificante aqui."

"Er..." Harry pegou a varinha de Draco e se afastou do corpo do louro. Harry limpou a garganta e se posicionou na frente de Draco. "Certo. E-eu vo só fazer o feitiço." Ele esperou até que Draco estivesse posicionado e lançou o feitiço.

Draco estremeceu quando sentiu o óleo gelado se espalhar pelo seu anus. Ele observou enquanto Harry colocava a varinha de Draco ao lado e lentamente pressionava seu dedo indicador contra ele. A ponta do dedo tinha acabado de entrar e Harry estava ondulando seu dedo.

"Você... deve... oh! Você deve pressionar mais fundo Harry" Draco ofegou. O louro abriu mais as pernas e Harry se aproximou com seus dedos penetrando mais fundo. "Você... oh Merlin! Gira... issoooo... ache o ponto certo... ache... MERDA!" O corpo de Draco pulou quando o dedo de Harry encostou naquele ponto estratégico, sua próstata.

Harry mordeu os lábios e fez o que Draco pediu. Ele ficou um pouco assustado quando Draco berrou.

"Oh droga... E-eu te machuquei? Desculpa!" Harry pediu desculpas, seu dedo ainda movendo dentro do canal apertado.

Draco negou com a cabeça e começou a pressionar contra o dedo de Harry. "Não... não, isso foi bom... você pode tentar dois dedos agora."

Harry engoliu a seco e com cuidado deslizou seu dedo do meio para o buraco agora um pouco menos apertado. Draco sibilou em desconforto quanto os dois dedos enterraram fundo nele.

"Abra um pouco eles Harry como uma tesoura... devagar... isso... assim mesmo..." Draco sussurrou, ele estava arquejando agora e mal notou que estava se empalando nos dedos de Harry.

Harry quase explodiu enquanto via seu amante louro cavalgar seus dedos. A abertura agora estava relaxada e os músculos não estavam tão apertados em volta de seus dedos.

"Eu acho que você está pronto Draco." Harry disse ofegante.

"Mmmm... Simmm... bom..." Harry retirou os dedos e Draco reclamou quando não se sentiu mais preenchido.

Harry pegou a varinha de Draco e lançou o feitiço lubrificante novamente, dessa vez em sua própria mão. Ele lentamente envolveu sua mão em sua ereção e espalhou a substância oleosa.

Uma vez que ele estava completamente coberto segurou seu pênis em sua mão com a glande roçando a entrada de Draco.

"Eu não quero te machucar..." Harry disse preocupado.

"Você não vai." Draco respondeu.

Harry fechou os olhos e pressionou contra a entrada. Ambos adolescentes clamaram. Draco pela queimação e a sensação de preenchimento pelo membro de Harry e o moreno por causa do quão apertado era aquele morno canal. Harry empurrou mais alguns centímetros dentro de Draco fazendo o louro gemer de prazer. A queimação estava gradualmente desaparecendo deixando em seu lugar somente o prazer.

Quando o último centímetro estava dentro do louro, Harry parou e esperou que ambos se acostumassem.

"Merlin, tão gostoso sentir você. Tão gostoso em volta de mim..." Harry gemeu e investiu uma vez.

"Sim, m-muito gostoso!" Draco envolveu as pernas em Harry e puxou o moreno para mais perto. A penetração foi ainda mais funda.

Harry começou a se mover depois de meio minuto. Draco encontrava Harry estocada por estocada. Toda vez que o membro de Harry acertava sua próstata, Draco gemia e seus músculos internos se apertavam em volta do membro grosso dentro dele fazendo Harry também gemer ao sentir seu pênis sendo apertado. Ele aumentou o ritmo, a cama rangendo com cada estocada de Harry. Suor escorria da face deles, seus olhos nunca deixaram um ao outro. Quando Harry sentiu que estava chegando perto do clímax ele abaixou e beijou os lábios de Draco. Este respondeu entusiasticamente.

"Eu te amo... eu te amo para sempre" Harry murmurou

"Eu também... Te amo para sempre..."

Draco berrou quando Harry acertou sua próstata novamente, gozando forte entre seus corpos. Harry grunhiu e empalou forte, os músculos de Draco pulsando fazendo o gozar até a última gota. Potter caiu em cima de Draco como um peixe morto. O louro grunhiu e envolveu o moreno em seus braços.

"Você está bem?"

"Eu é que deveria estar te perguntando isso Draco!" Harry murmurou cansado. Ele deslizou seu membro de Draco, rolou para seu lado, jogou seu braço em volta do peito do louro e suspirou se aconchegando nele.

"Draco... Você vai ficar comigo para sempre certo?"

"Claro Harry. Eu te prometi para sempre."

* * *

_Mais um capítulo pessoallllll, bom considerando todo o drama para chegarmos ao finalmente esse daria para ser o último capítulo. Os outros dois são mais um epílogo. Então me mandem reviews falando se eu devo ou não traduzir-los ou parar por aqui mesmo. Só para avisar os próximos capítulos contem M-preg (no português claro: gravidez masculina), eu não sou muito fã de m-preg não, mas quem sou eu pra julgar não é mesmo. _

_See ya_

_TY_


	20. O próximo passo

Disclaimer:

Os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos. Tradução de _Life from the start_ história originalmente escrita por Luna Parvulus.

Tradução autorizada pela autora.

**Título:** Voltando a infância

**Avisos: **Contem slash e temas adultos. Quem não gostar, por favor, não leia. Apenas peço que respeite quem gosta

* * *

_People resolvi terminar traduzir os dois últimos também! Afinal já traduzi até aqui não é mesmo? E também tem outras coisas importantes acontecendo._

_Enjoy..._

_TY  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – O próximo passo**

**Quatro anos depois...  
**

"Então... Você vai realmente fazer?"

Draco olhou para Hermione antes de tomar o último gole de água de seu copo. Ele abaixou o copo e cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa. Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha e esperou pela resposta do louro sentado a sua frente.

"Eu já disse mês passado, se eu me lembro corretamente, que eu vou fazer." Draco respondeu.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e se inclinou para mais perto. "Prometa que não vai contar nada a Harry."

Hermione rolou os olhos, mas assentiu mesmo assim. "Eu não vou contar a ele. Eu não vou contar nem mesmo para o Rony ok? Tudo que eu disse foi que eu iria te encontrar." Ela sorriu quando viu que Draco parecia aliviado. "Você precisa de ajuda para procurar por-"

"Não!" Draco cortou, Hermione riu. "E-eu já achei. Mas obrigado por oferecer... Eu sei que você já passou por isso e tal."

"Acredite em mim Draco é estressante. Todo o planejamento e a espera... Mas no final tudo vale à pena." Ela estendeu o braço e acariciou a mão de Draco. "Só pense. Harry provavelmente irá te amar ainda mais quando contar a ele, e o amor dele por você já está no nível mais alto que pode existir."

"Eu quero mostrar a ele que eu vejo nossa relação como... duradoura, e eu vou provar a Harry." Draco sussurrou; Hermione sorriu para ele fazendo o louro enrubescer. "Eu quero que Harry seja feliz."

"Eu tenho certeza que você irá fazê-lo o homem mais feliz do mundo."

"Hmm... É. De qualquer forma... No último mês eu não fui o único que te procurei para conversar. Harry tem vindo bastante a sua casa. O que vocês estão planejando?".

Hermione puxou a sua mão e pareceu um pouco em pânico. "Nós não estamos planejando nada. Harry só queria me visitar desde... Bem, nós não temos nos visto tanto mais. Eu trabalho como Curadora e Rony como Auror... Mas você e Harry são dois sacos grandes de pedra, sentados em casa o dia todo."

"Não só sentados, nós fazemos muito mais que sentar. Então como o seu querido marido Rony está?" Draco perguntou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Hermione sorriu e mexeu em sua aliança de casamento em seu dedo. "Ele ainda está resmungando sobre você afastar o Harry... Você sabe como é o Rony."

"Ele acha que eu roubei o Harry" Draco disse "mas não é como se eu proibisse Harry de vim visitar vocês."

Hermione riu. "Rony não está reclamando hoje. Harry está na minha casa bem agora."

"Harry não sabe que eu estou encontrando você" Draco murmurou. "Eu disse a ele que eu iria fazer compras e eu sei como ele odeia fazer compras. Essa é razão dele não estar aqui comigo."

"Eu não direi uma palavra, mas é melhor você não mentir uma vez que vocês-"

"Eu sei." Draco interrompeu Hermione.

Hermione sorriu convencida. "Bom"

"Eu vou fazer hoje à noite" Draco disse e Hermione sorriu alegre para ele.

"Eu te desejo sorte Draco."

* * *

Rony veio caminhando da cozinha com duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada em suas mãos. Ele andou até seu amigo e colocou as garrafas na mesa de centro. Rony sentou ao lado de Harry no sofá e colocou seu braço na cabeceira do sofá atrás da cabeça de Harry.

"Onde está o seu namorado?" Rony perguntou pegando uma garrafa. "Vocês estão sempre juntos ultimamente."

"Hoje não" Harry riu. "Draco foi fazer compras e eu odeio fazer compras. Conhecendo ele, Draco vai provavelmente demorar horas. Além disso, eu ganho um tempo livre para ver você. Onde está Hermione?"

Rony olhou para o lado e pousou a garrafa novamente na mesa. Ele sabia onde sua esposa tinha ido, porém ela o fez prometer que não contaria a Harry. Hermione tinha dito a ele que iria encontrar com Draco e eles iriam conversar sobre algo, mas Rony não sabia o que.

"Hermione esta em São Mungo's. Eles precisavam dela para algo, então ela teve que ir." Rony mentiu. "Ser uma curadora não é um trabalho fácil."

"Oh, eu sei disso. Mas é sábado..." Harry franziu o cenho. "Deve ser alguma emergência. Eu estava esperando poder vê-la também."

"Você pode vê-la a qualquer hora. Basta vir de Flu para cá e você nos verá. Nós deveríamos jantar juntos, diga a Draco que ele está convidado."

Harry riu e bebeu sua cerveja. "Eu digo a ele."

"Oh e antes que eu esqueça, Hermione pediu que eu lhe desse isso" Rony tirou um frasco médio de seu bolso e entregou a Harry. O moreno pegou o frasco e o girou observando.

"Isso é a-?"

"Sim, Hermione finalmente encontrou a fórmula perfeita. Demorou um pouco, mas ela conseguiu" Rony confirmou "Você sabe como a poção vai funcionar certo?"

"É. Mione me falou sobre. Eu tenho que beber antes...antes..." Harry mexeu nervosamente com a mão.

"Eu sei o que quer dizer, não precisa ficar embaraçado por isso. Afinal nós somos dois homens adultos."

Harry corou e consentiu com a cabeça. "Eu só espero que isso funcione. Draco... Eu quero fazer isso por ele. Nos últimos quatro que estivemos juntos... Ele não fez nada a não ser me amar. Eu sei que ele vai amar isso também."

"Bem, é melhor que ele aprecie o que você está fazendo por ele. Ele nem sabe que você vem planejando isso sabe?"

"Não, Draco não sabe sobre isso" Harry replicou. "Eu quero que seja uma surpresa. Hermione disse que eu saberia do resultado depois de uma semana... se tudo funcionar corretamente."

Rony pegou sua garrafa e Harry fez o mesmo. Eles brindaram e tomaram um gole. Harry suspirou e colocou a garrafa de volta na mesa e com cuidado guardou o frasco em seu bolso.

"Eu tenho certeza que vai amigo." Ron disse. "Mas me diga, por que você quer isso tão subitamente? Eu nunca nem ouvi você mencionar isso?".

Harry deu de ombros e encostou a cabeça no sofá. "Eu pensei há quatro anos."

"Você quer dizer quanto você era-?"

"Mhumm... Eu vi o quanto ele gostava de cuidar de mim então eu pensei: Por que não?"

"Você está sacrificando muito Harry" Disse Rony fazendo franzindo o cenho, "Sem mencionar que você é um homem bebendo essa poção..."

"Eu sei, mas vale a pena"

* * *

Quando Harry chegou ao flat dele e de Draco três horas depois já eram dezoito horas. O moreno meio que esperava que Draco estivesse ainda na rua em algum lugar fazendo compras, mas ficou surpreso quando encontrou o louro na cozinha mexendo algo em um pote. Ambos se revezavam na cozinha e hoje era a vez de Draco cozinhar.

Sim, Draco Malfoy foi ensinado por Harry na arte de cozinhar. Já que agora estavam vivendo juntos, sem a ajuda de elfos domésticos, Harry pensou que era importante o louro aprender a cozinhar. O moreno levou quase um ano para Draco ter habilidade de fazer uma sobremesa decente o que deixou Harry estonteado.

Harry estava rindo enquanto caminhava silenciosamente até a cozinha. Ele podia ouvir Draco cantarolando suavemente, seus quadris se moviam enquanto ele mexia o que quer que fosse dentro do pote. Potter estava encostado na entrada da cozinha olhando Draco parar de mexer e provar a comida na colher de madeira.

"... precisa de mais sal" Draco murmurou, ele se esticou e pegou o saleiro. Sacudiu duas vezes sobre o pote antes de colocá-lo na bancada. "Harry odeia sopa de frango com pouco frango" Draco mergulhou a colher novamente no pote e chegou para o lado, na frente de uma tábua de corte.

"Eu amo tudo que você cozinha Draco" Harry disse anunciando que estava em casa. Harry riu quando seu louro se sobressaltou e virou bruscamente. "Mas eu não me importaria se você colocasse mais frango na sopa. Por que você esta fazendo sopa? Você está doente amor?"

Draco rolou os olhos e sorriu para Harry. "Não, seu bobo. Eu estou fazendo sopa por causa do que comemos ontem à noite. Eu acho que eu ainda posso sentir a lasanha que você fez em meu estomago, com todo aquele queijo e molho. Eu quero alguma coisa mais leve para o jantar hoje."

Ele virou novamente e continuou cortando o peito de frango cozido. "Você quer mais frango?"

Harry desencostou da entrada e caminhou até seu namorado. Ele envolveu seus braços na fina cintura e ficou na ponta dos pés. Draco era mais alto que Harry então o moreno teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para olhar sobre o ombro do louro, ele podia sentir a fragrância divina da sopa agora.

"Sim, por favor, e adiciona um pouco de pimenta também." Harry murmurou no ouvido de Draco. Malfoy rolou os olhos mais fez o que Harry pediu.

"Você deveria ir tomar um banho, a sopa está quase pronta e então eu vou começar a salada" Draco disse a ele. "Você quer provar?" Draco segurou a colher.

Potter tirou os braços da cintura de Draco, moveu sua cabeça e beijou o louro nos lábios. O louro girou mais a cabeça beijando-o apaixonadamente. Quando eles se separaram Draco estava feliz ao encontrar Harry sem ar, com os lábios inchados e vermelhos do beijo.

"Está bom... Eu vou tomar um banho agora e então nós jantamos. Quanto mais cedo nós terminarmos mais cedo eu te levo para cama." Harry ronronou. Draco riu e empurrou Harry para longe.

"Você não presta" ele riu "Vai logo e me deixa com a minha cozinha."

Harry bateu continência antes de sair a caminho do banheiro. Draco balançou a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto e voltou a cozinhar. Quando ele terminou de cortar o peito de frango, Draco virou a cabeça para checar se Harry ainda estava no banheiro.

Draco podia ouvir Harry cantarolando e a água caindo.

Draco colocou a faca na bancada, colocou a mão dentro do bolso de sua calça e tirou uma pequena caixa de jóia. Ele abriu com o polegar e sorriu. Dentro da almofada violeta de cetim estava um anel prata. Pequenas esmeraldas e rubis estavam incrustados no metal formando um tipo de onda. Draco escolheu essas pedras preciosas por ele ser um sonserino e Harry um grifinório. Era um anel simples, mas Draco tinha certeza que Harry iria amar.

Na parte de dentro do anel palavras estavam gravadas.

_Amor para toda a eternidade _

* * *

Harry estava colocando uma camisa limpa quando ele se lembrou do frasco que estava em seu bolso. Ele grunhiu, ele quase colocou o par de calças no cesto de roupa suja sem pegar a poção!

"Droga... se eu fizesse isso Hermione iria ficar possessa comigo." Harry murmurou e tirou o frasco do bolso.

Harry estava circulando pelo banheiro tentando encontrar um lugar para guardar o frasco, quando seus olhos pairaram sobre uma prateleira onde todas as suas... coisas como sabonete, shampoo, condicionador (de Draco e não de Harry claro), e diferentes frascos de poção estavam. Tinham poções para dor de cabeça, resfriados, dor, febre entre outras. Com um enorme sorriso Harry colocou seu frasco atrás dos frascos para dor de cabeça.

"Eu só preciso lembrar de buscar isso depois" Harry disse para si mesmo. "Draco não vai olhar por aqui..."

Assentindo satisfeito, Harry deixou o banheiro embaçado. Ele não via a hora de dar a boa notícia para Draco em uma semana, _se _a poção desse certo.

* * *

"Harry o que você está fazendo no banheiro? O lençol está frio sem você para esquentar!"

Potter riu enquanto pegava o frasco, era amarelo e brilhante então era difícil confundir ou esquecer.

Harry disse a Draco para esperar por ele na cama enquanto ele procurava algo para sua 'dor de cabeça'. O homem de olhos verdes não tinha intenção alguma de revelar a seu namorado o que ele estava aprontando. Como tinha dito a Rony, seria uma surpresa.

"Eu estou quase acabando! Só um segundo!" Harry berrou. Ele tirou a tampa e engoliu o líquido amarelo. Harry estremeceu enquanto a grossa poção descia na sua garganta.

'_Espero que funcione!'_

"É melhor você não estar _'acabando'_ nada Potter! Não enquanto eu estou aqui e você no banheiro!"

Harry riu e saiu do banheiro voltando para o quarto. Ele parou abruptamente quando encontrou Draco deitado no meio da cama King size deles, nu como no dia em que nasceu. Malfoy estava apoiado em um cotovelo com a mão apoiando sua cabeça, seu corpo estava de lado para que Harry tivesse uma ótima visão da parte frontal de seu corpo perfeito. Harry sorriu para Draco antes de fechar a porta.

"Por que demorou tanto? Eu achei que você só precisava de uma poção para dor de cabeça." Draco observava o moreno enquanto esse se despia de sua cueca, o deixando completamente nu como Draco.

Quando Harry subiu na cama Draco chegou para o lado e deitou de barriga para cima.

"Eu estou aqui agora não estou?" Harry perguntou, ele rolou para o lado e puxou o louro para mais perto, seus lábios quase se tocando. "Bem? Você vai me afundar nesse colchão como prometeu Draco?" Harry perguntou sedutoramente, sua voz rouca e grave.

"Mm... Eu te prometi, não é mesmo?" Draco murmurou e chegou sua face mais próxima da de Harry, seus lábios finalmente se tocando.

Harry gemeu perdido no beijo e rolou até que Draco estivesse em cima dele. O louro estava com suas mãos em volta da cabeça de Harry e suas pernas cercando o quadril do moreno. Draco empurrou o quadril para baixo uma vez deixando Harry gemendo querendo mais.

"Por favor... Não, não provoc-" Draco fez novamente. "Merda, Draco! Pare agora ou eu vou-" Draco sorriu maliciosamente e pressionou seu membro contra o de Harry, fazendo Harry choramingar.

O sorriso malicioso de Draco desapareceu e ao invés ele colocou a mão na bochecha de Harry com carinho, fazendo o moreno olhar para ele com seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

"Eu quero que você esteja coerente para isso e não gaguejando e choramingando" Draco sussurrou, ele sentou na cama e deslizou para baixo para que seu membro não encostasse mais no de Harry.

"O quê... Você não vai me deixar aqui desse jeito!" Harry resmungou, seus olhos em sua própria ereção.

"Não amor, eu nunca vou te deixar..." Draco murmurou suavemente e colocou a mão para cima.

Na escuridão do quarto Harry pode perceber que um pequeno objeto estava voando em direção a mão de Draco. Mas estava muito escuro para poder identificá-lo.

"Draco... qual o problema?" Harry se apoiou em seus cotovelos e olhou para seu amante preocupado.

Draco riu e se distanciou de Harry, o moreno esta o observando confuso.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum... Eu só preciso estar aqui em baixo." Draco saiu da cama e estava de joelhos no chão. "Sente e olhe para mim Harry. Eu preciso que olhe para mim para isso dar certo." Draco sorriu perversamente.

O coração de Harry estava pulando em seu peito. Ele colocou dois mais dois juntos... e chegou a uma conclusão. Primeiro o pequeno objeto, depois Draco estava ajoelhado como se estivesse o pedindo em casam-. A respiração de Harry falhou enquanto ele sentava olhando seu amor. Potter ficou ainda mais nervoso quando Draco estalou os dedos e velas iluminaram o quarto. Íris esmeralda estavam fixas na cinza de Draco quando o louro abriu lentamente sua palma, revelando uma pequena caixa que guardava o anel.

"Draco... O que você...?"

"Shh..." Draco o silenciou. Ele abriu a caixinha e a mostrou para Harry. "Harry, me deixe te fazer feliz... Eu sei que você vai me fazer feliz se disser sim." Draco tirou o anel prata com a mão tremendo, ele colocou a caixa no chão e segurou a mão de Harry. "Case comigo amor, e me deixa te mostrar que nosso amor é para sempre." Draco deslizou o anel prata no dedo de Harry.

Harry nem tentou segurar as lágrimas que caiam quando Draco pronunciou seu amor eterno. Ele levantou a mão observando e sorriu. O anel era lindo...

"Vo-Você... Draco... Oh Merlin! E-eu... Sim... Oh deus..." Harry ajoelhou na frente de Draco, seus braços envolvendo o pescoço do louro. "Mesmo que você nunca planejasse propor, eu sei que nosso amor é para sempre... Eu nunca duvidei disso amor. Nunca."

"Então eu posso considerar isso um como um 'sim'?" Draco brincou, ele riu quando Harry deu um tapa na sua costas.

Harry se afastou e beijou Draco e então encostou sua testa na do louro.

"Eu te amo tanto..." Harry sorriu e se jogou nos braços de Draco e o louro o beijou bem abaixo de sua orelha.

"Quatro anos atrás eu te prometi o para sempre Harry. Eu não vou quebrar essa promessa."

* * *

_Só falta mais ummmm..._

_TY_


	21. O começo de algo maravilhoso

**Disclamer: Harry Potter e seus personagem não me pertencem assim como a história que eu só estou traduzindo.**

Olá a todos! Bem desculpa demorar tanto para postar logo o último capítulo me falta tempo, paciência e fala sério sou uma viciada em fanfic preciso ler também! Vamos ao que interessa. Esse capitulo não faz muito meu estilo de leitura, mas é fofo.

WARNING!

Okaay vou avisar tem umas cenas beeeem quentes aqui, não gosta não lê. Se gostar... welcome aboard.

* * *

**O começo de algo maravilhoso**

"Quatro anos atrás eu te prometi o para sempre Harry. Eu não vou quebrar essa promessa" Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Harry. Ele se afastou um pouco o rosto e limpou as lágrimas de seu noivo. "Essas são lagrimas de felicidade?"

Harry deixou escapar uma leve risada e fungou. "Claro que sim! Eu não posso... Oh Merlin, eu estou agindo como uma mulherzinha agora..."

'_Eu vou ser mais ainda uma mulherzinha quando eu...'_

"Não importa" Draco disse quebrando o pensamento de Harry. "Eu te amo mesmo com esses olhos inchados e vermelhos" O louro lentamente levantou oferecendo sua mão para Harry, que a segurou. "Agora... onde nós estávamos antes de eu te pedir em casamento e você começar a chorar?"

Draco segurou nos ombros de Harry e gentilmente o empurrou sobre a cama. Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram quando ele caiu em cima do colchão e Draco em cima dele. Enquanto ele estava sendo prensado pelo louro Harry envolveu suas pernas ao redor de Draco e rolou até que estivessem no meio da cama.

"Eu não quero que você caia da cama quando me amar" Harry sussurrou quando Draco olhou questionando. "Além do mais, é mais confortável assim. Minhas pernas não ficam pendendo na borda."

Draco grunhiu e circulou o quadril. Harry choramingou e fechou os olhos enquanto o louro circulava sua ereção contra a dele. Harry pulou quando Draco pressionou contra ele e ficou imóvel.

"Você vai ficar me provocando de novo?" Harry perguntou ofegante.

"Você..."Harry impulsionou seu quadril para cima "não devia!"

A respiração de Malfoy falhou por um momento e ele deu um sorriso travesso para Harry antes de levantar um pouco o corpo se afastando de Harry. O homem de olhos verdes fez bico e Draco curvou seu pescoço o beijando. Draco deslizou pelo corpo de Harry, suas mãos acariciando sua pele. Potter se contorceu e choramingou enquanto os dedos de Draco o massageava, ele levantou a cabeça quando sentiu os dedos parando bem no seu quadril. Seus olhos se encontraram. A cabeça de Draco estava bem acima de seu quadril com sua boca muito próxima de sua ereção. Ele colocou a língua a mostra e lambeu a ereção de Harry. O moreno choramingou novamente e tentou pressionar a cabeça do pênis na boca de Draco, mas o louro estava segurando seu quadril impedindo qualquer movimento.

"Por favor... Por favor Draco!" Harry implorou, ele continuou tentando mover o quadril sem sucesso.

"Sim Harry? O que você quer?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero Draco!" Harry resmungou bravo. Draco se afastou e levantou a sobrancelha. "Desculpa...mas... não para" Harry pediu.

Draco riu e balançou a cabeça. "Não... nunca vou parar, não com você..." O ar quente de sua boca acariciando o membro rígido de Harry.

Potter agarrou o lençol da cama quando os lábios de Draco finalmente o envolveu. Então começou a sucção,ele podia ver a cavidade nas bochechas do louro enquanto ele chupava, sua cabeça indo para cima e para baixo. Harry gemeu quando a língua de Draco se moldou contra a parte de baixo de seu pênis o acariciando... e a forma como Draco usava os dentes, gentilmente raspando na pele sensível. Harry tremeu... ele não ia durar muito se Draco continuasse assim.

Com um grunhido Harry jogou a cabeça nos travesseiros incapaz de continuar com ela levantada. Foi quando Draco começou a murmurar que Harry gemeu alto por causa da vibração. Suas mãos foram até o topo da cabeça de Draco e seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos cabelos louros.

"Draco... termine. Eu quero você... eu preciso de você dentro de mim..." Harry grunhiu com os dentes cerrados, ele realmente estava tentando não berrar de prazer.

O moreno começou a guiar a cabeça de Draco, puxando contra sua ereção. Nesse ponto Draco não estava mais segurando o quadril de Harry, ele estava ocupado demais.

"Sim... Oh! Draco...DRACO!" Harry berrou e impulsionou o quadril para cima.

O louro fechou os olhos e relaxou a garganta, engolindo todo o liquido que descia por sua garganta. Ele engoliu e chupou gentilmente finalizando Harry. O moreno agora estava mole, seu peito arfando. Com uma ultima lambida Draco deslizou novamente para cima e beijou Harry com força, deixando o seu noivo provar a si mesmo.

Harry estava saciado e cansado, mas ele nunca estava cansado demais para beijar Draco. O beijo foi lento e profundo. Quando se separaram Harry já tinha conseguido controlar sua respiração. Ele sorriu para Draco e abriu as pernas, mostrando ao louro que estava pronto. Harry dobrou as pernas colocando os pés no colchão expondo seu corpo para o homem com quem iria se casar.

"Lindo... Meu lindo Harry..." Draco murmurou beijando o pescoço de Harry, a clavícula, o peito, o abdômen parando em seu umbigo.

"Eu te amo Harry..."

Harry sorriu e estendeu o braço acariciando a face de Draco. "Eu também te amo..."

Então ele ouviu Draco murmurar um feitiço, Harry se sobressaltou quando sentiu algo frio e melado em seu anus. Draco riu quando Harry se contorceu. Aquele maldito feitiço lubrificante o fazia sentir esquisito não importa quantas vezes Draco utilizasse.

"Você realmente tem que usar esse feitiço ao invés de um lubrificante de verdade?" Harry resmungou. Draco sorriu e passou a mão sobre a barriga de Harry gentilmente acariciando.

'_Isso é bom... Me pergunto se é por causa da poção que eu tomei...' _

"Preguiça... O feitiço funciona da mesma forma" Draco respondeu sua mão ainda acariciando pequenos círculos no estomago de Harry.

"É estranho e gelado!" Harry reclamou. Draco somente deu um sorriso sarcástico para ele.

"Você não presta..." Disse Harry com os olhos brilhando. Então ele utilizou o mesmo feitiço em Draco.

Draco pulou e envolveu sua mão em seu pênis. "Hey! Que tal um aviso antes?"

"Fez o mesmo comigo" Harry disse descaradamente.

Draco grunhiu e alinhou seu pênis na pequena entrada de Harry. O moreno estava tentando relaxar enquanto Draco pressionava contra ele. Algumas vezes eles faziam sem muita preparação, não era muito comum, mas Harry gostava quando sentia queimando enquanto Draco o preenchia com seu membro largo.

Uma vez que Draco estava completamente dentro de seu amante ele parou esperando que Harry se acostumasse. Harry grunhiu e mexeu o quadril, o levantando e pressionando para baixo fazendo com que Draco o penetrasse ainda mais.

"Move... se move Draco..." Harry gemeu e pressionou contra o louro.

Malfoy murmurou e fez o que Harry pediu. Ele tirou a ereção devagar de dentro de Harry e pressionou novamente com força. Harry gemeu e cruzou suas pernas ao redor das costas do louro.

"Você quer bem forte, não é mesmo?" Draco arfou. Harry concordou com a cabeça freneticamente e berrou quando o membro de Draco pressionou contra sua próstata. "Merlin... Harry, você é tão apertado... tão gostoso..."

Harry choramingou e nem se importou em responder. Ele sabia que não conseguiria com Draco empalando forte e rápido dentro dele.

Um grunhido baixo e gutural escapou dos lábios de Draco quando os músculos de Harry começaram a se contrair ao redor de seu pênis. Ele então gozou dentro de Harry enquanto o moreno gozou cobrindo seu estomago e o peito de Draco.

"Merlin..." os braços de Draco cederam e ele desabou em cima de Harry. O moreno não reclamou só ficou deitado estático.

'_Está... Está feito... eu espero que tenha funcionado'_

"... Eu sei que eu já disse várias vezes," Draco murmurou contra a curva do pescoço de Harry. "Mas eu te amo. Só quero que você saiba."

Harry sorriu exausto e estendeu uma mão para acariciar o cabelo louro.

"Eu sei."

* * *

**.:Quatro dias depois:.**

"E então?" Hermione perguntou impaciente. Harry e Draco se olharam e sorriram.

"Hermione calma." Harry riu. Ele levantou sua mão e deixou com que a feiticeira visse seu anel.

"Oh!Oh meu deus! Parabéns!" Hermione berrou e se jogou nos braços de Harry dando um abraço bem apertado no moreno. Harry riu e a abraçou também.

Rony e Draco rolaram os olhos enquanto Hermione sentava ao lado do marido.

"Posso ajudar a planejar o casamento?" Hermione perguntou excitada. Ron colocou uma mão no topo da de sua esposa.

"Então você finalmente fez o pedido hein Malfoy?" Ron deu um sorriso sarcástico para o louro e Draco retornou o sorriso.

"Sim eu fiz, completamente nu devo adicionar. Eu pude ver tudo da onde eu estava ajoelhado."

Harry enrubesceu e deu um tapa no braço de Draco.

Hermione retirou a mão das do marido e pôs se de pé em frente ao sofá.

"Posso roubar o seu futuro marido por uns minutos Draco?"

Draco olhou para Harry que estava girando os polegares e então olhou para Hermione.

"Claro que sim, mas traga-o de volta sim?"

Hermione concordou e puxou Harry. O moreno olhou de volta para Draco enquanto era puxado para longe. Ele mandou um beijo para o louro antes de sumir pelo canto. Ron limpou a garganta.

"Por que está tão nervoso Weasley? Sabe de algo que eu não sei?" Draco perguntou e calmo sentou-se no sofá cruzando as pernas.

"Não... Hermione está provavelmente dizendo a Harry como planejar um casamento." Ron disse olhando nos olhos de Draco. "Ela tem esperado por isso há anos."

'_Continue olhando para os olhos do Malfoy... assim ele não percebe que está mentindo.'_

Draco sorriu, parecia bastante plausível para ele.

"Você trouxe?" Hermione perguntou. Ela e Harry estavam agora na sala de jantar bem longe dos outros dois homens.

"Sim, eu quase esqueci... mas fiz o que você falou" Harry respondeu, ele alcançou o bolso de seu jeans e puxou um pequeno frasco com sangue. "Eu lembrei logo depois que chegamos aqui. Um feitiço bem interessante esse que você pôs no frasco, a única coisa que eu tive que fazer foi encostar na minha pele que ele tirou sangue.!"

"Eu não queria que você se cortasse de propósito, e esse método é livre de dor." Hermione disse, ela pegou o frasco de Harry e o colocou em uma sacola plástica transparente. "Eu vou mandar isso imediatamente para meu escritório. Amanhã eu faço os testes assim que chegar em St. Mungo's."

Quando vai saber se eu estou..." Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior.

"O resultado dos testes estarão prontos em alguns dias. Quando eu tiver a resposta eu mando uma coruja para você." Hermione disse, ela riu um pouco quando Harry transpareceu estar com medo e feliz ao mesmo tempo. "Você realmente quer que isso aconteça não é mesmo?"

Harry olhou para sua amiga e simplesmente concordou com a cabeça. "O tópico vai surgir mais cedo ou mais tarde é só uma questão de tempo. Já que ele já me pediu em casamento e já já vamos casar esse assunto vai aparecer ainda mais rápido."

Hermione levantou e abraçou Harry. "Tenho certeza que vai funcionar. Digamos que eu tenho a impressão que o resultado vai ser positivo."

Harry suspirou e a abraçou. "Eu espero que sim. Realmente espero."

* * *

**.: Mais quatro dias se passaram:.**

Harry estava sentado em sua cama esperando que Draco entrasse no quarto. O louro estava tomando banho ainda. Estava tarde e Harry estava se sentindo extremamente nervoso e completamente feliz. Ele recebeu a carta de Hermione ontem e o resultado de seu exame de sangue estava lá. Harry quase desmaiou depois que leu a carta pela primeira vez não acreditando no que estava lendo. Ele leu a carta duas vezes.

Seu desejo tinha sido realizado. Ele chorou de felicidade, mas parou antes que Draco tivesse a chance de ver e perguntar o que estava errado. Foi uma boa coisa que Draco estava fazendo o jantar quando a carta chegou.

Agora tudo que Harry tinha que fazer era contar a Draco a ótima notícia.

* * *

_(Ontem)_

_Harry estava sentado na sala de estar, vendo televisão, quando uma coruja entrou por uma das janelas abertas. Harry se sobressaltou e olhou rapidamente a sua volta. Draco não estava à vista. _

_A coruja pousou graciosamente ao seu lado e mostrou sua pata a qual estava segurando um pergaminho. Seu coração disparou em seu peito. Harry pegou a carta e agradeceu a coruja olhando-a enquanto voava para longe silenciosamente._

_Com os dedos tremendo Harry desamarrou a fita e desenrolou o pergaminho. Era de Hermione, ele estava esperando uma carta dela, mas não tão rápido._

_**Harry,**_

_**Eu tenho os resultados! Oh meu deus eu estou tão feliz por você! Bem acho que pode imaginar que as noticias são boas então. Eu sei, eu sei, você que logo a resposta. Bem...**_

_**VOCÊ ESTÁ GRAVIDO, HARRY!**_

_**Você e Draco vão ser papais! Bem tecnicamente, você é a mãe Harry, mas acho que já sabe disso. **_

_**Para ser honesta eu fiquei chocada quando me perguntou sobre a poção há dois meses. Como eu disse a poção foi feita inicialmente para mulheres que tinham problemas em conceber. Provavelmente você será o primeiro homem a conseguir isso. A criança terá seu DNA e de Draco. Melhor do que achar uma barriga de aluguel. Mas como você sabe, as chances eram realmente cinqüenta-cinqüenta. Porém sem preocupações agora! Tem um bebe crescendo dentro de você e está com mais ou menos uma semana de vida (obviamente) e eu tenho que dizer: E MELHOR VOCÊ CUIDAR DESSA SUA SAÚDE HARRY POTTER! De agora em diante você terá consultas comigo todo mês. Eu não vou aceitar nenhuma desculpa! É melhor aparecer!**_

_**Mais uma vez parabéns amor. Pelo pedido de casamento e pelo bebê que está a caminho. Serão nove meses difíceis, mas tenho certeza que está tudo bem pois já conversamos sobre isso e você já estava ciente desse fato.**_

_**Oh... Você vai ficar tão adorável com uma barriginha redonda Harry!**_

_**Muito amor,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**OS: Rony está muito feliz por você também.**_

_Harry riu quando leu a última sentença, ele não estava certo se realmente iria parecer adorável com barriga. Então ele se recompôs e dobrou a carta antes de guardar em seu bolso._

_Colocando uma mão em seu abdômen Harry pensou que podia quase sentir um pequeno campo mágico vindo dele. Ele sorriu e acariciou sua barriga gentilmente. _

_Uma criança. Ele iria ser pai de uma criança que pertencia a ele e a Draco._

* * *

"Harry você está bem?" Draco perguntou quando entrou no quarto. Harry estava sentado na cama com as pernas embaixo dele. "Você parece um pouco pálido... você está doente amor?"

'_Doente não é bem a palavra...'_ Harryteve que morder os lábios para não sorrir.

Harry balançou a cabeça e puxou seu noivo mais para perto. Draco seguiu e sentou ao lado do moreno e então envolveu seus braços em Harry. O moreno suspirou e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Você sabe que nós vamos casar certo?"

Draco riu e beijou a testa de Harry. "Claro que sei. Fui eu quem te pediu em casamento"

Harry sorriu no pescoço de Draco. "Você também se lembra quando nós conversamos sobre ter filhos...?" Harry se afastou e olhou nos olhos de Draco.

O moreno estava feliz que Draco não estava fazendo cara feia para ele. Na verdade o louro estava sorrindo, o que fez o moreno relaxar.

"Eu lembro... Nós falamos sobre adotar... ou talvez encontrar uma barriga de aluguel para carregar nosso bebê." Draco disse. "Por que está me perguntando todas essas coisas Harry? Você quer... quer adotar agora? Ou procurar alguém para..

"Não Draco" Harry disse suavemente. Ele pegou uma das mãos de Draco e segurou. "Draco amor, nós vamos ter um bebê."

Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado "Você esta dizendo que já encontrou uma barriga de aluguel?" Quando Harry franziu as sobrancelhas Draco rapidamente se aproximou e beijou seu noivo. "Eu não estou chateado. Eu quero uma criança tão quanto você, você sabe disso. Acho que já está na hora de começar a procurar uma mulher para nos ajudar."

Harry riu enquanto Draco balbuciava, ele lentamente moveu a mão de Draco que estava segurando e colocou na sua barriga.

Draco olhou para baixo para suas mãos e olhou para cima novamente.

"O que... seu estomago está doendo? Foi o que eu cozinhei hoje?" Draco perguntou preocupado. Harry riu e negou.

"Não! Meu estomago não esta doendo... mas você verá ele crescer um pouco" Harry disse com olhos brilhando.

"Crescer? O que você está-"

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram quando as coisas começaram a se encaixar. Primeiro sua boca formou um 'o' que depois se tornou um sorriso que foi crescendo ainda mais. Harry estava observando todas as emoções que passaram pelo rosto de Draco. Ele suspirou quando Draco começou a rir.

O louro o puxou para seu peito com uma mão e começou a beijar Harry por toda a face.

"Harry... Você quer dizer que...?"

Harry pressionou a mãe de Draco mais firme em sua barriga. "Eu estou grávido Draco. Nós vamos ser pais de uma criança só nossa."

"Um bebê?"

"Sim amor"

"Oh... eu te amo tanto... Vamos ter um bebê. Nosso bebê." Draco começou a chorar e segurou Harry bem perto. "Uma menininha ou um menininho para nós cuidarmos"

Quando Harry sentiu as lágrimas de Draco na sua bochecha, ele sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa.

Sua vida juntos estava só começando. 

****************************************** FIM ***************************************

* * *

Acabouuuu finalmente!

Eu não sou fã de m-preg, mas não podia deixar sem final não é mesmo? Pelo menos esse é só uma criança e por causa de uma poção. Me incomoda mesmo quando eles têm milhões de filhos sem nenhuma explicação como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Tá que normal no HP não tem nada. rs

Obrigada por lerem e pelos elogios sobre a tradução.

TY


End file.
